


Connecting Troubled Souls

by RK128



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 91,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RK128/pseuds/RK128
Summary: Marco is a boy who isolates himself from other people. Star is a princess who struggles to retain her individuality. When the two troubled souls meet one fateful day, will their friendship help the two face deeply rooted issues? Or will they split apart due to conflicting natures? Join Star and Marco on the hardest adventure there is; simply growing up.





	1. Broken Princess and Her Lost Warrior

When your world falls apart, life just sucks. This is what a young blond sixteen-year-old named Star Butterfly thought, holding a suitcase and tightly clenching her Magic Wand. Looking back on today's events, she just simply laughed in utter anger. Just simply  _trying_ to make her kingdom happy by forming a simple rainbow lead to everyone shunning and practically throwing her away toward Earth for 'training'. But Star knew why she was  _really_ in this strange dimension; her family doesn't want her anymore. "I'm not accepting this." She stomped her blue heels toward the cold concrete, marching her way toward the old building before her.

"Echo Creek High School…what is a 'school' anyway?" Star thought aloud, trying to walk in her blue princes's dress. She noticed the odd looks people her age gave, raising eyebrows in confusion. 'It's like they never saw a damn princess before…' She sighed and continued walking, trying to find this 'principle' person her mother 'suggested' she look for. After walking for a few minutes, Star spotted a brown door with her blue eyes. Knocking it gently, she heard a muffled 'Come in'.

Coming inside the room, she saw a slightly messy office. It was covered in posters, with one having a hanging cat saying 'Hang in There' making her chuckle. Finding a brown seat, she stopped moving. Flashes of Saint O's Reformation chamber flashed through her mind, making Star shake with fear. Gritting her teeth and clenching her gloved fists, she violently kicks the chair away and simply stands up tall. "What is your problem?! I spend money on…" Skeves stopped, noticing tears on Star's face. "…Are you okay Miss?"

Star wiped her face, angered at showing weakness. "Sorry, sir. That…reminded me of a bad experience. You know why I'm here?" Skeves fixed his glasses, looking through his papers. He found one saying 'Star Butterfly' on them, blinking a few times.

"Magical…Princess? Another dimension?! Please tell me this isn't some prank from that Ordana girl." Star only frowned, taking out her wand and making a small bird appear. It landed on Skeeves head, chirping softly before blowing up into bits of feathers. "So you are magical…"

"Yes, sir. My parents send me to this…Earth School, to train in my magic. Tell me, do you have special lessons on casting animal summoning spells?" Star let her bright personality shine a bit, excited at learning magic. Skeves closed Star's folder gently.

"Sorry Miss Butterfly, but you aren't going to be training magic in school. Our curriculum is based on English, Science, Math and Social Studies. You had those in your schools before, correct?" Star just folded her arms, not amused at all. Sighing in defeat, she lied and nodded her head. "Good! You are a new student and I'm sure you won't cause trouble?"

Star's eyes grew wide, violently aiming her wand at Skeeves. "If you take me to a reformation chamber, I  _will_ _ **end you**_ human." Skeves shakes in fear, noticing the bright pink glow of Star's wand.

"N-No! We have no 'chambers' in this school. Just classrooms with desks." He noticed Star shaking, making him wonder. 'Was…was this girl abused in her last school?' The principle put that question away for later. "Please, calm down and listen to me."

"Okay, sir." Star relaxed, standing still. "But do you know where I will be living? My parents sent me here and…that's it." Skeeve's eyes went wide, his glasses almost falling off. "Just have my wand and a small purse that holds a few clothes." He flipped through Star's folder again, hoping his suspicions weren't right.

'Her parents couldn't have just  _thrown out_ their daughter like this...' He looked over her file again, frowning. 'She isn't a exchanged student…I will fix that.' Taking out a black pen, the short man wrote down something on her file. Closing it, he shot a kind smile toward Star. "You will be living with the Diaz Family; they house exchange students, which you are now. Give me a minute and I will get their son her shortly." He left the room, with Star lost to her thoughts.

Taking out her wand, she zapped it on the ground, summoning a bean bag. It had a small smile, which Star smirked at. Sitting gently on her creation, Star relaxed and was ready to meet her new family. 'Maybe they will care about me…hope so at least.'

* * *

Skeeves marched out of his office, fuming at a student literally thrown into his school with such lack of care. 'Other dimension or not, they should be more thoughtful about their child's education and living condition! Poor girl is…' The principal stopped marching, taking a deep breath. 'It's going to be fine, have a good home for the girl.' He knocked on a classroom door, with it opening.

Walking inside, was half-dead students moaning at completing a test. Skeves snickered, remembering growing. But his eyes drifted to his 'personal' project; Marco Diaz. The boy was very smart, one of the smartest kids in his school. The boy though is a complete loner. Having no friends what-so-ever and being quiet, many teachers tell Skeeves their worries for the boy. The principle coughed, getting everyone's attention.

"Sir? I'm in the middle of a test!" The teacher Skullnick shouted, annoyed at this interruption. Skeves folded his arms, raising an eyebrow. "Fine…what do you need sir?" She turned toward the students, glaring harshly. "NO CHEATING AND PUT THOSE PENCILS DOWN!" Everyone groaned but Marco, who was just blankly watching the blackboard, his lifeless brown eyes drifting into the darkness.

"I need to take Marco Diaz for a few minutes, if you don't mind," Skeeves asked softly, with Marco just getting up. Throwing his grey backpack on, he walked toward the principle. His eyes had a glint of joy seeing him, with Skeeves smiling back at Marco. "Will be back soon Skullnick."

"Fine fine…" Skeves and Marco left the room, both hearing shouting once the door closed. Skeves chuckled, always being amused by Skullneck's 'methods' of controlling a classroom.

Marco just blankly looked ahead, though smiling being near the one person that understands him. 'I wonder if it's more tests to grade or schedules to make?.' Marco looked up at the principle, folding his arms. "Sir? I'm not in trouble, right?"

"No no! I just…" Skeves stopped walking, placing both hands on Marco's shoulders. "You know how your family gets exchange students sometimes?" Marco nodded. "Well…a female student came into my school today and…she has no home."

"What? That is just…" Marco was about to shout, but his eyes grew wide. "Oh, so my family will take care of her for now? That's cool. Mom always loves house guests." Shoving his hands in a dark red hoodie, he sighed.

"Thank you, Marco." Skeves patted Marco's shoulder, with the two walking back to his office. Opening his door, both had their eyes wide open. The normally brown-ish room with posters was now white with rainbow confetti and other decorations hanging down. Star was careful, aiming her wand, trying to make her 'art', but darted her attention to the people before her.

"I…see you changed my office around." Skeves put on a smile, but Marco felt his eye twitching. 'That girl is very interesting…can't wait to clean this up later…' Star frowned, spinning the wand, making the room go back to normal. "You could fix things like that?"

"Yeah…" Star answered back sheepishly. 'Messed up again…' Her vision was locked on Marco though, her blue eyes meeting brown ones. "Wow…hello, uh…what is your name? Mine's is Star Butterfly."

Marco felt his face turn red before shaking the feeling away. "Marco Diaz. I will take you to my home, as I guess you will be living with me. Nice to meet you." Marco walked closer, shaking her blue gloved hand. It felt like ages before the two let go, each feeling goosebumps. Skeves snickered but kept thoughts to himself. Marco rubbed his neck, smiling softly. "Uh, do you want me to give a tour around the school?"

"And you can do this to skip a few classes, Mr. Diaz?" Skeves teased, raising his eyebrow. Marco sweated bullets, making the principle chuckle. "Oh calm down Marco. You have the whole day off. Same with you Miss Butterfly. Just be ready for when school returns next week." Star smiled, for the first time in ages.

"Okay! You get to show me around this large 'school' place Marco!" Star shouted joyfully, with Marco only sighing, shoving hands within hoodie pockets. Putting on a genuine smile, he joined Star out of the room. Skeves sat down in his desk, picking up a picture of himself alongside the Diaz's and a young Marco. On the picture's edge, was a small brown-haired girl holding Marco's arm with a smile. "Hopefully you open up more Marco…" He put the picture down, looking over paperwork.

* * *

Star and Marco walked around the school, with the princess being at 'awe'. "Can you tell me what that metal beast is called?" Star pointed to a water fountain, having her blue eyes shine with excitement. Marco smirked, folding his arms smugly.

"That my new friend is a water fountain." He pressed a button, with water gushing out slowly. "Whenever you need water, just come here. But uh…it's a bit dirty the water." Marco puts his hands away. "Not filtered right and stuff." Star blinked a few times, slightly confused. "Sorry, want me to explain that again?"

Star smiled, shaking her head. "No, I get it…sort of." She touches the water fountain and begins biting it. "Eating the flesh of the monster will unleash the water, right?" Marco sighed, amused Star is getting used to things. She finished 'drinking' the water and follows a walking Marco. "So what does that do?"

Marco noticed Star pointing toward a locker. "That is a locker…my locker to be exact." He spins the lock, confusing Star before a loud 'click' sound is heard. It opened up, with Marco groaning. "Great…of course Janna put a dead mouse in here." Taking out a baggy from a concealed fanny pack, he put the dead creature in it and tossed it in the trash. "Sigh…can't believe she  _continues_ to mess with me."

"Who is this Janna person?" Star asks questioningly, with Marco waving his hand. 'Maybe she's his princess? Many guys I know on Mewni have their 'princess'…but I'm  _ **no**  _ones.' Marco took out some cleaning wipes from the lockers side, cleaning it slightly.

"Just some pest that bothers me often…have no friends really." Marco closed the locker before starting to walk again. Star picked up the pace and walked next to Marco.

"You have no friends?" Marco nods, making Star frown slightly. "I understand that…my two friends either ratted me out or broke my heart." Marco stopped walking, clenching his fists.

'Jackie…' Marco gritted his teeth, trying hard to hold in his rage. 'That ungrateful, using, selfish…' He stopped his thoughts, noticing Star's understanding blue eyes. Taking a deep breath, he calmed down. '1…2…3…4…5.' Counting down and breathing slowly, Marco put back on a smile. "I…understand that better than you think. Come on, let's get out of here and head to our home."

Star just nodded, feeling oddly enough, safe when around Marco. 'This guy is quite…interesting.' As the duo walked out of the school, they didn't notice a tall lizard smirking from the shadows.

"Well, seems like the Princess ran away from home after all. Perfect…" He pressed something on his wrist. "Buff Frog, Ludo, Boo-Fly. Do you copy?" The lizard heard muffled sounds from the other end. "Don't tell me you three are eating the food again?" The silence was on the other line. 'You useless…no, stay calm.' The lizard sighed and pressed his wrist again. "Meet me on 'Earth' within the next few hours. We get the wand tonight." Covering his wrist up, the lizard smirked darkly. "Today, I get what is rightfully mine."

* * *

Marco and Star enjoyed a silent walk home, but the boy felt something was on his newest friend's mind. "Look, I'm not the best at reading people…but something is bothering you." Star stopped walking, locking vision on her heeled shoes. "You don't have to say anything now, but know you can vent to me."

Star simply sighed, looking sternly at Marco. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Marco blinked at the sudden comment, rubbing his arms nervously. "At home, no one wants to know about me. They just  _expect_ me to be miss perfect. But I'm  _not_. Always messing up somehow…shipping me to literal hell for two years…trying to fix me. But I'm just…broken." Star sharply glared at Marco, the boy feeling very scared. "So, why are you being nice to me?"

Marco folded his arms, looking up at the shining sun above them. "I understand. Life sucks and everyone just tries to hurt you. Even family and friends sometimes. When people are nice to us…that's simply lucky. People in my life were mean to me, used my brains for their benefit, and so on." Marco placed a hand on Star's shoulder, with her dress's fabric brushing against his hand. "But I won't hurt or use you. Because I know that feeling is horrible. If you don't consider me a friend, cool." Marco puts his hands in hoodie pockets, starting to walk. "Considering you are living with me though, the two of us getting along is a good idea regardless."

Star felt her jaw drop in shock. 'He…he went through a lot too?' She shook her head, feeling a somber smile etch across her face. "Thanks, Marco." He smiled, throwing an arm around Star's shoulder.

"No problem. My house is right there." Marco points a foot away from him, with cacti and various Mexican styling covering his windows and door. Star's eyes glow slightly, amazed at how nice his home looks. The boy walks toward his door, pulling out keys and opening it. On the other side is his family, sitting on a couch watching TV.

Mrs. Diaz gets up first, surprised to see Marco and their house guest home so early. "Marco! Welcome home Hijo!" She tackled Marco into a warm, crushing hug. He hugged his mother back, sighing contently. Star watched this and felt somber.

'Wish my mom was that nice…always keeping me cooped up in that castle, reading dumb books on royal lessons and stuff…' Glaring at the wooden floor, Star didn't notice Mrs. Diaz giving Star a warm hug. "What…"

"Welcome to your new home little Estella. Heard your story from Principle Skeeves. You are more than welcome to stay here." Mrs. Diaz words felt like calming honey to her ears, a form of maternal affection she never got as a child. Hugging Mrs. Diaz tight, Star felt at home. Mrs. Diaz was very surprised at how tight Star was hugging her, feeling somber slightly.

They let go with Star waving to Mr. Diaz. "I'm sure my little Hijo treated you well on your first day at school?" Star nodded, giving a beaming smile toward Marco. The boy blushed slightly, rubbing his neck.

"He taught me that a water fountain  _isn't_ a monster and was really kind toward me." Star took out her wand. "But I need to let you all know…I need to train with my wand. This is  _very_ powerful and can cast spells. That's why I was sent to Earth." Marco gave a look of understanding, turning his attention toward confused parents.

"She has it largely under control. I will help Star with that, so don't worry guys." Mrs. and Mr. Diaz sighed in relief, with Star raising an eyebrow. "Come on, will take you to the guest room." Marco grabbed Star's suitcase and rushed up the stairs. Star followed, with the duo getting to the guest room. It was very plain, having pale brownish walls and a medium-sized bed near an open window. Marco noticed the slightly disgusted look on Star's face. "Sorry but uh…this is all we have. I could buy paint tomorrow and…" Star simply held up her hand.

"Give me…five minutes Marco." Marco just nodded and walked out the door. Cracking her knuckles, she opened up her suitcase. Taking out a small piece of paper, she took the crystal ball off her wand, drawing how the room should look. What started out as simple doodles turned into something quite grand, fitting for a princess like herself. Star put the ball back on her wand and tossed the paper in the air. "Room Expansion Transformation!" Zapping the paper, it glowed a bright pink, bursting into a cloud of color. It bounced across the room, shifting the walls coloring and shape. What was once a basic room now mirrored something out of a designer's magazine? Walls were colored in vivid pinks and reds, large desk and mirror were on the side, the window had the design of a basic tower-like opening. Even her bed was now warped, mirroring one she had at home. "MARCO! You can come in now!"

Marco opened the door slowly, jaw dropping at the sight before him. The room just didn't mirror a princess's room but something not unlike the designing channels on television. "Wow…this looks amazing. You have an eye for designing stuff."

Star winked playfully, proud of her handy work. "Thanks, Marco! When I was at…" Her throat closed up and bright tone is gone, looking at the ground. "Uh…nothing. Nothing Marco." Marco sat on Star's bed, patting it. "I…don't want to…"

"Remember what I said before? If you don't want to, cool. But just…sit down and enjoy your hard work." Marco gave a small smile, with Star complying. She sat next to Marco, taking his advice. "You have a really creative mind. Like the mixtures of Pink and Red, they complement each other nicely." He pointed toward the mirror. "The glass casing has really interesting line patterns, never really connecting but somehow matching." He soon points at the desk. "And playing with a plum coloring for the wood? That is a bold design choice."

Star's smile was wide and beaming. 'No one complimented on my designing stuff. Even Tom, who just ignored me when talking about that…' She sighed longingly, with Marco looking at her weirdly. "What?"

"Your…marks are glowing?" Marco pokes her right cheek, with the heart glowing even brighter. "Is it like, some kinda of charge holder thing? I remember some show I loved watching where this mouse dude's cheeks conducted electricity." Star soon burst into laughter, making Marco very confused.

"No silly! These are my royal marks. Every Mewni Princess get's them. They glow when I'm happy but can also morph into different things." Star goes into thinkers pose, with the marks morphing into hourglasses. Marco made an 'oh' sound, with Star sitting normally again. "Not a huge deal." She started playing with her fingers. "…I was happy when you called my stuff good."

"Why wouldn't I?" Marco asks seriously, with Star looking away. "No…no one complimented your designing stuff?" She shook her head, making Marco sigh. "Of course, no one noticing a hard-working skill. Sorry about that Star." Marco clenched his fists, remembering a dark memory. Shaking the thought away, he stood up. "Hey, before my parents get their food ready, want to explore the town a bit?"

Star looked out the window, noticing the sun going down. 'It's getting late…' She rubbed her chin. "Not sure that's a good idea, Marco. People like to come after me." She holds up the wand. "And with me now having  _this_ again? I'm a bigger target."

Marco cracked his knuckles. "I'm not losing anyone again, so don't worry." Star noticed his tone was cold, gulping in slight fear. "Don't worry so much. I got your back."

"Okay…" Star said half-heartedly, getting out of her bed. Marco shoved his hands away, opening the door for Star. "Oh…thank you." She bowed gracefully, making Marco blush.

"No problem…buddy." The two friends made an awkward laugh, before rushing downstairs before the moment got too weird. 'Guess I need to read up on talking to girls…' Marco pondered before closing the front door.

* * *

Marco and Star walk across Echo Creek, passing by various shops and houses. The dark moonlight shined down on the duo, with grasshoppers singing a nightly tune. Star cooed at the little bugs, amused by the music they produced. One of the creatures jumped on Star's shoulders, singing a little tune. The princess began humming, feeling a familiar Mewni song play in her head.

"Moonlight, starlight, dancing in the sky. May the magic follow through our bodies, sparking our creative minds. Spells and the arts, show the path to light." Star sang softly, with Marco having wide eyes. He didn't say a word, just enjoying the somewhat angry angelic voice coming out of Star's mouth. She continued singing though it was soft hums mainly. Star stopped, feeling her body heat up. "Uh…don't laugh, please. That song helped me in a dark place."

"Hey, it's good. Do something to calm me down too." Marco folded his arms, having a smug grin. "Your voice really nice." Star pouted in a way that made Marco snicker softly. "I'm serious though…do you sing often?"

Star got relaxed, continuing the walk. "Not really, as only select things I like singing. Many Mewni songs…bring back bad memories." She hugged herself, recalling when she was a little girl. "That song was one of the few I like still." Marco put a hand on Star's shoulder, patting it softly.

"Come on, we are very close to the store. Maybe a slushy will get your mind cooooooled off." Marco tried to joke, but Star didn't change her facial expression at all. 'Diaz, you are such a dork'.

'He's trying…gotta respect that.' Star smiled, punching Marco's arm playfully. "Sounds good." The two walked toward the small store, having a large slushy sign hanging down. But both stopped in their tracks, seeing a tall lizard-man coming out of the store.

"Seems this dimension accepts gold as currency…interesting." The lizard pondered, throwing a chip in his mouth. "Tastes…okay." A small bird man walked next to the lizard, with a Frog monster following suit.

"Master Toffee! Can I get something too?!" The bird begged, with the lizard sighing. He tossed the chip bag at the bird, who takes it like candy. The frogman narrowed his gaze. He spotted Star and Marco frozen in place.

"Boss…I think we found them." The Frog pointed his finger at Star and Marco. The lizard looked ahead, forming a grin across his jaw. Walking closer, the lizard simply puts arms behind his back. Star didn't move an inch, with Marco trying to pull her back.

"Star…I think that guy wants to hurt us." Marco tried to pull his friend away but Star was frozen in fear. Her wand hand was shaking violently, nearly dropping the magical artifact. Marco just sighed, jumping in front of her. "Stay calm. I got this."

The lizard simply held out his hand, looking directly at Marco. "Hello boy. My name is Toffee. I'm after the princess's magical wand. I'm sure you will understand if we just…take it off your hands, right?" Marco narrowed his gaze, tightening his fists. Toffee sighed, annoyed at this outcome. "You aren't some knight, just a pawn. She will just…"

"Star has dealt with a lot…and she just got here. Can't you leave her alone!?" Marco hissed, feeling rage dance inside him. 'I'm not losing my friend…like I lost…' This thought made his eyes go bloodshot in rage, round-house kicking Toffee a few feet back. The lizard crashed into a car, with its horn beeping loudly.

Toffee rubbed his head, feeling anger wash over him. "Very well boy! Buff Frog and Ludo, attack!" The lizard took out an odd pair of scissors, making a portal and entering it. The Buff Frog dashed into Marco but he rolled away, nearly tripping over himself. Ludo took out his magical staff, glowing a dark blue aura.

"Undead Zombie Rush!" Ludo shouted, with five creatures bursting out of the ground. "Attack!" They dashed into Marco, who kept them at bay with spinning bird kicks and skillful punches.

Star was in shock, with the images of 'no fighting, that is improper' playing on repeat over and over in her abused mind. "No…No…NO!" She shouted loud, with her roar silencing Ludo and Buff Frog. "I'm no damn damsel and I'm  _tired_ of trying to be fucking perfect for everyone. I'm not  _Princess_ Star Butterfly." She ripped off dark blue gloves, tossed sharp heels into the ground and ripped off some hemming from her dress. " _I'm Star 'Bad Ass' Butterfly!_  Come and get me suckers!"

She morphed her normal looking wand into a large mace, slamming it inches away from Buff Frog. The monster jumped back, shocked at the princess before him. 'Princess no perfect. She's troubled. Backing away.' He made his own portal, escaping her wrath.

"WHAT!?" Ludo shouted in anger. Rubbing his temples in frustration, the short bird person held his staff high. "Monster armies, continue fighting!" He made a small purple vortex, creating a series of large spiders and birds. They charged into Star but Marco side-kicked them back.

"Didn't know you could fight!" Marco shouted, with Star grinning darkly. "Say we…bust some heads before coming back home?"

"Sounds  _fantastic._ " The duo entered battle stance and continued the offensive. Marco and Star dashed together, with Star jumping off his back. "Tidal Wave Slam!" Star shouted, slamming the wand mace into the spider. The ripple effect from its impact made all the spiders vanish into thin air. Marco ran ahead, using nearby weapons like broken glass and trash-can lids to fend off the birds in between kicks.

"Star! Hop on!" He tossed Star a garbage can lid, which she hopped onto gleefully. It slid across like a snowboard, with the princess spinning her wand-mace around frantically. It hit all the incoming birds, making them poof away. Jumping off the lid, she kicked it in the air and tossed it directly at Ludo. Aiming her wand at the lid, she zapped it with pink magic. It stopped inches away from Ludo's face.

"What the heck?" He poked the floating lid. "HA! It's just floating and doing nothing. Stupid Mewni Magic! Monster magic sooooo much better." Star just grinned, tapping her wand's star crystal. The lid morphed into a moth, lifting Ludo into the air and flying away. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Was heard in the distance, much to the annoyance of many sleeping households.

* * *

Star and Marco huffed from the long fight, simply sitting down on a nearby bench. "Wow! We were amazing together!" The duo shouted in unison, causing both to blush.

Marco coughed, sitting upright. "You…hold back your true self, don't you?" Star sighed, resting her head on Marco's shoulder. "It's okay to vent it out sometimes. Being yourself is…hard. People don't always like one another." Star gulped, unsure of where Marco was going with this. "But I like the real you."

"R-Really?" She answered nervously. "I mean, everyone wants me…" Marco put a warm hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not everyone. I'm your friend." He hugged Star, something that shocked her. "Welcome to Earth…and thank you for being my first real friend."

She smiled, hugging Marco back. Her smile was the widest it has ever been, feeling so touched that someone.  _Anyone_. Accepted her. 'I'm not losing this…for anything.' She sighed contently, with the two friends enjoying one another's warmth. They let go, smiling like idiots.

"Want to kill the night watching a movie?" Star raised her eyebrow. "Just something on Earth will explain that on the way home, Rebel Princess."

Star smirked at the nickname. "Rebel Princess…I like that. Thanks,  _Wild Man_." She elbowed Marco, with the two new friends heading back home after a very long but enjoyable day.


	2. Remembrance

Trying to sleep in a new home is difficult sometimes, something that Star currently is dealing with right now. It has been two days since she came to Earth, but already she feels at unease. Seeing the cool air of the sky brush against her curtains, she just studies the open window. "No bars…at the very least." She tilted her head away, her blue eyes downcast. "I feel…odd." She recalled watching movies with Marco the not long after their first encounter with Toffee & Ludo. "He's…quite a good person. Hope…" Closing her eyes, letting slumber overtaking her. Tightly holding a nearby pillow, Star recalled a painful recent memory.

"No...home…"

* * *

Star walked slowly back into the castle, with her mother Moon Butterfly marching behind her. Besides the monarch was her husband River 'Johnson' Butterfly. He gave a nervous look toward Star, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Pumpkin…the people don't hate you…"

"Your father is right, you just need to be more 'controlled' with your magic dear." Moon carefully commented. Star slapped her father's hand away and sharply turned around.

"I'm not sorry." Star held up her wand, showing it to her parent's faces. "I spent two years in a box, experimented on to be 'a proper princess' and look what happened? My magic, which was perfectly fine, is now a complete mess! And I hated being in that place, but you two don't care." Star scoffed, turning away from her parents. "Like anyone really loves me anyway." She marched off, with the king and queen hearing a loud slamming noise from across the hall.

Moon gritted her teeth, clenching her gloved hands into balls. "That ungrateful little girl! We sent her to the best princes' training academy and that is the thanks we get? Can't believe this…" River just shot his wife a bitter frown. "Don't tell me it was…"

"No, it was the correct decision dear." River looked at the hallway, frowning. "I just miss having our daughter love us is all."

Moon just walked ahead, leaving River alone to his thoughts. Pulling Star's door off, she began yelling loudly. "Unbelievable, you just made a flaming rainbow before! You know how much it is going to cost fixing up the castle?" Star simply had a bitter frown across her face. The monarch simply rubbed her forehead, tired just months after Star's return to Mewni Castle. "I thought Saint O's made you…"

"Proper? A little robot you can program into a perfect prissy princess?" Star spat out, earning a shocked expression on Moon's face. "You never cared about me…only worrying about making the people of Menwi  _happy_  when, news flash, they  _hate us_. And don't even get me  _started_ on the monsters we oppress daily." Star felt her hands clench tightly. "I hate being a Butterfly. There. I finally said it." Star folded her arms, expecting to get hit by her mother for saying something like that.

Moon wanted to tear her hair in frustration but just calmed down. "I…sent you to that school, to help you." Star laughed, sitting in her bed. "You know I love you, right sweetie?"

"Funny way of showing it 'mother dearest'. Just ship me to where ever you want at this point. I don't care anymore." Star looked down, noticing the wand attached to her waist. Taking it, she violently tossed it at Moon. "Just keep it. Before I blow it up or something."

Moon held the wand, now morphing back to a crystal heart and pale blue handle. "Star, you are the princess of Mewni. Just…take it. Please, even if you hate me, keep it for yourself." Star held the wand again, starting to morph again. The wand had a dark red handle, with black & blue hearts covering its white wings. The ball-top containing the crystal was very plain; only a golden Star Crystal and a white background surrounding it.

'It was much prettier when I first got this stupid thing.' Star put the wand down, folding her arms in sadness. "Why am I such a failure?" Moon felt horrible seeing her daughter like this. She sat next to her, putting a hand on Star's shoulder. Star glared at her mother, slapped the hand away. "Leave me alone…I will get my things together and leave Mewni soon."

"Star. Listen to me, please. Earth is going to be great and…" Star just looked away, refusing to let tears come down. Moon just got up, walking away. "It's not like Saint O's. I will make the portal in two hours." The monarch closed Star's door gently.

"Whatever…" She sighed, laying down on her large bed. "Why was I born as a princess? I always mess up….they had to send me into that chamber twice to 'fix' me and I STILL mess up." Star clenched her fists, punching a nearby pillow. "If my family loved me, they wouldn't have sent me to that Saint O's. I have no one." Star curled up into a ball, letting some tears come down. "Wish I had someone…that would understand me. Hate feeling all alone like this."

On her wall, Star's magical mirror rang loudly. 'Wondering who's calling….' Pressing a diamond button, the image of a red demon appeared in the mirror, smiled fondly at her. Star's face formed a bitter scowl, folding her arms in hidden rage. "What. Do. You. Want?" Star hissed through gritted teeth.

"Come on Starship, is that any…" Star punched the mirror, forming a small crack in the glass that made Tom jump back a bit. "Ooookay. I can tell you aren't in the mood for…"

"YOU USED ME! I'M NO ONE'S TOY THOMAS LUCITOR!" Star hissed, feeling her pent up rage come out in full force. "Everyone expects me to be perfect, to do this right, and pretend to be little miss charming. But I can't TAKE it anymore! You better leave me alone." Star held up her wand, glowing a dark shade of pink. "Or you will not be happy."

Tom frowned, sighing in defeat. "Fine. See you around Star..." Star punched the diamond button harshly and ended the call. She felt her body heat up but took a few breaths to calm down.

"Not…going to let him win. Getting angry is  _exactly_ what he wants." Star said aloud. Looking around her room, she got to work packing. "I'm not staying in this stupid dimension anymore. If they want me gone? Fine. I'm leaving."

After an hour of packing, Star took her magical suitcase and walked out of the castle. The citizens watched with smiles, but Star huffed at this. 'They are putting on a show for my parents…they don't like me at all.' She turned toward Moon and River, smiling somberly. "Guess this is goodbye for now."

"You are always welcome on Mewni dear. Just stay on Earth for…" Star glared at Moon, silencing the monarch. Putting her suitcase down, she looked directly into her eyes.

"Look, I will stay on this 'Earth' place. But not because you are ordering me to." Star turned toward the Mewni citizens, feeling her hands shaking. 'I want to say it, I really do…' Star let her fists go, balls turning into hands once more. 'But it's not worth it.'

River noticed his daughter grow silent, pulling her into a hug. Star pushed him away, but his hold was strong. "Even if you hate me, sweetie, I will always care about my little Starling." The princess just patted her father's back, hoping he would let go soon. He soon dropped her, with Moon just giving a small smile.

"Be careful," Moon said quickly, making a portal with her dimensional scissors. Once open, Star jumped inside it, not wanting to be on Mewni for a single second longer.

* * *

Sniffling under her covers, Star let bitter tears soak her pillow. Hours soon passed, with the morning light shining down. "Ugh…what is that?" Star opened her tired and restless eyes, blinking from the bright yellow striking her blue orbs. Jumping out of bed, she closed the curtain and threw her covers back on.

Just when she closed her eyes again, she heard knocking on her door. "Star? Um…it's 1 PM. I know it's a weekend but your first day of school is tomorrow. I made some food for you, so…meet me downstairs whenever you are ready." Marco left soon after, walking quietly down the stairs. 'Star still is getting used to Earth…maybe it's nighttime in her time zone or something.' He fixed up his red hoodie, looking forward to a good day.

Star wanted to groan, but Marco's voice made her smile. 'It's that late? Best I get up.' She jumped out of bed and looked through her closet, finding something to wear. Her vision drifted over to something that caught Star's eye. Quickly putting the clothing on, she darted toward her mirror. Star smirked at the finished result. The outfit mirrored the basic 'teen' outfit she did research on the other day, making some clothes with her wand. Her shirt was a pink sleeveless top having a bright red heart in the center. It was covered by a denim blue jacket. Finishing the outfit was slightly torn up dark-blue jeans. Star took the wand and lightly tapped her head, letting flowing blond hair hang down. "Perfect!" Running out of her room with stylish black boots, she slid down the railing and landed gracefully in the living room.

* * *

Marco was in the kitchen, fixing up a large tray of food. It had pancakes with strawberries on top, scrambled eggs, and honey-flavored bacon. 'Hope Star doesn't mind it slightly cold…I only cooked this a half-hour ago…' The boy put the tray down on the table, getting utensils and silver plates ready. Star was leaning against the door frame, unnoticed by Marco. The boy finally looked in her direction, feeling his face grow warm. "G-Good morning Star." He lightly slapped himself, annoyed at getting nervous. 'It's just your friend man; no reason to be nervous. Though she does look pretty…' Marco sighed internally, giving Star a warm smile. "Made us some morning food. It's a bit late now, so this is 'brunch'. Hope you enjoy."

Star sat down, licking her lips and getting ready to dig in. Just as she was going to take a bit, Star put her fork down. "Did you forget to ask me something?" She said playfully, earning a confused look from Marco's face. "You didn't comment on my outfit…"

"Uh…" Marco was deeply confused. 'Why would she want me to…' His mind put the pieces together, making him rub his neck sheepishly. He took a bite out of his egg before putting his fork down. "I think it looks cool. Shooting for the 'bad girl' look?"

Star smiled, taking a bite out of the pancake. "Yeah. Liked how that one girl looked in the 'style magazines' you gave me." She put her fork down, taking a sip of water nearby. "Thanks for that, gave me ideas on some clothes to wear for school. Speaking of which, how is it like?"

Marco started taking bites from his bacon. "School? Well…it's something for sure. People are jerks, teachers are nice, and classes are hard. But thankfully, the last bit doesn't bother me." He stood up tall, patting his chest. "I'm the smartest guy at Echo Creek High…but I keep that bit to myself."

"I got that impression." Star closed her eyes, continuing eating her food. "Man, this stuff tastes so good!" Marco smirked, nodding in agreement. "So…the people are jerks. How bad is it?"

Marco groaned loudly, resting his arm on the table. "People liked to use me for my smarts. I  _ensured_ that won't happen again though." He was silent, just blankly looking at his food. "But…don't let people know that…"

"I can use magic, I know." Marco blinked a few times, surprised Star picked up on his comment. Star giggled in response. "Come on, the second people see I'm this 'magical princess from another dimension', they will swarm me like annoying bugs. I just want to be left alone with you and…" She stopped, feeling her face warm up. "I meant just be with people that get me."

Marco smiled, continuing eating. "If it means anything, I'm happy when hanging around you too. Just please stick with me, as we share classes." Star put her fork down, resting both hands on the table.

"Really? But I don't know much about this 'Math' and 'Social Studies'. I like the sound of this 'English' and 'Art' though. Remember reading and designing things back on Mewni." Star sighed continently, remembering reading good books from Mewni authors and drawing in her sketchbook.

"So that was your home?" Marco asks, picking up his now empty plate. Star nods, passing Marco her plate. 'She's opening up more…' He turned on the water, letting it run over the dishes. "Well 'Echo Creek' isn't just the name of a school. That is what this town is called. We were founded by some possum legend thing."

"Whaaaaat?" Star asked in surprised confusion, with Marco simply shrugging his shoulders. "Your town is weird." Marco snickered, drying the dishes.

"But you casting magic isn't weird  _at all_ , right?" Star grinned, lightly punching Marco's shoulder. After putting the dishes away, Marco joined Star on the family couch. It was brown and the cushions were very soft. Letting one armrest on the side, Marco looked at Star. "Do you want me to teach you about Math and Earth History?"

"That sounds like hard work…" Star answered, pouting and slouching forward. "Instead, how do you fit in with people?" Marco just laid back, letting the softness of his couch relax his nerves.

"See, you need to just not care." Star blinked a few times in minor confusion. His eyes looked in her direction. "You must know about that, considering you likely dealt with jerky princes and royal peoples." Star clenched her fists, recalling Tom's 'flirting'.

"I get your point. I just wanted to rip their heads off!" Star shouted, lightly punching the couch. Marco sighed, folding his arms.

"The coach didn't do anything to you…" Star snickered, taking a deep breath. "I take deep breaths, count-down to five in my head, and let happy thoughts take control." Marco folded his hands together, locking his vision on the blank TV. "If I let my dark thoughts fully take control, who  _knows_ what will happen."

"I get that, completely Marco." Star folded her arms, locking her vision on the TV as well. "You saw me get very…rowdy, during our fight with Ludo. When I was younger, I was quite the rebel child." Marco looked back at Star, studying her thinking face intently. "I was really happy back then too…"

"You will be happy on Earth." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I will be sure of it." Star and Marco just stared into each other's eyes for a moment, before backing away. "A-Anyway, let's see what's on TV. You only saw this thing play movies. Buuuut, it has a lot of other programs to watch." Marco took the remote off the table, pressing a button. A show of about talking ducks began playing. "Even though we are sixteen, I have a soft spot for cartoons."

Star just relaxed, tuning Marco out completely. 'This show looks quite good. The moving paintings are very smooth and love coloring this has." Marco noticed Star's studying face, smirking in response. Laying back on the couch, he enjoyed a calm Sunday Afternoon with his friend.

* * *

In the deep forests of Mewni, there resides a massive castle. It was originally home to the Avious family but after Toffee became the 'leader of Monsters', they willingly gave it up for their new 'ruler'. The castle was ominous, with lightning striking every few hours. Thick white fog covered the air-waves, concealing the large towering building from many. Inside the castle was Toffee sitting in a large throne-like chair, tapping an armrest impatiently.

Surrounding him was Buff Frog, a proud warrior from the 'Tadpole' Monster Race in Mewni's swamps. He joined Toffee's forces to ensure a safe home for his children, even if he doesn't fully agree with Toffee's methods. Next to Buff Frog was a Ludo, the only member of the Avious family that could wield their legendary 'Staff of Darkness'. It allowed the small bird to tap into the dark arts…though he has issues using it sometimes. Ludo was the most annoyed though, his seat having stacks of pillows just to meet Toffee at eye level.

Boo-Fly was the final monster at the table, simply hovering around Toffee. He wasn't tied to a specific race of monsters but has been a close friend to Toffee and Buff Frog for years. Toffee folded his hands together, looking at his allies in a stern manner. "Gentlemen, we have an issue on our hands."

"I agree." Buff Frog commented, folding his arms together. "Princess wild. Unsure how to get wand." Toffee simply nodded his head in agreement. "Think we need a plan."

"I know!" Ludo shouted in a screeching voice, something that deeply annoyed Toffee. "Didn't know she knew how to use the wand. Wasn't she sent to that school?" Ludo looked away, rubbing his neck. "I heard…dark rumors about that place. Brother told me once that when flying around Mewni for surveillance, the princess's looked…broken."

Toffee gritted his jaw, angered at this knowledge. "First they abuse us monsters, then their people?" He took a sip of nearby swamp water, sighing softly. "Shame, as those girls likely are perfectly fine individuals."

"You might like this news though partner," Boo-Fly commented, flying around the table. "Got wind that the princess is  _for_ monsters." Toffee's eyes grew wide for a brief moment, before dilating back to his cold trademark look. "I know, it's shocking. But I flew around the Princess's tower before leaving for 'Earth' and hard she said Mewman's oppress monsters."

"Then why fight us like that?" Toffee questioned, earning silence from the entire table. 'Maybe the brainwashing process was just that intensive. Mmm…' Buff Frog coughed, getting Toffee's attention. "Yes, Buff Frog?"

"This news promising. The holiday we hate happening soon." Toffee just grits his jaw, fully aware of his friend's implication. "Princess hates treatment we get too. Could work with this?" He coughed, clasping his hands together. "She has the wand, but if she wants to help, her magic can…be useful."

Toffee gave a small smile. "We strike on Mewdependance Day, but for now, we just…watch." He turned toward Ludo, with the bird nodding. Holding out his staff, Ludo cast a small spell. It leads to a screen to appear in Toffee's hand and a large eagle to appear. It mirrored one from Earth, has piercing eyes. "What is that large creature?"

"This is one of my treasured spells. Come here, girl." Ludo scratched under the eagle's chin. "Who is a good bird, you are." The bird purred, making Ludo smile. 'Please be careful, takes a lot to summon you.' He coughed, standing tall. "Now go visit 'Earth' and watch over Mewni's Princess." The eagle tilted it's large head, biting Ludo's head whole. "Not…me…let…GO!" It spat Ludo out, hitting a wall. "Ugh…I love you but MAN. You are so stupid sometimes." He got off the floor, making a portal with his scissors. "Now shew and do your job!" The Eagle complied, flying into the portal for Earth.

Toffee tapped the screen in his hands, showing the bird flying around Earth. "Impressive…getting better at your arts I see Ludo." The green bird smiled, climbing up his pillows to sit down again. "Will it find Star and…the Earth boy soon?"

"That spell is an Avious classic, though it takes a day or so before it finds the right target. Uh…she likes to watch things and eat animals." Ludo rubbed his short arms sheepishly. Toffee sighed, laying back in his chair. "Sorry, sir about…"

"It's…its fine Ludo. You are doing your best and that's fine enough for me." Toffee gave a genuine smile toward the kappa. "Good work." Ludo bowed, nearly falling out of his chair. The lizard held out his right hand, seeing his missing middle finger. "Mewni…will be free again." Toffee clenched his hand. "I promise."

* * *

It was now nighttime in Echo Creek, with Star passing out on Marco's shoulder. The duo spent the entire day watching the talking-duck show, with Star's eyes practically glued toward the screen. "Guess you never watched cartoons growing up, huh?" Star said nothing, only curling up in a ball closer toward Marco. She was hugging him tightly as if he would vanish in thin air, making him wonder. "You…had a very hard life, didn't you? I get that. You know, it's strange. When I was growing up, I had someone really close, in my family. She was something for sure, bugging me to play with her and making messes all the time. But little Jessica was an angel…" Marco sighed, looking at a family picture. Looking back at Star, he noticed her crying.

"No…more…shocks. I…will…good. Stop…pain…" She mumbled, shaking violently. Marco held her tight, trying to listen in her mumbles. "Princess…holds cup…pinky…clock. I….never…love. Stop...please."

'Just what happened to you Star?' Marco thought somberly. He noticed Star shaking still, sobbing softly in her sleep. "Come on, let's get you into bed." He lifted her up bridal style, gently walking up the stairs. Opening Star's door, he gently placed her down upon a large bed. It had rainbow fabrics, feeling very soft and cloud-like. Pulling the covers over Star, he patted her head. "I will never let you get hurt again, I promise you…Estella."

Marco was getting ready to walk out of the room, he noticed a small picture hanging up on Star's wall. Walking closer toward it, his eyes narrowed. 'So…this is her family?' Marco took the picture down, gently placing it within his hands. 'Her parents really do look like royalty…' But his eyes drifted toward Star, having a beaming smile and holding up a peace sign. 'Star looks so…happy here.' He looked over toward Star's sleeping body, frowning somberly. 'What happened that changed her?' Placing the picture back on the wall, he pulled up a chair gently, sitting on her bed.

"I don't know much, but know…I won't hurt you." He took Star's hand, holding it gently. "Get some rest." Marco closed his eyes, laying back in the desk chair. Unknowing to him, was Star being wide awake.

She didn't move at all, just letting a small smile creep up on her face. 'Thank you…Marco.' She closed her eyes, holding Marco's hand tight.

* * *

A loud buzzing sound echoed across Star's room. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" She looked around but felt her body crash on the floor. "Ow…" Star looked toward her right, seeing a groaning Marco rubbing his head. "You…watched me sleep?"

"No? I don't think so at least." Marco said quickly. 'Please don't think I'm a creep…just wanted to see if you were okay.' He looked at his hands, noticing one was tightly holding Stars. He quickly pulled away, throwing up his hood. "Today is school…so I will…give you space to get ready."

He darted out of Star's room, lightly patting his face. Throwing on a fresh red hoodie and his black skinny jeans, Marco rushed out of the room. Star was still slightly dazed from before, simply shaking her head. "Hope today will be okay." She picked up her wand from a nearby night-stand. Zapping herself with pink magic, she cleaned up and grabbed the backpack Marco set up for her. Joining Marco downstairs, the two rushed out of the house.

Marco checked his watch, groaning loudly. "…We had a half hour to get ready." He slapped his head, making Star snicker. "Sorry for that. Seems we are missing breakfast, huh?"

"Nope." Star took out her wand and zapped her right hand. It created two small red apples, with Star tossing one to Marco. "Dig in." Marco studied the apple before taking a bite.

"Thanks, Star, will pack us something next time." Taking another bite, he looked up at the sky. "At least the skies are pretty." Star looked up, seeing the moving white clouds as they walked.

"I remember on Mewni, the clouds forming into different shapes. Does that happen on Earth?" She took a bite from her apple, seeing Marco tap his chin.

"Yep, though that doesn't happen often." Marco stopped walking, spotting something before him. It was a girl riding a skateboard, pulling off a kick-flip in the air. Coming closer to Marco, she stopped dead in her tracks. "Jackie Lyn Thomas, hello." Marco said coldly, narrowing his gaze.

Jackie mirrored Marco, kicking her board up. It had a red heart design at the bottom, complementing its teal-blue design. "Hey…Marco." She looked at Star, smirking at her. "Seems you moved on."

Marco clenched his fists, gritting teeth harshly. "No, she is my friend. And we are going to school. So…can you  _move_ out of the way please?" Jackie didn't budge, simply folding her arms. "I will ask one more time." He got in her face, puffing smoke out of his nose. "Can you  _please_ move out of my way?"

Jackie stayed still, putting her board down. "Why should I move anyway? This is public property and all. If I want to say, stand in this very spot, I have that right." Marco darkly grinned, simply shaking his head.

"You only know that because I taught you about public safety laws." He took Star's arm and started walking around Jackie. "Do me a favor, if you still give a damn about me. Leave my new friend alone,  _got it_?"

"Fine," Jackie answered simply, skating away. She looked back at Marco one more time, feeling slight sadness overtake her. 'If he would only understand…'

Star watched the sight before her, feeling it eerily familiar. "You can let go now." Marco noticed his tight grip on Star, letting go shamefully. "So that is your ex?" He nodded, putting hands in hoodie pockets. Star folded her arms, thinking of something. "What did she do?"

"Let's just say, showed me that people can use you," Marco answered bluntly. "I don't mind answering anything…but please don't ask me about that." Star nodded, walking to school with Marco in complete silence.

'I understand…I really do Marco.' Star thought bitterly. Walking alongside Marco, the duo slowly made their way to the school. Star stood the front doors, looking right at Marco. "You know, thanks."

"For what?" Marco asks, taking hands out of pocket. "I really didn't do anything." Star just looked back at the door, lost in thought.

"I asked 'Why are you being nice to me' and you said that 'I understand'. I see that…glad I meet you." Star looked at Marco's eyes, seeing a smile grow on his face.

"Hey, I think I said this before but glad I meet you too." He coughed, noticing Star fidgeting in place. "How about we get inside…want to set up your locker after all." Star's eyes glowed and nearly kicked the doors down. Marco sighed, following his excited new friend into the school.


	3. My First Day of School

Marco wasn't too phased at being in school, being in this place every day isn't much of a problem. But when people glared at him in confusion, he starts getting antsy. "Star? I get you are very creative but…you  _really_ need to spend a half hour setting up your locker?" Star didn't pay attention to Marco, tapping her chin while holding up colored paper. She took out some glue from her backpack, making it hang up  _just_ right. Pleased with its position, she smirked proudly.

"Yeah, this is good. Though I want to make the walls have a  _bit_ more color and…" She heard coughing from her side, finally paying attention to an annoyed Marco. "What? We got here early and everything." He held up his phone, showing Star the time. "It says '8:28'… So?"

"Class starts in two minutes Star! We need to get going." He looked at the crowd watching them, clenching his fists. "Why are you jerks watching us? Shew!" They grumbled, with Marco overhearing muffled comments. Rubbing his forehead, Star patted his shoulder. "Sorry for being a jerk but I hate being late."

"Hey, I understand. Come on." She closed her locker and was about to put on the lock but stopped. "How does this thing work?" Marco took out a piece of paper and as he set up the locker, wrote down numbers. Locking it in place, he passed Star the paper. "Uh…this is just numbers."

"That is how you open it. Will explain how it works later, but we have to get going now." Star nodded and joined Marco. The duo walked through the halls, watching both intently. 'What is everyone's deal today?' Star noticed the attention too, not amused by it one bit.

'I see someone look at my chest one more time…' She clenched her fists, but she soon calmed down after taking a deep breath. "So this is the room?" She points toward the door before them, with Marco opening it. The two sat next to each other, with their homeroom teacher walking into the room.

Miss Skullnick rubbed her tired head, shuffling papers together. Placing them neatly down, she glared at her students. Some were playing on their smartphones, while others were outright sleeping. 'This job isn't worth it sometimes…' She turned her attention toward Marco, who was taking out some papers and pens. 'At least one student cares about learning.' Her eyes drifted toward Star, folding her hands and having a blank look. 'A new student? Huh…' She looked through her mess of papers, taking out the class roster. 'Star Butterfly? Parents must hate their kids to name them that.' She coughed, getting everyone's attention.

"Hey Star?" Marco whispered, getting Star's attention. "Skullnick is a hard grader but is a really nice lady once you know her…though she complains about her love life sometimes. Just don't get on her bad side and it will be fine." Star smiled, nodding at Marco. She was silent though, with one thought coming across her mind.

'Please don't be like those horrible royal lesson 'classes' at Saint O's. If I have to hold a damn teacup, I will cut someone's head off.' Star shook her head, looking ahead.

"Welcome back students. You all likely wasted your weekend partying and acting stupid. But you are all in school now, so no more goofing around!" One student popped some bubble gum, getting Skullnick's attention. She had her feet up, lounging back on her desk. Skullnick rubbed her forehead. 'Not in the mood for her crap today…' She glared at the girl, getting her attention. "That includes YOU Janna. And no wearing hats in class!" Janna snickered and covered her eyes with the hat in response.

"Whatever…I'm getting my sleep troll." She had a playful grin, amused at the teacher's eyes twitching.

Skullnick took off her small glasses, taking a deep breath. "Anyway…we have a new student with us today. She is from…" Skullnick puts the glasses back on, squinting at the information. "Uh…how about she just introduces herself. Come on up." Star got out of her desk, resting hands within her blue jean jacket. Standing in front of the class, she had a blank face, not showing any real emotion.

"Hey. The name is Star Butterfly. I would say it's nice to meet you all, but that would be lying. Don't mess with me." She walks back to her desk but is stopped by Skullnick, having a worried expression on her face. "I introduced myself, soooo…"

"Just say something that interests you or a hobby. You are a student in my class and I want you to feel welcomed." She had a warm smile, something that surprised Star. "Come on, say a bit more about yourself." Star sighed and looked back at the class. Her vision locked onto Marco, who was holding out a thumbs up. "I like designing things. The clothes I'm wearing today I made myself. Uh…nice to meet you all." She walked back to her desk, this time Skullnick not blocking her path. Sitting back down, she just looked ahead, trying to avoid the glares from the classroom.

"I would say 'ask Star any questions you might have' but I know many of the boys in this room have annoying questions." Skullnick said coldly, earning chuckles from the female students. She looked back at Star. 'She just wants to be left alone, I get that.' She smiled at her newest student, folding her arms. "Welcome to Echo Creek High." Skullnick walked up to her desk, picking up various papers. "Now, I will be passing your graded math tests...if you have questions, talk with me after class."

After a good two minutes, every student got their test back. Marco held up his paper, smirking at his grade. 'Another A…perfect.' He kissed his paper, gently putting it away in a folder. Star looked over at it, confused at the letters. "What's up?"

"Why is a big 'A' on the paper?" Star asked, with Marco smiling smugly. "Oh, best mark huh?"

"Grades in school range from A to F…try to avoid the F marks." Marco said sternly, with Star tapping her chin.

"If you get F's, the teachers hit you?" Marco flinched at the comment, blinking a few times. "So that DOESN'T happen and they do something worse?"

"Where did you…" Marco simply shook his head, looking at the graded test paper. "No, if you fail often enough, they will try to help you out…but only if you show you're trying." Star let out a held breath, giving Marco a smile. "Just let me know when you struggle with anything and I will help out."

"Thanks, Marco," Star said warmly, with her friend simply nodding. They turned back toward the teacher, ready to start the lesson. 'Wonder what today's topic is…'

Miss Skullnick pressed a button, making a projector show moving images. "Today, we are going to learn about geometry. But many of you know this formula." She pressed a button on her gray remote, flicking to the next slide. "Who can answer this question?" Marco looked at the problem, feeling confident in answering.

"Oh, that is an easy one, you just need to…" He was cut off with Star standing up. "Star?" She ignored him completely, just rubbing her chin as she studied the square and rhombus. Miss Skullnick said nothing, eying Star carefully.

'So the reason why  _this_ number is larger is because the length of this shape reflects that…' She noticed nearby chalk, slowly writing down a formula. 'Maybe if I picture the numbers as images, I could add them together. So fifty divided by…' Star frantically wrote on the board, almost making a drawing of numbers sitting around at a table. She finished her work, looking at Skullnick, "I think I got the answer. See, when looking at the numbers as people meeting for something, a few ideas they have don't work. So you  _divide_ them, trying to work out for the  _best_ idea. I think the answer is 4, proven by my work on the board. Uh…hope I didn't mess up." Skullnick simply looked at Star's drawing, having wide eyes.

"Miss Butterfly, did you complete high-level math before?" She asks seriously, with Star shaking her head. 'Wow…' Skullnick smiled, patting Star's back. "Good work! Now get back to your seat." Star sat down next to Marco, seeing the boy have his jaw hit the desk.

"Marco? If you keep your mouth open like that, bugs will get in there." Marco snapped out of his trance, rubbing his neck.

"H-How did you get that? You said that Math wasn't taught at your home." Marco whispered, with Star shrugging her shoulders.

"I just used my imagination and it lead to  _that_  happening." She pointed her answer, which Skullnick was copyed down in a notebook. "Seems the teacher liked my work."

"You will do fine here." Marco said kindly, taking notes in his binder. Star mirrored him, though was thinking about something.

'That wasn't that bad…guess I knew math all along!' Star thought joyfully, drawing detailed doodles alongside her notes. Unknowing to both Star and Marco was Janna eyeing them intently.

* * *

Star and Marco continued their day, walking out of their third class in the day. "So the bell  _isn't_ a monster alert bell? On Mewni, we had something like that installed…though it was a large horn."

Marco raised his finger but soon dropped it. "It rings whenever a class ends. If we didn't have that, people would just sleep through class." They spotted a half-tired Janna stumbling out of the class. "Seems you need more sleep."

Janna looked toward Marco, rubbing her eyes. "Shut up your dork." She slouched toward the duo, stretching her back. "So…who is the blond chick with you Diaz?"

"This is Star, my latest house guest." Marco turns toward Star, giving a sly smile. "This troublemaker I've known for years." Janna just laughed loudly, slapping her knees. "You aren't cheating off me again...remember the  _last time_ you tried that?" Janna stopped laughing, rubbing her arms. Marco sighed, rubbing his neck. "Anyway, be nice to Star and don't get her into trouble."

"I wouldn't  _dream_ of harming your new girlfriend Diaz." Janna teased, making Marco's face turn red and Star clench her fists. Janna backed away, noticing Star's angry face. "Uh…I was just joking, okay?"

"…Good." Star answered back simply, folding her arms. "It's nice to meet you…I guess. Don't mess with me."

"I got that clear from class a while back." Janna hand waved, leaning back on a nearby locker. "You are miss charming for sure."

Star narrowed her gaze. "No, just don't trust people." She started walking, leaving Marco alone with Janna.

"What is  _her_ deal man?" Janna asks in confusion. 'I didn't even pull a prank on her or anything yet…' Marco just looked in Star's direction.

"She…has been through a lot, I think." He looked right at Janna. "I don't mind you messing with me. Fine, I  _do_ mind. A lot actually, please stop that." Janna snickered, making Marco groan and rub his forehead. "But I don't think you should bother Star." Janna noticed the worry laced in Marco's voice and simply nodded. "Okay, good. See you next class." He rushed toward Star, leaving Janna alone to her thoughts.

"So she has a tragic backstory. Cool chick." Janna walks behind Star and Marco, both silently walking to their next class. 'Maybe I can hang out with her, if Star cools down.'

* * *

The trio made their way into the next class of the day, being Art. The room was very large; having various canvases, tons of supplies, large groups of tables and even a few art-focused computers. Star noticed the various paintings hanging up on the walls and felt her eyes grow in wonder. 'So…much…COLOR!' She practically wanted to scream in joy, but held it in. Marco noticed Star's beaming smile and slight bounce to each step she took.

"Seems  _you_ are quite excited about this one Star." Marco commented, making Star blush in embarrassment. "No, I was just…never mind. Just follow me." Marco walked toward an empty table, with Star and Janna soon joining him. Marco looked towards the door, seeing people come into the classroom. Two people made him groan in disgust.

"Come on, that guitar rift rocks!" Oskar shouted, having his acoustic guitar hanging off his back. His hair was very messy, covering one of his eyes. Wearing a punk-styled jacket and shirt, he had his arm around Jackie.

"It does but you are so loud sometimes…" Jackie complained slightly, smiling joyfully at her boyfriend. "Still working on that song for the upcoming Talent Show?"

"You know it! Got my boy's Ferg and Alfonzo helping me out." Oskar proudly stated, sitting down at the table directly across from Marco's. The boy was oblivious to the almost deathly glare Marco was giving him, but Janna noticed.

"Diaz, you aren't going to burn his head off by just  _staring_ at him." Janna scoffed, with Marco taking a deep breath. Star looked at Oskar and he waved back.

"He seems…decent," Star said aloud, folding her hands together. 'Like his style, but that hair…way to messy.' Marco resumed his glare, this time tightening his fists. "Seriously, calm down Marco."

The boy closed his eyes. '1…2…3…4…5…' Taking a deep breath, Marco was calm once more. "Fine…sorry about that guys. Should be over this by now but just…" Star simply placed a hand on Marco's shoulder.

"Let go of stuff like that. If you hold on to things like that…you are worse than devils." Star said seriously, making Janna raise an eyebrow. Star coughed, collecting herself. "Nothing, just a saying from where I'm from."

"The West?" Janna asks, folding her arms with interest. "You look like a southern soul." Star blinked a few times in confusion before Marco stepped in.

"She's from…Japan." Janna laughed but Marco remained stoned face. "That's why she missed the first two weeks of school, took a while to get here." Star looked at Marco expectantly but he leaned in her ear. 'I will explain that later. You  _really_ want someone that put a dead rat in my locker to know you're a magical princess?' Star said nothing, just looking at a nearby painting.

"Suuure she is. Come on discount Sailor Moon, speak in your native tongue." Janna teased. 'If she can really speak Japanese…that would be awesome.'

Star shrugged her shoulders and coughed. "Kon'nichiwa, watashinonamaeha sutābatafuraidesu. Watashi wa anata ni atarashī" yūjin" o atte manzoku shite imasu." Marco and Janna had their eyes wide, for different reasons. "Nani ga mondaidesu ka?"

"Nothing. Just impressed is all." Marco just rubbed his head. 'She really can pass as someone from Japan. Her voice sounds cute in Japanese…' Janna just snickered, looking at the teacher coming into the classroom. He wore a large smock, having short brown hair and brown slacks. Underneath the smock was a normal white dress shirt, pressed neatly.

"Hello students, welcome to the land of art! We create works that  _inspire_ the soul and demonstrate your  _amazing_ talents!" Everyone smiling at him but Star. She just studied the man. "Now, today we will work on free drawing, considering I'm sure you all had eventful adventures this past weekend."

'You have no idea.' Star and Marco thought together, recalling their fight with Toffee & his forces. Both snickered at the thought, wondering when they should show up again.

"But we have a new mind with us today! Please introduce yourself Princess Butterfly!" Star's blood rain cold, spring out of her seat in shock. Her fists clenched tightly and feet firmly rooted on the ground.

"I'M NO PRINCESS! JUST A NORMAL GIRL!" Star blurted out, shocking everyone in the room. Marco facepalmed while Janna was simply confused.

"…I was just making a comment. I take it you don't like nicknames miss?" The teacher said with regret. Star sat down, nodding somberly. "I apologize for my mistake, as I saw your last name and…never mind." He coughed, getting everyone's attention. "You want to introduce yourself?"

"You made me a laughing stock already, so why not," Star mumbled under her breath, standing up. "Name's Star. Don't mess with me. Thank you." She sat down, folding her arms. Marco could feel the anger radiate off Star, just staying silent. Most of the class wasn't confused, remember meeting Star in homeroom. But Jackie and Oskar were surprised, looking at one another before looking back at the teacher.

The teacher nervously gulped. 'Should talk with her after class…' He coughed and fixed his smock. "I, Mr. Garfield, will be honored to work with you Star. Same goes with the rest of you future artists. You have the rest of class to work on your drawings. Feel free to raise your hand if you need any assistance." He bowed mockingly, earning chuckles from the class. He sat down by his desk, looking over papers.

"I will explain things to Garfield. I…don't want you to get in trouble from before Star." Marco got up, leaving Star alone with her sketchbook. Taking out colored pencils Marco bought for her, she began her drawing.

* * *

Marco walked up to Mr. Garfield, who was busy working on his own project. Closing his tablet, he smiled. "Why hello Mr. Diaz. Is something the matter?"

"No sir, just letting you know that…my new friend didn't mean to act out before." Garfield looked over toward Star, intently focused on her drawing. "Star is my latest house guest and is from somewhere far away."

"I understand Marco, you get house guests from all over the world." He clasped his hands together. "They made amazing art over the years." Marco looked around the classroom with a smile. "Even if we hate our homes, they inspire us in surprising ways."

"How did you…" Marco shook his head, almost slipping something out. Garfield simply chuckled before growing a frown.

"We all have our demons to fight. I know you are fighting them to Marco." Marco looked away, eyes downcast on the floor. "If you want to…"

"It is okay sir, I'm fine." Marco mustered confidence in his voice, but it was still small. "So is Star in trouble?" Garfield resuming working on his tablet.

"No she isn't Marco. But you two should open up to more people." Marco walked away, forcing a smile.

* * *

Star focused on her drawing, spinning a dark-red colored pencil playfully in her fingers. 'Mmm…I want to make something that screams 'Star' but what?' She creative mind take over, beginning to draw a large tower. Coloring it with pinks and browns, it mirrored her former tower back on Mewni. 'Uh…guess I havee a few happy memories there.' She continued her work, coloring the bricks and started work on coloring bright blue skies. Star didn't notice Marco sitting down, opening his own sketchbook and tapping his chin.

"Star? How's your drawing coming along?" She didn't answer, focusing intently on her work. He sighed, turning over to Janna. "What about…" She was soundly sleeping on her book, making Marco slouch forward. "Is every class nap time for you?"

Star put her pencils down, scrapping light shavings off her paper. "Hey Marco. Look at this!" She shoved the book in his face, which he took gently. Studying the image, he smiled. "I tried drawing something I think screams 'me'. It's not finished yet and could clearly use more color but…"

"I think it needs a moon." Marco passed the book back to Star. She blinked in response. "It would give the image a 'nighttime' setting and allow you to shade in some shadows." Star's eyes glint with excitement and quickly got to work on drawing a moon. She used the red pencil by mistake, making it a bright red Moon.

"Oops. How do I fix this?" Marco took her book, looking at the Red Moon. "It's supposed to be yellow…"

"I think red makes it look really cool." Star smiled and took her book back. "Not sure what I can draw though…never was good at that."

"Just draw what comes to your heart. That's what I always do." Star never looked up, sticking her tongue out while working. "You will mess up but still. Art becomes more fun that way."

"So every mess, is a form of art one way or another…" Marco mused aloud, making Star drop her pencil. Looking up at Marco in shock, he just looked back at her with a smile. "That's what you said, basically."

Star felt newfound realization. 'Messing up…can be good sometimes.' She gave a grateful look toward Marco, taking his hand. "You are quite smart buddy. Thanks." The two exchanged a small smile, but heard a cough. They let go quickly, looking the noises direction. Marco frowned, folding his arms.

"What do you want Jackie? Can't I hang out with my friend in peace? Hover around Oskar like you always do." Marco spat, making Jackie chuckle. She leaned forward, looking directly at Star.

"But you two are being awfully chummy. Are you  _sure_ Star isn't dating you, Diaz?" She teased, making Star slam the table. Janna woke up in shock, blinking a few times.

"I didn't steal that diamond sir! It was all Marco's fault!?" Janna shouted in fear. She looked to her left, seeing Jackie grin at Star. "Oh, it's you. Buzz off air head."

"Is that anyway to talk with a friend Janna Banana?" Jackie said playfully. Janna just kicked Jackie's leg, making her groan from pain. "That wasn't cool…"

"Maybe you should stop fucking with us then." Marco hissed, standing up and looking directly into Jackie's eyes. The entire classroom was watching the table, including the teacher. Marco leaned in close. "I'm not ruining my perfect record because my ex is jealous I have friends again. Leave. Us. Alone."

Jackie backed off, huffing and fixing her shirt. "Fine, you and the 'Princess' have fun." She sat down at her table, gritting her teeth. 'Jerks…' Oskar took off headphones, noticing he was just drawing random music notes on his paper. Looking at a very angry Jackie, he touched her shoulder. "Just…leave me alone Oskar."

"Marco again?" She nodded. He sighed, looking back at his paper. "The kid went through hell. We all miss Jessica. But you leaving him like…" Jackie glared at her boyfriend, silencing him. "Both of you are bad guys, but what do I know?" He looked back at his paper, coloring in the notes.

Star looked at Marco, who was shaking frantically and huffing loudly. "Marco? She didn't upset me, okay?" He just glared at Jackie, getting out and storming out of the classroom. The bell rang, with Garfield passing out homework sheets. Star got two, looking confused at the teacher.

"One is for Marco…I know the situation." He walked to the other tables, slamming the papers on Jackie's table. "I said this before, but don't harass my students Miss Thomas. Do that again, you will get detention."

Janna smirked and tossed her backpack on. "Come on Star, let's leave before Hailstorm shoots ice at us." Star laughed briefly before taking her and Marco's belongs. They didn't notice Jackie glaring at the two.

* * *

It was now lunchtime, with Marco eating lunch with Janna and Star. Star looked around the room in slight confusion, smelling a really nasty smell. "Why do I smell…death?"

Janna laughed, pounding the table. "You have good taste. This place feeds us literal trash." She holds up her tray, with flies hovering around her 'mashed potatoes'. "It's better not to eat sometimes when they only serve this grub."

"I came prepared." Marco tossed Star a small box, soon taking one out himself. She opened it, smelling heavenly. "It's only a basic chicken sandwich. Promise to make something better tomorrow." He took a bite out of his own sandwich, moaning contently. "Man, I love home-cooking."

Star took a bite and felt her entire mouth explode with flavor. "DAMN! This is good stuff!" She continued eating it, soon leaving nothing left. She let out a small burp, patting her chest lightly. "Thank you! Thank you!" She tackled Marco in a hug, shocking the boy.

"Uh…no problem? I told you, going to make us lunch every day. Really, it's nothing." Star let go, feeling her face grow warm. "But nice to know you like my cooking." He resumed eating, drinking from a nearby water bottle. Janna leaned forward, grinning playfully. "What?"

"The last time you made food for a girl, you gave it too…" Marco's death glare silenced Janna, still having her grin. Star only smiled, drinking her own water. Soon though, she heard her stomach rumble. "I will take you to the ladies room."

"Thanks…not sure where that is." Star followed Janna out of the lunch room, leaving Marco alone. He continued eating but saw Oskar come to his table, sitting down.

"What is it man?" Marco put down his food, tapping the table in annoyance. "You have my ex, I lost my former friends, don't have anything to give you."

"I didn't take Jackie though. She…" Marco only rubbed his forehead. "You not mad about that, aren't you?" He nodded, just looking at Oskar somberly. "I miss her too. Remember when I played that song for her eighth birthday?"

"Yeah…how is the music gigs coming along?" Oskar took his guitar, strumming it gently. "Clearly, you are the master of rock and roll still." Oskar only laughed, flipping his hair back slightly.

"Stop with the teasing, I know you like my music still." He put his guitar down, looking seriously at Marco. "…I don't hate you, okay?"

"…I don't hate you either." He held out his hand, surprising Oskar. "I learned from a good friend, best not to hold grudges." Oskar shook it, both teens smiling. The let go, with Marco lounging back. "What do you think of the school still, now that we are close to graduating and everything?"

"Eh, same hell hole." He smirked, folding his arms. "Though got a new apartment and that promotion at my job is covering a lot of costs." Marco smiled with pride, lightly punching Oskar's arm.

"Good work." He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I can help write applications for colleges, or at least look yours over." Oskar's eyes grew wide. "Take the offer before it's declined."

"Thanks, man!" The two boys smiled, chatting away unknowing of Jackie watching the scene intently from a corner. She felt a tear come down, wiping it away. Looking toward the girl's room, she was ready to do something.

* * *

Star and Janna wash their hands in the bathroom's sink, grossed out with the messy toilets. "Still gross and covered with…" Star held up her hand, preventing Janna from finishing her comment.

"I just ate…don't want to get sick." Janna chucked, taking a paper towel to dry her hands. "Surprised at how they use magic to suck up the messes." Janna leaned on the counter, raising her eyebrow. Star started sweating nervously. "Uh…it's different from Japan and…"

"Cut the act, I know you aren't from Earth," Janna said coolly, making Star rub her forehead. "Why are you hiding that anyway?" Star just glared at Janna, making the girl move back slightly.

"If people know I can use  _real_ magic, they will keep bothering me! Not to mention, those jerks will try to use me. They used Marco's smarts, so why wouldn't they want to use my magic?" Janna only sighed.

'She has a point…' Janna simply smiled, holding out her hand. "Look Star, I know you have that heart of yours covered with locks and keys. But I won't hurt you. Want to be friends? You need at least  _one_ girlfriend."

Star shook it with little hesitation before pulling Janna into a warm hug. "…Promise you won't hurt me?" Janna felt her heartbreak slightly, hearing how small Star's strong voice sounded. She patted Star's back, rubbing it gently.

"I won't hurt you. I'm sure you can kill me anyway." They let go, smirking playfully at each other. But they looked towards the direction of clapping, seeing Jackie walk into the room. "Uh…what are  _you_ doing here?"

"Can't a girl use the restroom?" Jackie asked rhetorically, earning blank expressions on Star and Janna's faces. "But I'm here to talk with Star." Janna walked in front of Star.

"No, we were just leaving Jacklyn. Or would bitch be a better name?" Janna hissed poking Jackie's chest harshly. "Marco gave you his heart on a fucking silver platter and you just crushed it like  _nothing_. The boy liked you for YEARS and right when his damn sister…"

Jackie slapped Janna harshly. "Don't you  _dare_ blame that on me! He called things off with me, but I'm the bad guy." She looked at Star. "And he wants to replace me. Funny how things work out." Star practically threw Janna back, grabbing Jackie's neck tightly. Holding her up in the air, Jackie's eyes were wide in utter terror.

"Will make myself clear to you. I don't know where I stand with Marco romantically; meet him just days ago. But he is  _my_ friend. My best friend in the world. The only damn soul I've ever meet that  _gives a shit_ about me. I'm not giving him up. Not to appease my heartless parents. Not to be miss perfect for anyone. And most certainly not for you selfish desires." Star threw Jackie down, looking directly into the scared girl's face. "Giving you a very clear warning, as Marco's wasn't clear enough." Star picked Jackie up, pinning her to a wall. "Don't mess with Marco, Janna or myself. Otherwise, you will face hell on Earth.  _Got it_?"

"Y-Yes." Jackie stuttered out, fearing her life. Star let go, huffing from pure rage. "…Sorry for being mean to you. Even if I'm done with Marco…I care about him a lot." Star looked into the mirror, seeing her blue eyes being very cold and her heart marks glowing a sickly red. What shocked her was tears running down her face. Jackie helped Janna up, both girls looking at Star in fear.

"…I'm sorry for snapping. My rage…wasn't just because of you Jackie. I'm dealing with a lot and…don't know how to vent it all out." Janna walks up to Star, patting her back. Star turns to Janna, hugging her tightly. Jackie just watches, unsure how to respond.

'She clearly has been through a lot…already, she is so close to Marco.' Jackie smiled, walking up to the hugging girls. "I won't be such a bitch anymore. Friends might be asking for too much but want to be acquaintances?"

Star let's go of Janna, giving Jackie a small smile. "Sure…but my warning still stands, even if I was a bit too excessive."

"I know." Jackie starts walking out, fixing her shirt. "One more thing though." Star looks right at Jackie. "Tell Marco…he's lucky to have someone like you in his life." Janna watches Jackie fully leave and wipes her forehead.

"That was something…remind me to never piss  _you_ off Star." Janna smirks proudly, stretching her tired back. "You have a mean backhand." Star laughed nervously, rubbing her arm.

"Sorry about hitting you like that…" Janna waved her hand. "Let's meet up with Marco. Likely is wondering where we are." Janna nods and the two leave the restroom.

* * *

The final bell rings, with many students running out of the school joyfully. The trio of Star, Marco and Janna were quite happy with today's events but didn't notice a large frog monster watching them. He was sitting on a tree branch, munching on plain chips. "Princess Friends with Earthlings? Interesting…"

A large eagle lands next to Buff Frog, with opening her large beak. " _So how is progress coming along Buff Frog?_ " The voice was Ludo's, watching events while Toffee was away doing something.

"See little. Only Earth Boy helping Princess sometimes. They are close." Buff Frog notices the eagle eying the chip bag. "Your bird hungry?"

" _Just feed her…_ " Buff Frog listened, tossing a few chips in its large beak. The eagle loudly screeched in joy, making Ludo make an 'aww' sound. " _My girl grew up so fast.._ "

"You think Toffee wants to harm princess?" Buff Frog questioned, hearing Ludo scoff. "She faced much…" He remembered when watching the Princess attempt to break out of Saint O's for a recensions mission. 'She fought hard…but trapped.'

" _I don't think so_ ," Ludo answered. " _Remember, we learned that the Princess likes us Monsters. She only fought back because we…dealt with things wrong that night. Maybe?_ "

"Okay friend. How is the castle?" Buff Frog asked, folding his arms. He watched some girl slap a boy's face, chuckling at the sight. "Human's silly."

" _I trained with Toffee for a few spells…think we got the upper hand on our first major strike._ " Ludo answered seriously. " _Toffee is coming back now, so will talk later. Keep an eye on the princess._ "

"See you later." The Eagle flew in the skies, looking for Star and Marco. Watching the bird sour through skies, Buff Frog holds up a small picture of his babies. "Little ones, I will protect you." He puts the picture away, hopping across rooftops after the eagle.


	4. Unexpected Guests

It was now nighttime in Echo Creek, with Marco and Star sitting in the kitchen. "So… _what_ does our art teacher want us to make?" Star looked over the instructions sheet, scratching her head in confusion. "It says 'Make a Drawing using Abstract Shapes'. I know what that is, but why something so specific?"

Marco tapped his chin, shrugging his shoulder. "Testing us on the knowledge of arts?" Star pouted in slight annoyance. Marco simply smirked back, flipping to a new page in his notebook. "So Miss Picasso, having some trouble?"

"I would smack you…if I knew what that even meant." Marco laughed, patting Star's shoulder. She smiled, only looking at her sketchpad. "Want to see something I've been working on?" Marco nodded, sitting right next to Star. The two looked intently at a page in Star's book, with it showing a short blue dress. It was shaded in dark blues, having a black scarf hanging around it's neck hole. Sleek white gloves and heeled boots were underneath the dress. "I want to make this with magic, but it's missing something…"

"It's perfect the way it is though." Marco said bluntly, with Star only sighing. "What do  _you_ think is missing?" Star tapped her chin but soon snapped her fingers. She took out a pencil, drawing a small hearts on the dress's hemming's.

" _Now_ it's perfect." Star ripped the paper out of her book, tossing it in the air. Zapping it with her wand, she morphed the simple sheet. After a small pink light, all that was left was the blue dress and everything else that was drawn on the paper. "Be back in a sec." Star took the clothes and darted up to her room.

* * *

Star took off her current outfit, throwing on the dress and everything else. Looking at herself in the mirror, she tapped her chin, thinking something is  _still_ missing. She looked at her bare legs, snapping her fingers. "Of course!" She used the wand and zapped her legs. Now they were covered with dark purple leggings. "Perfect." She studied her appearance, feeling a smile creep on. "Can't believe…" Star tugged on her scarf, feeling her face warm up. "…I can be myself like this."

Looking around her room, she spotted a small book near her bed. Star picked it up and flipped through the pages, showing hundreds of designs for clothes but she stopped on a specific page. It was of various drawing of her wand. Holding the magical artifice tight within her right hand, she studied it. "The wand reflects the current wielder's heart." She gently touched the white wings, brushing her thumb over a black heart. "I feel broken…"

Star looked at the drawings, showing a bright colorful wand. It had some tassels hanging from the side, with the crystal star being surrounded by small pink hearts. The wings were larger, almost angelic. The final part, being the handle, was pure purple with red and blue stripes coming across it. "I want my wand to look like this…as it's the real me. Right?" Star held the wand up again, frowning at the device. "But this is the real me, broken and ravaged." She got up and walked out of the room, but stopped toward a wall of pictures. Walking toward them, she picked up one. Her face formed a bitter frown, showing herself holding up a peace sign alongside her at-the-time boyfriend Tom and a floating horse head. "Those to using, evil, nasty, bitter mother…" Star ripped up the picture, with it turning into dust. She gasped, zapping it with her wand. The picture reformed, with Star pinning it back up. "…It was nice at one point." Star walked towards her door, leaving her room and closing the door.

* * *

Marco rubbed his neck sheepishly, wondering what's taking Star so long. 'She really loves designing stuff…can't wait to see how it looks on her.' He noticed a pink glow coming from her dangling star-shaped purse. "What the heck…" A large book soon springed out of it, crashing on the kitchen table. Marco jumped back, reading into fighting stance. The large tome-shaped book flipped pages rapidly, soon exposing a small sleeping blue man.

"Oh boy, that was a long sleep." The blue man looked at Marco, grinning knowingly. "So, you are the latest prince for Mewni's Princess?" Marco simply folded his arms. "No? Well, then you shouldn't be seeing me." The book was closing but Marco took a nearby fork, keeping it open. "Well that's just rude."

"Who are you?" Marco demanded, making the blue man chuckle. He kicked the fork back and floated toward Marco.

"Why, I'm Sir Glossaryck of Terms. Official teacher for Mewni Princess's." He looked around, scratching the large pink gem on his forehead. "So, where's Star?" As if right on cue, Star rushed down the stairs with a smile on her face. Her eyes looked at Marco before turning toward Glossaryck "Ah, nice to see you in high spirits Star."

Star's smile turned into a scowl. "What do you want? I'm not practicing magic. Mastered it already, so go in your stupid home and leave me alone." She sat down next to Marco, with her fingerless gloves tapping the counter top harshly. He floated toward Star, having a somber expression.

"I didn't get you sent to that school Princess. In fact, I tried talking Moon out of it." He said earnestly. Marco leaned forward, intently paying attention. Star just narrowed her glare toward Glossaryck, feeling intense rage flowing through her mind.

"Did you deal with the shocks? The needles? Better yet did YOU get prodded with sticks whenever you got out of line?!" Glossaryck had his fist grow large, pounding the table. Both teens were silenced.

"You really think I'm just some…all seeing baby sister for current queens? To be frank, I could care less about your mother right now. But I'm  _your_ teacher." He sat on Star's shoulder. "Just let me help you so I can complete my job. When the next Princess is born, I will be out of your hair."

Star only got up, swatting Glossaryck away. "Fine. But I'm not in the mood to learn magic now." She walked into the living room. Star felt panic overcome her, taking a few deep breaths to calm down. Marco just looked at Glossaryck, wondering something.

"What…what happened to Star?" He asked softly. Glossaryck snapped his fingers, handing Marco an image. "This is…a castle? Looks something out of a horror movie."

"Princesses are sent to a reform school. It's called 'Saint Olgas' and you  _never_ want to be stuck there. Despite having results, it torments poor girls like Star over there." He points his finger toward the living room. "I was against this, but Moon HAD have her way. Sigh…"

"Star mentioned needles and shocks." He rubbed his forehead. "Please tell me she is just saying that stuff out of rage." Glossaryck had an unreadable face, making Marco's turn ghostly white. "My God…"

"Yep." Glossaryck simply sighed and floated back toward the spell book. "If you need me Marco, just open up." He vanished into the book, closing shut. Marco got up, seeing Star curled up in a ball on the couch.

* * *

Marco sat down next to Star, who was huddled up in a ball of covers. "Do you want to talk?" Star said nothing, only sniffling. "Hey, if it means anything, I think you look great. Love the blues and the spider-like scarf."

Star tugged the scarf, smiling slightly. "Thanks…" She looked at the table. "I…don't want to talk about that place." Marco just nodded, relaxing on the couch. "It brings back painful memories."

"It's okay, I get having some heavy baggage." He drifted his eyes toward a family picture, seeing Jessica posing with him. "More than you ever know." Star and Marco stayed silent. No tension was in the air, with the only sound being soft breathing from the two teens and wind brushing up against exposed curtains.

Star just scooted over next to Marco, laying her head upon his shoulders. Marco looked toward Star, seeing her smiling face. He threw his arm around her, with Star nuzzling contently. They closed their eyes, feeling at peace. After a few minutes of content silence, a loud noise was heard from outside. Star jumped out of the chair, tightly holding her wand.

"I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU ROBOT GUARDS! I HAD ENOUGH TODAY!" Star screamed loudly, with Marco crashing into the ground in confusion. Star blinked, rubbing slightly tired eyes. "Oh…just a loud noise. I was enjoying the moment before. Once I find who ruined  _it_ …"

Marco held up his hand, taking a nearby bad from underneath the couch. "I will take care of this…" He just looked at Star, frowning harshly. "Just what…no, nothing." Marco's grip on the bat was very tight, wanting to beat something up. 'Star was…her parents are monsters.' He kicked open the door to his backyard. "Hey! If you dare mess with this house, I will beat you senseless. I'm a black belt and skilled with melee combat." Marco said in a cold tone. A horse head popped out of some bushes and tackled into Marco, but he slid back to avoid the attack.

"Move out of the way  _turd_! I'm on the run and B-Fly will help." The horse head hissed. Marco narrowed his gaze, cracking his knuckles. "Oh, you  _think_ that I will lose to a pathetic loser like you?"

"No." Marco and the horse head stopped moving, hearing Star slowly march over. The heels of her white boots slammed against cold ground, getting right in the horse head's face. Aiming her wand darkly, she grit her teeth. "Because  _I_ will kick your body-less ass."

Pony Head blinked a few times before glaring back. "Oh, that is the thanks I get after breaking you out?" Star blasted the horse head directly with a narwhal, sending her crashing into the ground. "Pift, you used to be cool."

"Really now?" Star said mockingly, laughing darkly. "If I remember correctly,  _whose_ plan was it to storm into that damn place in the first place?" She tapped her chin playfully, before looking evilly at the horse head. "That's right,  _ **your fucking plan Princess Pony Head!**_ _"_ She blasted the ground near Pony Head, making her shake.

Marco stood between the two, holding hands out. "I have no idea what the heck is going on, but please, take this inside." Star glared at Marco, with him folding his arms. "Don't want burn marks everywhere in my backyard."

"Fine." She took Pony Head's mane, dragging it roughly. "Come with me you bitch." Pony Head muffled curses in a language Marco couldn't make out. He just shrugged his shoulders and walked back inside.

* * *

Far away from the Diaz House, was a tall lizard jumping out of a blue portal. He tapped his crystal left eye, having his vision tinted red. Picking up a trail of magic, he pointed in that direction. Two robotic tall men came out of the portal, both being largely metallic. Wearing medieval-like armor, they hissed smoke from their open pores. "Go follow the trail I'm sending you via programming." The lizard held up his right hand, punching in instructions for the robotic figures to follow. They nodded and rushed in that direction.

Coming out of the portal before it closed was a woman wearing a form-fitting purple dress. She had curly hair and glowing green clover marks. She folded her gloved covered arms together, glaring at her partner. "So Rasticore, found the missing princess?"

"Yes Heinous." He tapped his eye, making a hologram appear. "Princess Lilac Pony Head is in one of these buildings. Sent the guards up ahead. But we are here for another reason, correct?"

Heinous only grinned. "I had a feeling that our 'perfect' princess is here." She took out a black box. "Never got to test this after all." Rasticore just glared at Heinous, making her raise an eyebrow. "Still don't agree with my methods…"

"You went too far." He simply walked ahead, with Heinous following her partner in excitement. As the two walked ahead, Buff Frog watched the entire scene from a nearby treetop. He clenched his right hand into a fist.

"You will not get Princess Butterfly." Buff Frog tapped something on his arm. "Toffee, report coming."

" _Hello, Buff Frog. How are operations on Earth?"_ Buff Frog looked into the distance, noticing Heinous and Rasticore getting away.

"Must go now. But bother of yours and his partner on Earth." He heard Toffee slam something loudly. "They after Butterfly."

" _That horrendous school strikes again…work with the Princess and her Earth friend. Help them escape that wretched woman's grasp. Report back to me once the situation is under control._ " Buff Frog saluted.

"Understood friend." He pressed the button on his wrist communicator. "Not going to let Butterfly girl suffer again. Like other poor girls." Buff Frog felt his legs tense up, before springing across building to building.

* * *

Marco felt like a match could ignite his living room, with Star's wand and Pony Head's horn both glowing menacingly. "Uh…I get there's some bad blood here, but calm  _down_ please?" Star huffed, putting her wand down. Marco glared at Pony Head, poking his finger at her neck. "Star wouldn't want to kill someone without reason. What the hell did you do?"

"All I did was run away from home!" Star rolled her eyes. "Keep rolling those peepers before I take them out  _Stella_." Star slammed her fist into the couch, with some smoke coming out of her ears. Marco patted Star's back, trying to calm her down. "But yeah, ran away from home after my dumb parents wanted to ship me to Saint O's. Daddy sent their guards after me and I kept hopping through dimensions using these." She spat out scissors on the couch.

"You can travel through dimensions…" Marco picked up the spit-covered scissors. "With a pair of scissors?" Star nodded, standing up with hands clenched into fists.

"Yep. Though you have to  _earn them_ through years of trials." Star folded her arms. "As if this bitch knows hard work." Pony Head scoffed. "Really now? Did  _you_ get shock treatment for saying the wrong thing? Touched by the damn guards for being pretty?! Or strapped down to some fucking machine like a vile creature?! NO! I DID BECAUSE OF YOU!" Star aimed her wand at Pony Head, feeling hot tears come down her scarred blue eyes. "Get out of my home.  _ **Now.**_ "

Marco just tackled Star into a hug, making Star look around in shock. "You…you was abused. Tortured. Toyed with. Because of her, correct?" Star nodded fearfully, with Marco letting go. He turned to Pony Head, giving a killers stare. Pony Head backed away, shaking in fear. "You lead them here, to capture Star, didn't you?" She stayed silent, with Marco punching the wall. "DIDN'T YOU?"

"I don't want to go there! It wasn't my fault! We just wanted to bust out some princesses and it lead to us being caught! I lied my way out but Star couldn't leave for whatever reason." She started crying, falling down to the ground. "I never saw Star after that day two years ago." Marco backed away, shaking his head.

Marco looked at Star, having a knowing look. "We need to get out of here before…" They heard a crashing sound, coming through the front door. It was kicked opened, with two robot guards pointing shock staffs at Star and Marco. "…they get here."

* * *

Rasticore and Heinous soon entered Marco's home, having a playful smile on her face. "What a quaint home. I will pay for the damages…" She looked at Marco, squinting her eyes. "…human boy. Now, I'm here to collect two princesses, as they broke out of my school."

"They aren't here." Marco said coldly, standing in front of Star and Pony Head. "This is Jessica Diaz and our stuffed animal horse head. You have the wrong house miss." Heinous laughed, slapping her knees.

"You are quite the joker, aren't you boy?" Marco remained stoned face, feeling his body grow tense. "No, you have Princess Butterfly and Pony Head behind you. They are coming with me."

"No." Marco answered bitterly, roundhouse kicking a guard and sending him crashing toward a wall. "Star won't be tormented by you any longer monster." Heinous just laughed madly, taking out a black box. Star felt her blood turn cold, starting to run out of the house. She just pressed the button, making Star's body shake violently.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed in pain, with her eyes slowly turning grey and heart marks turning dull. "I'm. No. Damn. Puppet!" Star grabbed her wand and with the last ounce of strength blasted the black box with pink magic.

She huffed from pain, having her eyes blue and heart marks pink once more. "Yeah…you…aren't…winning…" Star collapsed, landing in Marco's arms. He carried her bridal style and jumped out the window. Pony Head followed, as did the guards. Heinous only grinned, feeling her marks glow a dark shade of purple.

* * *

Marco held the passed out Star tightly, feeling overwhelmed with rage. "Just what  _exactly_ they  _do_ to the princesses at that school Pony Head?!" She remained silent, blankly flying ahead. "Not talking huh? Well, hope you're happy with yourself." Marco took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm not letting you go to that place."

"What now?" She asked in shock, with Marco nodding. "But I hurt B-Fly and made her…"

"You didn't know the school would…torment her this badly." Marco looked at the shaking body of Star within his arms, feeling his teeth grit in anger. "You aren't going out like Jessica…I won't let you." Marco held Star tighter, feeling bitter tears come down his face. Him and Pony Head ran for what seemed like miles, until finding the local park. They dashed into the bushes, taking deep breaths to calm down.

"M-Marco? I'm not…dead?" Marco heard Star mumble. He just nodded, with Star slowly getting out of his arms. "You carried me…after passing out, right?"

"He did Star." Pony Head said softly, with Star turning toward her. "I'm sorry…didn't know that school tormented us princess like that." Star gave a somber smile, bitterly laughing.

"Neither did I, until the experiments happened. Sticking needles in me to 'control' my outbursts. Feeding me utter slop because I refused to listen to them. The guards treating me like a doll, not being able to fight back at all thanks to that stupid black box. They broke me." Star curled up in a ball. "And my family let me stay there, despite  _knowing_ what they do to princesses."

"They…don't." Pony Head comments, getting Star's attention. "Remember when we first heard about the school? You know, threats by our jerk parents? The place was 'just another princess academy' but we never learned  _how_ it worked." She floated around, frowning in anger. "I had a friend back there. A cool chick that was stuck in the school. She told me about their…methods. I didn't want to believe that, so when we decided to break in to the school, didn't think much. Seeing you now though…I was wrong."

"It's…okay." Star said unsure. "I mean, I still suffered a lot, but I know  _now_ at least you didn't want me to deal with all that." Pony Head nuzzled into Star's chest, with Star petting her mane. "I still hate you, but I'll forgive you somewhat for everything."

"That's more than enough B-Fly." Marco smiled, seeing the two princesses bonding. He coughed getting their attention. "What's the deal Earth…I mean Marco?"

"We are sending them a message to not mess with us ever again…and I have an idea." Star and Pony Head nodded, with Marco cracking his fingers. "Anyone have a piece of paper and a pen?"

* * *

Buff Frog jumped around Echo Creek, hoping to find Star and Marco but froze in place when seeing Heinous and Rasticore walking towards him. He jumped into a nearby bush, overhearing their conversation. "Can't believe that Princess broke my controller…no other one linked to her."

"Too bad, but we aren't  _here_ for the Mewni Princess." Heinous slapped Rasticore across his face, with the lizard not flinching at all. "She suffered enough."

"No, she didn't. She needs to be the perfect princess…someone  _I_ can control to get exactly what I want from Mewni." She grins darkly, with Rasticore rubbing his forehead.

"To do  _what_? Oppress my kind further?" Rasticore hissed, making Heinous jump slightly. Buff Frog's eyes grew wide, but remained silent. "I worked with you for all these years…because not only you give me a roof over my head. But because I respect how ruthless you are. My brother is the 'thinker' while I jump into action. You have the best of our traits and figured one day, you would help me get my race rights." He pushed Heinous back. "But you don't care about my people. I've seen how you treat monster princesses at the 'school'. And yet you made the Mewni Princess suffer  _worse_ than a monster."

"She needs to learn." Heinous huffed, fixing her dress. "Now come on, we aren't going to find them standing around." She started walking but Rasticore didn't follow. "I said…"

"I'm done." He made a rift with his chainsaw blade. "I may be heartless, but even I have my limits." He jumped into the portal, it closing shut. Heinous gritted her teeth and marched away. Buff Frog jumped out of the bushes, tapping his wrist.

"Toffee sir, you will be seeing…" He heard Toffee chuckle on the other line. "Bother already there?"

" _Why yes Buff Frog. Now, you help the Princess 'take care' of that witch. Got some catching up to do._ " The call ended, with Buff Frog looking into the night sky. He knew about a local park, seeing a guard run in that direction and followed.

* * *

The guards circled the local park, with their bright eyes immolating the darkness. "Princess Butterfly and Princess Pony Head, come out now." Pony Head floated towards them, blasting one with a laser from her horn. "You little!"

Star whistled, getting the other guard's attention. "Come here boys!" The guard charged towards her, with Star morphing her wand into a staff. She vaulted into the air, landing an airal kick. The guard's helmet came off, exposing wires and the robot crashing into the ground.

"Robot #2020 down." The other guard said in a monotone voice. Before it could turn around, Marco jumped out of a nearby bush and punched directly through its chest. Pulling his arm out, wires and oil covered his sleeve.

"That…has to be gross." Pony Head said in disgust. Marco wiped his hands, with Star coming closer to the duo. "There were no more guards, only…"

"YOU TWO COME HERE!" The trio heard the bitter voice of Heinous from the distance.

"…the evil lady who wants our heads. Ready to strike?" Star cracked her neck and aimed her wand forward. Heinous was feet away from Star, looking intently at her.

"Why would you attack your great aunt dear?" Heinous said sweetly, making Star narrow her gaze. "We Butterflies should stick together after all…"

"No, they should rot and our family tree should die." Her wand glows a sickly pink. "They create chains of evil queens that don't care about their people or monster rights." Magic was sparkling violently around Star. "The family doesn't care about each other as  _people_ , only pushing roles generations had to follow." Star's eyes were now pure white and cheek marks glowing. "I'm no Butterfly. I'm Star, the Rebel Princess!" She blasted a beam of white light, hitting Heinous directly. She screamed loudly, feeling her body slowly fall apart. The light soon vanished, leaving nothing left. "Good riddance."

"She's gone for good now." Marco said coldly, walking toward the ashes. "You will harm no more princesses anymore." Pony Head looked at Star in awe, seeing her pose like an action hero after a great battle.

"Wow…you are something B-Fly." Star smiled at Pony Head, before frowning. "I will take care of the Princesses. They need a leader, considering you kinda killed the head teacher."

"Sounds good." Star rubbed her neck. "Uh…feel free to call anytime. Sure Marco and I could help out if you need us." Marco nodded, smirking at Pony Head.

"Sorry for being a jerk earlier." Pony Head flipped her mane back, shooting a grin at Marco and Star. "But like Star said, don't be a stranger." The trio walked back to Marco's house, the ashes of Heinous blowing away with the wind.

* * *

The trio made their way home, noticing the house in utter shambles. Pictures falling off the walls, the front door being knocked down and the window being broken. Marco turned toward Star, rubbing his neck. "Uh…can you fix this?"

Star grinned, spinning her wand and blasting the room. It was completely cleaned up, as if nothing ever happened. "Done and done." Marco sighed in relief, with Star giggling. "I know my magic buddy."

Pony Head smiled, feeling a tear come down her face. 'He is good for her.' Star noticed Pony Head being quiet, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing girl. Got a gift for you two." She picked up the scissors with her teeth, dropping them in Star's open hand. They had a blue handle, with each blade forming fractions of a heart. "These are dimensional scissors, as you know girl." Star smirked, recalling fonder memories.

"So those blades can help us visit other dimensions?" Pony Head raised an eyebrow. "Come on! I don't know much about this magic and everything."

"Yes Marco, they can take us EVERYWHERE!" Star shouted joyfully. She tackled Pony Head into a hug. "Thanks…girl." Pony Head only smiled back, with Star making a portal to Saint O's. "Now, please destroy that school up."

"Oh, I  _plan_ to." She flew into the portal, with it closing. Star walked toward the couch, nearly collapsing into it. Marco mirrored her, feeling drained.

"Tired?" Star asked.

"Yep."

"Want to sleep?"

"You know it."

The duo fell asleep, with Star resting her head on Marco's shoulder. He rested his own head on Star's bundle of blond hair. They smiled contently, unaware of Mr. and Mrs. Diaz walking into the house. They studied Star and Marco, smiling fondly.

Mrs. Diaz looked toward a family picture. "It's a good thing Estella came into Marco's life." She put the picture down, walking into the kitchen. Mr. Diaz just patted Marco's head, joining his wife.

* * *

Buff Frog jumped into a portal, now back into Toffee's Castle. The lizard looked pale as a ghost, with Rasticore mirroring him. "Toffee? What's wrong sir?" Ludo held his staff, making an image appearing. It showed Star vaporizing Henious into nothing. "Girl…killed witch?"

"Yes, she did." Toffee answered with worry, rubbing his forehead. "Didn't know she was  _that_ skilled with magic!" He slammed the table. "The four of us aren't going to be enough to take that wand."

"I could get my brothers and sisters to join us," Ludo commented, folding his small hands together. "Even though they have no magic staff, they are  _very_  good at combat."

"I can contact my hunting buddies to brother." Rasticore suggested, looking at his worried brother. "You know, talking won't solve everything. If the princess won't meet reasonable demands, we  _will_ have to fight her."

"Sure. Look at what fighting the Butterflies directly did to me, brother." Toffee held up his fingerless hand, silencing the entire table. He coughed, fixing his suit. "It's not an issue. The day of our strike is still days away. Plenty of time to prepare."

"At least princess not in hands of witch." Toffee nodded his head, looking toward his brother. Rasticore grit his jaw together.

"I never liked my partner's methods and…" Toffee only sighed, looking away. "Sorry brother but I did what was needed." The lizard felt an idea spark in his head.

"Brother…you know the princesses are free now, correct?" Rasticore nodded, with Toffee forming a smug smile. Sitting back in his chair, he clasped his hands together. "And many of them are monsters, correct?"

"They aren't willing to fight," Rasticore said bluntly, with Toffee waving his hand. Ludo and Buff Frog looked at each other in worry.

"You just need a motive. And the Butterfly is key to this." The group continued talking, plotting their next course of action.


	5. Dancing with Possums

It was a lovely Wednesday morning in Echo Creek, with loud noises coming from the Diaz Household. Nearby neighbors started yelling but no one inside heard, with blasts of magic and spells dancing across Star's room. Today was a special holiday, with school starting later than usual. "Rainbow Whiplash!" Star shouted, grabbing something from across her room using a rainbow rope. The colorful whip picked up a nearby apple, with the rope retracting into Star's wand. She flicked the apple in the air, making a small slashing motion with her wand. Now in the form of a small dagger, the apple landed in Star's hand, split into four large pieces. "Perfect…though I could have made this into eight." She put the apple slices down on her bed, taking out a small pink book.

_Rainbow Whiplash: Multi-Use spell that can pick up objects from long distances. To use the spell, focus on rainbows condensing into powerful rope. Spin in place for a second and aim forward to activate._

_Wand Form – Dagger: Wand can morph into a small blade when focusing on making precise strikes. Useful when trying to conceal wand and to have a small melee weapon._

After finishing writing down her spells, she closed the pink book, hiding it away her star-shaped purse. "Not writing them down in the official spellbook?" Glossaryck said with a grin, picking up a large apple slice. "You are  _very_ skillful with the wand princess. Better than Moon herself."

"And that's why  _my_ spells are never going in that stupid tome…no offense." Star said bluntly, sitting down on her bed. Glossaryck frowned, sitting next to Star. "How can I be proud of my family name, with all we do is harm others."

"You had no problem killing your aunt." He munched loudly, getting a glare from Star. "Hey, she had it coming. Not judging." He burped, patting his chest. "Excuse me, but good apple. Remember, the spell book is  _your's_ Star. At least try to learn a spell from the book." Star sighed, getting up. Stretching her back and cracking her fingers, she tightly held her wand. "Good!" Glossaryck flipped through the large tome, landing on the middle page. "Here is a favorite. Your great-great-great-great…"

"I know, Eclipsa," Star smirked. "I like her, never taking crap from anyone and fighting for what she wants." Glossaryck shoots a worried glance before shrugging his shoulders. Star raised an eyebrow, folding her arms. "What? It's bad I look up to  _someone_ in my family tree?"

"No…you  _do_  remind me of her. Just don't go kill-crazy and things will be fine. Hopefully." Glossaryck held up the book using his magic, showing Star the page he turned to. "Now, this spell is called 'Lighting Storm'. This allows you to channel powerful lighting through your wand into objects…but it has other uses." He tosses Star two cuffs, being large enough to cover someone's wrist. "Now you toss those into the air and spin in place for five seconds. Aim your wand at the object you want to hit and…well, see what happens."

"Sureeeee…" Star tossed the cuffs into the air, spinning in place like her mentor demanded. "Lightning Storm!" She aimed the wand at the cuffs, with a surge of lightning hitting the objects. They crashed into the ground, sparkling brightly. Glossaryck put them in a bag, tossing it toward Star. "Uh, why did you put them away?"

"When a demon pays a visit, put those on him." Star's eyes grew wide. "Just a hunch, though could be wrong. Or not." He vanished, leaving Star confused. Tapping her chin, she just shrugged her shoulders.

"If that prick shows up, I will  _not_ be afraid to harm him." She lifts up the bag. "But glad to know Glossaryck has my back…at least someone in my family does." Star puts them away in her star-purse and walks toward her mirror. Putting on her dark blue dress, black scarf, finger-less white gloves and white heeled boots, Star threw her backpack on and rushed out of the room.

* * *

Marco was downstairs, humming a tune to himself. Near the kitchen stove, he flipped up a few eggs in the air, gracefully catching them within a hot black frying pan. Moving the pan around, he bopped to the music his headphones played. "I can't do this alone, even though I am strong. Something more than me, someone to push me to victory!" He tossed the eggs to nearby plates. "Together we can show the world what we can do!" Marco slid over to the fridge stylishly, getting some milk…but froze in place seeing Star laughing. "Uh…you saw nothing. You hear me?"

Star just grinned leaning very close to Marco's face. "Really now? That sounded like a cheesy rock song." His face was red like a tomato, stomping toward his seat. Star continued laughing, pouring herself some milk and turning off the stove. "Come on, just teasing you."

"Glad to see you are in better spirits." Marco put on a smile, taking off his headphones. He rubbed his neck, laughing sheepishly. "I listen to stupid rock music sometimes from a game series I grew up with. It's uh…ironic."

Star took his headphones and pressed play. She tapped her boots into the ground, growing a stupid smile. "This sounds quite decent." She took them off, chucking them at Marco which he caught with ease. "Thanks for making breakfast for us." Marco waved his hand, taking a bite out of his eggs. "So why is school starting late today?"

"Some odd dance is happening, so they are getting a head-start getting the gym cleared out. I offered to help but Skeeves said to stay home." Marco slugged down some milking, getting up to make four pieces of toast. "Figures I worked hard or something."

Star got up, leaning on the countertop. "Dance you say?" Marco raised an eyebrow, making Star smirk. "I'm quite the dancer." Marco just locked his vision on the toaster, seeing smoke gently come out of it. Star noticed his silence. "…Uh, you okay?"

"I'm fine Star," Marco said half-heartedly, seeing the toast pop up. He took two nearby plates, passing one to Star with two pieces of toast. "If you want them sweet, there's jelly in the fridge. I normally eat this plain." He sat back down, having a small frown on his face. Star noticed, sitting back down too. "I told you…"

"This is about Jackie, isn't it?" Marco just glared at his plate, making Star sigh. "Hey…if you need a da- I mean dance partner, I'm down." She looked nervously at her plate, with Marco's eyes growing wide. "…I said dance partner, don't think otherwise Marco."

Marco blinked a few times before a stupid smile came across his face. "No, I understand. Thanks, Star." He continued eating, retaining his smile. 'I heard that slip up Rebel Princess…'

The two teens ate their food, unknowing of a small flying gargoyle watching them. "Master Tom won't be pleased." He vanished into flames, warping into the underworld.

* * *

In the lands of Mewni, resided many kingdoms. One of the most feared was the great Underworld region. It was literal hell, with horrific demons and beasts roaming about. But one such demon leads them all; Thomas Luctior. The demon prince observed from his towering castle, seeing his minions harshly watch over the scared skeleton and troll-like beasts beneath them. "These screams are getting old…" He sighed, walking toward his throne and sitting down, tapping its armrest in annoyance. Looking toward his right, Tom spotted an empty throne. Sitting on it was a red devil horned headband. He let a single tear come down his face before wiping it away. "It's not worth thinking about her anymore."

Before Tom though, was a gargoyle, bowing graciously. His stony body made movements stiff and stone pieces chipping away. "Master Tom, I have news." Tom rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

"If you dare tell me your race ran out of towers to watch one more time…" The gargoyle held up his hand, silencing Tom. "Okay, what did you learn exactly?" The gargoyle coughed, letting his deep voice clear up.

"The Mewni Princess is on Earth…unguarded." Tom just narrowed his gaze. "She has the wand but…" Tom's eyes turned burning red, shooting flames from his fist. It blasted the ground, right next to the scared gargoyle.

" **You fool! I can't get her back when she has magic!** " Tom hissed in his demonic tongue. " **With that wand, my…methods won't work.** " He looked at the headband and bitterly frowned. " **If only she kept that…she would love me by force.** "

"…Bad news though master. The evil lady Heinous? Princess killed her in cold blood." Tom calmed down immediately, feeling his blood turn icy cold. "If you try to get princess by force, Underworld gets no ruler."

"Crap." Tom groaned, pounding his armrest. "If only…" He grew a devious smile. "Tell me, does she have a human friend? Human male perhaps?" The gargoyle nodded, passing a picture of Marco to him. "If I can't be Tom around Starship…" He let blue flames take over his body, with the picture blending into Tom's skin. The demon now mirrored Marco completely outside of having red eyes and a blue hoodie. "…I will be someone else."

* * *

Star and Marco were now in school, sitting down at their lunch table a few periods into the day. Enjoying the sandwiches, they saw a trio of familiar faces sit down at their table. To Marco's surprise, Jackie sat down at their table. "Before you want to bite my head off Diaz, I don't hate you. I'm friends with Star over there."

"I said we are  _acquaintances_ Jackie." Star corrected, taking a bite out of her food. "But cool to see you. You and Oskar going to this dance thing tonight?" Marco glared at her, but Star rolled her eyes. "Oh don't get upset. You  _do_  have a dance buddy going with you." She winked playfully, making Marco form a small smile.

Jackie's eyes went wide, looking between Star and Marco. "You two are a thing already? Damn…congrats."

"I'm just his dance buddy, as he had no date and was a sourpuss about the dance this morning." Marco felt his face turn nine-shades of red, throwing up his hoodie. Janna and Oskar only snickered, with the later elbowing Marco.

"So dude, I'm playing guitar for the night. Skeeve's gave me a gig and is even bumping up my average for that!" Oskar said joyfully, with Marco giving him a thumbs up. "Ready to impress Star with your killer dancing?"

"I can't dance Oskar." Marco blurted out, eating his food harshly. Star looked toward Janna, raising an eyebrow. Janna looked away from her phone and put it down, which had incantations flicker briefly.

"Oh, Marco can  _dance._  Saw him pull off sick dance moves years ago at a party." Marco raised his finger. "And you made Jackie swoon, winning her heart lover-boy." He dropped it, letting his head rest down upon a palm. Star's smile grew wide before turning into a neutral expression.

"…At least things calmed down. A dance might be good for us." Marco said absentmindedly, with Star's face looking somber. The table noticed, giving worried expressions. Marco rubbed his temples in sight irritation. "Nothing."

"Sure…nothing," Janna said unconvinced, biting from her stale pizza. "This tastes like crap." Marco snickered, folding his arms smugly.

"That's what you get for eating literal garbage." Marco grinned, with Janna and Jackie exchanging a devious look. "What are you two doing?" They swiped Marco's sandwich, tossing it in the nearby trash can. "HEY!"

"The look on your face!" Janna laughed loudly, pounding the table repeatedly. Oskar frowned, passing his try of food over to Marco.

"Here dude, sorry about your food being trashed." Marco sighed, taking the pudding cup from Oskar's tray before passing it back.

"It's okay." Marco looked toward Star, who was holding back laughter. "Go ahead, laugh at my expense…" She giggled happily, making Marco smile. Jackie noticed this and saw herself in Star's place for a moment. She smiled, resuming eating her food.

* * *

Miss Skullnick was outside taking a cigarette break. "Hate walking two blocks away from the school…stupid anti-smoking laws." She huffed out a puff of smoke into the air waves, with the soot gently blowing away. The gust entered the noise of Tom, who just walked out of the portal and sneezed. Skullnick turned around, not noticing the flaming portal close. Walking closer to 'Tom', she narrowed her gaze. "Diaz? You never skip school…"

"No! My name isn't Marco, it's uh…" Tom rubbed his neck, trying to think of something. "Andrew? Yeah, Andrew." Skullnick rubbed her large chin before turning around. Tom noticed the cigarette in her hands. "Did you know that one hundred people die every two minutes because of smoking?"

"And I care why?" Skullnick rhetorically responded, huffing out another puff of smoke. "Get back to school kid before I give you detention," Tom mumbled curses under his breath, marching into the school. Skullnick snickered, laying back to a nearby bench and sighing contently. "Love being in charge sometimes."

While Skullnick was finishing her break, Tom was walking through the halls, looking for Star. "She has to be around here somewhere…" He soon bumped into Marco, the two crashing into the ground. "Watch it punk!"

Marco got up, looking at the boy before him in utter confusion. "Uh…this isn't funny Janna." Tom blinked a few times, with Marco folding his arms in anger. "I get you like to mess with me but dressing up  _like_ me? That crosses too many lines…" He tugged at Tom's blue hoodie. "You even got the color wrong."

Tom's eye was twitching, slapping Marco's hands away. "I'm not a fucking girl Marco! Name's Tom and…" He covered his mouth, with Star being right next to Marco the entire time. Her arms were shaking, her right hand forming into a fist. She punched the locker on to her right, leaving a strong indent. "Uh…did I say, Tom? I meant Andrew! Yeah…I'm not this 'Tom' person…"

"Marco?" Star asked, with her friend mouthing 'yes'. "Do you mind breaking your perfect attendance record, just this once?" He picked up on the darkness in Star's tone, only nodding. "Good." Star grabbed Tom by his blue hood, marching across the hall. Marco gulped, fearful of what will happen next.

* * *

Star folded her arms, her body very hot with rage just  _looking_ at Tom. The group was behind the school, with Tom back in his demonic form. "Can't believe this look didn't fool anyone…"

"Why. Are. You. Here." Star asked coldly, holding her wand right near Tom's face. "Didn't I make my warning clear enough before?" Tom sighed, rubbing his red hair.

"I just wanted to check up on you is all… I DO care about you Starship." Star zapped Tom with lighting from her wand, making him jump back. "HEY! That  **hurt!** "

"Nothing compared to what you tried on me demon." Star hissed, tightly clenching the wand. "Touching me like I'm your little toy, 'pretending' to love me when really you only needed a queen, and most importantly you broke my heart when I stopped being 'fun' for you." Marco's eyes were wide, feeling his body twitch. He slowly walked right in front of Tom, laughing in his face. Star backed away, noticing how manic Marco's laughter was becoming. "M-Marco?"

"Can't believe this…not  _only_ did Star go through literal hell and has a horrible family, but she had a womanizing boyfriend?" Marco punched Tom square in the face, sending him flying. "If you gave a damn about Star, you would have tried to break her out of Saint O's. Or better yet, be a decent person."

"What do  _you_ know about dating Earthling?!" Tom shouted, jumping to his feet and poking Marco's chest. He felt something 'snap' inside him, eyes turning bloodshot and pinning Tom to a nearby wall. "W-What are you doing?"

Marco huffed from pure rage, feeling smoke escape his nostrils. "I LOVED someone that used me! The moment I was at my lowest, she left my side. And…and…AND?!" Marco punched the hard wall, leaving a small mark. He dropped Tom, feeling some tears come down his face. "Losing people you love sucks. It sucks a lot." Marco rubbed his eyes and glared at Tom. "If you plan on staying here for a long visit, best you leave Star alone."

"Or what?" Tom asked back, fixing his suit. "I could burn you into literal ash. Right now actually?" Star only snickered, getting Tom's attention. "What's so funny?"

Star cracks her neck and aims her wand at Tom. "Always wondered what fried demon would taste like." Holding her wand up, it glowed a dark purple. "LIGHTING STORM!" A surge of black lighting escaped Star's wand, shocking Tom violently. He was shaking, his entire body twitching like a charred corpse. He crashed into the ground, with cuffs covering his hands and legs.

"You...are... **going to regret...THAT!** " Tom hissed, lunging at Star but she tapped her wand, ready to fight back. It glowed pink, with Tom's cuffs glowing. He was shaking in place, frozen. "What happened?! I can't move!" Marco looked at Star, walking over to the wand. Star studied it, with it glowing pink. She tapped it again, with it losing color. Tom crashed into the ground, huffing from pain.

"I...can...control you. Huh?" She had a devilish grin, walking closer to Tom. He looked at Star like a scared cat, frantically making a fire portal and jumping into it. Star sighed, putting the wand away and looking at Marco. "Sorry about that...jerk shouldn't have shown up."

Marco walked up to Star, looking directly in her eyes. "What did he  _do_ to you?" Star said nothing just walking off. "Okay..." Glancing at the soot-covered ground, he gulped. 'Hope he doesn't show up again...'

* * *

Marco and Star were sitting down in the gym, enjoying their last class of the day...which is basically nothing thanks to the dance getting set up. Marco felt horrible though, seeing Star deathly silent, intently watching the ground. "Hey, tonight is going to be fun...right?" Star said nothing, just resting her head upon knees. "Look, I get seeing your ex again is messed up...more so after him hurting you."

"He did far more than that Marco," Star mumbled, huffing out held in breaths. "Just...why is everything bothering me again? I have a new life now and...I only want to be happy." Marco took his hand and was about to pat her back, but pulled it back, folding his arms in frustration.

"Well, I'm here if you want to talk about it Star." She gave Marco a small smile, punching his arm lightly. He noticed a red glow coming from behind the bleachers, narrowing his gaze. "Oh boy..."

"What is it?" She was about to look but Marco slid in front of her. Star raised an eyebrow, with Marco shaking his head. "Now I  _want_ to see whatever you are talking about."

"How about, you stay here for a sec. Will be right back." Marco jumped down and rushed toward the red glow. "You better not be here..."

Star looked at the gym before her now that Marco was gone, intently studying it. It was covered with poorly-organized tables, miss-matched ribbons hanging down and posters half-hanging off the walls. "This place is disgusting, needs a lot of work."

"You're telling me." Star looked toward her right, seeing a black haired girl flipping her head and sat down next to Star. Wearing a yellow cheerleader outfit, she gave a cocky smile. "I like your style new girl. Screams 'bad ass' but at the same time, you don't flaunt yourself. Respect that."

Star studied the girl, holding out her hand. "Name's Star, get the impression you don't take shit from anyone either." The black haired girl shook Star's hand firmly, nodding at her comment.

"Name's Brittney Wong and you are damn right." She smirked proudly. "I noticed you are hanging around Diaz. Not a bad pick for a boyfriend." Star glared at Brittney, making the girl scoff. "Don't tell me you find him gross. Every girl here has a thing for Marco."

"Really?" Star asks with some worry, with Brittney nodding. "Well, he's mine." Star covered her mouth, realizing what she just said. "Damn it…no, I meant he's my friend and no one better mess with him."

"I'm not judging girl," Brittney said honestly, giving Star a sly smile. "He's a good guy. Helped me out three years ago in Math classes and bumped my average up so I can continue cheer-leading. Poor kid lost his sister and everything went to shit for him."

"He…lost his sister?" Star asked in confusion. "I never thought he had…" She stopped, remembering something Marco said the other day. 'Jessica Diaz…' Star put both hands on her head, shaking it slightly. "I've been unloading my baggage on Marco…but he has so much of his own."

"Odd, for being his friend, you don't know much about Marco." Brittney sighed, rubbing her forehead. "The kid was very friendly but after that car accident, everything went bad for him. His girlfriend broke up with him, though with how mute he became after everything, I don't blame her."

"Did anyone try helping him?" Star asked, with Brittney nodding. "That's good…at least he has support and people that love him here. Back at home, people just used me and pretended to give a shit about me."

Brittney patting Star's back, giving her a serious look. "Can't let the toxic people in your life define you." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Growing up, people picked on me for being ugly, so I worked hard into becoming  _this_." Brittney gestures to her figure. "Though after everything I became a colder, nasty person. I'm trying to be nicer now, getting results by having friends like Hope and the other cheerleaders."

"I know that," Star answered, looking into the gym's basketball court. "Been trying to open up more recently as well." She grew a fond smile, with her heart marks glowing. "Getting good results."

"Girl, your cheeks are glowing." Star patted her cheeks, with the glow going away. "That is creepy…"

"Think of it as…my fashion choice," Star smirked, with Brittney shaking her head. "Who are you going with for this dance thing anyway?"

Brittney looked at a lanky boy with glasses. "Alfonzo, that guy is really smart. Promised him I would be his date if he helped me with Chemistry." Star shook her head, with Brittney shrugging her shoulders. "We have our looks, best we used them for something."

"That is a good point…" Star tapped her chin before groaning. "That isn't nice though! Do you  _at least_ like the guy?" Brittney folded her arms, raising an eyebrow. "Don't you kiss the guys at the dance and stuff like that?"

"Noooo? We just dance, hanging around some shitty punch bowl and call it a night." Star's eye twitched, making Brittney laugh. "School isn't like some fairy tale; here us girls aren't treated like princesses."

Star snickered at the comment. 'If only she knew…' She looked at Brittney, folding her arms. "So…want to be 'friends'?"

"Why not, you seem cool." Star gave a smile toward Brittney with the girl flipping her long hair back. "By the way…want to join the cheer squad? Or at least, interested in designing uniforms for us?"

Star's eyes glowed brightly for a moment, clasping her hands together in excitement. "I will start work on a new design right away!" She took out a notepad and a pen. "What colors do you want? Any specific design elements? Prefer patterns or basic shapes? Flowing or tight?" Brittney just shook her head, with Star already starting her work.

"You really love designing stuff, don't you?" Star nodded, still focused on drawing. Brittney put her hand on Star's shoulder. "Just…design it later, okay?"

Star sighed, putting her book and pen away. "Get really into designing things." Brittney smiled, looking slyly at Star.

"I'm sure Marco's going to love the dress  _you_ are going to wear tonight." She teased, with Star's face turning red. "I'm not going to pester you anymore. But I will let the squad know you are helping us." She waved goodbye, with Star waving back.

* * *

Marco rushed toward the red glow, seeing it come from behind the bleachers. Sliding toward the light, he faces palmed; Janna was drawing an incantation on the ground. "Going to summon me a hot sexy demon for the dance..." Janna looked up, smirking. "Hey Marco, want to help me?"

He stomped toward white chalk drawing on the ground, clenching his fists. "You know, summoning demons is never a good idea, right?" Janna waved her head, making Marco groan loudly. "Well, you aren't summoning one today buddy." Marco took out a water bottle from his backpack, dousing Janna's circle with water. Janna only grinned, clapping her hands. "...I ruined your thing; why are you clapping?"

She laughed with a male-ish voice escaping her mouth. " **Why, I'm using this human girl to summon me. Starship doesn't know how clever I can be sometimes.** " Marco jumped back, entering combat stance. Janna's eyes turned back to normal again, rubbing her head. "What the heck happened, felt a demon was inside me for a sec."

"One was, now  _back away_ from the circle!" Marco grabbed Janna's hand and the two moved back. The circle turned red, with Tom slowly coming out of it. Wearing a slick suit and fixing his tie, he smirked at Marco. "You demon prick, stay away."

"Oh, I'm here to take  _my_ princess. The underworld needs its queen after all." Marco had his entire right arm covering Janna, having an iron lock on Tom. Janna studied Marco, feeling her heart sink.

'This is just like...when Jessica used to get bullied.' She looked at Tom, darkly grinning at the demon. "Yo, Hellboy! My friend here will kick your ass right back to hell!" Marco continued his piercing gaze, with Tom laughing loudly. He held out his right palm, shooting a large fireball at Marco. Janna pushed Marco back, sending her flying back. Marco raced after Janna but a fire circle surrounded him.

He looked at Janna, lying lifeless near a pile of wood. Screams from nearby students echoed in Marco's mind but one image flashed in his mind as the fire surrounded him.

* * *

_M-Marco? Help me..._

_JESSICA! Your big brother will save you!_

_Just...leave me...flames will..._

_NO! Not leaving my Hermana behind._

_Help...mom and dad..._

_Jessica?_

_I...love you...big bro._

_No, you can't go._

_..._

_Please..._

_..._

_PLEASE!_

_..._

* * *

Marco looked at Tom, bursting into manic laughter. "You mother fucker...you think that simple  _fire_ will hold back Marco Diaz?" Marco walked right through the flaming circle, cracking his neck and fists. "How about you get a taste of the Diaz Kick? Goes well with a dead demon." He jumped back, leaping forward and kicking Tom. Flying through the bleachers, he crashed into a decorated table. Star jumped off her seat, looking at the carnage, but the sight of a manic almost insane Marco tackling into Tom had her frozen in shock. "So hell boy, ready to face more pain?"

Tom read through Marco's soul, seeing the faint image of a small black-haired girl. He grinned, his form morphing into Jessica. "You wouldn't hurt your little sister, would you?" Marco's blood-lust fizzled out, kneeling on the ground with tears pouring from his face. "I missed you..."

"J-Jessica? Is that really you?" 'Jessica' nodded, holding out her arms. "Your brother is giving you a hug." Marco slowly walked toward 'Jessica', but she just shot a stream of fire at Marco. He fell back, coughing from soot covering his clothes and flesh. "Why...did you hurt me?"

'Jessica' grinned, morphing back into Tom. "Because you are in the way. I will take what's  ** _MINE MORTAL!_** " He was going to charge into Marco but a blast of dark lightning hit Tom. He fell to the ground, holding his chest from pains. Looking behind Marco, Tom felt his blood turn cold. Star was hovering in the air, eyes pure white and heart marks glowing purple. "S-Starship, I just wanted to..."

" **You hurt me,** " Star said coldly, with her voice echoing in the now empty gym. Tom backed away but tables blocked all the exits. " **I made a new life here, to escape from my suffering.** " She blasted the ground, with vines holding his legs in place. " **I meet friends, people that care about me.** " Star looked at the burned up Marco, picking him up gently, as if he was a small child. " **People that love me.** " She kissed his cheek, with the burn marks fading away. Star hover toward Janna, patting her head with the wand. She made a loud gasping sound, coughing loudly. Looking around in fear, Star just patted her head, giving a small smile. " **The bad-ass princess will take care of things, friend. Watch over my Marco.** " Star placed Marco down next to Janna, with the girl only nodding frantically.

"Now, no need to do anything rash. I heard that you killed someone already." Tom said nervously, with Star hovering toward the horrifying demon. She gave Tom a small smile, patting his head. "Good you are being..." Tom felt his body shut down, shaking violently. Star just smiled, with tears coming down her face.

" **I'm breaking you now. From this day onward, you will never use magic again. Those cuffs on your wrists? They will drain power from you every hour, sending violently shocks through your nervous system.** " Tom tried pulling them off, but vines soon held his arms in place. " **I was your puppet for six months. I wasn't myself, but you enjoyed touching me. Killing me. Playing with me. Now, it's your turn to be the puppet.** " She leaned right into Tom's face, frowning harshly. " **I will _not_ be a kind puppet master.**" Star waved her wand, letting the vines sink the ground and the entire gym returning back to normal. " **May you live the rest of your days alone, like I was for a long time.** "

Star aimed her wand right at Tom, with pink and purple magic dancing in the air. "I will be back. You  _will_ be mine!"

" **I will never be yours, even if it takes my very soul dying. I take the darkest light, untold powers of mages long gone. To send my hated foe to the unknown, far away from my sight. May he suffer torment for generations, never to harm another soul again.** " A green vortex appeared behind Tom, sucking him into it. He held onto the floorboard for dear life. Star's eyes turn blue once more, landing on the ground with grace. Looking at Tom with disgust, she kicks him in the face, sending him flying back. The portal closes, with silence taking the air.

* * *

Skeeves comes out from a corner, encouraging the students to come out. Everyone comes back into the gym, looking at Star intently. "Miss Butterfly...you, are very powerful, aren't you?" Star nods fearfully, with Skeeves fixing his glasses. "Problem got taken care of, in addition to the gym looking better." He waved his right hand around, showing more refined decorations and colors coating the gym. "You take Marco and Janna home, both look worse for wear."

"T-Thank you, sir," Star said fearfully, walking toward her friends. Marco slowly opened his eyes, feeling like a truck ran him over. He looked at Janna, with her eyes red and cheeks stained with tears. He looked at Star, tightly tackling Marco into a powerful hug. "I...I'm happy you aren't dead." Marco just hugged her back, with Janna soon joining in.

The three left the school, feeling equally traumatized. Marco saw Star's tired face, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Uh...I remember Tom attacking us and not much else." Star gave a somber smile, patting Marco's back. "He did...more, right?"

"I died..." Janna covered her chest, taking a deep breath. She looked at Marco, who still had a ghostly complexion. "You died...Star saved us." Marco looked at Star, eyes wide open. "I need to get home...burn a few books." She ran ahead, tightly clenching her fists. 'That is the  _last time_ I let someone I care about get hurt.'

Star just sniffled, sitting down on a nearby bench. Marco joined her, studying his torn up clothes. "My history with Tom...is not unlike the whole Saint O's thing." She took a deep breath, looking at the flying birds and bright skies. "During a fancy ball, I was forced into dancing with princes. They weren't bad, but I hated most of them. But Tom looked...cool. I liked his style and we hung out for a while. A few weeks later, I woke up in an odd place, not being able to feel anything. All I can do is move my eyes, seeing Tom dressed in a wedding suit. My arms were gloved...he forced me into marrying him. For six months, I was the Queen of the Underworld...he was Prince of Mewni."

Marco's face was beet red with rage, violently slamming his fist into the bench. "That bastard! Please tell me..." Star let a lone tear come down her cheek, silencing Marco. "Damn it..."

"I was under his control for six months, all thanks to a headband. It had devil horns and was really cool looking. I tried taking it off many times, but his demon henchmen kept it on. It got to a point, where it was stapled into my skull." Star pushed some hair back, exposing scars on her scalp. "I finally took the thing off, even if I was close to death. Mom thought I just hurt myself and didn't believe anything I said. She was  _mad_ at me, as our relationships with the Lucitors, Tom's family, was completely ruined after my escape."

"And they threw you into another prison not long after," Marco commented, with Star nodding. "I...I don't know what to say at this point. Losing my sister is nothing compared to the torment you've been through."

"We both suffered, but we won't deal with those ass holes any longer." Star smiled, brushing against a wing on her wand. "I will be sure of it."

* * *

Uh...where am I?" Tom looked around, seeing himself lost in a dark void. There were blobs of objects and people surrounding him, but very little light shining down. He looked up, seeing a small hole of light. "Interesting...nothing a little fire can't fix." Tom snapped his fingers expecting a flame to appear, but it didn't. "What?!" Tom snapped his fingers again and again, but nothing happened. He pulled up his suit jacket, seeing golden bands covering his right arm. "Damn that princess." He tugged at the bands, but they didn't budge as if they were fused to his demonic flesh.

"Hey, kid." Tom saw a series of blobs come toward him, lead by a single green one. "We haven't had anything to eat in ages. Got any food?" Tom backed away, with the creature grinning. "You are smart, knowing what happens next." They lunged at Tom, with the creatures covering him. He let out loud screams, but they soon got muffled. All that was left...is a simple skeleton and two pairs of horns. The blobs burped and moved on, not noticing the flesh slowly reforming.

"Star...will...mine..." The pile of bones hissed.

* * *

Back on Earth, Star and Marco were getting ready for the big dance. Marco sat down in his room, reading through a small book. "I wonder if Star's well enough to go...more so after recent events." He sighed, putting the small book down. Looking at his computer desk, he picked up a picture. It was with himself and Jackie making peace signs, wearing dress clothing for their first night out as a couple. "Surprised I still keep this around." He put the photo in his draw and sat down in his desk chair. Spinning around for a good minute or so, he started thinking. 'Do...I like Star? Nah, we just meet and everything. And after facing Tom? I doubt our friendship is ready to go any further.' Marco pinched his forehead in annoyance. 'That is shitty thinking Diaz. Just be thankful she's still around after everything.' He got up, stretching his back. Hearing knocking on his door, Marco walked toward it.

Opening it up, his mouth was agape. Star was wearing a dark blue dress, with black butterflies covering the hemming. It sparkled brightly, with its light reflecting off Marco's walls. What surprised Marco the most was Star's hairstyle. Normally, it was flowing and hanging down. Star, however, had some of her blond hair covering her left eye. She put purple striped gloved hands on her hip, smirking proudly. "Seems like I got  _your_ attention, Marco."

He blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes. "Y-You look amazing." Star snickered, making Marco throw his hood up. "I didn't put on a suit because..." Star cracked her fingers and zapped Marco with magic. He looked down at his chest. "...you were making the outfit." Marco looked toward his mirror, seeing himself wearing a black suit but having a red cape hang down. His hands were covered with slick black gloves, matching his dark blue vest and red tie. "I look spiffy too!"

Star just watched Marco in silence for a moment, feeling her cheek marks glow brightly. Marco tilted his head in confusion, looking worried. "Oh! I'm glad my outfit looks good on you too...thanks for complimenting mine. Based it on Mewni's fashion and blended it with Earth stuff...like it." The two teens just stared at each other, lost in brown and blue. But the sound of loud ringing ruined the moment, with Star rushing into her room. Marco followed, seeing Star's bright face turn dark instantly.

The image of a regal woman popped up, having a frown etched across her face. "Star 'Stella' Butterfly! What did you  _do!?_ " Star narrowed her gaze, folding her arms and glaring coldly back. "You killed my sister, the butterfly name is ruined with the Lucitors, and most importantly...you are living with low lives! What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?" Star raised her finger but Marco just walked right in front of her, fists clenched tightly. Moon studied Marco, rubbing her chin. "And who would you be?"

"Some 'trash' named Marco Diaz, of Earth. But you threw your daughter away like nothing, so what do you know." Moon gasped, gritting her teeth. Marco laughed bitterly and pointed his finger at the mirror. "Star has been through hell and back, but you give no shit about how  _she feels!_  Being abused by the jerks at Saint O's, letting some demon punk treat her like a fucking doll and letting her suffer all these years...you should be ashamed to call yourself a mother." Star and Moon's mouths dropped, but for different reasons. Moon glared darkly at Marco, with the boy feeling his right fist clench tightly.

"I'm taking my daughter back." Moon took out a pair of scissors and made a portal. She was now in the center of Star's room, grabbing Star's hand violently. Star jumped back and blasted Moon with her wand, sending the queen crashing on Star's bed. "You  _dare_ attack your mother?!" Star said nothing, only walking toward her slowly.

"I have a happy life here and you aren't taking it from me. Get your bony ass out of my  _life!_ " Star grabbed Moon's scissors and made a portal. "You kicked me out of yours, so let me live my new life here." Moon glared at Star, slowly walking toward the portal.

"You are a disgrace." Moon spat, with Star snickering. She leaned in close, inches away from her mother's face.

"Well, I hate being a butterfly anyway, so I don't care." She pushed Moon into the portal, closing the blue vortex. Star grabbed Marco's hand, with some tears coming down her face. "We better leave before that witch does anything else." Marco nodded, walking out of the room with Star. Closing the door, she felt anger come over her. 'My life here is good...she better not show her face again.'


	6. Dancing with Possums Part II

It is nighttime in the land of Mewni, with crystal blue shining in the star-filled sky. A pale white moon shined down upon Castle Butterfly, with the townspeople walking back home after long days of work. But one short man rode on horseback, dashing through the streets. Nearly gliding with the wind, he jumped through the castle gates, with two guards sighing in annoyance.

"The king is back Steven…" A tall knight complained, pulling up his visor. He had dark green eyes, showing hardness from years of battle. His comrade only snickered, leaning on his steel spear.

"Come on John, the King always barges through like that. Don't worry so much." He flicked up his visor, smirking joyfully with a toothy grin. "At least we have a king that can fight." John nodded, looking ahead at the town sharply. Using his heightened hearing after years of training, he always picked up mumbles.

"The people don't like the Queen much," John said softly, getting Steven to look at his partner in confusion. "I mean, the Queen does help us. It's just that their daughter causes so much trouble." Steven shot a bitter frown at John. "Don't start this, we have the same damn chat every night."

"You know better than I do that the Princess went through hell." Steven felt his body shake from rage. "Being sent to that reformation 'school' and…" He took off his helmet, rubbing his hair in frustration. "I really hope she doesn't kill everyone left and right once she rules."

"If we are lucky, a Johnson family member will get the wand." John said confidently, folding his arms and looking at the moon. "They are very skilled warriors." Steven only shook his head, throwing his helmet back on. "You know I'm right."

"Get back to work." Steven hissed, with John resuming his post. 'Poor princess…hope wherever she is, things are better.'

* * *

River put his steed in the castle stables, jumping joyfully on the stone ground beneath him. "That was a fine hunt! Thank you Comet for the ride." His horse neighed contently, with River brushing her mane. As he brushed her, River recalled a memory. "I miss when you went hunting with me Star…maybe one day, I will have your love again." He shook his head and walked into the throne room. River was stopped by two guards. His eye twitched, glaring at the guards with hidden fury. "Now, gentlemen. Why are you holding up your  _king_?"

The two guards looked at each other in fear, with one of them sighing. "Sir…the Queen is very angry. It's about the Princess." River frowned harshly, pushing the guards and walking past them. River looked at his wife, seeing her pace around the thrones. Taking in her features, River only rubbed his temples.

"Moonpie? Is something wrong?" Moon snapped her head at River, glaring darkly. River jumped back from minor shock. "I've never seen you this angry before sweetie. What is all this about?" Moon sat down in her throne, trying to keep her composure.

"Your daughter  _kicked me_ away! She doesn't even want to be a butterfly anymore. And that boy! Acting like some prince…" River folded his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"So…she's living with a boy? And you never told me this?" Moon's eyes looked heartbroken, with tear marks covering her diamond cheeks. "And for the record." He sat down in his throne, resting his arms. "Star is  _our_ daughter. She is the perfect blend of the Johnsons and the Butterflies. And Earth is her home too…it was my home for years."

"I…I know dear." Moon sighed. "The boy's name is Marco, if you was wondering." River rubbed his beard. "Star killed…"

"That witch sister of yours? Yes, I'm aware of that." River looked at Moon sternly. "I'm also aware of that Thomas boy missing, assuming he tried brainwashing my baby girl again and she finally put the demon down."

"She ruined our connections with the Lucitors, you aren't upset with this?!" River shook his head, looking up at a family portrait. He felt his right hand shaking violently, with his face contorting into a bitter frown. Slamming his fist into the arm rest, he stood up and threw a dagger into the picture. It came crashing down, with the glass shattering into pieces.

"You care more about relations than our own flesh and blood Moon!" River huffed in pure rage. "I lost my girl to a demon. I lost her to that hellish school you  _insisted_ was fine for her. And now, I lost her again because  _you_ couldn't bother to patch things up." He took a deep breath and released held-in air. "…She is violent and should have more control over her actions, I agree. But our daughter needs her family again. If we continue to push her away, who will take the throne?"

Moon was silent, only looking away from her husband. "I miss her too…but it's too late. I will…" River just got up and left, slamming a nearby door. Moon left her throne, walking after her husband slowly. She stopped, looking at the family picture. "I miss when we were a family." Moon left the throne room, with nearby servants cleaning up the glass covering red fabrics.

* * *

Deep in the Underworld Kingdom, was an investigation taking place. Various demons were flying around the fierily land in search of Prince Tom, as he vanished after embarking on a travel to Earth. One creature leading the search wasn't a demon at all, he was a skeleton. Wearing a suit jacket and sleek pants, he stomped his shoes into the lava-coated ground. He had a grin on his face, normally that is. Currently, he had a frown etched across his face, with dark blue glowing within his right eye.

"Pete sir? I know you are busy but…" One small imp asked fearfully, but the dark glare of Pete silenced him. "I miss Master Tom too, but please, stay calm."

Pete felt his entire body glow bright blue, picking the imp up with his magic. "My best friend is missing…and  _you are telling me to_ _ **calm down**_?!" He threw the creature on the ground, wiping his bony hands clean. "Sorry, let my temper to me."

One gargoyle was being dragged across the streets, with Pete and his crew getting close to the restrained creature. They all walked into his office, being positioned not far from Castle Luictor. Looking bleak and damp with darkness, it wouldn't be out of place in a noir film. The gargoyle sat down, with his arms and wings pinned to the wooden seat. Two large demonic guards were behind the creature, with Pete simply sitting in a spinning office chair. "C-Can I speak please?" Pete raised an eyebrow, only nodding and folding his hands together. "I was spying on Princess Star Butterfly for Master Tom."

"Ah, my friend wants his toy back. Shame he lost her…you can't get good slaves anymore." He flicked a bone piece away, hitting the hot ground. "But tell me, why is he still after her?"

"Y-You don't know sir?" The gargoyle asked in confusion. "Master Tom wants the princess so he can have stake in the Butterfly Kingdom. She  _is_ their princess after all." Pete chuckled, encouraging the scared gargoyle to continue speaking. "But I think he wanted the Butterfly Magic Wand."

"That tired thing?" Pete complained. He sighed, rubbing his forehead. Loud scraping can be heard because of this, making the gargoyle wince. "He can use magic. The Avious Family can use magic. Hell, most of US can use magic." Pete snapped his fingers, making a bone spin playfully in the air. "Now he's just being greedy, my good friend."

The gargoyle gulped, shifting his eyes around. "The Mewni Princess…killed one of her own family. The leader of that princess reform school." Pete's face turned cold, making the bone he was playing with crash into his desk. Silence took the room, with Pete pointing to the door. The guards exchanged knowing looks, leaving Pete alone with the gargoyle.

"This bad. If Princess Star is killing people, she likely harmed Tom." He slammed the table, making the gargoyle fall back. Pete held out his right palm, hovering the scared creature before him in the air. "Now, tell me this.  _What_ exactly did Tom tell you before he left?"

"That he was going to disguise himself as a human male, likely the princess' body guard or current prince." The chair fell to the floor, with Pete rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "…But I think the Princess harmed Tom. Why else would he not be back yet?" Pete nodded in agreement, un-cuffing the chair. The gargoyle nodded thankfully, flying out of the room in utter fear.

Pete was now alone, holding out his right hand. A small blue flame was created, with it showing Tom alone in a black void. "Oh, Thomas…if you keep playing with fire." He crushed his fist, extinguishing the flame. "It soon goes out." Looking out from his window, he saw the bright red moon shine down upon the underworld city. "I will find you soon, but we must talk." Taking a deep breath, he rubbed his temples. "I cannot clean up another mess with that princess again…"

* * *

Back on Earth, is Janna watching books burn up in a trash can. Behind her house, she is standing in her backyard, placing many witchcraft and mystic books into the growing fire. Her eyes were glassy, tired from crying softly. "I will miss you all, but after today…I cannot follow through with my studies." She held a red book, with the history of witchcraft being detailed within it. "I…I cannot get rid of you." Putting the book down upon the soft recently cut grass, she took in the warmth from the fire. Watching the fire crackle and grow higher, she saw images of herself and Marco playing as children. A small, tired smile crept up upon Janna's face. "You and that tike were quite the trouble makers. Our band of misfits was something…" She sighed, curling up in a ball. "Why did you shut down like that? I…many were there for you."

The fire slowly died down, with only soot remaining. Janna picked up the nearby bucket of water she filled up, throwing it in the trash can. Cleaning it out, she put it back with the recycling bin, walking back up to her room. "You okay sweetie?" Janna stopped walking, seeing her mother wash some dishes. She heavily mirrored Janna, almost being an adult version of the girl. The only difference was softer brown eyes and more reserved clothing covering her. Janna gave a small smile. "I know you're hurt, tell Mom what's up."

Janna sat down in her kitchen, taking her beanie hat off and letting her hair hang down. "You know all my witchy stuff right?" Her mother nodded, with Janna placing a red book on the counter. "I'm done with it…largely."

Her mother only frowned, folding her arms. "And  _why_ are you doing this exactly? I saw you burn hundreds of dollars outside moments ago." Janna rubbed her neck, with her mother sitting down right next to Janna. "Look, is this about…"

"Sorta. Marco and I nearly died today…because I summoned a demon." Janna's mother just tackled her into a warm hug, with Janna holding her mother tight. "To think, I saw hell for a while. Wasn't very cool."

Janna's mother only cried softly. "Mommy's always here for you. Don't…leave me."

"I want Mom." They let go, with Janna smirking. "Someone's gotta help you around the house." She got up, stretching her back. "Getting ready for the dance tonight. Don't want Diaz and the new girl going alone."

"You have fun and don't do anything nasty with those boys." Janna rolled her eyes, with her mother shaking her head. Once out of sight, Janna's mother walked towards the trash can, looking for something. She took out a necklace, gently picking it up and placing it in her pocket. "Can't believe you tried burning this up…Marco gave it to you years ago."

Janna was in her room for the past half hour, putting on her form-fitting black dress and red heels on. Letting her hair hang down, she was surprised at herself. "Dang…I look  _hot_." She made a 'bang bang' sounds as she shot the mirror with finger-guns. Looking at her face, she realized something was missing. Touching her neck, she imagined a necklace being present…but just not. Knocking was coming from her door, with Janna's mother coming in. "Mom? I was getting ready… Couldn't wait to take pictures?"

She just held out a necklace, making Janna's eyes go wide. "You were trying to burn this?" Janna quickly grabbed it, putting it around her neck. The black stone shined, making Janna's face heat up. "He isn't going with you…" Janna nods, sitting down in her bed. Her mother sat down, patting Janna's uncovered back. "Did you ever tell him?"

"No Mom. The guy lost his sister years ago and shut himself away from the world. Training in martial arts, ignoring all my texts…we stopped being close friends." She sighed, rubbing her arms. "And now, I think he's falling for another girl anyway. I don't mind, but if Star dares hurt Marco…"

Janna's mother smiled, folding her arms proudly. "You are being a valued friend. One day, you  _should_ tell him though." She got up and opened Janna's door. "You never know, he might like you back sweetie."

"Just…get out Mom and work on your latest project." The door closed with Janna getting up. Walking toward her closet, she grabbed a leather jacket and dark scarf. She checked her Beetlejuice clock, with it saying '6:20 P.M.' "Better get going…" She left her room and walked down the stairs. To her surprise, was Star and Marco sitting on the family couch, with Marco waving hello.

* * *

Janna lounged over the couch, smirking playfully. "So, Diaz came to pick up little ol' me?" Marco only rubbed his neck, smiling sheepishly. Janna sighed and sat down across from her friends, kicking her heeled feet on the nearby brown table. "You two holding up?"

"Not…really." Star truthfully answered, folding her gloved hands together. Janna leaned forward, letting her feet rest on the ground. "See, you and Marco outright DIED for a while…wasn't pleasant, more so considering I faced my nasty mother." Star elbowed Marco, having a proud grin. "This guy is quite tough, down-talking my mom like nothing."

Marco only looked right at Janna, locking his eyes on to hers. "Do you…still feel the burns?" Janna nodded, making Marco frown. "Damn it… Sorry I couldn't help you." He looked at Star, keeping his frown. "And it wasn't right of me to talk to your mom like that…even though she deserved that. Sorry Star."

"It's fine Marco." She folded her arms, having a small smile on her face. "Nice knowing you have my back." Star turned toward Janna. "You okay though? I could try to heal you some more."

Janna held up her hand, standing up. "You two did enough, fighting that demonic jerk. Remind me to  _never_ piss you off Star, you were scary girl." The two friends exchanged pride-filled grins. "Well Marco, you are lucky."

"Why is that?" Marco asked Janna, raising an eyebrow. She threw her arm over his shoulder. Janna was inches away from his face, making his turn red.

"Because you have  _two_ dates for the dance tonight." She looked at Star, who was looking slightly irked. "Unless you only want  _one_ hot girl to go with you."

Marco looked at Star and Janna nervously. "Uh…I'm not going to die, again, right?" Silence took the air, with Janna laughing loudly. Star let out a small giggle and Marco just facepalmed, getting out of the couch. "You know what? I'm going to this thing with Star as my…date, Janna." He took a deep breath and looked right at Janna, shame written on his face. "I uh…didn't think you wanted to be my date. Sorry if I hurt you or never asked you about that."

Janna blinked a few times, pushing Marco back playfully. "I-I was just teasing you Diaz. Come on you two, don't want to be late and miss out on the fun, right?" Marco walked ahead, rubbing his neck. Star and Janna were alone, with Marco waiting outside. "Look Star…I know you like him."

"I just  _met_ Marco." She said defensively, walking very close to Janna's face. "I'm not losing him to  _anything_ or  _anyone_. You are my friend and I'm happy to have met you. But don't take away the  _one_ thing that's keeping me from killing everyone."

Janna's eyes went wide and she whistled. "We got a tsundere on our hands here. I like the kid too, for years actually." She leaned on a wall, looking at family picture. "See that picture up there Star?" She looked to where Janna pointed. It was of a six year-old Marco and Janna spitting raspberries at each other while their families posed joyfully. "Marco's been a childhood friend for a long time now. When his sister died, he shut down completely." She took a deep breath and looked seriously at Star. "I don't care if he likes you or anything, accepted the fact Marco doesn't like me  _that way_ for a while now."

"I think you are going to say  _but_  next, correct?" Star commented, folding her arms and looking at Janna seriously.

"You are smart, I like that." Janna snickered before growing a serious face once more. "Don't fuck with Marco. If you like him, you better  _mean_ it. Because I don't care  _how_ powerful you are princess." She looked right into Star's blue eyes darkly. "I  _will_ make your life hell if he gets hurt again.  _Got it_?"

"Oh, I get it." Star said bluntly. "I've been through hell and back. Being abused and used by everyone I've meet made me feel cold, heartless even." She scoffed at a thought. "I was even this crazy chick a few years back, always breaking things and going on adventures. But when you trust people, they hurt you.  _Badly_. I learned that the hard way. But with Marco…I can feel safe knowing, he won't hurt me. And I won't hurt him." Star put a hand on Janna's shoulder, giving a kind smile. "You can trust me, as I know what it feels like to be hurt and used."

Janna sighed in relief. "Good. But uh, so you  _do_ like him?" Star's face turned red, with Janna grinning madly.

"Like I said…I only just met him." Star touched the doorknob, having a hidden smile. She walked out of the house, with Janna following, simply shaking her head.

* * *

Loud guitar riffs were echoing in Echo Creek High's gym, with Oskar and the Misfits playing practice music as people were coming inside. With Alfonzo on the drums and Ferg on base, Oskar took over vocals and lead guitar. "Okay guys, I think we're ready for the show tonight."

The three teens hi-fived one another, having proud smirks on their faces. Wearing suit jackets and dress pants, they were excited for the dance. Oskar though, just looked at his guitar, his normally toothy smile being a somber frown. Flipping his hair back for the rare occasion, both of his baby blue eyes were sad. "Poor Marco…"

"What about him." Alfonzo commented, putting his drumsticks away, with Ferg elbowing him harshly.

"Marco nearly DIED hours ago, being attacked by that fire demon dude." He folded his arms, having a proud smirk. "Before getting hit by flames, Marco was winning."

"Winning or not, he nearly died." Oskar said bluntly, silencing his friends and bandmates. "And what friends are we? Not being there for him in recent months. I mean, sure, he kicked us away. But still…"

Alfonzo sighed and placed a hand upon Oskar's shoulder. "Look man, he has that Star chick now as his friend. And from what YOU told me, Marco's being friendly with people again." He let go, having a small smile. "Marco is getting better buddy."

"Yeah!" Ferg shouted loudly, making Alfonzo cover his ears. "Though that Star chick is hot. She reminds me of those princesses…"

"Shut up." Jackie hissed, making Ferg jump back. She was wearing a sea-blue dress, almost mirroring the look of a mermaid. Her sea-shell necklace was different, glowing crystal blue and matching her heels. "Star has been through a lot, so you leave her alone Ferg."

"Jackie, what did we talk about?" Oskar said sternly, making his girlfriend roll her eyes. "Be nice to my bandmates, okay?"

"Just because they're your friends, doesn't mean I have to like them." She placed a hand on her hip with sass. "Besides, they treated Marco like crap anyway." Alfonzo kicked his drum set, making Jackie jump back from mild shock.

"Like you didn't heartbreaker?" Alfonzo hissed. He got up and fixed his glasses. "Sorry bro, can't stand your girlfriend, so going to meet up with my date. Text me when the show is ready to start." Oskar nodded, with Alfonzo marching off. Ferg just took out his smartphone, whistling and pretending to not be in the room.

Jackie clenched her fists, feeling her nails dig into her flesh. "I…I didn't mean to hurt him. All I did was…" Oskar kissed Jackie's cheek, calming her down instantly.

"Just have fun tonight." He took her hand, having a toothy smile. "Once the show is over, we will have our dance."

"And go to that pizza joint too?" Jackie asked with a sly smile. Oskar grinned, taking out two quarters. "Going to finally beat your high score dude." They hugged one another, patting each other's back. Jackie ran off, with Oskar turning his guitar. Thoughts raced through his mind, specifically seeing Jessica for a brief moment when Marco fought that demon.

'That…couldn't have happened. Right? No way would a demon do that to Marco. If I see that fuckers face again…' Oskar heard a soft crunch, looking at his guitar. "Damn it, hope this still plays right."

Ferg got up, sitting down on the edge of the makeshift stage. "Do you want to talk about anything?" Oskar put his guitar down, ruffling up his messy hair. "I miss Jessica too bro. She was like, my unofficial little sister."

"Same here Ferg." Oskar said somberly, rubbing his arm. "Just…why did she had to die? That little Gem did nothing wrong." Ferg patted Oskar's back, trying to calm his friend down. "And what is the deal with Star? She can use  _magic_ now and did Marco know about that?!"

"Bro, take a chill pill." Ferg said casually, with Oskar groaning loudly. "Hate it when your mind races like that…"

"Call it, inspiration. Or my muse. Something like that." Oskar snickered. He looked at the clock, seeing it being close to '7:20 P.M.' He got up and picked up the guitar. Taking in its features, he brushed his finger over the peace sign Jessica painted on it five years ago. "Let's pull off a killer performance."

Ferg heard the sternness in his friend's voice simply nodding. The two got back to working on their music, jotting down notes and rehearsing their track-list for the night.

* * *

Janna, Marco and Star made their way to the front of Echo Creek High, sitting down on a bench. "Why aren't we inside drinking the spiked punch?" Janna moaned, leaning her head on Marco's shoulder. Star raised an eyebrow at the comment, with Marco's face turning red.

"First off, they didn't spike the punch…right?" Janna only grinned, making Marco shake his head. "Secondly, I'm trying to think of a way to explain today's 'event'. Don't want people harassing Star into using various magic spells or anything."

"I could say the wand is at home?" Star suggested, with Marco shrugging his shoulders. "Uh…I can simply tell everyone to fuck off or I kill them?" Marco's face turned ghostly white, with Janna slamming her fist into the bench in a laughing fit.

"I like the second option a lot." Janna wiped a tear away. "You are one bad-ass chick princess." Star smirked at the comment, spinning her wand around playfully. Marco smiled at Star, causing her to blush slightly. "Oh get a room you love birds."

"It's not like…whatever." Marco waved his hand away, looking at the school across the street. "I think you two look great tonight." Janna blushed at the comment, but Star only smiled. "Never took you for a fancy dress person Janna."

"Well, when you have charms like mine, having one of these beauties laying around is useful." Janna purred, with Star folding her arms in slight annoyance. Janna backed off, only smirking at Star. "And I take it you  _aren't_ wearing that sexy outfit to please prince charming here?"

Star's heart marks glowed and her cheeks were bright red. "For your information, I designed this outfit. Like all my clothing. So I'm wearing this for myself. …But Marco likes it too." Marco smiled, lightly punching Star's arm. The two friend's gave a knowing smile, getting up from the bench. "I think it's about time we get inside." Star spun her wand around, making it form into a dagger. Hiding it in a holster underneath her stockings, she took Marco's hand.

"Can't wait to trash the place!" Janna shouted joyfully, dashing ahead with her heels clanking into the cold concrete. Star and Marco walked at slower pace, enjoying the sensation of holding one another's hand.

"Thanks again, for you know, going with me here tonight Star." Marco said with some worry laced in his voice. "You are a great friend."

Star just kissed Marco's cheek, making his eyes bulge out in surprise. "Hey, you got my back. I got yours." The two friends walked inside the school, seeing bright colors dancing across the gym. With rainbow ribbons and food lined up on the side, it was quaint. Star tapped her chin, wondering something. "Something's missing here…"

"Didn't you fix this up after that huge fight?" Marco asked, with Star nodding. "And you are now trying to hide your magic again. Just leave things be and have fun." Star smiled, taking Marco's hand and rushing toward the food area. They saw various kinds of food, though Marco noticed some tipsy peers hovering the punch bowl. "Do me a favor Star and  _don't_ go near that." He pointed toward the bowl, with Janna chugging down the whole thing. "Just…can't believe she spiked it…"

"It wasn't Janna." Marco jumped like a scared cat. Jackie just smiled, waving hello to Star and Marco. "You two look great." Star smirked, folding her arms joyfully.

"When you got the designing eye, a little magic can do wonders." Star eyed Jackie's outfit. "You look like a literal mermaid. Like the fin-like hemming's your dress has." 'And she looks like a princess too…' Star mused to herself.

"Thanks!" Jackie responded joyfully. Turning toward Marco, she noticed him being deathly silent. "You okay dude? I know this might be awkward, seeing me with Oskar and everything." Marco shook his head, putting on a smile.

"No, I'm fine. Just glad to be alive right now honestly." He put his hand within the dress pants pockets. Star noticed his slight shaking and voice hitching. "Uh…I'm going to go. Want to come with me Star?"

She only smiled, taking Marco's hand and walking away from Jackie. "Marco…I don't think she wants to hurt you or anything." Marco's body was still shaking, with Star tapping her chin. 'Come on, he's having a nervous breakdown! Gotta…' She felt her body tug toward the dance floor, where the other students were dancing. Loud music was echoing across the gym, with Star noticing Oskar and his band-mates playing a rock song.

"Um…would you like to d-dance with me?" Marco stuttered, patting his cheeks to calm the nerves. "Sorry for being nervous. Been a while since I've been to a thing like this." Star only took Marco's hand, moving to the music's beat. The two friends danced slowly at first, but soon were moving wildly like the other students. Star and Marco kept their visions locked on one another, feeling intense confidence flow through both of them. "So you wasn't lying about being a good dancer."

"Me and Pony Head used to visit this place called 'The Bounce Lounge' and it was fun." She tapped her chin, remembering they have scissors now. "We should visit it sometime."

"Sounds great!" Marco shouted, taking Star and spinning her around. The two teens laughed loudly, spinning in place like a graceful top. But they stopped dancing, once Oskar taped the mic.

"Hello friends! Tonight we are going to have some fun! In celebration of that stupid possum, we are going to rock all night long!" Everyone cheered, with Oskar coughing. "But I know a special pair wants some…romantic moments, so my crew will be playing a special tune." Marco glared at Oskar, which his friend shot a snarky smile back. Before Marco could say anything, Oskar and his crew started, with soft melodies playing.

Marco's eyes went wide, instantly recognizing the song. "That bastard…" Star looked at Marco in confusion, with the boy placing his hand behind her back. "Um…this is a famous rock song, a track that…" Marco gulped. "Anyway just follow my lead."

Star simply nodded, following Marco's command. The two swayed to the music, with Marco humming to the music. Picking up to the beats, Marco and Star only moved faster. Everyone in the gym mirrored them, just swaying until Oskar made a loud riff.

"Never cared for what they do, never care for what they know, but I know!" Oskar shouted, making soft strums. Alfonzo mirrored Oskar, with Ferg gently hitting the drums. Star rested her head on Marco's shoulder, smiling wide.

"I never opened myself this way, life is ours, we live it our way…" Marco softly sang, in a voice that shook Star to her core. He looked up at her eyes, and gave a tearful smile. "All these words I don't just say, and nothing else matters." She smiled back, just nuzzling within Marco's chest. While everyone else moved at more frantic speeds to the music, Star and Marco just moved slowly, enjoying the tight embrace one another was sharing.

* * *

Janna and Jackie just sat on the bleachers, with the former recovering from drinking too much punch. "You really shouldn't have drank that much girl." Jackie said slyly, with Janna throwing an empty cup at her head. "Ow…"

"You just  _burp_ are jealous that I can drink  _burp_ more than you." She rubbed her head, groaning from pain. "Ugh…never drinking that much again." She spotted Brittney slouched forward. "Sup  _burp_ stuck up pom-pom"

"Shut up." She hissed, looking at Alfonzo playing the guitar. "That guy is…oddly really cool." Jackie elbowed Brittney. "Yeah, your BF is playing that 'Nothing Else Matters' song. Oddly fitting, when you look at that." She pointed to Star and Marco, faces inches away from one another.

Jackie only looked away, hiding a small frown. "Good for them. Bout time Marco moved on." Some mild anger was laced in her voice, something Brittney scoffed at. "Oh, why do you care so much?"

"Because I'm  _friends_ with that new girl?" Brittney commented, folding her arms in slight anger. "Don't act like I'm the bad one here. Yes, I'm a nasty bitch sometimes, but I'm trying to get better. What about you? Putting up the 'cool skater chick' persona to mask that using person inside you?"

Jackie cracked her knuckles. "Ready to throw down?" Janna just jumped in-between the two, burping in Jackie's face. "Gross Janna…your mouth reeks of alcohol."

"You  _burp_ shouldn't have  _burp_ spiked the stuff." Janna patted her chest, looking at Star and Marco dancing. "Letting the guy of my  _burp_ dreams dance away with  _burp_ blondie sucks." Janna passed out cold, snoring loudly in Jackie's lap. Brittney and Jackie exchanged confused looks.

"I'm not touching her,  _you_  spiked the punch." Brittney got up and walked toward the dancing group, leaving Jackie alone with a drunk Janna. Propping her friend up, Jackie patted Janna's back, letting out burps and coughs.

"Glad I'm  _burp_ not dead. Nearly  _burp_ died…" Jackie frowned, just holding Janna up and watching the dance continue. Seeing Star and Marco continuing their dance, she gritted her teeth and slugged down the 'punch' she had next to her.

"Going to be a long night…"

* * *

The song ended, with Star and Marco still dancing softly. A loud coughing was heard, snapping the duo awake. The slid back slightly, looking up at the stage. "Seems like we got a loving couple. Want an encore?" Oskar grinned, strumming his guitar.

"Uh…we are going home, right Star?" He looked at her pleadingly, with Star nodding excessively. The duo darted away in utter embarrassment, not hearing the cheers and praise from their peers. They stopped when nearby the lockers close to the exit, having stupid smiles upon their faces. "Sorry about that, figured you wanted to avoid the attention."

"I think we brought ourselves  _more_ attention running off like that." Star commented. They just looked at each other, rubbing their arms. "We almost kissed…funny how that works, right...buddy?"

"Yeah…right." Marco looked away from Star, with disappointment in his voice. "I'm sorry, if I put you in a bad spot. I will have a  _word_ with Oskar tomorrow…" Star frowned, walking closer to Marco's face. They were inches apart, just like before, but tension was now quite thick.

"We just meet and…I don't know how I feel about you." Star answered truthfully. "You've seen a lot of my history and baggage. But I don't know much about you."

Marco sighed in defeat. "It's only fair you learn more about me, considering how I've helped you deal stuff recently. To be real though, I…I do feel something for you. Even if we just met. Is that wrong?"

Star smirked, punching Marco's arm. "No, not at all. How about we take it slowly, learning more about each other. I...I feel something for you too. But after everything..." Marco held out his arms, with Star tackling into him. They poured every emotion into the hug, feeling intense warmth radiating from one another.

"Sounds wonderful...thank you for being my best friend." Star tightened her grip on Marco, refusing to let him go for anything.

"No problem, soul mate." They stayed like this, unaware of half-drunk Jackie and slightly sober Janna watching them. Jackie hiccupped and was about to march up to Star, but Janna pulled her back.

"Hey…buddy, don't mess with them." Janna said slightly dazed. "Those two are close, don't bother them." Jackie sighed and walked with Janna back into the gym.

* * *

While the night closes for Star and Marco, a light wakes up Tom. He opens his eyes, blinking a few times. Looking around, he only sees black blobs and horrific creatures roaming around. He gets up, feeling intense pain flowing through his body. "…Where, am I?"

"The Void." A stern voice answers. Tom enters combat position, clenching his fists and ready to strike. He sees an apparition of Toffee, having arms folded behind his back. "This place is…unique. While not part of a specific dimension, it is home to gateways across the multiverse. Though finding your way home will take a  _very long_ time."

"Toffee…you are the king of Monsters." Tom felt scared, knowing of his strength. "W-Why are you here? Haven't I suffered enough?"

"No, you haven't." Toffee hissed, clenching his fists. "That Mewni Princess is the key to Monster rights on Mewni. Not only did that witch harm her, but I read all the reports on your methods." He picked up a horned headband, making Tom's blood turn cold. "Using a blend of neuron suppressors and fire magic…quite interesting. Though very easy to  _break_." Toffee crushed the headband within his right hand.

"I will get out of here, get my kingdom back and get my  _princess_. You aren't going to stop me." Tom hissed, clenching his fists into balls. Toffee snickered, snapping his fingers. Pete and Tom's father stood beside him. "How did you…"

"I'm very good at talking to people. Maybe you should try that instead of forcing control sometime." Toffee vanished, leaving Tom alone. He kneeled on the ground, feeling bitter tears run down his cheek. Wiping his face, he got up determined. Finding a nearby stick, he tightly grasped it, marching into the void for a way home.


	7. Family Connecting

Mrs. Diaz walked into her room, stretching her back after a long day's work teaching at Echo Creek Community College's English department. "Those kids are quite creative." She pulled up her chair and gently placed her small laptop down, turning it on with it's bright light laminating her slightly darkened room. Putting on her nightgown, she pulled up her chair and looked through various emails her students sent her.

She smirked, seeing one student write his creative writing project in Spanish. "Oh, this should be interesting." Bookmarking the emails of sent work, she opened up one story and intently read it. "Let's see… _the adventures of Sol and Luna, exploring various dimensions and fighting monsters…_ this sounds like some cartoon." She tapped her chin and nodded. "Like how it's magical and creative through spelling could use some work…"

Hearing knocking on the door, Mrs. Diaz got up and closed her computer. Mr. Diaz walked in, holding out single red rose romantically. "Hola mi angel precioso." (Hello my lovely angel) Mrs. Diaz kissed her husband's lip gently and hugged him tight. "Seems you had a good day."

Both walked to their large king-size bed, looking at one another with wide smiles. "You could say that dear. Reading my students projects and they continue to impress me." She grew a more nervous expression, thinking about something. "Did you see Marco come home yet? I think Star and him were going to that dance tonight."

Mr. Diaz showed his wife a text Marco sent. She read it and squinted her eyes at the small text.  _Hey Mom! Star and I had to help our friends get back home, so we might be a bit late. I didn't get into any trouble and Star's okay. Love you._  She passed the phone back, letting out a held-in breath. "Good…was worried about him. Been a while since he went out on a date."

"I know. That Jackie girl broke our Mijo's heart." He clenched his right fist briefly before sighing. Placing a warm hand around Mrs. Diaz shoulder, the two looked at a family picture hanging up. "Our boy is growing…trying to get stronger."

"Yeah…" Mrs. Diaz rubbed her arm. "But, why did he close himself up so much? We talked with him, did anything we can…" Mr. Diaz simply hugged, patting her back.

"He's trying to recover. Remember how we was when she died?" Mrs. Diaz said nothing, with silence overtaking the room. A loud ringing was coming from Mrs. Diaz phone, making the couple look at one another in confusion. "It's really late…I hope it's not the boy's asking me to come in for a night shift." He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Ah, hello Rafael. Is Angie with you?" Seeves' asked in a serious tone. Mr. Diaz pressed speaker phone, placing the phone down.

"Hello Edwin, how did the dance go?" Mrs. Diaz asked joyfully. "Hope my son helped you set things up." Silence was on the other end, making the Diaz's grow a nervous look.

"This…is important." He coughed, fixing his nervous voice. "Are you aware Star Butterfly, your latest house guest, has the ability to use magic?"

"Yes Edwin." Mr. Diaz answered, folding his arms. "Marco explained that to us the moment she walked through our doors. She isn't in trouble or anything, right?"

"No, but she is troubled." The Diaz's hear papers shifting around. "Star's record has a lot of…disturbing comments written on it. I got this file randomly, not even sure where it came from." He coughed, turning a page. "It reads; Star Butterfly is a problematic student, having outbursts and going against the facility. In addition, she has led revolts and inspired her peers to express their true selves. Tests we have performed on her were largely not effective, with shocks and injections only temporarily fixing her behavior issues…" He put the folder down. "Angie…Rafael… Star was abused in her last school. I'm thinking physical abuse mainly but mental abuse is not off the table."

Mrs. Diaz felt her heart sink, nearly crying. "No wonder she seemed so…surprised when I hugged her. Her mother must really hate her."

"¡Esos cabrones malvados! Los encontraré y ..." (Those evil bastards! I will find them and... ) Mr. Diaz cursed loudly as he punched the bed frame. Taking a deep breath, he hugged his wife, calming her down. "Edwin, anything else to report?"

"Well…someone from her home visited my school and attacked the students." Skeeves coughed, trying to compose his voice. "He…was a demon, even morphing into…" He held back tears, wiping his face. "…turned into Jessica."

"My god…" Mrs. Diaz covered her mouth, imaging Marco breaking down. "Is my little boy okay?" Skeeves was silent for a moment.

"He…he is fine now. Saw him dance with Star at the dance. But Janna and Marco were gravely injured during the encounter. Star was…able to heal them." Mr. Diaz felt his body freeze at the comment, while Mrs. Diaz held back tears. "I…I don't think any more visitors will come to our school. Star was very firm with her comments to the demon."

"We need to speak with them." Mrs. Diaz said firmly. "I don't want our children in any more danger." Skeeves' eyes went wide open at the comment.

"But Star isn't your…" Mrs. Diaz held the phone to her ear, nearly breaking it from anger.

"My Estella will  _never_ be harmed by any demon, monster or her family ever again!" She huffed from anger, feeling utterly enraged. "I'm not losing family again…I'm not losing…" Mr. Diaz took the phone from his now crying wife.

"We are going to talk to the kids, getting answers to everything." Skeeves' sighed in relief. "Star seemed troubled when we met her, as she hasn't really spoken with us much. We will make our newest family member feel welcomed." He tapped his chin, thinking of something. "How is Marco doing in school? Any improvement to his social skills?"

"Finally can talk about some good news!" Skeeves' shouted in excitement. "I got reports from various teachers that Marco has been more social in class discussions, seen talking with peers and always around Star. They are almost always never apart from what I can tell." He snickered, shaking his head. "Young love, how interesting. I feel Star is the missing piece needed to help Marco. The very thing we've been looking for since Jessica's loss years ago."

Mr. Diaz felt a smile creep up on his face, nearly laughing from surprise. "Wow…you know? After a long day of work hearing news like that…does a long way to make everything worthwhile." He whipped his eyes, feeling tears starting to come down. "Thank you for the report."

"Anytime Rafael. Just…make sure to check if your kids are drunk." Mr. Diaz raised an eyebrow. "Someone spiked the punch bowl and I'm looking into who caused that."

"Well, our son never drinks, so don't worry about that." Mrs. Diaz comments, feeling a smile grow on her face. "Have a good night and we will make sure the kids are okay."

"Thank you…great to hear from you two again." Skeeves' ended the call, leaving the Diaz's alone in thought. Mrs. Diaz just laid down in her bed, closing her eyes.

"I will look through the student's work tomorrow. Need…time to think about how we are going to talk with Star and Marco." She sighed, having a small frown. "Star…is deeply troubled. I think something really terrible happened to her."

Mr. Diaz kissed his wife's cheek, turning on the nightlight. "You get rest my Rosa (Rose). Will stay awake until the kids come back home." She closed her eyes, nuzzling under the covers. Mr. Diaz only had a stern, unreadable expression on his face, hanging his jacket up. Walking out of the room, he looks at his wife. "I will protect our Niños (Children). I will." Walking out, he closed the door gently and went downstairs to get some coffee.

* * *

The pale moonlight shined down on a group of five teens, walking back from the dance. Walking under various street lights, Star only shook her head at the sight behind her. "So…your ex got drunk? Why exactly?"

"Upset about you dancing with Marco." Janna says in a slurred tone, burping slightly. She leaned on Star's shoulder, making Star grow an amused smirk. "If you use this as blackmail…"

"Oh, I won't. Just…uh, remember that he's mine is all." Star gave a sly smile. Janna only shook her head, walking at a better pace. Marco and Oskar were groaning, helping carry a badly drunk Jackie.

"How am I going to explain this…" Oskar moaned, shaking his head in annoyance. "Bad enough her parents don't like me as it is." Marco groaned, getting a better grip on Jackie's back.

"She can't hold in her alcohol man." Marco moaned, glaring harshly at Jackie. "Again you do this? Remember what I told you about…" She only laughed manically, making Marco and Oskar nearly drop her from losing their grip.

"Eyes…don't know why yous cares so much. You haves the princess over theres…  _hiccup_." Marco rubs his forehead with a free hand.

"Jackie Lyn Thomas, even if I was interested in Star, that's none of your damn business. We've been through for two years now." Marco got a better grip on Jackie, starting to walk at a faster pace. "Oskar, sorry man, but can we pick up the pace? Don't want to 'drop' Jackie by 'accident' or anything." Oskar picked up on Marco's cold tone and only sighed.

"Man, I know you wouldn't drop her, even if she hurt you." Marco only frowned, resuming his slow pace. "But are you and Star a thing now?" Marco shook his head, looking at his friend ahead of him with a smile.

"No, but we both do feel something. Just…we have a lot of baggage to take care of first." Marco shrugged his shoulders, looking at Jackie for a second before turning to Oskar. "Besides, we just met man."

"I get it, being smart about things." Oskar smirks proudly at Marco. "So, you liked the song my band played? I remember you being really good at playing guitar!" He nearly shouted, getting Star's attention.

"You play music?" Star asked with interest, with Oskar grinning at Marco. He shot an 'I hate you' look before giving Star a small smile.

"Used to play music, but uh, stopped playing in recent years." Star noticed the slightly pained expression on his face, only nodding in response and looking ahead again. Oskar gave a small frown. "Dude, I stopped playing for a reason…but that was a great performance back there. Great work man."

Oskar smiled, patting his chest with a free hand. "Thanks." They walk in silence, coming close to Jackie's house. Oskar gulps in fear, looking at Marco expectantly. Marco groaned and after giving Jackie to Oskar, knocks on the door. It opens up with Mr. Thomas looking very angry at the teens before him.

"Hello sir. My friends and I just helped Jackie back home. Someone at school spiked the punch bowl and no one knows who." Marco waves his hand, with Oskar walking with Jackie. "She's really out of it, but Oskar and I kept an eye on her the whole night. Sorry for the trouble."

He looked at Marco's serious expression, sighing in relief. "You are a good kid Diaz. Thank you for looking out for my daughter." He helped Jackie inside the house, with Oskar and Janna following. "Oh, and who's that?" Mr. Thomas points to Star.

"She's my latest house guest and her name's Star." She waves hello, with Mr. Thomas only smirking at Marco. "We aren't…never mind. Have a good night sir." Marco walks off, with Mr. Thomas glaring at Jackie.

"So…why did you spike the punch?" Jackie hiccupped and giggled loudly. "Oh boy…" He looked at Janna and Oskar. Janna waved her hand and patted Jackie's back.

"I will watch over Miss Tipsy here." Oskar looks at Janna, rubbing his neck. "You head home man, I got this." He looks toward Mr. Thomas and walks out of the house. Walking slowly back to his apartment, he smiles at the thought of being friends with Marco again.

* * *

Marco and Star are close to their home, the two smirking at each other playfully. "I can't believe we had such a nice night." Marco commented, rubbing his arm. "It was…really nice."

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun." She smiled, blushing slightly. "You are a great dancer buddy." Marco felt his face heat up but shook the feeling away. "What is Jackie's deal anyway though…she got drunk from watching us dance?"

Marco clenched his hands into fists out of angered frustration. "I don't get her…I move on and am finally getting happy again…but she's upset about that?"

Star shrugs her shoulders and pats Marco's back. "Hey, at least your ex isn't such…an evil person. She's just mean sometimes." Marco nodded, agreeing with Star. "Come on, your parents are likely worried."

"I texted my dad after leaving the dance, so he knows we're okay." They spotted a bench, with Marco seeing himself and Jackie sitting there. The figments were laughing and cracking jokes, making Marco grit his teeth in anger. "Can…we walk faster?"

"Actually, I was hoping we could sit down for a bit." Star shows Marco her feet, slightly bruised up. "Should have worn flats for the dance…" Marco nodded as they sat down on the very bench he watched before. A Streetlight shined down brightly on them. Star and Marco sat in silence, feeling the cool breeze brush leaves in the air. Both were a bit nervous, but Star soon rested her head on Marco's shoulders. "I…feel safe when with you Marco. I don't know why, but I like this feeling."

"Really? Even after everything you've been through, I make you feel safe?" Star nodded, causing Marco's heart to beat faster. 'Wow…guess I'm that important to her now.' He smiled, putting an arm around Star's shoulder. "I say our first 'date' was successful."

Star snickered. "We aren't a couple yet silly." Marco rolled his eyes and felt his nerves calm down.

"I know Star, but it's odd how we  _just_ met but have this strong connection." Star only sighed contently, closing her eyes and hugging Marco. "Uh…we can't sleep here." Star started snoring, with drool covering Marco's dress shirt. "Guess I'm carrying you home then." He shook off his cape, putting it around Star to keep her warm. Picking her up bridal style, he resumed walking home, feeling intense heat within his arms. 'Can't believe…she is letting me do this.' A small smile grew on his face, soon turning into a wide grin. 'I'm the luckiest guy in the world right now.'

* * *

Mr. Diaz was sitting in the living room, flipping through a newspaper while drinking some hot coffee. Letting the heat radiated from the cup, he slugged some down, flipping to a new page. But he wasn't really reading it though, just intently paying attention to the front door. Hearing knocking, he put the paper down and walked toward the door. Opening it, he only shook his head, forming a proud smirk. "So it seems my little man had fun tonight?"

Marco blushed in embarrassment, still holding Star bridal style as Star mumbled something. "She…got tired dad. So I carried her home. Can we come in please?" Mr. Diaz patted Marco's head and the boy walked inside. "Be back in a moment, helping Star into bed." He raced upstairs and gently placed Star into her bed. "Get some sleep, you deserve it after a long day."

"Ma…Marco…don't…go…" Marco felt his body freeze, hearing Star mumbled that in a half-asleep state. He turned around, seeing Star tightly hug her pillow. "No…more…hurt…anymore…" He simply patted Star's head.

"I will be back later, just letting dad know how the night went." He rubbed his neck nervously. 'Am I really going to do this?' Marco closed his eyes and kissed Star's cheek, feeling his entire body turn red. Star only smiled, hugging the pillow and covers tighter. 'She liked that?' Marco closed Star's door gently, feeling the shock from before. Walking downstairs, Mr. Diaz was getting another cup of coffee ready, placing it on the living room table. "So…we are having the 'talk' again dad?" Marco took his cup of coffee and sat down next to his grinning dad. "You gave this to me when I dated Jackie, I know what to do here…and we aren't ready to be anything more than friends." He sipped some coffee and felt his eyes get larger. "Wow…Cuban Coffee this late at night?"

"Need to have a long talk with you." He put his cup down, placing a warm hand on Marco's shoulder. "Son...I'm so proud of you. Finally opening up again." Marco gave a small smile, taking a sip from his coffee. "Why didn't you open up to us? We love you so much son."

"Dad…it was…like a part of me was yanked away when Jessica passed." Marco put a hand on his messy hair, ruffling it slightly. "We were all in danger of dying during that crash. I couldn't save everyone…" Mr. Diaz pulled Marco into a warm hug.

"Miho, I understand. I felt horrible when my arms were pinned down, but I was able to get your mother to safety with your help. Jessica…" He sniffled, fighting back tears. "She left us and we all felt something missing from our hearts. I would have thought Jackie might make things better."

Marco sighed, looking at a family picture, where Jackie was posing with them during Halloween. He got up and took the picture down, rubbing its frame gently. "She did make things better, but I…I couldn't lose anyone else again. I was mute…because I lost the will to push on." He put the picture back up, feeling tears come down his cheek. "I'm sure Skeeves' told you about the attack today." Mr. Diaz nodded as Marco sat back down.

"Did a real demon attack you?" Marco nodded, folding his hands together. "And he…" Marco gritted his teeth, punching the couches armrest.

"¡Ese demonio! Usando Star como un maldito juguete y jugando con mis emociones! ¡Quería arrancarle la puta cabeza! (That demon prick! Using Star like a damn toy and playing with my emotions! I wanted to rip his fucking head off!)" Marco hissed, huffing form pure rage. "You don't  _want_  to know what that demon prick did to Star."

Mr. Diaz looked intently at his cup of coffee, speechless and unsure what to say. "Did…did the demon abuse Star?" Marco huffed out hot air, taking a few more swings of coffee.

"Abuse is putting it lightly. He made Star his little puppet for six whole months and she couldn't do anything to fight back! Even after breaking free, her parents did nothing to help." Marco folded his arms, feeing angered tears come down. "Can't believe how anyone would hurt someone like that."

"Is that why you and Star aren't together like that now Miho?" Marco sighed, rubbing his neck. Peaceful silence took the air waves, sounds of newfound rain splashing against the streets of Echo Creek.

"That's one reason Dad. The other, is because she doesn't know much about me." Marco curled into a ball, blankly watching his TV. "I know so much about her life, but she knows little of mine. I want us to be great friends first and if she wants to go further, I would be more than happy to let that happen."

Mr. Diaz pat Marco's back hard, nearly knocking the boy down. "I'm proud of you son. Your mother and I were best friends well before having you and Jessica." Marco only gave an embarrassed laugh. "Now, getting some sleep son, but please…you and Star need to tell us what happens. Even if we aren't magic…that doesn't mean your mother and myself can't help." He places a hand on Marco's shoulder, giving a deathly serious glare. "She might not have parents that love her. But that doesn't mean  _we_ can't be the family she deserves."

Marco hugged his dad, feeling a smile creep on his face. "Thanks...Star will be happy to know more people care about her." Mr. Diaz felt his heart sting hearing this from Marco, but simply hugged him back. They let go, with Mr. Diaz walking up to his room having a lot on his mind. Now alone in the living room, Marco looked up at the stair case, hoping Star will get some rest.

* * *

As night shines down upon Star's sleeping body, her smiling face soon contorts into a bitter frown. Feeling her body drift into the land of dreams, she opened her eyes and was shocked to be in the underworld. "No…this can't be happening." She raced toward a mirror, forming a scowl at the sight before her. She was wearing a golden collar, with matching golden cuffs on each wrist. On top of her lose blond hair was a golden crown, firmly implanted within her skull. "I'm not going to be someone's fucking toy again!" She began pulling the crown but her body froze in place.

"Is that anyway to treat my gifts Starship?" A sly voice teased, walking into the room. Tom was wearing a suit, having his crown and cape match the attire. He walked right up to Star's face, kissing her cheek gently.

"STOP TOUCHING ME!" Star screamed but Tom only slapped her. Star fell to the ground, groaning in pain. "Hit me one more time. I fucking dare you demon." Tom only cracked his knuckles and pressed a button a hidden remote. Star shot up like a spring, looking around in pure panic. "I'm not letting you  _win_."

"Sure…your prince will come and help you." Tom leaned into Star's face, pinching her cheeks harshly. "Oh wait.  _I killed him_. You're mine.  _ **Forever slave**_." He pushed Star into the bed, feeling intense anger surround him. " **Don't make me hurt you again.** "

"Haven't you hurt me enough?" Star spat, feeling her body shake violently. "I lose everything…because of  _ **YOU!**_ " Star's eyes turned pure white and felt her body get encased in golden light.  **"I'm no one's slave or pet. I'm Star Butterfly, proud Rebel Princess.** "

Tom smirked, simply pressing a button on his remote. Star's golden form fizzled out and she crashed into her bed. "You think I'm stupid, don't you? Spending time in that  _lovely_ Void taught me a lot about…Butterfly Magic." He forced Star into a kiss on her lips, with one claw digging into her neck. Star pushed him away, blood trickling down her neck. "I will break you, make you love me." He left the room, slamming Star's door shut.

She looked at the bars in her room, feeling intense anger form in her chest. Letting her magic charge into her right hand, she covered her heart. "I'm sorry Marco…I can't put up with this suffering any longer." She blasted a hole through her chest, laying gently into the bed. A pile of blood soaked the bed sheets, with Tom coming into the room, shaking his head.

"I can just revive you…" He rubbed his neck in slight annoyance. "Doesn't matter. GUARDS!" Two demonic guards came into the room. "Clean the Underworld Queen up and pin her arms in new cuffs." They nodded, dragging Star away, with a trail of blood covering the ground. Tom simply shook his head, looking at the red moon shining down the Underworld. "You will accept your fate in due time." He walked out of the room. He slammed the door shut, causing a pillow to fall off the bed. Landing on the blood-covered ground, was a picture of Star and Marco together, holding hands and smiling happily.

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Star screamed at the top of her lungs, nearly jumping out of the bed. "I'M NO ONE'S DAMN SLAVE! FACE ME DEMON! I WILL END YOU! I WILL END YOU! I WILL…" Star just collapsed on the ground, crying loudly. "I…I don't want to suffer anymore. Please…don't let me suffer anymore." She was in huddled ball, crying in a ear-piercing tone. Marco kicked the door down, with Mr. Diaz joining him. They looked at Star in horror, seeing her cry like a broken child with scratch marks covering her arms.

"Star…what…" Star noticed Marco and nearly tackled him into a hug. "What…"

"I'm not going with Tom…I won't be anyone's slave again…please, don't let that happen Marco…" She held on to Marco with dear life. "Please don't die…please…" He just hugged her, gently brushing long blond hair. Mr. Diaz just had a look of disgust, shaking his head angrily.

"Dad…Star was…" Mr. Diaz held up his hand, soon forming it into an angered ball. "Star killed Tom, I will explain everything tomorrow, okay?" His father only nodded, nearly breaking the door down in his fit of rage. Marco looked at Star, feeling intense sadness. "What…happened in your dream?"

"Tom…captured me. He killed you. I…couldn't escape again." Marco felt air growing thicker, holding Star tighter. "I don't know…I killed Tom, but that dream felt so…real."

"It's just a dream…I will protect you." Marco soon started crying, unsure why he feels such sadness. "I…will protect you." A bright light shined down on Star and Marco, the moon's white glow enchasing the two troubled souls.


	8. Welcome to the Void

The skies were a vortex of black and purples, forming odd shapes that mirrored a rippling puddle. With air thick is ice, Tom trudged onward, tightly holding his long stick as he explored the Void. He shivered from the cold winds, though no ice or snow was in sight. 'Likely because of my magic not working…so used to feeling toasty warm…' He shivered slightly, looking ahead. He spotted a small house, mirroring something out of a fantasy game. It was oddly pixelated, appearing to glitch in-and-out of existence. "Mmm…maybe something's inside this hut." Tom dragged his tired legs, bashing through the door. Rather than the door falling down, it simply vanished in thin air, leaving a trail of particles. He blinked a few times before regaining his footing. Spotting a brown couch, he threw himself down and sighed contently.

While the cold winds were coming in, Tom didn't care, just enjoying the softness of his make-shift bed. "If that damn princess…" Tom sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Can't believe her…thought she liked being my bride." Looking out the window, he just watched what seemed to be black snow fall down. Tom got up and looked through the window, seeing red and black clouds unleash a downfall of snow. "Damn it…better try and fix the door." He rushed to a nearby table and retracting his claws, he started making deep carvings. Now making the worn out table into a make-shift door, he shoved it into the door-frame and held out both hands. "Come on baby, let the fire come out…" Closing his eyes, he tried to summon flames…but only a tiny puff of smoke came out. "Ugh! Hate not having magic anymore!" He punched the wall, causing it to glitch out. Tom only sighed and took a look around his new 'home'.

The walls were painted a garish brown, only having the bare minimum. There wasn't even an upstairs, only the main floor he was standing in. Tom studied the couch, noticing something glowing unearth it. 'Wonder what's down there…' Tom kneeled down, looking under the couch. He saw a small sword, looking very large and having a gun-handle on it. Picking it up, he placed his finger through the trigger. It heated up, glowing a faint red. Letting go, Tom placed the sword down, laughing softly. "Uh…well, guess this used to be someone's home."

"Happy…huh?" A familiar voice taunted. Tom jumped, grabbing his sword and looking around frantically. "So afraid of your little  _slave_ , aren't you Thomas?" He looked at the figment before him, shaking in fear. It was Star, wearing a torn up red ball dress. Her arms were cut up violently, rattling chains and cuffs dangling off them. Wearing only one heel and having torn-up hair, Star laughed playfully at Tom.

"S-Star? Why are you here?!" He aimed the sword at her, glaring darkly. "You sent me to this horrific void!" She just laughed, walking toward him seductively. With hips swaying left and right, she tapped her finger on Tom's chin, making him shiver. "Don't play with me like this…" She leaned in forward as some blood dripped from her head. A scar from what seemed to be an implanted crown was very visible.

"Play? You mean the 'games' you used to play with me?" Star mocked, pushing Tom to the couch. He shook his head and sat up proper, folding his arms. "Oh, aren't interested? Shame…you really enjoyed making me your little puppet. Upset that you can't control me anymore?"

Tom grit his teeth and punched Star violently. She staggered, sliding back a bit. "You are going to talk to your master like  _that_?" Star only had a bitter scowl, wiping some blood off her face. "Once I get out of here, you're  _mine_. You hear me?!"

"I'm not going down without a fight." Star held out both hands, with purple magic charging up. Tom held up his hands, ready for a blast. Bright purple light overtook his vision, but soon, Star was gone. "I'm going to have fun with you Tom…don't forget,  **I'm** your puppet master now." Tom felt mild shocks course through his body, falling down on the couch and feeling his body twitch. After five full minutes of painful shocks and convulsions, he passed out cold, breathing heavily on the couch.

"I…won't…die…here…" Tom said in between pained coughs, closing his eyes and letting sleep overtake him. His sword glowed bright as Tom held on it tightly.

* * *

Deep within a meeting room in an undisclosed location, the scissor forger Hekapoo spun around a pair of red scissors playfully. "I'm bored. When is that blue jerk going to show up anyway?" She looked across a large table, with three figures before her shrugging their shoulders.

"Eh, I dunno." The prison keeper Rhombulus commented, leaning back in his chair. "Said something important was on the fritz or something. Better be good, as I should be watching over the crystals."

"Come on boss, they aren't going anywhere." One snake hand hissed, with the other glaring harshly. "Oh, you would rather be watching stupid rocks blankly?"

"Uh, no?" The other hands groaned, looking up at his master. "Boss, I think this is really important. I got a bad feeling it's about the princess." The entire table went mute, with Omni looking through his crystal ball intently.

"I saw the timelines…and I agree." He commented sternly. "Out of all the timelines, this is the most troubled one." Loud bawing was heard from the table's corner, with Lekment shaking his head in agreement. He picked up a corn cob from a nearby plate, eating it gently. He bawed sadly, frowning after looking at Omni. "I know, I like the kid too…shame she was away from Mewni for a while."

"She's on Earth." The four beings were silent, hearing the voice of their 'father' Glossaryck. The normally semi-playful face he donned was bitter, frowning harshly and folded his arms. "She isn't writing magic in her spell book, she's been abused by forces outside her control and doesn't want to even  _be_ Queen of Mewni." He sighed, rubbing the ruby jewel upon his head. "To think, she had so much…unbound joy years ago. But all of that was taken away."

"How?" Hekapoo asked, putting her scissors down. "I last saw her at some ball, dancing with a demon prince. She seemed happy…" She was frozen by a dark laugh from Glossaryck. He gave a knowing look, making Hekapoo nearly fall out of her chair. "No…she was…controlled?"

"Bingo." He said coldly, floating in a pacing-like-motion around the table. "Star was mentally abused and I had  _no_ way of assisting her. How can I, her teacher, help Star learn magic if I'm  _not even there_?!" He picked up a chair and violently chucked it at a wall in pure frustration.

Rhombulus coughed, getting Glossaryck's attention. "But dude, Moon wouldn't do that to her. She loves the kid…right?" He asked questioningly, with both his hands shaking their heads. "Wait…you both  _agree_ on something? And it's  _that_?!" They nodded, making the prison keeper narrow his one eye. "Can't believe this…"

"This is the darkest timeline, but that isn't the only thing the princess suffered from…you feel she might be the next Queen of Darkness?" Glossaryck let out a tired sigh, rubbing his beard.

"Well…yes and no." He held out his hand, showing Marco and Star huddled together in bed. "She has him, a kind fellow named Marco Diaz. He's just as broken, though both are going to heal each other." He took a deep breath and snapped his fingers. "But if he dies, she will lose it." The orb showed a manically laughing Star, leading monster armies upon Mewni and killing everything in sight. "He is  _literally_ the only thing preventing chaos from happening."

The table fell silent, only hearing the footsteps of Moon Butterfly walking in the room. She heard every word from Glossaryck, covering her mouth and nearly crying pained tears. "My…girl will kill us all?" Glossaryck snapped his fingers, giving a pure look of malice at Moon. He closed his eyes, making his entire body grow. Now mirroring a small giant, he marched right to Moon's face, tightly holding her within his right hand. "What are you doing?!"

"You're lucky I'm not killing you right now." Glossaryck said coldly as he tightened his hold. "I couldn't do my  _job_ for two years after you sent Star to that hell." Moon was going to speak but the piercing gaze of Glossaryck silenced her. "I never did this to a Queen, nearly kill them in my bare hands. But you need to understand one thing, and I'm never direct about anything. If you continue pushing Star away, she will be the downfall of Mewni." He let Moon go, giving a bitter frown. "Now, I'm going back to Earth, to accomplish my  _job_ and be there for Star." Glossaryck started opening his eye, stopping in place. "Something you aren't." The blue man curled up into a ball, vanishing from everyone's sight.

Hekapoo rushed over to Moon, helping her friend up. Sitting her down, Moon only locked her gaze on the table. Rhombulus wanted to come over to comfort the Queen but Moon hugged Hekapoo, crying bitter tears. He stayed still, looking at the table in silence. Lekment took Omni's crystal ball, giving Moon space. Rhombulus only sighed, making a small diamond with his crystal magic. He slid it over to Hekapoo, getting up and leaving the table.

"I…I only wanted to help my baby girl. Why does she hate me so much?" Hekapoo wanted to slap Moon and harshly vent out  _why_ , but she wasn't just a member of the Counsel of High Magic; she was Moon's friend too. So she kept her mouth shut, letting Moon cry everything out.

* * *

Marco felt really odd right now, as he was laying down next to Star, soundly sleeping and tightly holding him like a living teddy bear. 'She is a tight hugger for sure…' He thought to himself, studying Star's tear-covered face. 'Still having nightmares. Likely about Tom or Saint O's.' Looking around her room, Marco noticed her wand glowing from the plum-colored desk. Not able to get up, he stayed still, watching the wand float in the air. It glowed dark purple, shining down a light next to Marco. It showed the appearance of a girl, looking very similar to Star in body frame but two key features stood out. Her green-ish hair and spaded cheek marks.

"So you are this Marco person I've heard so much about…" The girl commented, giggling softly while covering her face with a dark purple-colored arm. She looked at Star, shaking slightly and holding Marco tighter. "Nightmares again…can't believe the suffering she's been through."

"Who are you?" Marco whispered, trying not to wake Star up. The girl tapped her chin, grinning slyly. "I mean…I don't want another person to hurt Star. And you are family, I think." He pointed to her cheeks with his free hand. "Have marks like Star."

The girl gave a serious face, folding her arms sternly. "I assure you, I would  _never_ harm my granddaughter…more so after everything." She coughed, seemingly holding back tears. "Like all Queens of Mewni, we've faced much hardship. You and Star will visit all of us soon, but for now, just call me…Eclipsa."

"Uh, okay." Marco looked at the queen intently, noticing her scar-covered neck and missing fingers. "It was nice meeting you ma'am. But…please, don't harm Star. I know you said otherwise but…" Marco held Star tight, glaring at Eclipsa. "Hard to trust anyone from Mewni, no offense or anything."

Eclipsa simply gave a small smile, slowly retracting into the wand. It continued glowing, gently landing back on the desk. Marco noticed it rattle and the star-crystal still glowing though it was fainter, as if it was a nightlight. Marco felt his eyes go wide, looking back at Star and the wand. "She's been…" Marco shook his head. "One battle at a time." He just glared at the ceiling but felt a white light get his attention. Turning to his left, he saw the white moon shine down gracefully upon Star. The moonlight highlighted Star's facial features, making Marco's face heat up. "Star is really pretty..." Marco silently scolded himself, trying to focus  _only_ on the moon. He could make out a small red glow emitting from it, but it wasn't very strong. Once he saw the glow, Marco felt Star shake violently. Her cheek marks glowed a bright red.

"NO!" Star screamed, pushing Marco on the floor. "I'M NOT…" She held up her hand, gently rubbing her wrist. "No cuffs…" She touched her neck next, sighing in relief. "Thank god…" Marco slowly got up, looking at Star with a worried expression. "Marco? What are you doing in here?"

"Well…you had a panic attack four hours ago and refused to let me go…so I got us into your bed." Star's face heated up, teeth slowly gritting. "BEFORE YOU THINK ANYTHING…I did nothing. I simply stayed still as you squeezed me for dear life." Star sighed, softly patting her cheeks. Marco got on her bed, giving a small smile. "It's okay. Have every right to have that reaction."

"But you are my friend…and I trust you." Star rubbed her arms, feeling the scratch marks itching. "Can't believe I scratched myself."

"If I hadn't held your arms so tight, they would have bled." Marco said softly. Star looked at her wrists, seeing flashes of cuffs covering them. She started scratching her arms again but Marco pinned both her hands upon his lap. "I think you should maybe put on gloves, could help with the itching."

Star nodded and slowly got out of bed. She looked at herself and felt gross. "Never took off my dress…Marco, can you…" He nodded, giving a soft smile and leaving her room. "WAIT!" He stopped, touching the door knob. "Can you…stay with me…tonight? I don't want any more nightmares."

"No problem Star." He left the room and walked into his own. Putting on his own night clothes, he rubbed his messy brown hair. '…Maybe talking with Eclipsa and the other Queens can give insight on dealing with Tom for good.' Marco looked at his right hand, but a lone tear drop fell down upon it. "What the…" He felt his right cheek, noticing himself slowly crying. Making his way into bed, Marco simply covered his eyes and sobbed softly.

"Why are you crying bro?" Marco felt his blood turn cold, slowly turning to his right. He saw…Jessica. "You're girlfriend needs you strong. Stop getting all down buddy!" Her hair was dark brown, bouncing left and right. A large beaming smile complemented dark green eyes, as did a small red hoodie and blue jeans. "Do you need to speak with me?"

"…You aren't real…You aren't real…" Marco held both hands upon his head, starting to rock back and forth. "I'm not seeing these delusions again…please….I can't…" Jessica only shook her head and hugged Marco, patting his back softly. "You…aren't here to…harm me?"

"Like I would harm my bro! Just because that jerk demon hurt you doesn't mean  _I_ will. We are mess up buddies after all." She let go, pouting playfully at Marco. "Though annoyed all my stuff is gone." Marco got up, feeling his legs get shaky. He opened his closet door, placing a brown box gently on his bed.

He picked up a stuffed cat, passing it to Jessica. "I would never…get rid…" Marco cried softly, slowly curling into a ball. "I miss you so much…" Jessica picked up the cat and cuddled it, making a small purring sound. Marco wiped his face and tackled Jessica into a hug.

"Marco?" Star said softly, knocking on his door. It slowly opened, with the sight before Star making her gasp. Marco was crying softly, having a wide smile on his face while hugging a stuffed cat. She walked over to his bed, noticing a box saying  _Jessica's Super-Dupper Stuffs_ and all its contents on the floor, surrounding Marco.

"Marco…" Star tightly held her wand. "You are broken too…hope you tell me about this tomorrow." She pointed the wand at the loose objects scattered on the floor, picking them up and placing them gently in the box. Star picked it up and placed it within Marco's closet. Looking back at Marco, he having a small smile. "You are really cute…" She picked him up with a levitation spell, walking back into her room. Jumping into her bed, she used magic to replace the cat toy with herself. Marco was now holding onto Star, pulling her closer to him. She gasped silently, feeling her body heat up at how close they were right now. Star hugged Marco back, patting his back softly. "Get some sleep buddy…for both of us." Star closed her eyes, feeling safe within Marco's arms.

* * *

Toffee rubbed his chin, drinking down some swamp water while watching Star and Marco sleep though his magic-powered screen. Spying on the two for a while now, he was wondering what  _exactly_ to do. "I can't just attack them…and stealing the wand is pointless." He leaned back in his large office chair, letting its cool leather calm his nerves. "I wonder if it's even worth the risk of fighting on  _that_ day now…" A loud knocking is heard from across the hall. Toffee made a hand motion, with two smaller imp monsters opening the door.

Rasticore and Pete walked into the room, pulling up two chairs and sitting down. "Hello brother. Uh…found this warrior looking for you." Pete nodded and he stood up. Looking darkly at Toffee, he chuckled.

"Hey…you know where Tom is?" Toffee had a smug grin. "You  _do_ know…and won't tell me, I assume?" Toffee leaned forward, eyes looking through Pete's eyeless sockets.

"My, the Lucitors have a lovely spy. Never knew I spent fine money on your services, huh?" Pete only bursted into laughter, slapping his knees. "It's not really funny, when your friend is missing though." He was silenced, only looking blankly at Toffee. "But I won't give up his location. Not without a price."

"I spy for you already…what more do you want?" Pete said sternly, folding his arms together. Toffee got out of his chair, pacing around the room. Toffee walked to his weapons rack, looking through piles of sharp blades and other tools. He found a crimson dagger, its glow lighting up the office. "That's…"

"Your 'friend' visited Earth and attacked the princess. Now, I'm aware she's bound under the blood moon, correct?" Pete nodded, unsure where this was going. "The Moon charges ones emotions, giving them newfound strength. So…hate for example, triggers more powerful magic." Toffee only grew a somber smile. "But love, now that is an interesting one. It can…lead to very interesting results." He tossed the dagger at Pete, who looked at Toffee in confusion. "Just…let the blade poke Star."

Pete only looked at the blade, Toffee and back at the blade once more. "You…want me…to hurt Star? I thought she was  _needed_ for your plans?" Toffee shook his head, folding grey claws behind his back.

"That blade is quite powerful, but it doesn't kill its target. It doesn't even hurt them really." Toffee looked at a tall mirror across from him, smiling softly at the two people behind him. "It does, however, sever a bond."

Pete gulped, feeling his bones rattle. "I…I can't do that to Tom." He looked at his shaking hands. "If the bond is severed…Tom can die for good." Toffee nods as Pete looked at him with shock.

"See, the Princess is supposed to marry someone else." Toffee pressed a button, showing Marco and Star together in bed. "These two, will be the future rulers of Mewni. But Tom still can control Star through that Blood Moon. If, you sever the bond with that little dagger, I can ensure things will go smoothly."

Pete studied Star and Marco, feeling a small smile form on his face. "Star looks…happy." Toffee sharply turned around, slapping Pete across the face with his large tail. He glared evilly at Pete. "I didn't want Tom to make Star his…" Toffee picked up Pete by his neck, lifting him off the ground.

"No, you and your friend wanted a pretty little slave, something many succubus's in the underworld could have  _easily_ provided. But you two wanted a toy to play with, something that will fight back tooth and nail." Toffee's grip tighten, with Pete's skull getting crack marks. "Star was a happy girl, I should know." He threw Pete on the ground. "I saw her as a baby, when Moon was still a sane person." Pete breathed heavily, frozen in place upon the ground. "But enough, you two  _are_ from the most vile place in Mewni and the various dimensions. This is expected from you." Toffee brushed his hands and sat back down. "Now, sorry for my brash behavior before, truly." He leaned forward, grinning playfully at Pete. "I don't like getting violent." Rasticore cracked his neck, looking at Pete with his good eye. "But my brother  _loves_ a good fight. Do we have a deal?"

"Sure…" Pete frowns and marches out of the office. Rasticore looks at Toffee and smiles with pride. Toffee only rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"I hate acting like that…so…barbaric." He looked his brother, noticing his stupid smile. "Stop it." Rasticore laughed softly, with Toffee picking up a nearby book. "Brother, make yourself useful and keep an eye on Pete, don't want him to cause trouble for the Princess and her friend."

Rasticore got up and stretched his back, beginning to walk out. But he stopped, not looking back. "Why so focused on not harming the Princess? Hurting her would make things  _far_ easier than playing this drawn-out game."

Toffee put his book down, having a blank expression on his face. "And lose  _another_ finger? Getting myself or my allies killed? I'm not stupid. Star is powerful and could easily end all of us. But…getting on her good side is  _far_ more useful." He placed a map on his desk, looking at it intently. "We need more land and supplies. We need more income. We need…a lot to keep monster kind safe from harm. Would prefer history not repeating itself brother."

Rasticore only gave a small smile, shaking his head as he walked away. "Brother, you are the thinker after all…" The door closed, leaving Toffee alone to his thoughts. He pressed a button his desk, making a black orb pop up. Ludo showed up in it, holding up his staff in excitement. "Ludo, I will be joining you for training soon." Ludo nodded and the orb went back into the desk. Toffee got up and held out both hands. He felt his entire body grow weak but a green vortex appeared before him. "I…I'm getting better at magic again. This is good…very good." He walked through the portal, ready to train with Ludo.

* * *

It was now morning in Echo Creek, with birds chirping joyful tunes as the sun's rays shined down. Star groaned from the light though, tossing and turning to cover her face. "Ow!" She shot up, looking at Marco rubbing his head from the impact. "You have a hard head Star…"

She was going to speak but her voice was silent, only looking at Marco. He looked into her eyes for a moment, both just still, enjoying simply  _being_ next to each other. They both shot out of bed, blushing from embarrassment. "Sorry about coming into your bed. I thought you needed someone to stay with for the night and everything…" Marco said first. Star waved her hand, having a small grin.

"Hey, I had some of the best sleep in ages last night. Guess you make a great pillow." Marco rolled his eyes in response. Star snickered and walked into her closet. "I'm getting ready, so…get out." Marco left the room having a wide smile, happy Star is feeling better but also from enjoying resting with her.

Star covered her heart, feeling her entire body grow warm. "I…let a guy sleep in the same bed with me. Willingly… This is something." Star looked through her clothing, finding a white long-sleeved shirt and pink jeans. She put both on, matching it with long finger-less white gloves and black boots. Walking toward a mirror, she was pleased.

"Look spiffy princess." Glossaryck comments, coming into existence. Star blinked a few times before sighing. "Not happy to see me?"

"No…just….tired is all." Star answered bluntly. "Sorry about not writing in the book. Just…not proud of my family name anymore. You get that, right?" Glossaryck gave a understanding nod and sat on Star's head. "Uh…my head isn't a pillow, though I do try to make it soft…"

"Oh, it is Star. Like a fluffy cloud." Star smirked at the comment. "Later today, you and Marco need to be ready for something." Star shook her head, making Glossaryck hover away. He grinned, folding his arms. "Today, you will be training using advanced magic. Though it needs someone…close." Star's heart marks glowed a vivid shade of red.

"This doesn't have to do with my Butterfly form, does it?!" Star asked panicked. "When I last turned into that…" She shook her head, trying to die the thoughts down about her wings being… "Anyway, Marco shouldn't be around that. I get…boy crazy."

"So he  _should_ be around?" Glossaryck teased. Star just marched out of the room and slammed the door shut. "Oh, you will have fun." He noticed Star's wand sitting at her desk. Hovering closer to the wand, he opened it up, covering his mouth in shock. "My…guess  _that_ lesson will happen sooner than I expected. Never seen this since…" He sighed, closing the wand. "Well, at least she will listen to me." He warped away, leaving the wand alone, emitting a small faint pink glow.


	9. The History of Marco Diaz

It was morning in Echo Creek and school was closed for the day. After learning that punch was 'spiked', Skeeves closed the school as one of its official 'holiday' days. So many students were just enjoying their time at home after a long night at the dance…but two specific teenagers were in deep thought. While Star was getting ready for the day, Marco was elsewhere in the Diaz Household.

Marco sat down in the living room, flipping through a book as he waited for Star to come down. Mr. Diaz placed a hand on his shoulder, making Marco look behind him. "Son, today you need tell Star about…our past." Marco sighed, giving his father a weak smile. "I know it will be painful but…"

"Yeah, I promised I will fess up about myself to Star today anyway." He closed his red book and got up. "Only fair after all." Marco rubbed his neck, slowly walking toward the kitchen. His eyes were wide, seeing the entire table covered with various food items. Toast slices, two jars of grape jelly, cups of steaming coffee for each seat and pancakes with smiley faces on top of them. Slowly sitting down, he noticed his mother smiling, giving him a sly wink. "You made all this?"

"Of course sweetie." She got up and kissed Marco's forehead. "Today is the first day we all eat as a family." Marco saw Star coming downstairs, looking slightly flustered. "Hello, Estella!" Star smiled, waving hello. "Oh, don't be a stranger. Come, I made us a big breakfast sweetie." She smiled, walking toward Marco. He pulled out her chair, making her smirk. "Oh, my son the gentlemen."

Marco rolled his eyes, with Star pulling her seat in. "Just trying to be nice Mom." Star's eyes locked on to the plate before her, drooling over the sweet scents pancakes and syrup. She took her fork and started digging in. Making a content moan, she looked at Mrs. Diaz and gave a beaming smile.

"This is sooooooooo good! Thank you! Thank you!" She continued eating, feeling overjoyed at eating a home-cooked meal. 'I love Marco's cooking but wow, can't believe how amazing this stuff tastes! I can almost feel the love Mrs. Diaz put into it.' Mrs. Diaz had a heartfelt smile, looking at Star like a loving mother would.

"Now sweetie, today my husband and I are here for a reason." Star put her fork down, slugging down some nearby milk as she intently listened. "You and Marco dealt with a lot of real danger, so I would like for you both to explain." She looked seriously at Marco specifically. "As your guardians, it's important I know you are safe."

Marco and Star exchanged nervous looks. "Well…what do you want to learn first?" Marco asked, leaning forward. "Cause a lot happened the past few days." Star nods, looking somberly at the glass mug containing her coffee. Mr. Diaz noticed the pain in Star's eyes, frowning internally.

"I think we should go in order Marco." Star comments, coughing to collect her thoughts. "My name is Star 'Stella' Butterfly, coming from the land of Mewni. It's a kingdom in another dimension." She took out the scissors Pony Head gave them, sliding them over to Mrs. Diaz. "These can take you back and forth between the dimensions, though you normally have to earn them after years of trials." Mrs. Diaz felt the hefty weight of the scissors, sliding them back to Star. "I was banished from my home, as I caused too much damage using my magic. So, I came to Earth, as my father was originally born here."

Marco's eyes went wide at that comment, looking at Star in minor shock. 'Wow…that is something.' Star noticed Marco's shocked expression, grinning playfully. "Just surprised is all Star. Sorry…"

"No, it's okay buddy. Your face though." She poked his cheek playfully, making him blush in embarrassment. The Diaz's snickered at the comment but went quiet once Star had a more serious expression. "But on the day I came here, I was attacked by monsters. Poor creatures abused and mistreated at my home." She rubbed her glove covered arm. "They always attack the Royals, but the monster leader by the name of Toffee showed up. He is…dangerous, with history saying he caused a monster war. I don't believe it personally, but his goons attacked Marco and I. Thankfully, we fended them off." A dark smirk grew on her face. "Even an evil witch that abused me and a demon that made me his literal plaything were no match for us."

Mrs. Diaz looked at Star in shock, seeing such confidence etched across the girls face. 'She had to fight? Poor girl…hope she didn't get hurt.' She leaned forward, looking worriedly at Star. "Are you okay though? Fighting anything, much less dangerous creatures, and demons aren't safe for a young adult like yourself."

"My family comes from warriors though Mrs. Diaz," Star commented, looking intently at her right hand. "I will never let anyone hurt me again." She clenched it tight, shaking slightly. "Never again."

Marco patted Star's back, trying to calm her down. "Mom…Star has been through hell and back. I would explain but…that's Star's choice. Besides, I feel she should know more about us." Mrs. Diaz and Mr. Diaz nodded. Marco turned his chair around, looking right into Star's face. "It's time you know my history Star, though…some of it is a bit rough."

"You listened to all my issues Marco." She takes his hand, gently rubbing it and smiling softly at him. "Please, tell me about yourself." Marco took in a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"Okay…best I start with how we got to Echo Creek." He looks at his dad, giving a knowing nod. "We are immigrants, coming into Echo Creek when I was…four. Right, dad?" Mr. Diaz nodded, smirking proudly.

"Ah…what a lovely day, coming to the land of opportunity. My wife and I lived in Mexico, wanting to make better lives for Marco and Jessica. So after building up enough money through working, we left our home and traveled America. After getting citizenship, we worked hard to get our dreams." He looked lovingly into Mrs. Diaz eyes. "My lovely wife studied to become a professor in creative writing while I work two jobs."

"Yes, you work hard both painting  _lovely_  works of art and selling homes." She leaned forward, smirking slyly. "My Marido (husband) works very hard, in more ways than one." Marco and Star groaned, picking up on the implications. Both parents laughed loudly at their expense. "You two will understand when you get older."

"I will take from here Padres (Mom)." He coughed, seeing Star intently look at Marco. "Jessica and I worked hard to adjust to learning advanced English and fitting in with our neighbors. Janna was my very first friend, always having fun teasing me." Marco put on a nostalgic smile. "She was so close to Jessica too, almost the sister she never had." He frowned, folding his hands together. "Things were problematic though, as people liked teasing my race and culture sometimes."

Star tilted her head in confusion, somewhat lost. Marco looked equally confused at Star. "Is it like how monsters are abused on Mewni? Or how the social status of people play into respect or something?" Marco nodded his head, frowning harshly. "I understand…I'm sorry Marco."

"It's…fine Star." Marco gave a weak smile, rubbing his neck. He took a drink of his coffee and felt his nerves calm down slightly. "I took up martial arts to get stronger, with dad even joining me in the training."

"Oh mijo, you did all the training. I just watched you train." They exchanged proud smirks, making Star briefly see her own dad in Mr. Diaz's place. Shaking the thought away, she leaned forward. "Martial art is a form of self-defense combat. You have that on Mewni, correct?"

"Yeah, but we prefer using swords and melee weapons." Star grew a dark smirk, sighing contently. "The mace was a favorite." Marco had a look of horror before gulping in slight fear.

"To change the topic..." Mr. Diaz said nervously, getting everyone's attention. "…my son trained in martial arts, karate, and other self-defensive programs." He smiled fondly, looking at some pictures hanging on the walls. Getting up he took one down and passed it to Star. She looked at it intently, seeing an eight-year old Marco and five-year-old Jessica having toothy smiles while holding up a gold trophy. Star grew a wide smile, seeing Marco so happy warmed her heart. Looking at Jessica in the image, she frowned and was confused. Passing the photo back to Mr. Diaz, she looked nervously at the man.

"Um…can you guys tell me about Jessica?" The entire table was silent, with each Diaz family member reacting differently. Mrs. Diaz grew pale, while Marco and Mr. Diaz had a bitter frown etched across their face. Marco noticed Star's worried face, shaking his frown away.

"Yeah, will tell you about a fun memory I had with her. Ironically enough, this involves Jackie too. Our first meeting too." Marco smiled, folding his hands together. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz had surprised expressions, this being the first time Marco willingly opened up about Jessica since her passing. He turned to face Star, taking her hand and looking right into her blue eyes. "It happened a few years back when I was ten years old."

* * *

_Six Years Ago, Echo Creek Park_

The sun was shining down in Echo Creek, allowing a light breeze to flow through the air. Marco had a small smile on his face, hearing the sounds of his little sister making 'phew phew' sounds. He was holding her upon his shoulders, Jessica kicking her legs lightly. "Come on, ease up little tío (bugger). You know your bro has some issues holding you sometimes."

Jessica slouched forward, letting her head rest upon Marco's brown hair. "But bro, I want to play already. Getting bored…" The two hear laughter on their right, with Janna walking next to Marco and ruffling Jessica's long brown hair.

"You want to raise the dead with your big sis?" Janna teased, causing Jessica's eyes to twinkle. A loud groan from Marco silenced Janna, making her laugh loudly. "You are no fun, Diaz…"

"I don't want to see zombies at my doorstep again…though it was fun having that one dude haunt Alfonzo for a bit." The three laughed in unison. Wiping a joyful tear away, Marco noticed the park was only feet away. "Before we get to the park, do you know the rules?"

Jessica rolled her green eyes, folding her arms with some sass. "Yeah yeah…" She held out her hand, counting down on her fingers. "Don't talk to strangers, stay within eye sight, and kick jerks in the…" Janna grinned playfully but Marco's stern glare made Jessica sigh. "…shins if they bother me. Is that it?" She held up her hand. Marco smirked, kneeling on the ground and meeting her at eye level.

"You might be missing one." Jessica only shook her head, smiling contently. Marco kissed her forehead and pulled Jessica into a tight hug. "Call your big bro when you're ready for playing tag or something. Have fun, okay?"

"Okay." She spotted the swing and dashed toward it. "But push me! Push me!" Marco rolled his eyes and walked toward Jessica. He pushed her gently, seeing the red-hoodie wearing girl swing back and forth gracefully. Loud giggles took the airwaves, causing Marco to don a brotherly grin of joy.

"You're such a dork Marco," Janna commented, leaning a pole holding up the swing set. "She can do that alone you know."

"You know how dangerous that is?! If I don't push her at the right speeds, she could fall off and get hurt! Not to mention get infected by scars and stuff." Jessica snickered, watching Marco talk to Janna.

"Bro! You got the safety kit in your fanny pack?" She teased, making Janna grin. Marco had a blank expression, letting Jessica gently swing back into Marco's arms. "Whaaaaat? I was just joking."

"Let your 'big sis' push you for a bit." Marco gave a small smile to Jessica before walking to the nearby bench, sitting down and watching intently at the two. Janna only shook her head and pushed Jessica with one hand. Marco couldn't make out much of their talk but smiled seeing his sister and best friend bond like they always do. 'So happy Janna's around…' He looked up at the sun, shining down on Jessica. Seeing her swing in the air made Marco smile but a frown soon formed, realizing her skin looked paler lately and she slept longer. 'She's just tired…school is draining after all.' Marco looked at skating area near the park, sighing longingly at a blond girl that kick-flipped a board into the blue skies.

Practically flying in the air on that magical board of hers, Jackie smirked joyfully as she landed on the ground, pumping up her arm at pulling off the trick. She tripped over though, rubbing her helmet-covered head sheepishly. Marco always found Jackie cute, seeing her every time he took Jessica to the park. Part of Marco wanted to know more about Jackie but his instincts told him not to. 'She might be like everyone else…just teasing you because you're 'different' and 'strange'. He looked at Jessica and Janna, smiling through some form of relief. 'I have my sister and Janna. That's more than enough.' Marco got up but his heart froze in fear. Jessica swung so high in the air, she lost her grip from the chains.

"JESSICA!" Marco and Janna shouted in unison in fear and panic. They raced in different directions, seeing the joyful girl flying in the air. Marco was horrified, silently cursing himself. He ran like a speeding bullet, seeing Jessica fly toward the skate park. He jumped off the nearby bench, catching Jessica within his arms but felt the hard ground hit hard. Marco felt the world go black, but he soon opened his eyes, seeing the joyful Jessica squeal in pride.

"My bro was a super hero! Thank you for catching me!" Marco blinked a few times, soon feeling the pain wash across him. Slowly getting up, two figures took his interest. Janna had a relieved expression but Jackie of all people looked at Marco. He felt his heart freeze and body stiffen up. "Bro…you…holding…me…tight…" Marco snapped out of this trance, letting Jessica go.

"S-Sorry…" He looked at Jessica intently, feeling some anger come over him. "You need to be more careful! If Janna and I weren't around…" Jessica waved her hand as if nothing happened. "Please…be more careful. Did you get any cuts? Scrapes? Buses?"

"No bro! Geez, calm down, would ya?" She pouted, but Marco didn't pay attention. Taking out his medical kit from a hidden fanny pack, he put a small colorful Band-Aid on Jessica's knee. Kissing it, she smirked joyfully, hugging Marco. "Thanks, Marco, feel muccccch better." She turned around, seeing a giggling Jackie look at them. "You are the pretty skater girl my brother likes a lot! Marco, you have to talk to her!"

Marco looked at Jackie horrified, feeling his entire face heat up like a ripe tomato. Janna was practically rolling on the ground in utter laughter, made better with Jessica holding on to Marco's leg, looking like the little angel she was. Jackie only took in everything, growing a large grin. "Oh, so you  _do_  like me Safe Kid? Thought all the starring was just you admiring my sick skills."

"Ijustthinkyoulookprettyandcoolandkindand…" Marco punched his face, trying to calm his burning nerves. "S-Sorry…Uh, my sister is just joking around. Likes to tease me sometimes." He nervously laughed. Jackie gave a knowing smile, kneeling down to check on Jessica.

"Sure you are joking around." She ruffed Jessica hair, making the little girl give a playful pout. "You are adorable. Tell me, what is Marco like?" Jessica jumped around like a little spring, blabbering about  _everything_. Marco groaned loudly, rubbing his forehead in both horror and annoyance.

"At least she's okay Marco," Janna comments seriously, making Marco nod. "And maybe you will finally get somewhere with Jackie now, so win-win?" Marco picked up Janna's voice hitching slightly but thought nothing of it.

"Yeah, you're right. Even if she doesn't like me back, happy Jessica can make a new friend." He gave a small frown. "Her classmates aren't nice o her, even after being here for years." Janna rubbed Marco's back in understanding.

"Come on, let's catch up to those two before Jessica blurts out the thing." Marco's eyes shot wide open, running like lightning after Jessica and Jackie. Janna shook her head and grinned, following her best friend.

* * *

_Present Day_

"…And not long after that day, Jessica was more careful playing in the park." Star raised an eyebrow, making Marco sigh. "Regarding Jackie, we remained friends for a while though after a school dance when we were around…12 years old, the two of us started going out."

"That's really sweet." Star smiled, laying back in her chair and taking a bite out of her food. "Jessica sounded a lot like me. Playful and trouble making before…you-know-what happened." She put her fork down, rubbing her arm. "There…is more though, huh?"

Mrs. Diaz gave a somber expression to Mr. Diaz, with the man getting up and leaving to get something. He came back, passing a folder to Star. She opened it, seeing all kinds of words and phrases, things Star never even heard of before. Marco closed the folder, having a pained look on his face. "She had Stage 3 Stomach Cancer, something none of us fully understood. When Jessica lost her appetite, even to her favorite nachos I used to make for her…that really confused me. But during one date with Jackie, we heard loud crying from the bathroom. Jackie and I raced toward the noise, seeing Jessica huddled over a toilet, coughing up blood and moaning from pain. I called up mom right away, but went to the hospital with Jackie not long after the call."

Star was silent, unsure what to even say. "But…don't you…heal illnesses with magic?" The entire table gave a bitter look before laughing darkly. "Magic heals though…I helped heal Janna and Marco after Tom attacked us after all…"

"Star…Earth isn't like Mewni…I think at least." Marco said delicately, being mindful of his word choice. "We have medication and operations that help treat sicknesses. As history went on, we were able to cure and treat all kinds of illnesses. Cancer though is something humanity never got rid of. Just…made the pain it causes not hurt as much." Marco clenched his right hand into a fist, shaking slightly. "Gutting the illness out like a dead fish doesn't work, as it only grows back."

"Dark Magic Infection…" Star said in horror, making Marco raise an eyebrow. "Sorry, this 'cancer' reminds me of how dark magic can infect someone, slowly killing them over time." Marco only gave a bitter smile.

"Thank you for understanding Star. It really means a lot you are listening to my family's story." Star gave an understanding nod, with the two turning back to the Diaz's. "Should we tell Star about Jessica's treatments?"

"That's up to you Miho." Mr. Diaz answered back, taking a slug of his coffee and eating slightly cold toast. "If you have any questions Star, we will try to answer them. Earth and Mewni are clearly different, so please, we can explain things."

Star nodded, looking back at Marco. "What are these 'treatments' anyway?" Marco rubbed his arm, unsure what to say next. Taking a deep breath, he clasped his hands together, looking into his plate.

"How do you feel about being hooked up to machines for hours on end?" Star's face paled, recalling the Reformation Chamber. "If you don't want to hear this, tell me please." Star shook her head, trying to ease her shaky nerves. "Okay, if you are sure. So, after Jessica was diagnosed and got a major operation, she started chemotherapy and radiation treatments…"

* * *

_Three Years Ago, Echo Creek Children's Hospital_

"Brother...my arm itches," Jessica said weakly, lightly tugging on her hospital gown. "I want to go home already…been here for weeks!" Marco only held her hand, his brown eyes locked with her green ones. Jessica saw the pain within Marco's eyes, growing silent. "Sorry brother, I…"

"No, you are sick and this situation sucks. You're the one with these machines hooked up to you, not me. You have every right to be bitter…you could be playing with friends, eating Nachos with me… I'm so sorry." Marco tightly held her hand, leaning over her bedside.

Jackie and Janna walked into the room, seeing the familiar sight of a somber Marco and weak-looking Jessica. Jackie put on a smile, waving hello. "Hey, little dude. How are you holding up?" Marco got up, wiping his eyes of any loose tears. He got out of the room, trying to get two chairs for his best friend and girlfriend.

"Really tired…it's like, these machines pump acid into my arms. It sucks guys…" Jessica noticed Janna, leaning on the wall and folding her arms together. "Hey, sis. Did you tease my brother a lot?"

Janna rolled her eyes and gave a playful smile toward Jessica. "He's less of a sour sport lately but got a few good digs at him." She leaned in close to her ear. "Saw him making out with blondie over there and took pictures." Janna showed the photo quickly before hiding it away again. "His face when I took this was gold."

Jackie pouted, shaking her head in slight disappointment. "Girl, I heard everything you just said, okay?" Janna and Jessica burst into laughter, making Jackie smile at seeing her friends happy. Jessica soon started coughing loudly, silencing Janna on the spot. "You okay Jessica?"

"I'm fine guys! Just because I'm sick doesn't mean I'm helpless." She looked at the closed window, wanting to feel the air brush against the remaining hair on her head. "I'm not helpless…"

"You're not though." She turned to her left, seeing Marco grab two extra chairs. Placing them down, Janna and Jackie sat in them as he got closer to Jessica. He took her hand, giving it a firm squeeze. "You are Jessica Ubaldo Diaz. NO Diaz is weak. Remember us both earning black belts? Kicking that bullies butt for teasing you a few years back? Or better yet, you beat me at video games all the time."

Jessica gave a loving smile, kissing Marco's hand. "I know bro. Just…sick of this is all." Marco nodded in agreement, sitting down finally. He rubbed his head in frustration, thinking about everything. "You okay bro?"

"What? No, you can't ask me that Jessica." Marco said with a smile. "Just focus on recovering." Jackie gave a worried look, with Marco shooting a bitter frown back. "I said I'm fine."

Jackie folded her arms, not convinced in the slightest. "Sure you are, working yourself ragged with school and coming here every single day. Can't you just rest for once?" Marco just got up, gritting his teeth and marching out of the room. Jackie sighed and looked at Jessica. "He's fine. Just…don't mind him." She got up and once out of Jessica's eyesight, pushed Marco harshly. "What's your problem?"

"My problem? What's your problem?!" Marco hissed, feeling his entire body shake. "My sister might die, I'm failing every subject at school, my anxiety keeps acting up and I'm scared." Marco slid down the wall he was leaning on, curled up in a ball. "Sorry for snapping…you don't deserve that."

Jackie put on a smile, patting Marco's back. "Dude, it's okay. You got a shitty hand…but your sister got a worse one. She should be home and be having fun. Way too young to suffer like this." Marco nods somberly, digging his head deeper within his knees. "Come here, you dork." She hugged Marco. He held on to Jackie tight, finally letting out his pent-up emotions. Her white long-sleeve shirt was covered with his tears. Jackie only rubbed her boyfriend's back, unsure what to even do anymore. They let go and silently walked into Jessica's room again. Janna was watching a TV show about a boy going on adventures with his talking dog alongside Jessica. She was soundly sleeping, holding Janna's hand tightly.

"Marco…hero…protect…" Jessica mumbled in her sleep. Marco grabbed her other free hand, smiling, seeing her calmed face as if she felt his presence in the room. "Hero…adventures…"

"We will go on adventures soon. Just rest sis." Marco watched the show, feeling a lone tear come down his right cheek. Janna mirrored Marco, but the tear was laced with more anger than anything else. Jackie just watched Marco, wondering how he's dealing with all this.

* * *

_Present Day_

Marco wiped his now tear covered face, growing silent after explaining that moment in his life. Star only rubbed her arm, not sure how to respond. 'I never connected with family, or had been that sick before.' Star only patted Marco's back, feeling her own hands get shaky. "I…don't fully understand, but I'm sorry."

"It's okay Star." Marco said with a somber smile. "But…I don't feel strong enough to continue talking about this. Would it be okay if…" Star just tackled Marco into a hug, both falling out of their chairs. Star was now holding Marco like a small child, feeling her body grow warm.

"You talk when you're ready…" She brushed his soft brown hair, feeling Marco's body stop shaking and grow more relaxed. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz looked at each other in shock, seeing the two teens now in a loving huddled ball.

"Remember when we were like that dear?" Mrs. Diaz comments, finishing her coffee and food. Mr. Diaz nods, walking toward the two teens. "Hey…why don't you get cozy and sit on the couch." Star nodded and picked up Marco. "You can put him down Star…"

"Oh…sorry." She put Marco down gently, noticing his beat red face. Throwing up his red hoodie, he darted to the couch. Star nervously laughed and looked at the Diaz's. "Thank you for the meal and…explaining things to me."

"Thank Marco sweetie." Mrs. Diaz replied, picking up the dishes. "He never opened up to anyone after Jessica's passing. You really left an impact on him…don't hurt him, okay?" Star nodded and helped with the other dishes. "No, you go to the living room."

" _After_  I help you clean up. I spent two damn years learning how to be a 'proper' princess, I might as well make good use of it somehow." Star balanced the left over trays and utensils, on one hand, nearly gliding toward the sink. Washing them with ease, she passed the towel over to Mrs. Diaz. "Thank you again." Walking toward the couch, Mrs. Diaz saw herself within Star for a moment, growing a large grin. As she was drying the dishes, Mrs. Diaz couldn't help but think about the girl's future with her son.

* * *

Marco sighed contently, looking at the blank TV before him. "It's like…"

"A massive weight is lifted off your shoulders?" Star finished, jumping right next to Marco. "That's how I felt when you let me unload all my baggage on to you buddy." Marco rubbed his arm sheepishly, showing a toothy smile to Star. "When you're ready, tell me everything else, okay?"

"Alright. Same goes to you too Star." She gave an understanding smile, resting her head upon Marco's shoulders. "So what's the plan for today?"

"You two learning magic that's what." They nearly jumped, seeing Glossaryck pop-up, sitting on the table relaxed. "Today is important for Star, as she must master her Butterfly Form. Now, I could focus on other lessons but due to her age, it's important this form is mastered soon."

"Ugh…really?" Star comments, folding her arms together and glaring at her mentor. "I mastered it already! Why show the form again?" Glossaryck looks at Star in shock, for once in his life, being really surprised. "Yeah, I mastered it already. So what?"

"You…you must go through Mewberty first though..." He gulped, slightly nervous now. "Can you show me the form princess?" Star shook her head, making Glossaryck raise an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because I look gross in that form." Marco scoffed, elbowing Star playfully.

"You look beautiful no matter what Star, so…" He covered his mouth, lightly punching his face. "Damn it…sorry, didn't mean to be so forward there. Just…don't be down on yourself. When I picture the word 'Butterfly' matched with your style, I'm sure you look amazing."

Star's face was bright red, hearts glowing vividly. 'You really know what to say, huh Diaz?' She sighed and got up. "Okay…but you two better not laugh." Marco and Glossaryck nodded in unison. "Here goes nothing."

She folded her hands together as if she was praying. Star's skin went from its pale complexion to a dark purple, but bruises soon appeared all over her body. Tiny stumps that appear to be former arms popped from her sides, showing stitches and scar marks at the very tips of them. Her back had tiny wings pop out, making small tares in her white long-sleeve shirt. The wings themselves were pure black, with large holes clearly visible. Star opened her eyes, with pupils now replaced with broken hearts.

Glossaryck nearly choked in horror. "WHAT?!" He hovered all around Star, taking in her form. "No…nonononono…the butterfly form should never be this tainted. There must be a reason for this…magic corruption? No, I would notice that." Marco heard Glossaryck mumble unintelligible comments but his eyes couldn't look away from Star.

'She looks…like a ravage rose.' He clenched his fists and punched the armrest. "Who. Hurt. You." Marco ordered, not asked, Star to answer. She sat back down, playing with the stubs beneath her arms.

"Ready to learn how Saint O's made an example out of me?" Marco places a hand on Star's shoulder, giving an apologetic look. "I'm not mad at you Marco, but…to understand why I look this broken, you should know what caused this."

"You're sure?" Star nods. Glossaryck sat down on Marco's shoulder, intently listening to every word Star was about to say. She curled up into a ball, feeling her torn wings hug her body.

"It was during my first six months when being placed into the school…"


	10. The Cycle

_Two Years Ago, Saint O's School for Wayward Princesses_

The skies covering a lone castle was pitch black, shooting thunderous dark lighting upon the almost gothic looking school. Sounds of clanking metal echoed through the night, as the robotic guards kept the gate protected from intruders. Within the castle, itself housed princesses of all kinds. Cries for help and freedom escaped from every cell, but one was oddly quiet. The girl inside was Princess Star Butterfly, glaring harshly at the stone ceiling as if it would talk back to her.

"So…just you and me again, huh?" The ceiling didn't respond back but Star could care less. "I'm stuck in this joint for the past six months and I'm sick of it. My life really went down a dark turn, huh?" No response was given. "You are boring." She sat upright in her bed, taking in her 'room' for the hundredth time. "Hate my so-called 'room' here. Greys and browns, no flair for colors, those garish bars cramping this place's style and most importantly, the bed sucks." Star let her head rest within her crunched up knees, letting the soft fabric of her princess dress sooth her soul. "At least I can feel 'pretty', but that's mainly for those guards." She didn't bother looking behind, seeing the robotic guard's whistling before moving on to the next cell. "Creeps." She laid down, feeling a red light shine down from her barred window.

" _You are going to stay a prisoner?_ " A kind voice asked Star. She sprung out of bed, trying to find the voice's source. " _I'm a friend, someone inside you. If you let me out, I can help you grow free. Become the fluttering butterfly you are destined to become._ "

"Bullshit voice-inside-my-head." Star spat, sitting upright in her bed and looking at the red moon shining down. "I tried rallying up the other princesses.  **Twice.**  And that didn't work. So what use am I?"

" _You are a Mewni Princess, one of the most powerful beings across the dimensions._ " Star laughed bitterly at this comment, holding back tears of both laughter and sadness.

"Sure, the stupid doll that escaped being a demon's plaything but ended up locked in another dollhouse. I'm even dressed up like a stupid doll. That's all I'm good for. Making others  _happy_ while I suffer along with the way. No one cares about my happiness. No one…" Star sniffled, ignoring the burning feeling coming across her body.

" _You are a proud woman. Someone that can change the world. Let me show you._ " The voice vanished as the red light turned almost crimson hot. Star fell on the floor, feeling her entire body turn a bright golden color. The crown upon her head turned into a broken angel halo that hovered in the air. Star's back grew massive golden wings, almost mirroring bright angels. Her dress turned a shade of golden yellow as well, with two pairs of extra hands growing from Star's side. She huffed from this intense transformation, crawling to her mirror. Gasping from shock, she backed away, crashing back into her bed. " _This is your true form. The one your heart feels represents you. Now go, break out and save yourself._ " Star clenched her fists and for the first time in a full year, she grinned joyfully.

Standing in the center of her cell, Star cracked her neck and felt an ocean of magic dance inside her. " **HEY JERK WADS?! Ready to die?** " One the robot guards walked closer to Star's cell, smirking teasingly. " **Surprised little ol'me is acting out? Well, I'm no perfect little princess. Maybe you want to punish me?** "

"Gladly." The guard opened Star's cell door, walking smugly into her cell. Star threw her arms around the guard, having a seductive smile. "Wow, you are forward tonight." He felt his body grow cold, falling the ground. Star held his robot heart with one of her many hands, crushing it like a useless fruit. A pile of blood and oil stained the carpet-covered floor, making the nearby guards gasp in horror.

" **Yes, I'm going to be** _ **very forward**_ **tonight.** " Star flew like a speeding bullet into one guard, plowing right through it. Oil covered her golden frame, flying into the air and holding out her right hand. A blast of golden light escaped from it, blasting one guard. He stumbled back, feeing a large hold in his chest. Trying to charge at Star, she simply hovered slightly to the right, avoiding a weak punch. Star did a spinning kick, knocking it on the floor. The guard coughed violently, with Star lifting the robotic being up. " **Time to feel what I felt.** " Shoving two pairs of arms into the creature, she brutally ripped it apart, sending gears and blood all over the room. Star looked at the horrified princesses, feeling intense anger come over her. " **You all will be free one day. I must end our warden first.** " They cheered, seeing the golden light of Star shine brightly in the prison.

Flying through hallway after hallway, she tried to find Heinous' room but just couldn't. " **Where would an evil nasty witch hide? Would it be…** " Star blasted a nearby door, showing a guard having his way with a pixie princess. " **It's not THIS door.** " She blasted the guard, falling right into the pixie princess's lap. " **You're welcome, girlfriend. We wayward's stick together.** " The princess cheered and Star continued her hunt.

Star's travel wasn't going well, as despite having a wealth of magic inside her, destroying guards left and right was taking its toll. " **Have to find her soon…I can't maintain this form for long. Once I lose control…Star will suffer so much.** " She stopped, seeing a large room. Slowly hovering toward it, she saw a large moon at the very top of the ceiling and a pattern of stars and suns laying on the ground. " **Right…the Blood Moon awakened me. Though I'm bound to that demonic prick. Wonder…** " Star held out her right hand, feeling some odd red energy hover around it. " **Mmm…** " The magic fizzed and Star shook her head. " **Have a mission to complete.** " Star darted ahead, pushing the door ahead down with great might.

Heinous wasn't shocked to see Star at all as if she was expecting her. "My seems like my prize student is going through Mewberty. Shame no boys are around…maybe my partner will suffice." Rasticore came out of the shadows, revving up his blade. "You back down now and get back to your cell. If not…you will suffer."

" **I would rather die than be under your control any longer.** " Star hissed, clenching her six hands into balled fists. Rasticore tackled into Star, sending the two flying into the moon room. Star threw Rasticore into the ground, making the lizard skid across the markings. He made careful slashes with the chainsaw, sending waves of magic energy toward Star. She swiftly flew around them, blasting golden light at Rasticore. He made a quick portal, jumping into it. Avoiding the attack, Star looked around in confusion, listening intently to her surroundings. A loud crashing sound was behind her, making Star hold her six arms out to block. Sounds of flesh scrapping bones echoed through the room, with Star's extra arms falling off.

" **AAAAAHHHHHHH!** " Star screeched in pain, gritting her teeth in anger. " **You…will…suffer…** " Rasticore looked at the arms, covering his mouth in disgust. He shook his head and continued to fight. Star tried landing more punches but they were weak, Rasticore blocking them with ease. " **I…will…not…suffer…I…will…not…suffer…** " Star stopped the offensive, crying softly.

"Please, stop this fighting Princess. We can maybe…reattach your arms. I never meant to hurt you like this." He put down his chainsaw, kneeling on the ground. "Just listen to master, she knows best." Star clenched her fists, dashing toward the chainsaw and aiming it at herself. "Princess! Don't kill yourself like this!"

Star was crying tears of pain, suffering, and agony. " **Make the suffering end.** " She tossed the revved up blade into the sky, holding out her arms like a fallen angel. Rasticore couldn't bear the sight, tackling into Star and taking the brunt of the impact. Star's wings were cut in the process and her entire body convulsed.

Heinous marched out of the room, making Rasticore pick himself up, in panic. "Go clean yourself up, my partner. I will take care of this  _dog_ myself." Rasticore grit his large jaw, both from pain and pure frustration, soon marching off. He gave one last glance at Star, noticing Heinous latch on a collar and began dragging her out of the room. A lone tear came down his face before fully leaving.

* * *

Star woke up hours later, feeling bright lights surround her, vision very blurry but intense pain on her sides and back clearly evident. "Where…am…I?" A harsh tug forced her to the floor, making Star notice cuffs on her hands and legs. "NO! I'm not your prisoner again Tom. Please…" A kick pushed Star, nearly coming off whatever platform she was on. "Please…make the suffering stop…"

"This is what happens to you if you rebel." Star was pulled up, seeing Heinous grin victoriously. "Star 'Stella' Butterfly is a disgrace to my school and all princess kind. You, dog, make your statement before the reformation process begins."

Star looked at her hands and body in horror, seeing a vivid golden glow gone. Instead was a dimming light humming around her battered body. "My fellow princesses…your kingdoms hate you. All of us are just dolls, used to make everyone happy and pleased. Our emotions don't matter in the long run. Heed my warning…as my hell just got worse." Star looked at Heinous coldly. "Do whatever you want. I'm done. End me…"

"Why would I do that?" She tugged Star, making her inches away from her face. "I will make you  _my_ perfect slave. Guards, keep an eye on the princesses. I will take my prisoner to the chambers." Star trudged away, eyes locked on to her bruised and bleeding feet. Loud cries of sadness and rage were heard, but Star tuned it all out, as she accepted her fate.

After being dragged around the school for what felt like hours, Star felt yet again bright lights coming down upon her. Arms and legs pinned by straps, she couldn't move an inch or muscle. She tried tilting her head, but that was in place too. Only her eyes can look around the room. Faint glimpses of wires, devices and a large screen were visible. "Hello, Princess Butterfly. You have made quite the scene, haven't you?" The voice was male, already making Star's skin crawl. She said nothing, only looking ahead blankly. "Not speaking huh? Guess you won't mind this then…" Her mouth was now covered with a white scarf, unable to make clear words any longer. "My master will be here soon, but she oddly wants your reformation to be…intense. I deeply apologize princess, but this is out of my hands." He leaves, leaving the screen to show images of a princess, doing various actions. Cleaning, ruling over people, talking to citizens, what not. Star just watched blankly, angered at not being able to escape.

" _You gave up…I'm sorry I couldn't help you, Princess. Please, survive this. Many need us._ " Star made muffled sounds of anger, livid she used the once shot at freedom trying to be a hero. The sight of a familiar woman supercharged her anger, grinning darkly at Star.

"Hello, slave. Cozy?" Star glared at Heinous, making her shrug. "Oh well, you will enjoy my company soon enough. See, you hold immense power and I want to control it." Star felt her body shake with fear, knowing where this was going. "So, you will be my slave. Once I'm finished with you today, Mewni will be mine." She pulled up a small black box. "Every princess here is under my control. Even queens, former students, can be controlled. All it takes is a simple press of this box. Now, I can't do this to you." She leaned right into Star's cold eyes. "Yet. This operation will be…painful. But you can take it. After all, you  _are_ missing two sets of arms."

Star made muffled cries of curses, but they weren't heard. Heinous pressed a few buttons and Star's chair was lifted high into the air. Four robotic guards came into the room, with Heinous holding out a small knife. "Welcome to Saint Olgas, Princess Star Butterfly." Loud screams echoed across the castle that night, making every princess shake with fear at what will happen to them next.

* * *

The following morning, Star was laying down in her cell, looking at the ceiling again. This time a simile was on her face. But deep inside, Star was crying bitter tears. Cameras were now in her cell, watching her every move. Every. Single. Move. She couldn't show any sign of resistance, otherwise, any semblance of free-will be taken from her. 'I lost my body to Tom. I will be  _damned_ if I lose it to that witch. I will play her game, learn to be a proper princess. But when I'm out of this hellhole, no one will have control over me.' She looked at her barred windows. 'May Mewni burn to the ground for all I fucking care.' She closed her eyes, keeping her smile. The weeks, months and soon, two full years passed by. The other princesses knew Star was acting, being 'good' and 'proper'. They realized what would happen if she rebelled  _again_. Even being taken to the chamber for 'testing' again didn't faze Star. She accepted the role that was given to her, the perfect little doll for Heinous and her goons. But the day finally came where she was free.

It was a bright summer morning, with Heinous passing Star her luggage. "It was a pleasure working with you Princess Star." She said nothing, only having a wide grin. Heinous knew what Star meant, but said nothing. "Look, my sister is here. Hello, Moon." Moon came out of the carriage and felt something was off, seeing Star in a clearly angered state. She shook the thought away, only looking at her sister with joy.

"Hope my little Starling wasn't much trouble." Heinous waved her hand and Star watched her mother chat casually with her tormenter.

'She never loved me, so why should I care.' She looked at her father, holding out his arms. Star was about to come closer but instead, just walked into the carriage, gently closing its door shut. River was very confused but shook his head. He joined Star, sitting right next to her.

"Hello, Pumpkin I hope…" Star held out her hand, giving a scowl that sent shudders down Rivers spine. It was a look of pure contempt, something he only  _ever_ saw come from his greatest foes.

"I hate you. I hate Mom. I hate Mewni. Leave. Me. Alone." She locked her vision at her feet, feeling her gloved hands nearly bleed from how hard she was clenching them. "I will stay in my room and be the doll everyone expects me to be."

River looked at Star in horror, shocked seeing his daughter in this state. He tried hugging her, but another bitter look from Star silenced him. The king of Mewni looked out the window, seeing Moon hug Heinous. Locking his vision on the sister, he kicked down the door and grabbed the woman's throat. "Why. Did. You. Harm. My. BABY GIRL!"

"RIVER! Unhand my sister now." Moon shouted, trying to push River off, but he slapped his wife. She fell to the ground, feeling the cold Mewni soil coat her royal gown. "River. You better listen to me."

"Our daughter hates us! This woman DID something to her!" Star got out of the carriage, having a dark grin upon her face. "STAR! Say something to prove my point."

She lifted her dress and bowed down. "Now mother, father. Stop this silly game. We should head home and relax. I'm sure you both have a lot to tell me, missed out on much Mewni culture and history." River slowly put Heinous down, feeling his entire body shake violently. "What's wrong father? Your  _daughter_ is right here."

"You aren't my daughter." River said with sadness. Tears came down his face and he marched back into the carriage. "Moon Butterfly, we must leave. I will play for any damages,  _step sister_." He got into the carriage and slammed the door shut. Star followed, but stopped, looking back at Heinous.

"I'm not your toy anymore. I will be no-one's toy ever again." Star said regally, opening her door gently and sitting down. Moon was deeply confused but shook her head. She helped Heinous up and got into the carriage. Once the Butterfly family got inside, they went back to the castle.

Moon looked back on her daughter, oddly silent. 'She is normally so talkative, telling me about her adventures and what not…' She coughed, getting Star to look at her. "So Star, how was your time at Saint O's? I remember learning much during my time there."

Star felt her heart, or what's left of it, sink. "You…went to the school? Did they do anything to you?" Moon was confused by the question, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I just learned how to be a proper princess. I'm proud of you sweetie, hope you will be ready to take the family wand soon." Star put on a fake smile, but her father saw right through it. He glared at Moon before shaking his head.

"Stop the carriage!" It stopped in place, making Moon look at her husband in surprise. "Moon, our daughter is deeply troubled. Star, please, tell us what happened?"

Star slowly giggled, laughed, and soon went into a manic fit. She mirrored a crazy person, fixed hair going all wild and eyes bulging out of her head. "What  _happened_? You mean what  _didn't_ happen! I was abused, touched in bad places, had parts of my  _Butterfly Form_  get chopped off and got experimented on over and over and over and over and…" She started shaking, rocking in place. "…and over and over and over..." Star started crying loudly, sobbing like a little girl. "I…I just want to die…"

River took the dimensional scissors from his pocket and picked up his daughter. Getting out of the carriage, he made a rift in space. Looking at her sobbing body, he glared darkly at Moon. "This is your fault. Our daughter is broken because of  _you_." He jumped inside, leaving Moon deeply confused and troubled.

* * *

She resumed the carriage ride, unsure of what is really going on. Coming back to the castle, the Mewni staff looked at Moon with confusion. She brushed it off, likely not used to seeing Star again.

'Maybe she's sliding down the railings again…' She thought humorously, but deathly silence in the castle made Moon feel unnerved. River was sitting down on his throne, sniffling from crying for what seemed like a while. "River, what was the meaning from before? Shouldn't you be happy our daughter is home?"

He just pointed toward Star's room, not saying a single word. Moon cautiously walked toward Star's room, with the walk to her room being almost haunting. It was as if a spirit haunted the halls. Moon found Star's door, opening it slowly. Star was sitting down in her bed, seemingly lost in thought. "Sweetie? Can I speak with you?"

"What," Star said bluntly, having a look of pure malice on her face. "I hate you and this kingdom. Unless you need me to do something, leave me alone please." Moon clenched her fists and walked closer to Star.

"Why are you being so difficult? That school helps us future rulers become great queens! My sister wouldn't do those things to you Star." Star just glared at Moon, looking into her mother's soul. Moon looked right back and felt horrified; she saw intense emotions. For a moment, the image of Eclipsa flashed over Star, making Moon walk back in fear.

"The school broke me, just like Tom did. You didn't believe me about Tom despite  _clear evidence_ he USED ME. Just like you don't believe me now." Star looked at the window, feeling the cool breeze brush her messy blond hair. "At least…I can feel the air again. I missed Mewni's cool breezes."

Moon sat down on Star's bed, causing the princess to move far way. "I'm your mother Star, so of course I believe you." Star felt her blue eyes twinkle, hoping what she heard was correct. "But experiments? The guards  _touching you_? I simply cannot believe that." Star just sighed in defeat, looking away from Moon. "I know the school was rough, but you learned a lot."

"…Leave me alone." Star hissed coldly. Moon looked at Star with worry, not moving an inch. "Are you deaf? I said  **leave me ALONE!** " Star stood up, huffing hot air from her nostrils. "I'm tired of everyone using and expecting things from me. I'm just a person! One that  _had_ emotions, feelings, and dreams. All of that is gone. I lost everything and accept that I will be nothing." Star glared at Moon, her hands shaking frantically. "You  _lost_ Star Butterfly the moment you let me attended that school. I will rule over Mewni and do my assigned role. But that I  _hate_ you and this  _cursed_ land."

Moon felt heartbroken, being disowned by her very flesh and blood. "Fine." Moon got up and closed Star's door, leaving the princess alone. Sitting down in her bed, she culled under the rainbow fabrics. Closing her eyes, she finally drifted into sleep, hoping that nothing bad would happen to her again.

* * *

_Present Day_

"It was only a few weeks later when I got my magic wand back, accidentally setting the castle on fire. So, I was banished to Earth." Star finished her story, making her listeners feel sick to their stomach.

Marco just slowly got out of his couch, feeling his entire body shake in pure rage. "Star…in the garage is my karate kit. I will be breaking some things for a few minutes. I promise to be back soon…but if I stay here right now, I might use those scissors to get into Mewni and kill your mom." He took a shaky breath. "I…I will be back soon." Marco ran off, rushing to his garage and punched his boxing-bag very hard. Star heard loud cursing in Spanish joined with some sobbing. She was going to get up and talk to Marco but was stopped by Glossaryck.

He felt his own small frame shake but held in his anger. "I will not lie, I've seen timelines where you have suffered from that school. While one timeline has your mind split into two after the horrific treatments, another has you AND that boy become prisoners at the school for a very long time." He took a deep breath before continuing. "This timeline…was never meant to make you suffer so much. I had no control over this, being stuck in that book. However, know this. I'm on  _your_ side."

"Thanks…but that doesn't change…this." Star points to herself, showing her stubby arms and bruised body. "I hate looking so sick in my Butterfly Form. How can I fix this?" Glossaryck taps his chin, snapping his fingers upon realizing something.

"This is ironic considering everything, but your temperament is love." He points to Star's heart marks on her cheeks. "The mark of a butterfly means a lot, with yours having your emotions charge your magic. Love is your strongest, yet weakest emotions. If you can tap into it, your true butterfly form can be unlocked again. If not…you stay like this."

"Oh…" Star looked toward where Marco went off too, rubbing her purple arm nervously. "But I'm not ready for a relationship Glossaryck. I know he won't…" Glossaryck only sighed, rubbing his beard in annoyance.

"That kid is a good one. And after learning that my  _student_ went through so much, well…I have no issues killing anyone that harms you." He sits on Star's shoulder, patting her back. "Please, if you want to get stronger, you need to try loving people again. I know it will hurt…but it will help you heal."

Star takes a deep breath, reverting to her normal Mewman form. "Okay…though I'm  _not_ happy about this." Glossaryck rolls his eyes. "I'm  _really_ not happy about this." He just pushes Star into the garage, seeing piles of broken wood and the stuffing from Marco's boxing bag trickling to the ground. She looks at him intently, noticing the tear stains on his face. Marco finally noticed Star, wiping them away. "Hey…I didn't mean to get you that upset Marco."

"What?" He said in surprise, shaking his head frantically. "I'm not upset at you! I'm …angered I couldn't do anything to help. You have been through…so much and I feel horrible." He sighed, placing both hands upon Star's shoulders. "Please, if I can do anything to help, just tell me."

Star gave a nervous smile. 'Here goes nothing…' Closing her eyes she lunged forward, kissing Marco on the lips. He felt his entire body stiffen up, both from shock and being overjoyed at this sensation. Star felt pure happiness glow through her, feeling golden light returning. Marco closed his eyes, holding Star tight. They stayed like this, unaware they were hovering a few inches off the ground. After finally moving apart, Marco and Star landed gently on the ground. Both blinked a few times, trying to take in what just happened.

"We…kissed…" Star and Marco say in unison. They covered their mouths, blushing madly. "This isn't right! We are both broken! What if we just hurt each other!?" Star and Marco felt shocked at the unified thought.

"You think…I might hurt you?" Marco said with sadness. Star bit her lip, nodding slowly. He took a deep breath and gave a somber smile.

"And you think I might hurt you too." Marco rubbed his neck, taking Star's hand. "Should we try this? I'm scared of ruining the only connection I fully trust."

"Relationships are hard work, I know this from experience." They looked into each other's eyes, feeling time freeze. "No matter what you do, there will always be conflict in a bond. If the two can help each other grow into stronger people, that is the sign of a powerful bond. We are both…broken. Maybe this might be good in an ironic twist of fate. I know I've felt better once you came into my life."

Star smiled, hugging Marco tight. "Being with you made me feel safe for the first time in four years. I won't lose you." Marco hugged Star back, gently rubbing her back.

"I won't lose you either, even if I have to search the many dimensions to find you." They pulled apart, with Marco finally taking in Star's new form. "Uh…I think us kissing did something to you." He holds up his smartphone, opening up the face-cam. Star took it, seeing her entire body glow golden and pupils being hearts again. "Is this why you kissed me?"

"Glossaryck said I should embrace the emotion of 'love' again," Star answered with a smile. "I feel…so free now." As if right on cue, Glossaryck warped into the garage, seeing Star and Marco hold one another lovingly.

"So, seems like my idea worked. Thanks, Marco." He shrugged his shoulders, unsure what exactly he pulled off. "Star, your Butterfly form is now stable again…just be mindful of your emotions. They can make…your new form very  _interesting_."

Star gulped, looking at Marco. "Uh…I don't think anything will happen… Hehehe…" Marco backed away, noticing the love struck expression on Star's face. "Maaaaarrrrcooo…" She slowly walked toward him, seeing his body shake nervously. "I just want to huuuuuug…" Tackling into Marco with her six arms, she squeezed him tightly. "Marco..." Her body turned back to normal, golden glow and six arms gone. She looked at Marco horrified and scooted away. "My god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to attack you like that…"

"It's…okay?" Marco said, trying to calm his beating heart. "I know we like each other but…wow…" He nervously laughed, holding out his hand. Star took it and the duo got up, looking at Glossaryck with slight anger. "DUDE! Is  _this_ what happens when she enters Butterfly form?"

"Nope, just Mewberty." He warped away, leaving a dumfounded Marco scratching his head. Sighing in defeat, he took a nearby broom and shovel. Star picked up some broken piles of wood, placing it on a near-by workbench.

"We can just use magic to clean this up, buddy," Star commented, taping her wand. Marco shook his head.

"I made this mess, so will clean it up the old-fashion way. Besides, after you explaining everything before and uh…" He blushed thinking about before. "…you showing your emotions, maybe rest would be good. I dunno, magic stuff is still new to me and everything."

Star smiled and leaned on the wall. "Nah, I will hang around. Always wanted to see this place anyway." She looked at the punching bag, seeing Marco trying to stitch the hole it had together again. "You are doing that wrong." She walked over, taking the needle and thread Marco was holding. "The loop needs to be  _tight_ , so that way the stitch doesn't fall apart." She finished, showing Marco her work. "Done, just keep doing that and even a warnicorn can't tear it apart!"

Marco gave a grateful smile, silently resuming his work. Star picked up Marco's broom, resuming his sweeping. After a quiet half hour of silent cleaning, the duo made their way back to the living room, feeling both refreshed and calm after a tense morning. Marco had a question on his mind, debating whenever or not to ask this.

"Um…can I ask you something?" Star looked at Marco, having a small smile. "Did what happened before mean…our friendship change or anything? Because I don't want to do anything stupid to upset you." Star just kissed Marco's cheek, making him blink a few times.

"I'm not letting you go  _easily,_ Diaz." She sat back down, watching the flashing lights their TV was emitting. Marco had a wide grin, putting his arm around Star and sighing contently. "You know, today couldn't get any better."

"Star, don't say things like that." Marco rebutted. "It's like saying 'What could possibly go wrong' causally." They heard a doorbell ring, making the duo look at one another. "I'm sure it's just the mailman or something…a guy that delivers packages and stuff." Star got up, opening the door. She backed away, feeling her arms ball into fists. A short man with blond hair and blue eyes waved sheepishly at Star.

"Marco?" Star asked through gritted teeth. He got up and saw the man before them, gulping in slight fear.

"Yes, Star?" She kept forced a smile on her face, closing her eyes cutely. Marco felt shivers come down his spine.

"Something just went wrong." She moved aside, letting the man into the house. "This is my father. Hello, River."

"Hello, Pumpkin." Silence sucked all the air away, leaving just two figures with tense emotions glaring at each other. Marco rubbed his neck, unsure about what is about to happen next.


	11. Hey, Dad...

Silence lingered in the room, the air thick as if it was dense fog. Between the nervous Marco Diaz, was two forces. On his left, best friend and girlfriend, Star Butterfly. On his right, her father, and King of Mewni, River Butterfly. The two had very heated glares, but Marco could tell one thing; both exchanged bitter sadness. Feeling sick from the tension, he took a deep breath.

Star and River kept their glares but drifted their attention to Marco. "Well, I'm sure a lot of questions are popping up now." He clapped his hands together, looking directly at River. "But boy, I have a lot of questions for  _you_ , River my friend. Come, sit down." River sat down on the couch, feeling Marco nearly break the man's shoulder with how hard he was clenching it. Marco had a small smile, feeling his right eye twitch slightly. "I will make us all some coffee. Star, why don't you… _talk_ to your dad for a bit?" Marco walked into the kitchen, releasing a held breath once near the coffee pot. "Thank god for those anger management lessons, or I would have flipped out back there."

Star played with her gloved hands, moving her fingers around anxiously. River nervously looked around, paying close attention to his daughter. He was surprised at her appearance; she looked older and more mature to him, almost a mirror reflection of Moon herself at Star's current age. 'My little girl just…grew up without me…' Letting out a held-in breath, he looked at Star. "Pumpkin, can I speak?" Star nods slightly, not meeting his eyesight. "I'm deeply sorry for not being there for you."

"Sorry doesn't change what I've been through," Star said softly, looking at hands. She pulled off her gloves, showing River many scratch marks and minor scars. "Every night, I feel like I'm in chains, someone pulling me into a dungeon or dark room." Her eyes were closed, briefly recalling those bitter nightmares.

_Hello Starship, my lovely Queen of the Underworld…_

_WHAT did you say dog? That isn't what a perfect princess acts like!_

_You are such a fun time, fairest Princess of the land…_

She clenched her right hand into a fist, letting small tears come down her face. River moved back, feeling intense magic hovering around Star. "I…I'm no one's toy. Only me, Star Butterfly. Will never let anyone treat me like that again. I won't." She sharply glared at River, feeling intense purple flames in her blue orbs. "Even if you didn't hurt me, all that stuff did happen. I…fought back, but simply couldn't win. I'm free of that now…but not because of you.  _Father_."

"Even if I couldn't fight against your mother…I should have tried." River said in shame. "I've believed you about everything. Moon just…does not understand." He ruffled his short blond hair. "She hasn't understood a lot of things for a while now. I'm sorry my little starlight."

Star noticed the pain in her father's eyes, frowning in response. "Mom doesn't really care about me, so I stopped getting upset over that. You know, I don't ever want to return home, right Dad?" River nods, having a small smile. "And…you aren't here to take me back? I thought that's why you showed up, to bring this 'doll' back to her castle."

"Why would I do that? And ruin the happiness you gained with that boy?" River points toward Marco, brewing coffee and making something else. Star blushed at the comment, rubbing her bare arms. "You care about him. Besides, any man that dares threaten me OR my wife over my little girl should get my respect."

"Can't believe he told off Mom…" Star snickered at the thought, with that still shocking her. "So…you are going to stay for a few days?" River shrugs his shoulders, relaxing on the couch.

"I just want to visit my daughter and get some time away from that dreadful castle. Without you making magic everywhere, it's oddly quiet." Star rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Considering everything..." She looked toward the kitchen and sighed. Putting her finger-less gloves back on, she got up and stretched her back. "Going to check on Marco, so…"

"Say no more," River picked up a nearby remote, turning on the TV. "I know how things work here pumpkin. Get your boyfriend here, want to chat with him about something." Star just walked away, feeling oddly happy.

* * *

Marco finished brewing the coffee and was just about to mix in the creamer. "Hey, Marco." He turned around, seeing Star waving hello. He put the creamer down and leaned on the counter, giving Star a small smile. "Uh…dad wants to speak with you."

"Figures…" Marco groaned inwardly but didn't show his sight anger. "But how do  _you_ feel? I mean…your family might bring up bad memories." Star sat on the counter-top, kicking her black booted feet in the air.

"I should hate my dad, blasting him with a Narwhal or something…but just don't feel that angry anymore." She looked at Marco, worry evident on her face. "What does that mean? I know that I'm still  _really damn_ mad about everything."

"It means, your heart is trying to move on from the pain." Marco held Star's hand, looking right into her eyes. "I went through something like that when Jackie and I broke up, growing resentful toward her but slowly, letting my anger wash away. While part of me will always be mad at her, she…really didn't do anything wrong. It was just a shitty situation we were both in." Marco locked his vision upon the coffee pot. Its vapors were hovering out of it, the smell of coffee evident in the air. Star held on to Marco's hand tighter, getting him out of his thoughts. "Anyway, just try to patch things up with him…I get the impression he's a good person, despite everything that happened."

Star only gave a weak smile, hopping off the counter. Taking her cup, she took a slug before wiping her mouth. "Just don't let him kill you… _my_  cute boyfriend." Giving a sly smile, Marco only shook his head, grinning stupidly as he took coffee for himself and River back into the living room.

* * *

River watched the TV, feeling a wave of memories come over him. An old western was playing, with two cowboy's having a shootout. "It's been so long since I've been on Earth. Got much to catch up on." His thoughts were interrupted by a loud 'thud', pushing the king to look at the table in front of him. Coffee was present, with Marco sitting down next to River. "Ah, thank you." River slugged some coffee down, feeling his eyes grow wide from a rush of caffeine.

Marco couldn't help but snicker at this, recalling when he first had Cuban Coffee. "It gives you a rush for sure." Marco moved his cup around, taking a sip before putting it down. "Helps with school work and all that." He gave a more serious look at River, one that the man recognized; he gave that very look of sternness and anger in the past. "I know nothing about how Mewni works politically, but Star said you come from Earth. Tell me," He leaned forward, hands folded like a businessman talking to his worker. "Why did Star have no rights on Mewni? She  _is_ a Princess, so saying 'no' to attending Saint O's or demanding Tom being punished for his actions wasn't off the cards." The two cowboy's on the TV was talking the other down, but Marco nor River heard the exchange.

River rubbed his neck, nervously laughing. 'This boy is a smart one…' He coughed, looking at Marco seriously. "It wasn't from the fact Star had no rights boy. I agree that demon should have been executed for his actions against my daughter." He sighed, rubbing his temples tiredly. "It's my wife. On Mewni, the monarchies mirror joy ol' England. The  _Queen_ has full control, with the King only offering moral support and leading the armies." Marco made a 'huh' sound, looking at his coffee.

"So it was the Star's Mom that made her go through so much?" River nods, making the boy sigh. "Damn…guess that's why Star hates her so much. You couldn't do  _anything_  though?" Marco refuted, looking darkly at River. "Power or not, you are her  _father_. Someone that has their kids back!" The cowboy's in the TV loaded their guns, aiming at one another intently, having looks of death within their cold eyes.

"What do  _you_ know about raising a kid,  _Marco_?" River got up, staring down Marco. "It was painful losing my daughter over the past three years, so don't you  _dare_ accuse me of being a bad father." Marco matched his glare, eyes twitching and fists clenched tight. '1…2…3…4…' Marco began counting down in his mind.

"Prove you love my daughter." Marco stopped counting, eyes turning bloodshot red. He picked up his coffee cup and violently tossed it on the ground. "I said it, prove that you love…" Marco had his hands around River's neck, feeling his entire vision tint a vivid red. Shattered glass trickled across the ground, leaving the coffee soaking into the ground beneath him. The cowboy's in the TV fired their guns, leaving trails of smoke steaming in the air. River looked darkly into Marco's brown eyes, silently talking to the boy's soul.

Marco looked back at the king held up within his hands, seeing his own father in River's blue orbs. Memories of Marco and Jessica sitting in Mr. Diaz's lap as he read a bed-time story flashed in the angered boy's mind. 'I…I can't do this. He's a good person.' Marco put River down slowly, blue eyes meeting brown. River felt the torment raging through Marco's soul, giving an understanding smile. "I…I'm sorry." He curled into a ball, shaking after crashing into the couch. "I wouldn't hurt anyone…I don't know what got over me."

River studied Marco, seeing this young man change so much rapidly. Rash and Intelligent. Angry and Violent. Weak and Scared. 'He's just like me…' He placed a hand upon Marco's shoulder, giving a proud smirk. "I'm not mad at you for that. Just proves to me how much you love Star."

Marco laughed bitterly, messing with his brown hair. "I shouldn't be trying to  _kill_ people though. That's…just not me. I'm really sorry about that sir." He looked at the coffee stain on his rug, groaning internally. "Damn it, made such a mess."

"Oh, that's nothing a little soap and scrubbing couldn't accomplish." River patted Marco's back roughly, nearly knocking the boy over. "I'm sure some gold can pay for a new carpet." Marco shook his head, giving a weak chuckle.

"Nah, I got a lot of cleaning supplies. But thanks' for the offer. Though I kind of caused the mess." Star rushed into the living room, seeing a coffee stain on the ground and Marco shaking slightly. She grits her teeth and aimed the wand at River. "Star, calm down. I'M the one that dropped the coffee, it's fine." Star looked at River, seeing him nod in agreement. Lowering the wand, she walked back over to the couch, jumping right into Marco's lap. He blinked a few times, blushing in shock. "Uh…there is room right next to…"

"There is a stain there." Star spilled her coffee on the center cushion, making Marco's eyes grow wide. "Besides, you are cozier." River looked at the couple, smirking like an idiot. "What? I'm just sitting in my boyfriend's lap Dad."

Marco just felt warm, both from the sensation of Star's body heat on his lap and from how shocking this was for him. 'We never did this yet…' He hugged Star, making her gasp in surprise. "What? Can't surprise  _you_  now?" The two smirked at each other and relaxed their nerves. Marco noticed the remote on the table-top, the movie playing coming to a close. River studied the show, seeing one cowboy watching over one that fell after their duel. Looking to Marco and back at the TV, he grabbed the remote and pressed the 'next' button. "So…is Television on Mewni?"

River gave a weak smile, flicking through the channels. "No, we couldn't really install electricity to Mewni…even though I argued that it would be a good idea." He pressed the remote harder. "Just like my suggestion for working toilets being thrown out the window…" The TV flickered frantically at this point. River felt his arm tense up, shaking the hand holding up his remote. "…None of my ideas are ever considered." He put the remote down, taking a deep breath. Star looked at her father in surprise. "Nothing is wrong…I…I'm just going to use the bathroom."

"Need help finding it?" Marco asked but River waves his hand, walking up the stairs. "I…I think your dad got upset when you jumped into my lap." Star just holds Marco tighter, making him bite his lip. "Uh…I really like this, but I don't want your dad to kill us."

"You nearly strangled him, Marco, I mean…I wouldn't be so afraid." Star said casually, but this only made Marco gulp. "He will be fine, I think he's more upset with my Mom." Marco looked into Star's blue eyes, silently exchanging a thought. "Yeah, I know that isn't right."

"Maybe he will open up to us. He really seemed sorry for what happened." Star nods, nuzzling into Marco's chest. He brushes her hair gently as the duo enjoyed this peaceful, calming moment.

* * *

Looking into the bathroom mirror, the proud King of Mewni shot a bitter scowl at himself. Hands tightly holding onto the sink, he feels a storm of emotions dance inside him. "I…lost my baby girl. And she doesn't even need me anymore." The scowl turned into a somber frown, feeling regret wash over. "I should have put my foot down!" He slammed the sink's countertop, causing nearby toothbrushes and cups to rattle. Taking a deep breath, he looks at his hands. Clenching them in and out of balls, River calms himself down.

The door opened, with Mr. Diaz walking into it. Looking at River in surprise, the two men looked blankly at each other. "So…you are Star's father?" River nodded, folding his arms together. "Mmm…so why are you in my home?"

"Just to visit my daughter. Is that a problem?" River asked, narrowing his blue eyes. Mr. Diaz walked slowly up to River, being inches away from his face.

"No, but your daughter is troubled. She faced great danger and I heard reports from the school." Mr. Diaz places a hand on River's shoulder, squeezing it firmly. "She was abused. Can you explain that?"

"That is my daughter place." River placed a hand on Mr. Diaz's shoulder, glaring coldly. "I had no choice in what she's been through, but I want to make up for my lack of action. As a father, you understand, correct?"

Mr. Diaz let go, giving a somber expression of understanding. "One thing though…your daughter is part of my family. We protect family. If you or your wife tries hurting Star…I don't care how powerful Mewni is. I  _will_ fight for my family." Mr. Diaz looked at his right hand, clenching it tightly. "Already lost one daughter…"

River had a puzzled expression but decided to be silent. "Thank you for letting me into your home." Mr. Diaz snapped out of his thoughts, looking directly at River. The room fell silent, with the two men standing still.

"No…problem." Mr. Diaz opens the door. "If you need anything, just let my wife or I know. A guest room will be set up for your visit." River gave a small smile as Mr. Diaz smirked back. Now alone in the bathroom, River took out a photo from his royal dress pants. It was of Star as a little girl, holding on to a stuffed pony doll. She was sitting on River's lap, giggling and smiling like the shining sun. A lone joyful tear crept down his cheek before putting the photo away, recalling a distant memory.

* * *

_Mewni's Forests – Six Years Ago_

Deep within Mewni's great forests housed many creatures. When he was just a normal Earthling and  _not_ the King of Mewni, he enjoyed exploring forests and watching animals. River also liked hunting them, but only the more dangerous creatures. The latest king jumped down from a nearby boulder, landing gracefully on the ground. Wearing a dark blue tunic and an odd loin cloth, River Butterfly grinned at the trees up ahead. "Star! Find anything yet?"

The Mewni princess landed next to River, dusting off dirt and grime. She donned a battle dress, grinning back at her father. "Nah, but what'ya looking for? Been looking around this place for hours."

"Are you tired pumpkin?" River asks earnestly, with Star waving her hand casually. Her beaming smile and toothy grin warmed River's heart. He ruffled up Star's blond hair, which was in a ponytail to avoid getting stuck on nearby rocks or trees. "You have the adventurer's spirit."

"You always said that dad," Star answered back playfully, but she looked ahead, squinting at something. "Mama saw somethin dad! Follow me!" Star dashed head, short pink sword in hand. River chased after, having a matching grin. Star ran ahead, slashing through bushes and trees. 'Come on, that bird shouldn't be far ahead…' She stopped running after a few minutes, finding a large lake. Star dropped her sword, having wide eyes at the sight before her. "Dad…look."

"What is it dear?" River caught up to Star, looking at what she pointed too. He simply had a nostalgic smile, taking in the sight of Lake Comet. Named after Moon's fallen Mother, the lake was a Mewni national treasure. Having the clearest blue water across the dimensions, it's waterfall created peaceful steam that lingers at  _just_ the right spot. Fishes tended to swim around, joined by local wildlife drinking from its clean waters. The soft Mewni soil was covered by smooth rocks, giving an almost beach-like setting to the location. Star quickly took out her sketchbook, spinning her pink pencil with a butterfly top. Sitting down on a rock, she drew the lake, looking back and forth between her pad and the waterfall. River sat down next to Star, smiling proudly as she continued drawing. After a few minutes, it was finished. River took the pad, feeling his heart warm up. "You take after my mother, little starling."

"Really? Never talked about Gran-gran." Star commented, now sitting in River's lap. He patted Star's head, smiling at the picture, within his hands. "What was she like?"

"Well, on Earth, she was an artist. Drawing some of the most breathtaking pieces. One of them was a bright Star, shining down on a lone boy and girl." He sighed longingly. "My mother was the kindest of souls…"

"Sorry, she…" Star was about to say but River stopped her. "So I take after Gran-Gran? Though the art kinds of stuff came from one of the former queens?"

River turned Star around, looking into her innocent blue eyes. "My little girl, you may be a Butterfly. I can imagine you doing wonderful things for this land. But you are also a Johnson. Even though my side of the family is a bit more…"

"Wild and fun!" Star finishes, making River laugh joyfully. The laughter was contagious, with Star and River giggling. She grew quiet, watching the waterfall crash gently onto the lake's surface. "I always felt like…an outsider." River was surprised to hear this, pulling Star closer to him. "Family gatherings, royal meetings, trying to hang out with the other princesses…felt like everyone judges me. Being too wild and different…am I…broken?"

River pulled Star into a hug, tightly squeezing her. "Not at all. You are special Star, the perfect blend of the Butterflies and Johnsons. You may have all that magic inside you just  _waiting_ to come out." He pulls her back, poking her heart. "But you have my family's heart beating proudly inside you. Never and I mean  _never_ let anyone break you. Can you promise your dad that?"

Star gave a smirk, pounding her chest proudly. "YEAH! No one's going to mess with me!" River smiled and threw his arm around Star's shoulder. "Thanks for this trip dad…really felt nice after Mom yelled at me."

"Really? What was it this time?" River asked joyfully but felt anger in the back of his mind. Star rolled her eyes.

"Refusing the hand of 'another' Prince. She said I'm going to meet the Underworld Prince in at that stupid Silver Bell Ball in two weeks." Star sighed, resting her head on River's shoulder. "I don't like anyone Dad…so why is Mom throwing these Prince's at me?"

"Wanting to pawn off my daughter like some damn trophy…" River mumbled bitterly, but Star heard every word. He looked at Star's worried face, shaking his own frantically. "Nothing pumpkin. Just…annoyed about something."

"Mom angers me too, so I hear ya." Star said kindly. The toothy smile Star gave calmed River down instantly, making him pull Star into a hug. "Dad…hugging…too…tight…"

"I won't let my little girl go…" River said softly. Star felt sadness in her father's voice, hugging him back. They stayed like this, enjoying the sounds of water splashing in the background.

* * *

_Present Day, Echo Creek_

River looked at the photo within his hands, clenching it tightly in his right hand. "Damn you, Moon…" He shoved the photo away, walking out of the bathroom and walked downstairs. He stopped, looking at some photos of the Diaz's.

Looking at the nearest one, it showed a younger Marco having his arm around Jessica's shoulder. She was wearing a baseball cap, covering a seemingly bald head. The girl gave a peace sign, showing many people surrounding her. Jackie, Janna, Mr. Diaz, Mrs. Diaz and a nurse were around Jessica and Marco. River noticed the pale but joyful face upon Jessica. Taking the picture off the walls, he studied Marco specifically. The boy had a happy face but his brown eyes looked…colder. Almost broken. "That little girl was sick with…" River put the picture back up, trying to wipe away tears coming down his face.

River looked toward the couch, seeing Star and Marco laughing at some show. He leaned over the arm-bars, smiling joyfully at the couple. 'They look so happy together…' Star's face growing a toothy smile shook River to his core. He clenched his right fist but slowly uncurled it, growing a relieved expression on his face. Walking down the stairs, he sat down next to the couple, watching the TV with them.

* * *

In Echo Creek Park, a blue portal appeared nearby the playground. It was early in the morning, so no one was around. Two figured jumped out of the blue vortex, one being a semi-robotic lizard, the other being a hooded skeleton. Pete stretched his back, cracking his many joints. "So…where is the Princess?"

"I know the location but we aren't going there  _yet_." Rasticore walked toward a specific spot, being on a burned-up tile. He picked it up, tapping robotic eye. It scanned the tile, showing various 'ERROR ERROR' messages. "Yep, that witch died here." Rasticore took a small box from his belt, tapping the center of it. Expanding into a larger size, he picked up the tile and placed it within the box. Sucking it in like a sponge soaks up water, Rasticore put the cube away, covering it with his cloak. Pete looked in confusion, but Rasticore simply glared at him. "This was a request from Toffee. Not saying anything else."

Pete threw his hands in the air, resting them behind his skulled-head. "Oh, that's cool." He looked around the town, growing a small frown. "This place reminds me of somewhere…" Rasticore raised an eyebrow. Pete shook his head, walking ahead. "Nothing, so I get the feeling she's that way?" He pointed toward the nearby Slush N' Slurp. Rasticore nodded and followed Pete.

"I'm only here to ensure you don't harm the princess," Rasticore said firmly, taking out a small dagger of his own. "If  _anything happens_ to her, your skull will join my trophies." Pete stopped walking, glaring coldly at Rasticore.

"You  _think_ I was okay with Tom being an abusive prick?" Pete spat, earning a surprised look from Rasticore. "I'm in full agreement with Toffee from before. If Tom wanted a plaything, plenty of options were available." Pete rubbed his bony neck, feeling shame come over him. "She was a nice person, someone I thought could  _change_ Tom for the better. But…" He let his body slouch forward. "The Past is the past. We  _both_ harmed the princess, in ways we regret." Rasticore felt his face pale up.

"I…I know the feeling. Let's just complete the mission and return to base." Pete nodded and the duo walked silently through town under the guise of an invisibility spell. Both weren't looking forward to meeting the princess again, but for different reasons.


	12. Tales of Mewmans and Monsters

Dark snow crashed against the purple landscape, its slashes of corrupted water soaking into the seemingly tainted ground. Warped trees were swaying to the harsh winds, nearly being yanked from the ground they feed off of. Joined with a purple-tinted sky, it showed an almost beautifully twisted image.

But this silence was interrupted by a lone young demon, tightly holding onto his gun-blade. Marching through black snow-covered grounds with torn-up brown boots, Tom tries looking ahead, seeing if anything was on the horizon. "Gotta find some food soon…" He fixes his make-shift coat, made from leather fabrics that once coated his little couch. Clenching the gun-blade, Tom had a focused gaze, each stomp making the faintest of embers. 'Must have been here for days or weeks by now…' He pondered, jumping over a hill and sliding down.

Spotting an open cave, he rubbed his chin. "I found this odd gauntlet from that last dungeon I raided…maybe this has some good stuff." His stomach roared, making a faint echoing sound. "…Food would be nice." Walking toward the entrance of the cave, Tom noticed two locks keeping shut. "Figures…"

Digging through his pockets, he finds one lone key. Placing it within one of the locks, it makes a clicking sound, but the key vanished. Pouting in disappointment, he took out a small sheet of paper, jotting something down. Putting the paper away, he resumed traveling, seeing smoke in the distance. "What idiot would be hanging out in the freezing cold?" Tom looked at his shivering hands, shoving them into his pockets in self-annoyance. Walking toward the smoke, he was ready to dig into something.

Finding the campfire, he spotted a hooded man. He was poking the fire with a stick. "So kiddo, what'ya doing here? Seem too prissy to be wandering around the void." Tom folded his arms, sitting down on a nearby log. The hooded man snickered, studying Tom. "So…demon? Half-demon too…but your magic is locked away for some reason. Interesting."

Tom flinched, grabbing his gun-blade. "Look, I'm here for some warmth and maybe a bite to eat. I have some gold…that I 'borrowed' from someone." He tossed the gold to the hooded man. Studying the gold, he spun it around using his robotic arm. "What happened too…"

"Butterflies." He grabbed the coin and put it in his pocket. Taking his hood off, he exposed his scarred face. It was rugged but had a playful quality to it. One eye was slightly robotic, matching his cybernetic arm. The other eye was dark red, looking oddly playful. "They are quite the buggers. So hard to catch, flying around without a care in the world. But when they show their fangs.  _Oooh…_  There something fierce." He tossed a can to Tom, containing some cooked beans. "So, demon kid, want to hear a story?"

Tom grinned, taking a bean out of his can and munching on it. "I'm all ears. Not too pleased about a butterfly either. Funny thing, I caught her too. Was fun, having her as my lover. Too bad she escaped though." He chucked another bean into his mouth, noticing the shocked expression on man's face. "Uh…you okay?"

"I'm fine…but you  _caught_ one? I was only able to nearly  _kill_ one before." The man grinned, holding out his human hand. "Name's Lebron, but you can call me Leb if you want." Tom shook Leb's hand, feeling intense power course through him.

"Now, tell me this story about you nearly killing a butterfly." Tom leaned forward, letting the embers of the fire coat his darkly grinning face. "Could teach me a few things."

* * *

In a far-off location within Mewni, was two monsters. Toffee and Ludo faced one another in the Avious Castle Training-Grounds. Toffee cracked his neck, with his knuckles turning in and out of hardening balls. Ludo just grinned, holding up his staff. "So boss, ready to train? I'm not really confident in my apparitions…"

"Oh, nonsense. We need to get ready soon." Toffee held out his right hand, making a faint green ball of fire appear within his palm. "Magic is faint, but something I'm getting back." He closed his fist, feeling the magic within him dance across his nerves. Ludo nodded, holding his staff with two hands. Mumbling dark chants, two figures appeared before Toffee. One was a Mewni Guard holding a long bronze sword. Another was more interesting. It was a hooded woman, having glowing diamond marks hiding her face. Ludo looked at the second figure and panicked. "Toffee?! I mean to make a version of your…"

Toffee only grinned, charging into the hooded figment. She slid back, avoiding a swipe from Toffee's large lizard claws. He smirked, jumping back and concentrating. His hands were now covered in green flames. Holding them together, a small stream of fire escaped from them, hitting the figure dead-on. It made no sound, not even flinching. The attack did  _nothing_. "So, putting up a challenge my little Crescent? So be it!" Toffee acted on his animalistic instincts, making swipe marks and kicks toward the figure. He managed to grab her hood, using it to pin her into the ground. The figment made a small grunt, sounding very elegant. "Ready to give up?" The figment has a blank face, making Toffee grit his large jaw. "I spent five years of my life with you. You  _better_ have something to say you…"

Ludo had enough, making the figment vanish. "I…I should have made it vanish right way. Sorry…" Toffee's feral body huffed, even his jaw was slightly foaming. Looking at his hands, they were all scrapped up. Calming down upon seeing his friend having a worry, Toffee fixed his training armor and walked toward Ludo.

"I'm fine friend. Just…she brings back very bitter memories." Ludo looked right into Toffee's eyes, both sharing a silent thought. "Yes, it was a shame things turned out the way they did." He walked towards a weapons rack, picking up his curved blade. "Can you make that warrior knight appear again?"

Ludo nodded, making a knightly figure appear before Toffee. While the monster leader slashed and trained at his target, Ludo walked toward a nearby bench. Sitting down, he took out his mirror phone, looking for a number. Finding the right one, he pressed 'dial' and began a call. "Come on…pick up already…"

"Brother?" A kind voice responded on the other end. Ludo perked up, kicking his tiny legs in the air. "Brother! How are you doing? Mom is so proud of you for working with our leader."

Ludo had a beaming smile form on his beak, looking into the mirror phone proudly. "I'm doing great! Learning new kinds of magic, really well at using the family wand…" He studied the long staff, feeling its power course through Ludo's tiny body. "Figured you would be good at this Dennis."

Dennis rolled his eyes and folded his large winged arms together. "Well, I'm great a fighting and scouting, Studo is good at numbers and…" Ludo rubbed his feathered head, making Dennis snicker silently. "You get the point brother. We are all good at something. You are great a magic."

Ludo bit his tongue, wanting to ask a question. "Dennis…is dad…" Dennis sighed, looking away from Ludo. "Figures…still, hates me."

"Well, couldn't say  _hate_  but he still calls you the runt." Dennis wanted to say more but kept silent, looking to his right. "But please, keep in touch with us. I heard the news." Ludo raised an eyebrow, making Dennis grow a more serious look. "The princess killed the one of the Lucitors and Heinous, two very important and powerful figures."

"Fighting isn't our first option here," Ludo said seriously. "Remember, Butterfly is a powerful rebel figure." Dennis rubbed his neck. "You seriously don't believe that?" Ludo froze at the intense glare his brother sent him. Cold, lifeless eyes. Eyes of great knowledge.

"The Butterflies are evil." Dennis hissed coldly. "For generations, they keep harming us. Stealing our land and nearly driving us to excitation. Brother, we are some last Kappa Creatures on Mewni. You know how  _serious_ that is?" Ludo only nodded somberly. "I'm not saying Toffee's goals of peace aren't right. We seriously cannot have another Monster Massacre." Ludo winced at the mere  _mention_ of that event. Dennis noticed his brothers worry, sighing in self-anger. "I'm not mad at you but please, be  _careful_ when dealing with the Butterflies."

"I know." Ludo grinned darkly, holding up the family staff. "I got  _this_ now, don't I?" Dennis shook his head, smirking proudly at his older brother. "But  _you_ be careful. Dad keeps sending you out on those missions…"

"We aren't going to…" Ludo had a blank expression, making Dennis stop speaking for a bit. He rubbed his chin, a smile soon forming. "What's happening on that 'holiday' brother?" Ludo shrugged his shoulders.

"Not sure yet really. But that's between myself and the leader." Dennis gave a sly smile. "I will call later Dennis. Keep on flying."

"Keep on pecking," Dennis said coolly. Before Ludo could refute, the call ended. He simply shook his head, putting the mirror phone away and getting up. Toffee looked at him expectantly. Getting up, he joined his leader and friend for more mock battles, getting ready for a big day.

* * *

The prestigious castle once called 'Saint Olgas School for Wayward Princesses' was shut down recently, with one person in charge of fixing up the place. "Okay punks! Keep moving! I gotta get this place in tip-top shape for when daddy pays a visit." Princess Pony Head screeched. Two robotic guards glared coldly at the princess before listening to her commands. "Good, they know their place those posers." Hovering around the halls, she noticed more color and life was coming to the school. 'Glad my gals are fixing this place. Star would be proud.'

She stopped floating, having a frown grow on her normally sassy face. "Star…you went through hell here girl." She sighed and kept on floating, this time through a special pathway. Hovering past torn-up red carpets and an odd special ball room, she opened a door, seeing Heinous' former desk. Using her horn, she telepathically opened a draw and took out various files. Looking through them, Pony Head hissed in disgust. It showed pictures that would make any innocent soul have nightmares for life. "My girl…" She blasted a wall in pure rage, with the rainbow blast leaving a small trail of smoke. Huffing from anger, she didn't notice a pixie princess walk through the door.

"Uh…Pony Head? Can I talk with you about something?" She was meek, being short and having a glittering pink dress. Her face had very bright eyes, but they were cold as if they saw great horrors. "I know what the guards did to people here."

Pony Head raised an eyebrow, floating toward the princess. "Did they touch you?" She said in the most serious voice, something that even shocked herself. The pixie princess nodded, sitting in a nearby chair. Pony Head nussed her face, with the girl hugging tight. "There…I'm here for you girl."

"Star saved me." Pony Head moved back, seeing the girl have tear stains coming down her face. "She…saved me from being…violated. But she was made an example of…many times." Pony Heads blue skin turned pale,  _knowing_ what this princess means. "I…I know where the recordings are."

"We are exposing this school's secrets." She looked out a window, seeing Butterfly Castle of all things standing tall. "For Star, to prevent anyone else from suffering again." Pony Head hovered out of the room, with the Pixey Princess following her. They walked in silence, but as they passed a specific hallway, the Pixey Princess felt her blood turn cold.

The duo made their way to the reformation chamber, seeing it…completely untouched. Pony Head locked this section off, surprising the other Princesses. "Okay girl, you know how to shut this joint down?"

Pixey Princess looked over the various buttons but the operating table made her freeze in place. "So many princesses were on that table…" Pony Head studied her companions face and sighed. "Sorry…this is really evil."

Pony Head flipped a switch, seeing a projector come down. Lights dimmed automatically, seeing the picture of Heinous take up much of the screen. In the center was…Star. "My…" Pony Head felt sick but the Pixey Princess held her down. "What are you…"

"Watch. This." She said with cold rage. " _This_ is what my hero went through." Pony Head nodded fearfully, watching the display. Little did Pony Head know, that this would last many hours in length. After watching five hours of her bestie, Pony Head's face contorted, looking at the projector behind them.

"I'm paying Mewni's Queen a visit. Get the girls ready." Pony Head flew off, determined to prove to a specific queen, a fact she  _refused_  to believe.

* * *

Deep in the Mewni forests, sounds of chirping were heard. The bright moonlight shined down upon the trees, making the normally horrifying forests of death look actually peaceful. But the screaming trees and angry shouting said otherwise. One frog monster didn't mind this though, strolling through the muck-covered grounds casually. Holding bags of berries and corn in each hand, Buff Frog was heading back home after a day or work.

"Mission was…tiring." Buff Frog mused, hopping over a nearby log. "King Toffee worried about princess…but confused why." The frog monster tapped his chin, thinking of reasons. But once he came to  _that_ thought, he stopped in his tracks. "I know the feeling. Fathers love kids, even if they do not know it." Walking through the muck once more, he eventually found his lovely hovel.

It was modest, a small hut surrounded by mud and various tall plants. Opening the door, he was tackled by chirping tad-polls. "Babies!" He hugged them all with his two arms, feeling the love oozing from the little creatures. "Did you listen to Sister Katrina?"

"Yeah, they listened dad." Katrina walked in, mixing together a bowl. She was half of Buff Frog's height, developing into a full-frog Monster. The other babies were newborns, creatures left on his doorstep. "Though did you get them sweets again?"

"Uh…" Buff Frog sheepishly passed Katrina the berry bag, making the girl sigh. Her green eyes shined, grinning at her brothers and sisters. Kneeling down, she picked up one of the tadpoles. Bopping it on the head, it blinked and giggled.

"It's okay dad. Just gotta hide them well." She glared playfully at her family. "You all  _better_ watch me putting the berries away." They ignored her, making Katrina roll her green eyes. Opening a cabinet Buff Frog hand-crafted, she hid the berries away. Buff Frog passed her the corn, making her mouth water. "Wow…where did you get this?"

"The king treats us well." Katrina raised an eyebrow, making Buff Frog sigh. "I mean Monster King. Toffee has a plan." She leaned on the counter, studying her siblings. They were rolling around and playing some board game that was set up. It was the 'classic' Mewmans vs. Monster game, with one of the babies picking the Mewni Queen. The other picked the Monster King.

"You think that…don't you think he's, I don't know, using us?" Katrina commented. The Queen Piece moved a few spaces. Buff Frog glared at his daughter, folding his large arms. "The queen is the one in charge dad, so if we lose…"

The Monster King piece moved a few spaces, taking out a few 'soldiers'. "No, lose. Toffee friend took care of us in dark time." Katrina rubbed her forehead, looking sternly at her dad. "Please, no fighting. Do this because I love you."

"I know dad, I love you too." She gave a warm smile but soon dropped it. The Queen piece moved, getting closer to the Monster King. "But we aren't strong enough. I mean…" Buff Frog placed both his hands on Katrina's shoulders.

"I protect you." They heard the babies mumbling something about a third player joining the game, but shrugged it off. Katrina just hugged her father, sighing contently.

"Okay, dad. Just next time you come home with cuts, I will…" She noticed a long cut on his arm, pouting her face. "Really? Ugh,…follow me." Buff Frog raised his hand, but a stern glare from Katrina made him slouch forward. As they left, the babies continued playing the game, with the Princess Piece getting right in the middle between the Monster King and Mewni Queen.

* * *

In the kingdom of Mewni, Moon was sitting on her throne. She studied the family portrait, now fixed and restored after River made it crash into the ground. Standing tall…it looked fake. It  _showed_ a proud Mewni Family, but really, Moon knew it wasn't true. She glared coldly at the picture, noticing her fake royal smile and Star looking stiff. 'She didn't even want to take the picture, had to force her in place with a spell…'

Sighing in defeat, she looked at her gloved hands, she wonders something. "If I only listened to her after that Lucitor incident…maybe she would love me still." She grits her teeth, shaking her head frantically. "No, my daughter should have respected the Lucitors. We royals accept our partners…" Taking out a hidden picture from her dress pocket, she saw a younger version of herself, River and a lone lizard. They look overjoyed, smiling in front of an Irish Bar. A lone tear came down her cheek. "Simpler times…" She put the picture away, looking at the closed castle gates. No knocks or anything was heard, surprising the Queen. "Surprised no one is here to visit…always have to have droning discussions…"

"I could chat with you." She turned around, seeing Hekapoo shooting a playful grin. "Your hubby is finally connecting with Star." Moon's face was surprised, making Hekapoo laugh loudly. "Oh come on, remember. He  _earned_ those scissors."

"Yes, I know." Moon glared at her friend. Hekapoo nearly sat in River's throne but Moon's cold gaze prevented her from doing so. "But why would he visit Star? She hates both myself and my husband."

"Uh…she hates  _you_  Moonie." Hekapoo comments, folding her arms. " _You_ let her date that demon.  _You_ sent her to that school. I mean…you had good intentions, sure, but actions are done." She spins around a pair of scissors. "Want to leave the kingdom for a bit, having fun exploring a dimension or two?"

Moon had a small smirk. "No, my good friend. I have to watch Mewni, leaving this place alone isn't very wise." Hekapoo leaned on a nearby pillar. "Sorry."

"It's cool, but you need to cool off at some point." She gave a somber smile to Moon. "Ruling Menwi at such a young age changed you." Moon rested back, recalling a bitter memory. "You was  _quite_ the wild gal."

"Oh, don't remind me." Moon groaned at her past self. "But it was fun…" A small smile soon formed, recalling a specific memory with River and a lizard friend. Hekapoo rolled her eyes and started pacing around. "Should I…come to Earth and visit my daughter?"

Hekapoo raised an eyebrow. "And get kicked back here again? Nope. You should stay put and let River take care of things." She looked at the family portrait, having a somber smile. "She was a really happy one. That name you gave her fit like a glove."

"She was literally glowing after I gave birth to her." Moon comments, feeling a single tear come down her eyes. "Never saw her glow like that again…" Heckapoo places a warm hand on Moon's shoulder, making the Queen share a somber smile. "Thank you for this chat."

"Hey, we work together but never letting a girlfriend down." She made a portal, looking intently into it. "Peace!" She jumped inside, leaving Moon alone to her thoughts.

* * *

Mr. Daiz is getting a room setup, using one of their old guest rooms. Having a small bed, a nicely furnished desk, small CRT-Television and sizable closet; it was a well-organized room. "I hope he doesn't mind blue sheets…" Mr. Dias mused, making it fit nicely on the mattress. He looked over the room, feeling slightly proud of himself. "Having guests is always nice…" But a frown soon crept on his face. "Can't believe Star's father is paying a visit  _this_ soon. Hope…he doesn't take her away."

"Take who away?" Mrs. Diaz asked seriously, coming from the hallway. "You mean that nice man hanging out with Star and Marco? I know that is Star's father. They share those same blue eyes." Mr. Diaz snickered, shaking his head as she sat down on the bed. Mrs. Diaz joined him, patting his back. "I don't think he's going to take her home."

"I'm not sure though…she  _is_ a Princess." Mr. Diaz said firmly. "I mean…what if he caused Estella to become so…"

"Broken?" Mrs. Diaz questions, making Mr. Diaz look away. She clasped her two hands together. "She is recovering though. Our son is  _very_ close to her." Mrs. Diaz formed a small grin. "It reminds me of when those two girls visited often. Janna and Jackie, right?" Mr. Diaz nodded. "They greatly helped both Marco and Jessica get more comfortable living in America." She frowned, clenching her right hand into a fist. "Though that Jackie girl broke my boy's heart. She  _better_  not show her face…"

"Honey? Remember what Marco told you about that?" Mrs. Diaz sighed, leaning on her husband's shoulder. "Besides, he has Estella now. They look so happy together."

"I know…reminds me of us at their age." Mr. Diaz snickered, making his wife roll her eyes playfully. "Come on, you were  _always_ the teaser." She poked his nose and they shared a loving glance. Before they could do anything a knock was heard from the door. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz snapped out of their embrace and got up. "Wonder who that is…" Mrs. Diaz opened the door, seeing River wave hello.

"May I visit my room?" River asked kindly. Mrs. and Mr. Diaz let him in, leaving the king alone to study his room.

* * *

Pete and Rasticore were walking through Echo Creek, but not as themselves. "Really? I look like  _this_?!" Rasticore complained, tugging his long-sleeve shirt covering a very human-looking arm. Pete shrugged his shoulders, letting his baggy blue hoodie dangle slightly.

"You know how much magic I used to make these human disguises?" Pete asked rhetorically. Rasticore started tapping his soft human chin, making Pete sigh. "A lot, for your information." He dug into his hoodie's pockets, noticing two girls walking by.

"So you still like Marco? Can't believe this…the kid is trying to move on but nope, miss in-decisive is at it again." The girl in the beanie hat complained. A girl wearing with blond hair and blue streaks glared back.

"It's not my fault that…" She shook her head. "Just shut up. I know  _you_ like him too Janna. Surprised you are letting the princess take him for herself." Pete's human eyes grew wide, dragging Rasticore. The lizard was surprised but Pete didn't listen, taking his companion and walking behind the two girls. Rasticore studied them intently alongside Pete.

Janna glared harshly at Jackie, nearly bumping into her. "Sorry Jackie, but I give a damn about Marco. So I put my  _own_ shit to bed. What about you? Cheating on him while his damn  _sister died_?! What the hell…" Jackie gave a look of hatred toward Janna marching ahead. "Oh, here it goes, the whole 'I didn't do anything wrong' speech."

"Sorry, but he was ignoring me! I get  _why_ but…Oskar gave me the attention I was craving." Janna snickered, making Jackie glare. "So what? It's not like Marco was ever interested in  _that_."

"Unbelievable…" Janna shook her head and marched off, leaving Jackie alone. She sighed and followed her friend. Pete and Rasticore exchanged shocked looks, going into a nearby bush. Pete tried hard not burst out laughing.

"Humans…only caring about primal urges…gold." He wiped his human eye of joyful tears. "So that Princess has a new mate. Wonder what he's like…"

Rasticore only rubbed his temples. "Look, we aren't here for gossip; the Princess's Blood Moon Bond needs to be severed." Pete gave a stern look to Rasticore. "Yes,  _you_ are the one attacking her, not me."

"I know  _that_ but do you really think that human will make her happy?" Pete questioned, making Rasticore snicker softly. The lizard peaked out of the bush. Pete joined him, both getting out of it.

"I don't care, as we are here for one goal. But…" He formed a small smile. "Glad she found some happiness. I hated…" He looked at his right arm, feeling shame wash over him. Pete touches his shoulder, giving an understanding smile. "We won't hurt her like that again."

"I know," Pete said softly. The two made their way down the blocks, getting close to the Diaz Household.


	13. Red Light

Laying back on his couch, Marco was flipping through some channels, hoping something grabs his attention. "No…come on, this show stinks…oh! Star, come check this out." Marco put up the volume and felt his brown eyes shine for a moment. A phantom boy appeared on the screen, seemingly blasting ghosts with green rays of light in a shadowy background. Star plopped down next to Marco, holding two cans of soda. She studied the TV, tapping her chin with interest.

"Soo…what's this? I only watched movies with you like…once or twice. This looks like a cartoon." Star opened her can of soda, drinking it slowly. "Mmm…tastes tangy," Marco smirked, slugging down some of his cans before putting it down and lowing the volume.

"This is one of my favorite shows! It's about this hero guy that blasts ghosts and sucks them in a small portal thing." He studied the screen, feeling his eyes grow wide. "A new episode? Been so long since the last one…you would think the creators wouldn't keep fans hanging like that."

Star snickered, throwing her arm around Marco's neck. "It looks really good, so I imagine it takes a while making that show." Marco shrugged his shoulders and relaxed his body. Star rested her head on Marco's shoulder, sighing contently. "Glad things are okay now."

"Uh, what do you mean by that?" Marco asked questioningly. Star gave a small smile, kissing Marco's cheek. "Oh…well, I'm happy about that too." He poked her cheek, making one of her heart marks glow slightly. "So that glows often? Looks really cool."

"I remember learning from Glossaryck that emotions power my magic…or something." Marco only smiled back, gently rubbing Star's back. "Keep that up and  _both_  marks will glow silly." The two laughed softly and Star picked up Marco's remote. "Enough fooling around Diaz, we are going to miss your show." She made the volume go up and the couple watched the ghost boy go on his adventures.

They were both unaware of River coming down the stairs. He got close to the couch but far away enough so neither teen would notice. Leaning on a wall, he watched Star and Marco laugh, simply being happy with one another. Making a faint smile, he felt his own heart grow warm, despite feelings of guilt creeping up. A small rumble was felt in his dress pants, pushing him to head into the kitchen. Sitting down on a stool, he took out a small compact mirror from his pocket and opened it up. The image of a cloaked figure appeared, his large lizard-like jaw sticking out. "Oh knock it off Toffee, I know it's you, good chum!"

He pulled the hood back, holding in a laugh. "Hello, my friend. Would call sooner but…figured  _she_  would have issues with our friendship." River rolled his eyes, making Toffee sigh in slight annoyance. "But just informing you about something important. Are you on Earth?"

River raised an eyebrow, standing up. "Yes, I am actually. Visiting my…our daughter. She's been through a lot and I need to make amends." Toffee gave a weak smile, one that River mirrored back. "When do you plan on visiting her? She should know about your kindness…"

"When the time is right." Toffee answered sternly. "But I'm asked about you being on Earth. The reason is, due to one of my plans taking place. Ever heard of the Blood Moon?" River rubbed his beard thoughtfully.

"I heard legends of it connecting two lovers but not much else." River looked sternly at Toffee, having a piercing gaze. "What are you planning?" Toffee bit his lip, looking somewhat worried. River felt his eyes grow wide before closing them. "This is about that demon, isn't it?"

"Sadly, yes." Toffee answered in an angered tone. "Star was controlled by  _him_ for months and that wife of yours couldn't even…" He took a deep breath and composed himself. "Point being, during their 'relationship', they got bound to each other by the blood moon. We need to sever that connection."

"I'm in full agreement…but why exactly? Can't she just have  _some_ peace for once? She looks so happy with the Earth boy now." Toffee raised his eyebrow, making River snicker. "The lad nearly choked me to death hours ago."

"Really now? Interesting... I've tested the two of them weeks ago and have my allies watching over them. Star is very powerful. But if the demon takes control over her again, all the kingdoms are in trouble." Toffee looked at River, each exchanging a look only fathers could understand. "She needs to be free of that bond."

"I think I know what happens if we don't do anything." River said glumly, with Toffee looking away. "Well,…when are your allies showing up? Star might think you are out to hurt her." Toffee gave a small smile toward River.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry. I sent two familiar faces to Earth. Faces Star will be sure to recognize. If they behave themselves, I'm sure nothing will happen." River gave a puzzled expression before sighing in defeat. "She will be safe. I will never hurt Star, you know that." River only nodded in understanding, with Toffee giving a confident smile back. "So how is Moon anyway, still bossy like always?"

"We both know she's stubborn… But a wonderful person. Though in recent years, I am questioning her choices." River said seriously. Toffee had a blank expression, unsure what to say next. "I know if the situation…"

"It's not important." Toffee said quickly, silencing River. "I will keep in touch with you and…thank you for being an ally still. Would hate to lose a good friend." The call ended, with River closing his mirror phone. Putting it away, he rubbed his forehead, trying to process everything. Looking at the couch, Star and Marco were still having fun watching the TV. Smiling at the sight, River relaxed in his seat, thinking about something important.

* * *

The skies of Echo Creek were tinting orange, indicating nightfall was soon coming down in a few hours. A tired sigh from Rasticore was released, rubbing his long but fleshy 'human' arm. Next to him was a more cheerful but focused Pete, wearing his blue hood proudly. They walked across much of Echo Creek, trying to find the Diaz Household. "You need better tracking tech." Pete quipped.

"It's wonky thanks to this pathetic human form, skeleton." Rasticore spat back. "But only one more block before we get to the house. How are we going to walk in? I can't exactly break down the door with my powers in… _this_ …form."

Pete snickered and stopped walking. "We talk to them. Like how we 'proper' monsters get things accomplished." Rasticore narrowed his gaze, feeling his right arm clenching into a fist. "I never questioned your skills, partner, just saying the obvious. Let me do the talking."

"Fine…but insult me again and you will be losing your head," Rasticore said gravely, but Pete only laughed it off. They continued walking but bumped into two people. "Watch it mortals!"

"Oh shut up dork." Janna annoyed, getting up and fixing her brown skirt. "Oh, newbies to this dump. Name's Janna, the resident…" She shook a thought away. "…trickster. My 'friend' that you also crashed into, is Jackie 'Bitch' Thomas."

"Gee, thanks for saying my name  _sooo_  correctly girl," Jackie said with sass, rubbing her helmet. She looked at the 'Human' Rasticore and Pete, rubbing her chin. "So you two are like brothers or something? You both look really alike."

Pete smirked, sliding toward Jackie and throwing his arm around her. "No, fair madden, I'm just a 'loser' boy that just happened to bump into a 'goddess' such as yourself. Nice to make your acquaintance." He made a mock bow, making Jackie blush. But Janna only snickered, noticing Pete winking at her. "Now, you two beauties likely are aware the Diaz's, correct? My brother and I was just going to…" He put his hand behind his back, snapping his fingers. A present appeared within his hidden hand, showing the gift to the girls. "…give a welcome greeting. That's what good neighbors do after all."

Rasticore felt his jaw drop, but only stood still, having a focused expression. 'He's good…' Walking closer to the girls, he folded his arms and gave a stern glare. "We want to make 'friends' with those people, so can you tell us where they live?"

"Should take some notes from your charming friend here," Jackie said slyly, making Pete form a smug grin. "But they are right over there. Can't-miss the house with the cacti and tower. Can't believe we have a magical princess in our town now…"

Janna sharply elbowed Jackie, giving a dark glare. "Yeah, keep spilling that information out. Real smart." Janna hissed. She turned toward Rasticore and Pete, giving a look that could be described as cold. "Don't hurt them. If you dare hurt Mar…my friends, you will get it."

"We won't be hurting them," Pete said, showing an honest smile. "But it's clear you care about them. They are likely very lucky to have you as their friend. Having good friends is important." He looked toward Jackie, giving a sharp look of contempt. "I mean, we humans are more than basic urges, am I right brother?"

Rasticore gave a smug grin, walking ahead. "Right you are a brother. Thank you for the help." Pete followed, waving Janna goodbye. The two disguised monsters gave content grins, walking toward the house. But Jackie and Janna had shocked expressions, for very different reasons.

"Dang, that hoody dude read you like a book girl." Janna teased but noticed Jackie having some tears coming down her face. "Oh, come on, don't start the waterworks here. He's right though…even if he doesn't know us." Janna looked behind, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "Think we got admirers."

"Just…shut up." Jackie wiped the tears away and kicked down her board. "Uh…sorry for being a 'bitch'. I'm not that shallow. I left Marco for…" Janna placed a warm hand on her shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. "Thank you for understanding."

"No prob. But understanding and agreeing with something are completely different things girl." Janna let go, having a blank expression. "So, ready to shred some rails and wipe out a few times?" Jackie grew a smile again, jumping on her teal skateboard.

"You know it!" She skated ahead as Janna followed. Fixing her helmet, she thought about something. 'I'm not a bad person…right? I did the right thing.' Kicking the ground harder, she propelled ahead faster, unaware of Janna now running alongside her.

* * *

Walking toward the Diaz House finally made progress for the 'guise' duo of Rasticore and Pete, getting inches away from the large door and cacti. Rasticore raised his 'human' eyebrow, folding his arms together in slight annoyance. "Oh, what is it 'partner'? Worried about nothing?"

"I'm concerned that they might not let us in. Remember, we are strangers." Rasticore answered, but was earned a waved hand from Pete. He pressed the doorbell, footsteps coming toward the door. Turning the knob was heard, making a small creaking noise. "Hello, Mr. Diaz. We are here to introduce yourselves."

The door opened fully, showing a slightly confused Marco. "Uh…I never meet you two before. Are you from the school?" Rasticore scratched his head but Pete elbowed him, fixing his hoodie. "Oh, a fan of hoodies too. Where did you get yours? I order mine in bulk."

Pete chuckled, holding out his hand. "I have my ways. The name is Peter Angelo. Next to me is my brother Andy Angelo. We are new in town and trying to figure things out. Can we come in?" Marco took Pete's hand and shook it firmly.

"Let me get my parents, as they  _love_ neighbors." Marco turned around, not looking back. "Wait outside please." Rasticore and Pete nodded, staying still. But both saw Star getting up from her seat, arms folded and blue eyes fiercely studying them. She intently looked at Pete specifically, tapping her chin in thought.

"Do I know you?" Star asked questioningly, making Pete snicker to himself quietly. Rasticore coughed, getting Star's attention. "Oh, uh…name's Star. New to Echo Creek too? Moved in here just a week or so ago."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Rasticore bowed respectfully, making Star raise an eyebrow. "We are also new here, so my brother and I hope to get some help." Star gave a faint smile, relaxing her arms and shoulders, which she felt were tense for some reason.

Pete just looked at Star, taking her in. 'She's…so different from when I was first assigned to watch over her.' He gave a somber frown, throwing up his blue hood. 'I can't look at her…not until I'm ready.' Pete shoved his hands into pockets, looking to the side, studying the seemingly moving cacti.

Star was about to say something to Pete but was interrupted by joyful shouts from Mr. and Mrs. Diaz. "Welcome to Echo Creek our Vecinos (Neighbors)!" Marco had to hold in laughter, wiping a joyful tear away. "Please, come in!" Rasticore and Pete finally entered the house, being guided into the kitchen. Pete gave Star a quick glance before looking away, something that didn't go unnoticed by Star or Marco.

Marco placed a hand on Star's shoulder, looking seriously in her blue eyes. She shook her head as if answering a question Marco was about to ask. He sighed, giving a small smile. The two walked into the kitchen. Everyone was sitting down, including River Butterfly. Rasticore felt his chest tighten at the sight of the Mewni King but kept a smile on his human face. Pete took off his hood, giving a joyful smirk at the Diaz's.

"So, where are you two from?" Mr. Diaz asked joyfully, passing two cups of coffee to the 'brothers'. Pete took the cup, its scent familiar to his senses. Rasticore slugged the whole thing down, wiping his mouth. Mrs. Diaz poured another cup for Rasticore, making the 'human' nod thankfully.

"We are from New York," Pete answered casually, feeling his nerves slightly getting calmer. His vision was locked on Mrs. Diaz, unaware of Star intently studying him. "The city was too busy sometimes." He swished his coffee around in the cup, letting its vapors linger in the air. "Cars hit a bit hard for my liking." Taking a sip from the drink, he felt his eyes grow wide, chapping his lips. 'Tasting something…guess these guises I magic'ed up really are useful.'

"I always wanted to visit New York," Marco commented, laying back in his chair. He closed his eyes, thinking about something. "The sights, sounds and music really interest me." He turned to Star, who seemed somewhat confused. "You'll love it there Star! Tons of great stuff to see and do."

"Like what?" Star asked, her blue eyes sparkling with interest. Marco tapped his chin, before snapping his fingers. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz only shook their heads with pride, taking a drink from their cups. Pete and Rasticore had blank expressions.

"There are these things called 'Broadway Plays', where actors dance and sing while wearing various costumes and…" Star stood up and gave a beaming smile toward Marco. She nearly tackled him off the chair, but he caught her before that could happen. "Yes, the costumes are designed by talented artists. Though it is based on…"

"Stories? Colors?! Patterns!?" Star nearly shouted, hugging Marco tighter as her voice rose higher. He held back laughter due to being lost in her blue eyes. "You have to take me there. Like, now Marco."

Marco only kissed her cheek, having a mock grin on his face. "I will plan a special surprise." Star pouted, jumping off his lap and back into her seat. "What? I said we will see one of the shows…"

"I want to pick it," Star said firmly. Marco raised a finger but Star folded her arms, giving a stern expression. "Seriously, it's my choice, Diaz." He sighed, giving a kind expression, nodding in agreement.

"Can I at least show you some plays so you get an idea of them?" Star smiled back. "Thanks, I know you will love it." The two lovers giggled and drank some of their coffee, but were unaware of the shocked expression Pete gave to Rasticore. Closing his eyes, he felt memories of dark moments creep up.

Getting up, he looked at the Diaz's and River. "Know where the bathroom is?" Marco nodded and left with him. The table continued chatting, River laughing at a comment Rasticore made while Star talked with Mrs. Diaz on the origins of playwriting. Mr. Diaz looked to where Pete walked off to, rubbing his chin. Shrugging his shoulders, he joined in on the discussion despite feeling some worry in the air.

* * *

Marco and Pete make their way up the stairs in silence. Marco felt something was 'off' with his 'neighbor', but said nothing. 'I get wanting to hide something, but hope he talks soon.' Marco and Pete walked toward the bathroom door, Pete nodding in thanks. Just as he was about to walk in, Marco put a hand on his shoulder, giving a worried look. "We just met but you okay? I'm here if you need someone to talk with."

Pete bit his lip, giving a fake confident grin. "Nah, I'm cool. Just thinking about stuff. Be out in a sec." He walked inside, locking the door. Sliding down, he let pent up emotions run loose. His arms shook violently, hands covering his shifting human/skull face. 'Can't…let this guise vanish…cannot cast that spell again.' Taking a few deep breaths, he stood up, restoring his form. Looking in the mirror, he fully took in his human appearance.

Bright red eyes were supported by the thin black hair and stubby cheeks. Body frame was short, supporting his blue hood and baggy cargo pants. "It's like my human form…the one I had before…" He took another deep breath, putting both hands on the edges of the sink. "No, I'm not human. I'm a monster…for letting Star suffer so much." He looked in the mirror, frowning harshly at his reflection.

Closing his eyes, he recalled  _everything_  with his 'friendship' with Tom.

* * *

" _Can't believe it…I finally have her Pete. Isn't she amazing?"_

" _What do you mean man? She's been your girlfriend for a few months now."_

" _Notice the headband?"_

" _What head…no …You didn't… I thought you weren't like your father?"_

" _Are we really getting into this…"_

" _Yes, we are. Star, are you in there? Say something."_

"…"

" _She isn't speaking…you have full control, don't you?"_

" _Demon magic mixed with science does wonders."_

" _She isn't happy. Look at her eyes. They want to_ _ **kill**_ _you."_

" _As if she can do anything…right, my Queen?"_

" _I love you, my prince."_

" _See, she really does love me."_

"… _You really are quality king material bro…you really are."_

" _Thanks. Now I'm taking my queen on a date. You keep watching."_

" _Yeah yeah…hold up. Can I say something to Star first? I mean, I AM going to keep an eye on you two as your guard."_

" _Sure, be back in a sec."_

" _Love you, my prince."_

"…"

" _Star…You can't do anything but I know you can hear me. I'm giving you…something special. A small bit of my magic. I'm good allies with someone that deeply loves you. When the time is right, use this to escape. I'm going to pretend to be okay with this situation. But know I'm on your side."_

" _Th… an… k…"_

" _You ready Starship?"_

" _Yes, my prince."_

" _See you later Pete!"_

" _Yeah… Bro."_

* * *

Pete opens his eyes, feeling tears slide down his cheeks. He punches the counter in self-hatred. "I could have done more…" Marco opened the door, peeking inside.

"Dude are you…" Marco opened the door fully, entering combat stance. "Okay, where's Peter?" Pete looked at his hands, seeing bony fingers. He smirked, putting them away in his pockets. Walking toward Marco, he only looked right into his brown eyes. "Peter? That's you…isn't it? I bet that…"

"We are both monsters, sent here for a reason. Tell everyone I passed out, resting in your room or something. I need to talk to Star one-on-one." Marco clenched his fists, glaring harshly at Pete. "Your instincts are right, I'm linked to demon jerk. I have magic and can hurt you…" Pete let out his hands, folding his arms. "I won't though, knowing you  _actually_ do love Star."

Marco let his guard down, feeling confused. "Okay, I guess…so what happened?" Pete walked out of the bathroom, holding out his right hand. He charged it with some magic, placing a finger on Marco's forehead. "What are you…?" Marco stopped speaking, feeling his eyes roll into the back of his head. The rush of odd memories danced throughout his brain. Marco jumped back, shaking his head in an attempt to ward off the horrifying images. "Tom did… And you helped…Star went through..."

Pete nodded and slid down the wall, throwing up his hood. Marco joined him, looking at the monster expectantly. "Star will tell you the full story but I'm here to sever that bond she has with Tom. It will help her, trust me."

Marco only made a thin smile in response, looking at his right hand. The fuzzy memories he just experienced filled him with rage and anger. Looking at Pete, the two exchanged a somber look, one that said everything. Both got up, heading down the stairs.

* * *

Echo Creek's skate-park is one of the more visited locations of the town, clearly shown with graffiti and various scruff marks painting the ramps and many halfpipes. Janna leaned back on a brown tree, drinking some soda while light strumming from a guitar can be heard to her left. Oskar flipped his hair back, tweaking his guitar and making it sound  _just_ right. Smirking at a pleased rift, Oskar leans back and made soft strums. Janna elbowed him, not fully getting his attention. "Should be paying more attention to hailstorm over there."

Oskar looked up and saw Jackie making kickflips, having a blast skating. He noticed her more somber eyes though, frowning slightly. "She's worried about something, but not telling me about it." He put his guitar down, folding his arms together. "We  _are_ coming close to the anniversary of Jessica's death." Janna felt her heart shiver at the mention of that name. Oskar raised an eyebrow, looking puzzled at Janna. "Don't tell me you forgot…"

"No…I would never forget my partner in crime." Janna said firmly, standing tall and sitting down right next to Oskar. "Did Jackie mention her at all?" Oskar shook his head, making Janna give a cold smirk toward Jackie, blissfully unaware of the expression. "So why does she give a damn…"

"Because she loved her like we all did," Oskar said in a serious tone. Janna only shoved her hands within her brown skirt's pockets, looking at Jackie and other people skating. The wind was making a light breeze, making the leave slowly land on the ground. "You can bet Marco is thinking about her." He gave a weak smile, flipping his hair over one single eye. "Glad that Star chick showed up in his life. He's going to need her."

Janna gave a genuine smile, laying back on the bench. "Yeah…good, he has someone." Silence took over, with the two teens only looking ahead. "Happy he's opening up to us again. Been so… _long_. Miss messing with the dork."

"I hear ya. Glad I got my bro back." Oskar lightly strummed his guitar, playing a tune Janna perked up at. She tapped the leaf-covered ground, humming to the music. While the two were enjoying a calming moment, Jackie was focused on one thing.

Slamming the ground with her white sneakers, she darted ahead, launching up into the air and performing 360 spins. It was at such a speed, many other skaters stopped what they were doing. She landed gracefully on the ground, but immediately, glided across the ground. Performing a kick-flip, she landed on a nearby rail. Sparks were coming off her board as Jackie pressed down hard on the railing. The wood of the board was making small 'cracking' sounds but she jumped off the rail before further damage could be done.

Riding toward a ramp, she kicked the ground hard once more, racing toward the ramp for a jump. Flying into the air, she pulled off an impressive grab and a few spins, landing gracefully on the ground. "Wow! Pretty Skater-Girl did it again!" A familiar voice emitted. Jackie turned around sharply, feeling her heart sink at the sight. It was a small hooded girl, having a toothy smile and balled head. Her innocent brown eyes bored into Jackie's soul. "You rode that rail like you did my bro's heart."

Jackie flinched at the comment, slowly backing away. "I…I didn't do anything wrong," She muttered, feeling her nerves grow on edge. "I thought you died? Why are you…" The little girl only walked away, into a nearby pile of leaves. Jackie raced after 'Jessica' but after pushing the pile aside, the girl was gone. "What was…" She shook her head, having a nervous laugh. "That…that was all in my head."

"Yo! Pulled off some amazing moves babe." Oskar complemented, walking closer to Jackie, holding his guitar firmly. Janna folded her arms, giving Jackie a smug smile. "Are you okay though? Look as if you saw a ghost." Jackie looked at the pile of leafs, feeling nervous.

"I thought I saw…" She rubbed her arm, having a downcast expression. "Nothing…just nothing. Likely heard some of the guys talking." Oskar raised an eyebrow but Janna gave an understanding smile.

"You saw her, didn't you?" Janna said seriously, earning a shocked look from Jackie. "Hey, I saw her a few times. The little devil always watches us. What did she say?" Jackie opened her mouth but closed it shut. Janna scratched her beanie-covered head, shrugging her shoulders in response. "Whatevs. Now…" She threw her arm around Jackie, pointing toward her board. "It's my turn now to ride."

Jackie gave a sly smile, tossing the board over to Janna in addition to her helmet. "Go, nuts girl." Janna skated off and just did some basic spins. Sitting down on the bench, she covered her face. Oskar sat down next to Jackie, rubbing her sweaty back. "I'm not a bad person…am I?" Oskar simply pulled her into a warm embrace.

"No, you're not. You made mistakes but sometimes, life offers a way to fix them." He lets her go, lifting her chin slightly while giving a toothy smile. "Just gotta be aware of the chances when they open up." Jackie wiped her face, removing any tears coming down. She rested her head on Oskar's shoulders, closing her eyes and relaxing her nerves.

Oskar looked up in the sky, having a neutral expression. He held Jackie's hand, never looking away from the bright blue above him.

* * *

After talking with the Daiz's, 'Andy', and River for a while over some pizza and soda, Star sat outside the household, sitting on its stoop. It was now nighttime, a bright white moon shining down on Star. She closed her eyes, feeling its warm light. "Like the moon too, huh?" Star opened them, seeing Pete sit down next to her. His hood was up and hands within pockets, blocking his 'monster-like' features. "I liked its white color…though it can be red sometimes."

"Red Moon?" Star asked in confusion, watching Pete shrug his shoulders in response. She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Where have you been anyway? Marco said you got sick from the coffee and lounged on his bed for the day. Sorry about that."

Pete snickered, pulling off his hood. "It's fine, but I wasn't sick. Just trying to find the right words to say." He turned toward Star, who had a shell-shocked expression. "I know you might hate me, but can I explain myself first?" Star bit her lip, tightly clenching her hidden wand. "Thanks…I wasn't really Tom's best friend. Just a 'plant' for someone that has a  _keen_ eye for you. If Tom figured out I wasn't on his side back then, I don't think you ever would have gotten free." He looked up at the moon, making a light chuckle. "My magic may have helped you literally escape, but that moon did most of the work, unlocking your true powers."

Star looked at the moon, shifting from white to red. Her eyes went wide in realization. "So…the Blood Moon…is not a curse? I faintly remember that cursed thing binding myself to  **him**. But it helped me…twice." Star looked at Pete, having a fearful look in her blue eyes. "So…as long as…"

"The bond is something powerful, but demons used it for generations to control their 'mates'. If Tom was to ever return, he could use the power to control you again, even with your strength." Pete took out a small red dagger, lightly spinning it within his bony hands. "But my boss gave me this, a special tool that can sever the bond completely. It might hurt a bit but…you will be better off."

Star grabbed the red dagger, intently studying it. The crimson steel felt cold against Star's fingerless gloves. Touching the handle, she felt intense magic flowing through the blade. "So I stab myself here…" She points a finger near her heart. "…And it cuts the red string?"

"You...know about the strings of fate?" Pete asks in shock, with Star nodding. "How? Very few people even…" Star lightly giggled, holding up her wand.

"When I sleep, sometimes I feel a kind force watching me." Star put the wand down on her lap, giving a knowing smile to the sky. "I don't know her name, but I learn about things like strings and magic. The voice is so…soothing, almost motherly." She sighed, holding up the dagger and looking at Pete. "So this won't hurt me, at least not too much, right?" Pete nodded, standing up and looking away from Star.

"But before you do anything…I want to say sorry for not doing enough." He took a deep breath before continuing. "You are a good person, as my boss talked such high praise for you, always saying you will be a wonderful Queen of Mewni. But I failed him, even  _enjoying_ helping that spineless demon." He clenched his fist before letting the pent-up anger go. "I will make it up to him…to you…but do you trust me to help?"

Star blinked a few times, looking at the dagger and Pete. "You…helped me get away from Tom. I remember you speaking to me... Like a person, not an object. I hated acting that way, being so proper and robot-like. I'm my own person again…" She looked behind her, seeing Marco talking to Rasticore, River and the Diaz's joyfully. "I have someone that really loves me now…" Looking at the dagger, she tightly clenches it and holds it next to her heart. "I'm not losing myself again. I refuse." She jabbed the dagger into her chest, feeling bright red spurting out of her.

Pete covered his mouth, but Marco kicking down the door prevented him from doing anything. Marco rushed over to Star, unsure what was even going on. She stayed still, but once she felt Marco's touch, she embraced him in a loving hug. The bright red that escaped from Star flowed around Marco, slowly turning into hundreds of tiny red strings. Any wound that was on Star's chest was gone as if the dagger did nothing at all. Her eyes glowed a vivid white, as did Marcos, before both passed out in each other's arms.

Rasticore, the Diaz's and River rushed outside; unaware of Pete's presence. "What happened?!" River shouted, trying to wake up Star but nothing happening. Pressing his head on her chest, she sighed in relief hearing her breathe. The Diaz's mirrored him relieved their son was okay. Rasticore held back a content smile, knowing his mission was complete.

"Let me help them inside," Rasticore commented, with him picking up Marco while River picked up Star. The family and 'neighbors' helped the two teens on the couch, covering them with a light sheet. Mrs. Diaz felt Marco and Star's heads for a fever but felt nothing.

"Good…they aren't sick. River, can you…" He only nodded, pulling up a chair and watching the two teens like a hawk. Mr. Diaz walked into the kitchen, with Rasticore joining him. They sat down, Mr. Diaz rubbing his head in worry.

"They just passed out it seems. Maybe they 'made out' or something and was shocked by it?" Rasticore asked, making Mr. Diaz chuckle lightly. He sighed in relief, picking this as the reason the two teens passed out. "I need to get my brother and head home…but thank you for the hospitality."

"No problem, it was fun chatting with you before." Rasticore nodded, shaking Mr. Daiz's hand and leaving the house as Mrs. Diaz waved goodbye. Pete jumped out of the bush, fixing his hoodie of any leaves hanging off it. He smirked at his partner, the two jumping into a portal back to their home.

* * *

In the endless void, two beings were walking out of a cave, holding some odd gauntlet object. "So Leb…this will help me control golden magic? And what  _is_ golden magic anyway?" Leb tinkered with his robotic arm before Tom elbowed him. Looking at him questioningly, he only grinned, folding his arms together.

"Just the magic your special princess uses. Can be a good tool to capture her again…though we need some way to 'cage' or control her…" He tapped his chin before snapping his fingers. "There is a special dungeon here, called the 'Cave of Rings'. I think we can find something there that can help us." Tom only nodded, giving a faint smile to his partner. The two continued their walk but after a few minutes, Tom stood in place. Leb stopped moving, turning around to check on Tom. "You okay kiddo?"

Tom felt his body freeze as if everything stopped working. A bright red light shined down from the sky, shocking other travelers in the void. Vivid rays of light struck Tom violently, making him unleash an ear-piercing scream of pain. It echoed across the Void, making everyone hide in fear. Leb only watched in awe, seeing Tom fall to the ground with a loud thud. Snapping out of the trance, he walked over him, helping Tom up.

"I…feel…weak. Weaker than before. What…" Leb thought about this before his face grew glum. Walking in silence, Tom didn't say anything else. The two felt deathly eyes watching them, seemingly aware of what transpired. Leb placed Tom down at their campsite after their long walk. Tom laid down on a block of wood, noticing Leb being oddly silent. 'He's never this quiet…' He got up slowly, rubbing his neck. "What happened to me? Something the Void does to people sometimes?"

Leb put down a stick, which he was using to cook a dead animal they hunted the other day. His robotic eye glowed darkly, making Tom jump back slightly. "The bond you had with the princess is broken. The Blood Moon shined down upon you. It's not pleased with you, something that never happened before. I've been around the block kiddo, longer than you realize. I've met the past generation or two of blood lovers. But what  _you_ seemed to try with the Butterfly? Not wise, I would say. Shouldn't have taken her to that ball thing you told me about. But hey, I'm not the demon here."

"Wait…the Blood Moon Bond can break?" Tom asked in slight surprised. "My father told me that can never happen…" The two heard girlish laughter, making Tom ready his gun-blade and Leb charges up his robot arm. A hooded figure appeared before them, having sickly glowing red heart marks and a dark grin. "No…you can't be here!" He lunged at the figure but she blasted him like nothing. Tom groaned from pain, unable to get up. She turned her attention to Leb, who had a blank expression.

"You are helping this jerk? Why?" She asked questioningly, seemingly surprised. Leb said nothing, only charging his arm, forming a black ball within his palm. It shot forward, but the hooded girl swatted it away. "Oh, I get it know. You are that warrior Mom warned me about. But considering I killed two powerful people, you shouldn't be too hard to take out."

"So this is your dark form Princess?" Leb asked mockingly, standing up and cracking his knuckles. "Funny you aren't taking over the princess  _fully_ yet. Why present yourself to us now?" The figure laughed as if Leb told a good joke. She took off her hood, revealing angered blue eyes and ghastly gashes across her body. Leb nearly gasped at her appearance. "Who…did that to you?"

"Your friend," Star said coldly before slowly walking off, but stopped. "The bond is severed. I'm tied to a new person now. Someone that really  _does_ love me. You two jerks dare to fuck with me, I will kill you both, without an ounce of regret. You understand?"

"We are still going after you, but I get it." Leb walked over to Tom, violently kicking his side. "Sure demon boy here will get that too. We are clever buggers, always up for a challenge though." Star smirked, throwing up her hood and walking off into the distance. Tom sat up, moaning at his intense pain.

"She…can appear before you too?" Leb shrugged his shoulder, tossing a green bottle toward Tom. He slugged it down, feeling refreshed if still hurt. "What now?" Leb only grinned, making Tom smile back at him.

* * *

Marco and Star snap awake, feeling intense relief wash over them. Looking at one another, they smile awkwardly, hugging one another joyfully. "You okay?" Both said in unison, letting go and looking at each other in bafflement. "Stop doing that!" They echoed again, earning a chuckle from River. "Dad/River!"

"Nice to see you two lovebirds awake." River said with slight relief, folding his arms together. "Seems like you two only passed out before." Star rubbed her neck worriedly, with Marco oddly enough mirroring her exactly.

"I think…I 'fixed' something about myself before." Star said carefully, putting hands on her lap and forming a small smile. "Things will be okay now." She took Marco's hand, the two feeling a surge of lighting at the simple touch. "Right Marco?"

He smiled, nodding in agreement and looking at River. "So you watched us sleep for hours?" He laughed hearted, getting up and slapping Marco's back. "Ow…" River left the room, hiding a thankful smile on his face. Star rested her head on Marco's shoulders, sighing contently. "But what…really happened before? I saw red coming out of you…but it wasn't blood."

"That was an odd string…not  _exactly_ sure what it does, but I feel really relieved." She kissed Marco's cheek and closed her eyes. "I'm completely free now…" He put his arm around Star's shoulder, looking out the window. A bright red moon shined down on the two of them, making Star's heart marks glow a vivid red. Marco felt an odd tingling on his cheek but shrugged it off. Closing his own eyes, he covered himself and Star, unaware of a small yin-yang mark flashing on his right cheek before vanishing.

The blood moon continued to shine, but its rays were peaceful, almost tranquil. Across various locations and dimensions, everyone marveled at the orb in the sky, with three different kingdoms reacting very differently to the moon's appearance. Toffee had his chair looking out the window of his office, smiling widely at the red object in the sky. Drinking some of his swamp water, he enjoyed the peaceful sight in the sky. "You are redeemed, Pete. Good work."


	14. The Dark Butterflies Odyssey

_*Highly Encourage you play this track during this scene - (YouTube:_ _watch?v=-4zdhA3rawA)*_

The purple and black skies of the Void were unleashing a small rainstorm, blue rain gently crashing against the ground. Odd plant life slowly came alive, taking in the nourishing liquid while the various inhabitants of the land went toward their shelters. Near a small pile of rainbow flowers and roses was a blond haired girl. Her heart marks glowed vividly, making a small humming sound.

Wildlife slowly moved toward her sleeping figure, one squirrel/bird hybrid touching her white-heeled boots. The girl twitched in response, making the creature scurry off in panic. Other creatures looked in wonder, seeing the girls figure slowly open her eyes. Bright blue eyes watched the rain-soaked landscape, slowly getting up. Rubbing her head, she looked at the small cat/lizard hybrid. Its face looked demented but it had kind yellow eyes. The creature moved toward the girl, rubbing against her body. Smiling, the girl pets its scaly back. The cat/lizard creature purred loudly, letting out a small meow.

The other animals crawled forward, sitting down next to the blond girl. She smiled at them all, feeling a sense of peace. Closing her eyes, she felt her inner magic get stronger, creating a small purple dome blocking the rainfall. With the cat/lizard creature now sitting in her lap, it curled into a small ball, closing its eyes. Now, wide awake, the girl studied her surroundings. Rubbing her chin, she noticed the odd purple hue coating the sky, not unlike the blue skies from where she was before.

Thinking about getting up, she frowned, not wanting to wake up the cat. "Little one…I'm sorry but I need to figure out what's going on." She gently picked the creature up, kissed its forehead and placed it on a nearby pile of leaves. It nuzzled into the red and green leaves contently with other creatures surrounding the being. She looked to her right, seeing a small pond. Leaning forward, she gasped, seeing her very reflection.

Bright blue eyes were surrounded by a ghastly white completion. Trickles of blood came down her head, originating from concealed scars. Her lips oddly enough were bright red, as if she put lipstick on. Hands were covered with black gloves, her body coated with a light purple dress gown. Her hair was hanging down, but it was disheveled as if escaping something horrific. "Why do I…"

"Because that's what your heart feels sweetie." The girl turned around, seeing a slightly older woman. She had poufy green hair, wearing a stylish black hat covering it. Her face looked kind, her cheek marks being very noticeable. The girl slowly walked toward the woman, feeling her legs lock up. "You can calm down Star, I'm here to explain things."

"Okay, Grandma," Star answered back, sitting down next to the woman. She gently brushed Star's hair, her touch soothing the troubled girl. "Eclipsa…what happened? I remember going to school with Marco and…"

"You…" She took a deep breath before continuing. "You used one of my most powerful spells, sweetie. It was something I only used for my most hated foes. Sure beats that spell I gave to a foolish queen one time." Eclipsa giggled as Star raised an eyebrow. "Oh posh, nothing to worry about. But why you are here…to be frank, confuses me. Part of you is still on Earth…well, most of you are. Your heart is so fractured my little Starlight." She hugged Star, feeling tears come down her face. "I wish I could do more than being here right now…" Star patted Eclipsa's back, feeling safe in her arms. "But listen to me; you must prevent that demon boy from escaping this place."

"Demon boy…" Letting go, Star tapped her chin. But she soon stood up, covering her face in horror. "No…nonono… I…I killed Tom. I can't let him control me again! I'm not going to be someone's slave! NO!" Star held out her hands, unleashing a wave of golden light on a wall. The creatures that were sleeping darted awake, running off. "What the…"

"Mmm…magic without the wand? Impressive." Eclipsa stood up, placing a hand on Star's shoulder. "The 'you' that is here right now…is the one that faced the worst of everything. Our minds are funny little things, always trying to block out the pain." She made a somber frown, which Star looked away from. "You…never embraced the pain you felt, have you?"

"N…No. I haven't." Star admitted, letting her hands hang down. "I…I was trying to move on. I felt safe with Marco. But now I'm here… Wait…" Star felt her eyes shine brightly. "I get it, I'm part of 'me', while the other 'me' is on Earth, finally being happy. In order to be back… I need to kill Tom here, correct grandma?" Eclipsa smirked proudly, ruffling Star's blond hair.

"Yes, that is correct my little one." Eclipsa folded her arms, looking at the sky. "I have something for you." She passed Star her umbrella, its tip glowing brightly. "This is my wand. While I'm…well, in the 'grandma farm', the wand has versions of Mewni's queens inside it." Star tightly held the wand, it glowed brightly. What was left, was nothing. Star looked at her right hand, seeing a glowing crescent mark on her palm. "My magic, my spells…they are in you now Star."

"But what about the other 'me' on Earth? Is she going to be safe? I…" Star clenched her firsts, feeling them nearly burst with magic. "I saw everything. Saint O's. The chains. The torture. I…I don't want us to suffer again." Eclipsa kneeled down, placing her hands on Star's shoulders.

"Butterflies are free spirits, destined to fly in the great skies around us. It's ironic, with our 'destiny' being to rule some stupid kingdom that doesn't really care about us. But our namesake defines the queen's soul. How much we embrace our true nature, determines the person we become. Remember what history said about me?" Star spat on the ground, feeling annoyed.

"Yeah, said you were a 'horrible person' for running away with a monster and trying to make a kingdom for them." Star threw her hands in the air. "But you just wanted to be happy! But noooo, people refused to understand. I mean, I was a bit confused growing up." Star clenched her fists, letting dark memories dance in her mind. "After everything, those fuckers put me through though? I don't care about the kingdom." She turned around, facing Eclipsa with a determined grin. "I will make my own path. One that hopefully 'us' can be happy with."

Eclipsa closed her eyes, vanishing into the air. Looking at the sky, she felt a red moon shining down. The light landed before Star, showing the image of Tom romancing the void, shivering from snow. Touching her head, she felt a sudden rush of information. Letting go, she smirked, walking toward the light. "Oh, Thomas…you are going to  _ **regret**_ messing with me."

* * *

_*Highly Encourage you play this track during this scene (YouTube: watch?v=lPUTddT8APc &t=875s)*_

Making her way across the massive landscape, Star felt her body shiver from the harsh rain. Narrowing her eyes, she spotted a small house, one that seemed to be falling apart. Running toward it, she stopped. A familiar sensation came over her, warmth; one that made her skin crawl. Before she could shake off the feeling, the rainfall got heavier, its blue drops turning into black snow. Looking up into the sky, Star felt her blue eyes take in the odd sight in wonder.

Standing still, she just watched as the snow gently fell around her body. The ground, which was a mixture of purple and green hues, was slowly covered with the black snow. Star felt her blond hair gently blowing in the breeze, letting the dark warmth inside her linger. Closing her eyes, she focused on one person. The sensation of soft fabric covering her arms made her smile, covering her arms as if hugging herself. Opening her eyes, she saw a black and white hoodie coat her purple dress. Throwing up the white hood, she rushed toward the house.

"Uh…is anyone…" Star was going to knock, but the simple touch of the door made it fall down. "Ooookay then." Walking inside, she took in the little home's features: One floor, with a simple kitchen and couch. Rubbing her chin, Star walked toward the couch, poking it with her right hand. It felt rough, with some of its fabric ripped apart. Cracking her fingers and smirking, she blasted it with her magic. Golden and Pink light escaped her hands, restoring the couch's original state. Smirking at her victory, she sat down, gently bouncing up and down.

The silence in the house was haunting but soothing. She looked at the ground, noticing some blood stains coating the carpet. She sighed, getting out of the couch and focusing on cleaning objects. A simple pink mop appeared within her hands and she cleaned the small little home. After a good five minutes, Star wiped her head, smiling at the lemony scent coating the air. Looking at the home's entrance, the cold winds were blowing. Shivering from the cold, Star walked slowly toward it, picking up the fallen door and trying to fix it up. It finally closed, protecting the little location from harsh winds.

Sitting back down on the couch, she looked out the window. She could hear the harsh winds slamming against the creaking wood holding the house together. Gently laying her head on a small pillow, she locked her blue eyes on the window. The black snow danced in the air, like a perfect pair of lovers. Star closed her eyes, imagining dancing with Marco at the dance again. Swaying to the music, she remembered his fast heartbeat, his worried touch, kind hands holding her back. A small tear crept down her glowing heart mark, joining a small smile. Star glowed dimly, a golden light covering her body. The light vanished, leaving heavy blanket having hearts and yin-yang signs coating her slightly shivering body.

"I…I will see you soon, Marco. I love you." She kissed the pillow and entered the realm of dreams, having pleasant memories.

* * *

"Hey Princess, get a good sleep?" A kind but a familiar voice whispered. Star slowly opened her eyes, looking blankly at a figure sitting on the couch. "You shouldn't be sleeping like that. People in the void might want to harm you." She sat upright, rubbing her tired eyes. A dim orange light shined through the windows, exposing the black-covered landscape surrounding the house. "You know who I am?"

"Uh…you broke into my home and now you are asking if I know you?" Star asked with sass, making the hooded figure chuckle. He got up, stretching his back. Star was able to get a clearer vision of him. He was lanky in stature but his body coated in seemingly royal attire. The colors Star recognized immediately; the royal crimson color of the Underworld Kingdom. Star tightly clenched her hand, letting charge up with purple magic, but her eyes went wide; the figure despite having three eyes, had an eyepatch covering one of them. "You…aren't Tom?"

The figure took off his hood, showing his kind face. His two eyes were blue like Star's but had a fire to them. "Funny you mention  _him_ , I'm looking for my stupid brother too." Star slowly got out of the couch, tightly clenching her fists. "Look, I know what he did to you Princess and I have no idea how you got here."

"It's…a long story," Star said bluntly. The boy before her rubbed his chin, narrowing his eyes. Seeing Star's iron-locked orbs, he shrugged his shoulders. "I need to kill him. He… He hurt me. I want my revenge." The figure before her laughed loudly, slapping his black combat pants. "What? Think I can't fight bub?"

"No, not that." He wiped a tear away. "I just need him back. Dead or alive, doesn't matter." Star and the figure had blank expressions, both trying to read each other intently. Silence lingered in the air for moments, but Star and the figure exchanged a single thought. Star held out her hand, which the figure took willingly. "Name's Dante Lucitor, older brother of Tom."

"You know me I guess but name's Star." She shook his hand, feeling a sense of warmth radiating off it. "Hot to the touch, huh?" Dante snickered, walking into the kitchen. Star followed, noticing food sitting on a neatly organized table. "What's this? I can cook for myself."

Dante pulled out Star's seat, which she sat down with a raised eyebrow. "I figured, my brother, did all those…" He shook his head, giving a weak smile. "I'm going to make up for his actions. We are partners in hunting the jerk down. Eat up, I know where he's going next." Star looked at her silver plate, noticing cooked meat and red eggs laying upon it. Taking her wooden spoon, Star took a bite and smiled at its tangy taste.

"Thank you," Star said in a muffled tone, munching the food rapidly. Dante smiled, eating his own food slowly. His eyes were locked on Star, feeling a burning sense of guilt gnawing at his insides. Her pleased smile, bright blue eyes, semi-glowing heart marks; Dante felt rage bubble up. Closing his eyes, he focused on water, soothing, dripping water, coming down from the Void's dark skies. Feeling his nerves at peace, he continued eating. Star looked up at her now finished plate, studying Dante. "I never really met you before… What's your deal?"

He put down his fork, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Well… I'm a famous adventurer of the void after being trapped here for a long time." Star looked at him expectantly, earning a light chuckle from Dante. "No, I didn't slay any demons…that's just silly. Though I do have my fair share of bounties." He got up, walking toward his hanging nap-sack. Star noticed him taking out a large map, placing it gently down upon the table. "I've visited many locations but one that I've had the most trouble conquering was  _this_ one." Star looked where he pointed, showing an image of a cave masking a large tower. "The void is filled with dungeons from the multiverse, leading to all kinds of rare loot being ripe for an adventurer's hands."

Star collected the plates, placing them in the sink. "So buster, you are a hero huh?" Dante nods proudly, making a pose. Star rolled her eyes and place hands upon hips. "Well listen here. I'm no damsel and I can do… A lot of my magic." She held out her right palm, making it unleash small sparks of golden, pink and purple. Dante folded his arms, leaning on the white walls.

"I know that. Women aren't objects, they are people." Dante said seriously, taking Star off guard. He bitterly laughed, closing his two working eyes. "My brother didn't get that memo, thinking his status as a prince allowed him to take  _any_ girl of his desires. I left my kingdom the moment they tried to force me into using that stupid headband on a poor soul." Star felt her legs shake at the mere mention of the headband. "The jerk didn't tell you? The headband is a proud symbol of the underworld. We must put it on our 'mates' after connecting with them. It's…very barbaric. I'm… I'm sorry you suffered Star."

Star looked at her white boots, hugging herself within the black & white hoodie she was wearing. "It's… I'm okay. My goal is to end Tom and I can go home. Back to Marco… I will be happy." Dante gave a sly smile, walking closer to Star. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he gave it a firm squeeze.

"Tell me this. Is Marco a better mate?" Dante asks, with Star nodding. "Good. You have something to fight for." He walked toward the living room, a relieved smile growing across his pale face. Star followed him, folding up the map and grabbing his backpack. Tossing it toward Dante, he caught it easily. Blinking a few times at Star, he noticed her grinning. The look in her eyes made his own shine. "You want to raid a dungeon, don't you?"

"I'm not expecting to find Tom for a while and…" She tapped her chin, thinking of an idea. "…I want to collect some things for Marco." Dante nodded in understanding. He kneeled down and dug through his backpack. Finding a small sword, he tossed it toward Star. "I have my magic… So I don't need this little…dagger thingy."

"Just charge your magic into it," Dante suggested. Star tightly held the small blade with both hands. It soon expanded into a larger sword, having a lightweight and its metal coated darkish purple. "It's something I first found here. Very useful and hard to break." Star tightly held the blade, soon morphing back into a dagger. Putting it away in her star-purse, she looked at Dante thankfully.

"So, partner, ready to bust some heads and explore this joint?" Star said confidently. Dante grinned, walking toward the door and throwing his backpack on. Opening it, Star and Dante left, getting ready to explore the large void together.

* * *

"AAAAAHHHH!" Star shouted as she blasted a mutant-dog creature with golden light. The creature stumbled back, it's yellow fur getting burnt. Growing from anger, it grew ten-feet in size and charged into Star. She smirked teasingly, holding out her palms. A purple dome surrounded her, sending the creature bouncing back. "Okay, you can do your thing now Dante." He threw up his hood, hiding a joyful grin. Charging fire magic into his spiked sneakers, he leaped up in the air, spinning around a large sword. He dived right into the creatures head, sprouting green blood from its head. Hissing from the pain, the creature ran off, darting back into a hidden cave. Star folded her arms in annoyance, feeling her stomach growl.

"I heard that Star; seems your gut isn't happy with our loss," Star smirked, giving a playful jab at Dante's arm. The two have been adventuring together for seemingly days, weeks or months. Dante explained that time runs 'differently' in the Void. Star didn't mind it much at all; she was actually quite happy. During the night, she imagines her 'other self' having fun with Marco but during the day, she goes on adventures with Dante across the void.

Dante shared Star's smirk, for very similar reasons. 'It finally feels nice making a real friend in this dump. But we have…' He looked at his wrist, blinking rapidly. "I think our targets are on the move. Feel strong enough to fly?" Star sighed, focusing her magic. Wearing a pink and purple combat tunic, she makes slits in the back to let her growing wings breathe. Her black and red wings tinged gold, growing twice in size. Springing up into the air, Dante focused his own magic. Hovering next to Star, the duo flew across the Void, following their targets. Star's eyes were focused and ready, tightly holding the dagger-sword within her right hand. Dante studied Star, noticing her nearly bloodthirsty expression. Finding their targets, he grabbed Star's arm and guided her behind a rock.

They took deep breaths, relaxing their inner magic and studied the two beings near them. One wore a simple brown jacket, letting his robotic arm and two swords on a black belt. The other figure was Tom, having to wear a silver gauntlet and tightly holding his gun-blade. Daylight shined down on Leb and Tom, both holding their arms up to cover the burning light. As Dante intently studied the walking duo, he had a thought. "Star? I never asked you about this…but where were you last night?"

Star nervously rubbed her arm. "Something…told me to follow Tom." Dante gave a nasty glare at Star, nearly burning her skull from his piercing gaze. "Oh knock it off! I can fight him, remember?" He kept his gaze, though it gradually got softer as Star's worried eyes calmed his soul. "But… The Blood Moon talked to me again."

"Oh…" Dante commented. He and Star were dead silent, trying to look away from each other. "So, what did it tell you?" His voice was slightly strained, but Star was too busy looking at her right hand to notice.

"That I'm bound to Marco now." Star gave a small smile, letting out a girlish giggle. "Can't believe how that happened…the other 'me' stabbed herself and odd strings busted out of her. Marco tried to help and… I guess we are bound to each other now. I love him, so I'm really happy about this." Dante sighed in relief, nervously laughing. "What  _did_ you think happened?"

"Something about my brother using the bond to hurt you." Star bit her lip, looking back at Tom and Leb. The two were leaning on a rock of their own, talking about something in front of a large cave. "But if you're bound to Marco, it's nothing but good news. Feel stronger?"

"Yeah, actually," Star answered, folding her arms. "I don't remember much, but a red light shined down on my bed back at base and I 'followed' it. The light lead to a camp and I blacked out." Star patted her head, trying to remember her fuzzy memories. "I think I told Tom off or something but that's it. I think at least…"

Dante rubbed his chin, going into deep thought. 'The moon…' He snapped his fingers. 'Of course, I get it now.' He smirked, lightly punching Star's arm. "Well, let's use that power boost of yours to take Tom out before…" The duo jumped at a loud noise. Looking back at Tom and Leb, the duo walked into the cave. "How did that happen?! You need keys to open the door and we got all three of them!"

Star walked away from the rock, with Dante holding his arm out. Star didn't turn around, locking her blue eyes on the entrance of the cave. "We finally have our shot. Ready?" Her voice was cold, menacing and scary. Dante said nothing, throwing up his hood and following her. They held out their keys, making the hidden doorway open up. Looking at each other, both gave a focused expression. Readying their weapons and gear, Star and Dante headed inside.

* * *

Inside the cave, it was dank and quiet. The sounds of light winds echoed through the cave, unnerving Tom slightly. Leb tapped something in his robotic arm, showing a hologram of a map. It was blank, only show blinking dots. "Mmm… Seems like I couldn't get a good read on this place."

Tom rubbed his forehead in slight annoyance. "What about that chip we spent two days hunting down? It was supposed to be a map…the thing, you put in that arm of yours." Leb chuckled, folding his arms together. "It wasn't a map, was it?" Leb playfully wagged his finger, making Tom growl in anger.

"Be careful, might burn down the cave if you keep it up." He started walking but stopped, having a mock shocked expression. "Oh right! Demon boy lost his magic to the princess. Shame, but hey, not like you need the magic or anything." Tom's right eye twitched, marching toward Leb and jabbing at his chest.

"Look, ever since last night, you've been a prick toward me. What is your  _deal_?" Leb stopped walking, turning toward Tom with his robotic eye glowing vividly. It was bright red, looking right into Tom's soul. "Don't tell me… You want to hurt her too!"

"Hunting something is fun." He took out one of his two swords, spinning it around skillfully. "The fear a prey has is… Fun to track down. It's like you can feel the respect they have for you, even if they are horrified." He stopped spinning the blade, pointing it right at Tom's neck. "But I felt something different from that girl. She was scared  _and_ has no respect for you. It's just pure fear. See, I like a good hunt and I'm down for helping you, truly." He put the sword down, having an annoyed expression. "But how you accomplished your hunt isn't my style. I do things  _my_ way, so respect that kiddo."

Tom marched off, tightly holding his blade in pure rage. Leb put his own weapons away, throwing up his brown hood and continuing the walk. The silence was in the cave but born from anger and tension. The duo of Tom and Leb made their way through the cave, seeing a bright light at its end. Tom rushed ahead, Leb causally strolling behind. They felt their vision get cloudy before light dissipated.

Before them, was their destination; the Dungeon of Rings. The first floor they were on mirrored a fancy castle, with many rooms seemingly open to them. A clear second floor was above them but a ladder out of reach to access it. Leb held out his robotic palm, scanning the area. It marked many key points but he felt his body freeze upon feeling two specific objects. Tom was busy walking around in awe, trying to figure out to get the ladder down. He aimed his gun-blade, pressing the trigger. A small bullet released from the blade's tip, sending the ladder crashing down. Folding his arms smugly, he started climbing it. "Hey, Leb! I'm going to explore the second floor. Got our talkies ready?"

Leb snapped out of his thoughts, taking his black walkie-talkie out. "Yeah, I got mine. Be careful here… The dungeon is supposedly 'dangerous' or something." He scoffed at the idea, Tom mirroring his chuckle. "Yeah, we explored some tricky buggers before."

"Gotta ya. Be careful too. Get the feeling…" Tom tapped his chin before shaking the thought away. "See you soon." He ran off, Leb rubbing his chin in thought. Looking at his radar, he picked up another demon and a Mewman. Sitting down on a nearby broken pillar, he tapped his arm frantically, trying to figure something out. The image showed the fuzzy faces of a very familiar demon and the Mewman Princess.

"Well, this hunt sure got interesting." He stood up and walked toward the nearest doorway. Passing through it, he saw a very strange site. It was a two-floored room, having white plant life covering various pillars. In the center of the room was a small wheel, handles rusty and badly covered up with nails. Toward Leb's right, he noticed a small pillar, having a blue flame keeping it lit. Spotting an open door above him, Leb cracked his fingers and smirked. "Ah, love me a good puzzle."

Walking toward the wheel, he gave it a hard kick. The wheel spun very quickly, sending a small ladder down. Wiping his hands smugly, he started walking toward the ladder but felt a dark presence in the room. Three shadow creatures, each having bright white eyes studied Leb, not moving a single inch. "Shadow Buggers, huh? Haven't hunted you fellas in ages." Taking out his two swords, he charged into the first one, slashing it clean in half. The other two hissed in rage, jumping toward one another. A semi-large mass was now in their place, having large clawed hands. Leb rolled out of a clawed strike, firing a few dark magic shots from his arm. They just went through the creature like nothing, jumping toward Leb ready to strike. Tightly holding one of the swords with his robot arm, the blade glowed a vivid white. Closing his eyes, he made a clean swipe  _right_ when the creature was inches away. Opening them, nothing was before Leb. Only a pile of black goop remained. "Always annoying ones… Never leave anything good behind."

Putting his blades away, he climbed up the ladder and was going to enter the open doorway. "Where are you going?" Leb felt his eyes grow wide, sharply turning around. It was a woman, his height, waving hello. "I remember when we raided things together." He held his robotic palm over the woman before him.

"Is it her?" He said in a whisper, lacking the confident bravado from before. No beeping or anything emitted from his arm. "You…you are just another vision. Go away." The figure giggled before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Falling to his knees, Leb studied shaking hands. "No… I won't let this get to me. Not like before." Standing up, he grinned once more, walking into the open doorway.

* * *

"Of course, this room is made of fire… Why wouldn't it be?" Tom sarcastically joked, seeing small fireballs coming out of the ground beneath him. The room he was exploring had fireballs coming out of the walls and tiles, matching the crimson-colored ceiling. He sighed, holding out his right hand. "Maybe I could…" A small spark of fire escaped his hand, moving away from the hot fumes back. Tom was pushed back though, gritting his teeth in annoyance. "Magic isn't working still thanks to  _her_." Tom touched his gauntlet, feeling it glow a light blue.

A white haze slowly covered the room, making the fireballs turn into snowy chunks. Tom folded his arms smugly, walking through the now frost covered hallway. Clenching his gauntlet-covered hand, he smirked at the device. "Glad the hunt for this thing was worthwhile. Though not sure how to use the fire and dark magic elements." Looking toward the doorway, he groaned in annoyance. It was covered in ice, the very ice he created. "Lovely…" He clenched his gauntlet-fist and punched the doorway, but it wouldn't budge.

To his right, was a small airway, letting out wind shot through the upper floors. Tom rubbed his chin, jumping toward the current. Being sent up into the air, he landed gracefully on the upper platform. "Yes! I beat you, room." He took out a map from his pocket, frowning harshly. "Now I have five more to get through." Shoving the map into his pocket, he looked toward his left. He was shocked at the sight, seeing Star having wide eyes.

"Oh boy." Star and Tom uttered, glaring at each other harshly. Star tightly clenched her fists, purple magic surrounding them. She blasted Tom on the spot, but he blocked it with a small shield of ice. Rushing toward Tom, she took out her dagger-sword, using its enchanted power to slice through the shield.

Tom jumped back, focusing on the ground. Ice slowly escaped his hand, coating the ground Star was standing on. She leaped into the air, focusing on her back. Large wings sprouted out, avoiding the attack. Star looked at Tom, seeing his iron-focus gaze. "Why are you hurting me?"

"What?" He nearly screamed, letting down his guard. Star slowly hovered down, folding her arms and glaring coldly at him. She was holding back a bitter laugh, remaining silent. "You hurt  _me_ Starship!" His three eyes glowed red, the cuffs around his wrists preventing the fire from escaping his enraged form. The room slowly melted, the snow covered ground turning into slushy water thanks to Tom's heated rage. "After you escaped, my father had to leave the kingdom! I was forced to rule it and…" He punched the ground, feeling his anger reach a boiling point. "I loved you and you left me!"

Star remained her ice-cold glare, letting her arms fall to her sides. "Well, I loved you too. But that wasn't enough, was it?" Tom felt his rage seep away, calming down at her blunt words. "We had fun together for a few months, actually being friends. But you  _had_ put that cursed headband on, didn't you? Just because I wasn't a perfect little princess, you had to control me." She slowly marched forward, balling her enraged fists. "All my life, people tried to control me. My mother, that school. And you, my friend. My lover." She was now inches away from Tom's face. Bitter tears came down Star's face before a loud smack was echoed across the room.

Tom touched his cheek, feeling a bright red spot form upon his face. He looked at Star, slowly walking off. "I only did that because I had to." Star laughed bitterly, stopping in place. "You don't get it. That's part of…"

"Underworld traditions, enslaving your lovers so they won't leave you. I know." She turned around, her blue eyes glowing a dark shade of purple. "A friend of yours told me. We will fight soon. Be ready, I won't show mercy." Tom stayed in place, watching Star leave the room.

He touched his eyes, feeling tears come down them. Closing them, he let some happy memories with Star play on loop, ending with a very familiar memory. Their first and last fight. The sounds of gusting winds snapped him out of his thoughts. Picking up his gun-blade and fixing the gauntlet, he left the room.

* * *

Walking through the second floor, Dante fixed his backpack after nearly losing it to acid in the last room he explored. "These dungeons get more and more nuts… Spent years in this stinking place and acid is the best they come up with?" He winced at some pains, looking at his slightly burned arm. Kneeling on the ground, he took out a green bottle, slugging it down. Wiping his mouth, he felt the wound's pain slowly seep away. A ringing was felt from his pocket, picking up his mirror phone. "Star? Where are you?"

"After encountering your brother, I found two of this joint's keys. Wonder what monster we are facing next." Dante looked at Star worriedly through the phone's mirror. "I'm… Not exactly okay but fine enough."

"If you say so. Going to meet up with you soon." Star raised her finger to ask a question. "I know how tracking works with these phones. I  _made_ them, remember?" Star pouted before ending the message. Dante lightly chuckled before putting the mirror phone away. Walking toward the floor's edge, he stopped in place. He spotted three figures walking toward the floor's center. Rushing towards it at blistering speeds, he stopped inches away from Star's face. She was going to say something but he slid before her, glaring darkly at the demon before him. "So… We meet, brother."

Tom felt his chest tighten, seeing his brother guarding Star like her knight in shining armor. "How… Mom said you vanished!" He readied his gun-blade, Tom glared back at his brother. "So, seems Starship found another boyfriend." Dante snickered at the comment.

"Wow, even after she kicked you to the curb, still jealous? She has a kind guy back at home waiting for her. Just… Lending a hand is all." He turned around, seeing Star smirk at him. They shared a silent message before Dante toward back at Tom. "For old time's sake brother, want to duke it out? I promise to not use magic."

"Gladly!" Tom charged into Dante, who slid to the side. Star sucker punched Tom, sending him flying back. Star ran off, heading to the center of the dungeon. Leb and Tom exchanged a quick nod, with him rushing after her. Dante and Tom were alone now, ready to fight. He jumped back, taking out a concealed sword. Charging into Tom, he blocked it with ease, swiping harshly.

Dante jumped to a pillar, holding it tightly. "Oh brother, you keep missing your strikes." He jumped to another one, with Tom missing another strike. "All this time in the void and you can't use a simple little sword?" Tom leaped into the air, trying to perform an aerial strike. Dante darkly grinned, punching Tom square in the face, sending him crashing into the ground. Landing right in front of him, a look of pure contempt was plastered across his face. "Such a damn failure, trying to take a woman but unable to fight like a man."

Tom rolled back, holding out his gauntlet. "Fine, not playing nice then." A storm of ice escaped from it, with Dante unable to avoid the attack. He was frozen in place, blinking his eyes comically. "Great mighty brother, now you are just a…" He tapped Dante, sending him falling to the floor. The ice shattered, freeing Dante. He groaned in pain, rubbing his forehead. "…failure to the kingdom."

Dante side-swept Tom, sending him falling to the ground. "No, just set you up for a good strike." Just as he was going to punch Tom, a girlish scream echoed from across the hall. Both brothers exchanged a look of understanding, dashing toward the sound's source.

* * *

"Come on you bugger, stay still!" Leb shouted, blasting dark magic from his palm. Star was flying in the air, rolling and spinning to avoid the strikes. Blasting gold magic from her hands, Leb simply swats it back with his blade. The blast hit Star, sending her falling to the ground. "Finally…" He pressed some buttons on his robotic arm, charging it with lighting. Sending it toward Star, she screamed in pain before huffing in exhaustion.

"You… Made a big mistake bub." Star grunted, picking herself up. Taking out her dagger sword, she charged forward, striking rapidly at Leb. He blocked every strike but a clever kick to the chest sent the warrior flying back. Jabbing one of his blades into the ground, Leb regained footing. "You know the story, why are you helping Tom?"

"His methods are…puzzling. I will admit that much, Estrella." Star froze in place, feeling some fear take over her. Leb smirked as he cracked his neck. "But your family took things from me. Shamed me. While working with that demon isn't the best… Hey, can't pick your partners, am I right?" Star tightly held her blade with two hands, awaiting another attack. Leb turned around, seeing Tom and Dante come into the room. "Ah, hello boys. I was going to catch a butterfly." He tossed three rings toward Tom. "I know you  _really_ want to do this, so have fun."

Star glared at the rings, feeling her blood turn cold. "No…" She walked back, legs starting to shake. "No…" Flashes of a dark dream played in her mind. "NO!" Dante rushed to Star's side, giving her a warm hug. "What are you…" He gently rubbed her back, holding back angered tears.

"I won't let that happen to you." He let go, turning around. "You are about to see a side of me… I keep hidden. Something very few people in the void seen before. Don't judge me, promise." Star nodded, not fully understanding. Dante closed his eyes, feeling a surge of dark magic dance inside him. His body burst into dark red flames, glaring at his bother violently. " **Tom. Put those down.** "

Tom didn't budge, walking toward Dante. "I came too far for my prize. I won't lose now." He held out his gauntlet, shooting a stream of ice and fire at Dante. He was going to block the attack but the room remained silent.

Dante's eyes were wide at what he saw; Star kneeling on the ground in deep pain. Her entire arm was covered in frost, chest coated in scars. "No… Our fight… Happens soon, Thomas. Just me and you." She passed out, falling into Dante's arms. Dante glared at Tom, picking Star up gently.

"Put her down," Tom ordered, opening the largest ring. "She lost, so I won." Dante laughed coldly. Leb just folded his arms, leaning on the wall behind him.

"You think everything just comes to you, huh?" Dante's eyes were glowing, ready to kill at a moment's notice. "Just because you are a prince, doesn't mean the world comes to you." He charged his feet, fire sprouting from his body. "Your time's running out brother." Dante shot through the ceiling, seemingly flying off. Tom was going to give chase but Leb held up his hand.

"Partner… You got the tools." He pointed to the rings, getting off the wall. "Just gotta get out of here and find the  _real_ butterfly." Tom looked at the rings, tightly holding them victoriously.

* * *

_*Highly Encourage you play this track here (YouTube:_ _watch?v=dfHfR1jAzWQ*_

Dante landed at his home, kicking the door down. Rushing upstairs, he placed Star down on a soft bed in his room, checking her temperature. "Please… Don't die on me now Princess." She took his hand, giving a weak smile. "Thank goodness you are okay."

"I'm not." She kept her smile, a lone tear coming down her face. "I had fun with you here man, really. Outside of Marco, you are the only good guy I know." Dante let a small laugh come out. Both grew silent, looking toward their window. It was raining, blue water crashing against the void's landscape. "It's like when I first got here. Rain hitting the ground, giving life. Funny how mine's being taken away now."

Dante passed a green bottle, but Star pushed it away. "What? You need this in order too…" Star forced herself to sit upright but fell back on the bed. Dante noticed her body faintly humming.

"I'm going back to my sister. She needs to be aware of Tom coming after us." She took Dante's hand, giving it a soft kiss. "Thank you for everything. I'm happy to have met you. Please, get out of here. Find Marco, use my power to beat that prick brother of yours into the ground." Letting go of Dante's hand, Star closed her blue eyes. He looked down, seeing a half-star crystal in his palm.

"Don't go. Please. I… I don't want to lose my friend." The silence was his response, with Star's body turning into purple and golden particles, dancing in the air. Tightly clenching the crystal, he punched the bed, crying softly. Only the sounds of crashing rain were heard from the house that night.

* * *

On Earth, Marco and Star were cuddling after an intense day. Both their eyes were closed, smiling contently. Within Star's mind, she was thinking happy thoughts, adventuring with an odd hero. But the dream vanished, leaving Star confused. "What? My dreams acting up again…" She walked through a dark hallway, seeing a lone chair. Sitting on it, was…herself. Holding in bitter tears and frowning harshly. "Who are you?"

The girl looked up, a smile coming across her face. "Finally, I meet you in person." She held out a purple glove-covered arm. "I'm you… Or, another version of you." Star shook the girl's hand, unsure where this is going. "Please, sit down." She waved her hand, making a chair appear beneath Star.

"So why are you here exactly? There can't be two versions of me running around. That's just…odd." The girl laughed, feeling some relief come over her. "But what do you need to tell me?"

"I will be blunt; Tom is coming to Earth and he knows how to control us again." Star stood out of her chair, her hands shaking violently. "I know, I'm pissed about that too. Just fought him before and…" A lone tear came down the girl's face. "I had to leave a friend behind."

Star felt the world crashing down, slowly sitting back down. "How do I fight him though?" The girl took Star's hand, closing her eyes. Both their marks glowed a vivid white, feeling a surge of power coursing through. Letting go, Star looked at her hands in complete shock. "This power, I feel so strong now."

"Tell Marco the truth." The girl hugged Star tightly, feeling herself slowly vanish. "He is needed to defeat Tom. Your friends are a great power." A bright light overtook Star, with one message ringing in her confused and scared mind.

_**Star, we aren't alone anymore.** _


	15. Ice Breakers

Star snapped out of her bed, looking around frantically. Dilated pupils slowly calmed down, seeing her room on Earth. Nervously laughing, she placed a worried hand on her head, shaking it lightly. "That was only…"

"A dream?" Marco's kind voice emitted. Star looked to her right, seeing Marco holding out a tray. It contained two cups of coffee and a few piece of toast. Taking out a fold-up table he took with him, Marco placed the tray out on the open object. "I couldn't sleep at all." He took a big gulp of the coffee, Star finally noticing his nearly bloodshot eyes.

Taking a cup herself, she took a sip. "Thanks…" She placed the mug on her resting lap, looking toward her window. Light rain was falling down, splashing the neatly cut grass. The warm vapors of the coffee got her attention, making a small smile form on Star's face. "I really needed that Marco."

He nodded, sitting down on her bed. Placing one hand on her shoulder, he had a horrified look on his face. "You… You really okay? Do you feel safe?" Star blinked at the question. She wanted to wave her hand and laugh at his nervousness or just spit out a playful jab. But her mind kept replaying the dream, where she talked to herself. Sighing in defeat, she looked up at Marco, gently taking his hand off her shoulders.

"Tom… Tom is coming back." Silence took the room, the only sound being frantic almost scared heartbeats from Star and Marco. The two felt fear course through their very veins. "I don't know if I can face him again Marco." She put the coffee down gently, curling into a ball. Light sobs escaped her mouth, covering her face with beds covers. "I… I might not be strong enough."

Marco just hugged Star tightly, refusing to let her go. "My dream, I saw him do things to you. And he made me watch, chained to a wall." Star's blue eyes went wide, tightly hugging Marco. "I will be damned if that dream becomes a reality. I…" He closed his eyes, letting pent-up tears come down. "I won't lose the thing I love so much."

Star felt her heart melt, pushing Marco back slightly. She gave a small smile, one that made Marco's worried face lose some tension. "Well, then we shouldn't be getting upset like this, right?" Lightly patting her face, Star jumped out of the bed. Taking a piece of toast, she felt something inside her scream proudly. 'I… We won't let Tom win.' Biting the toast harshly, she made a toothy grin toward Marco. "Come on, the food's getting cold."

Marco only nodded, his face retaining a look of horror from before. Sitting on the bed's edge, he took a piece of toast and resumed drinking his coffee. Star noticed his hands shake violently, nearly dropping the cup a few times. Marco saw Star's worried face, giving a weak grin. "I'm good at fighting, so I got your back." Slugging down the rest of his drink, he harshly put the cup down. Looking at his right hand, he saw a flash of blood covering it before vanishing away. "But um… I'm going to wash my face. Be right back." He got up and was about to touch the door.

"Wait." Marco froze in place, seeing Star stand up. "Look, I… I'm happy you always have my back." Star took a deep breath, giving a strained smile. "You know I can fight, right?"

Marco blinked at the comment. "Of course I know that! I just… Don't want Tom to do anything." Star folded her arms, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm actually getting stronger Marco." Her right hand glowed a bright gold, somewhat shocking her. "Huh…didn't think that would work." Shaking the thought, she resumed looking at Marco. "But seriously, I'm no damsel. So… Don't treat me like one, okay?"

Marco let his head hang down in shame. "Have I… Been a bad friend to you all this time?" Star bit her lip, placing a hand on Marco's shoulder. "I only want to protect you. And I will do my best."

"Marco, why are we dating now?" Star asked teasingly, making Marco's face grow red. His mouth was about to open but she silenced him with a finger over Marco's lips. "Don't answer that. We are together because we need each other. It's like… We are two puzzle pieces that just 'click', or something like that." Marco stood still, unsure where things were going next. "But point being, treat me like your  _partner_ , not as a  _princess_ , got it, Diaz?"

"Sure thing Star." He rubbed his neck, nervously laughing. "Our first fight went a lot better than I expected," Star smirked, lightly punching Marco's shoulder. He left the room, Star slowly closing the door. Out of her vision, Marco slid down the door, covering his face. "Don't bow the one thing keeping you together Diaz…"

* * *

River was flipping through TV stations mindlessly in his guest room. "Bah, nothing good on. Years away and all there is violence." He put the remote down, settling on one show featuring a cat-dog hybrid going on adventures. Snickering at the sight, he laid back on the bed and relaxed. A light knocking was heard at his door, sending him upright. Rubbing his long beard, he jumped out of bed and opened the door. "Marco my boy! Early morning isn't it?"

Marco rubbed his eyes, washing off tears from before. "I… Couldn't really sleep, sir. But how are you?" River put his arm around Marco's shoulders, guiding him inside. He intently studied the boy, noticing his horrified eyes and drained expression.

"What happened, son," River asked gently, placing both his hands on Marco's shoulders. "We might have gotten off on the wrong foot the other day, but I respect you. Please, tell me." Marco sighed, giving River a weak smile.

"You sure are Star's dad, having a golden heart under tough layers." River just watched Marco, starting to pace around the room. "I have a feeling that..." Marco closed his eyes, clenching fists tightly. "No, I  _know_ that bastard is coming back." River raised an eyebrow, folding his large arms. "Tom is coming back sir and I need to get stronger. We both  _know_ what he wants."

River has an enraged glared, ready to kick the door down, but Marco stops him with a mere touch. "Unhand me, going to protect my baby girl!" Marco only squeezed his grip, taking a deep breath. "Sorry, have to plan things." River calmed down, walking toward his bed. Ruffling his short blond hair, he was puzzled. "What do you have in mind boy?"

Marco folds his arms, looking around the room. "Do you have a pair of dimensional scissors? I know two people that can help us." River smiled, getting up and looking through his drawer. Passing Marco the scissors, he gave a stern expression.

"Marco, these aren't to be trifled with. I spent many years earning them. So, use them wisely." Marco nodded, putting them in his pocket. "And  _who_ exactly are you going to see?" Marco grinned, walking toward the door.

"A friendly skeleton. He wants dead demon too." Marco said dangerously. He touched the doorknob, not looking back at River. "I might not have magic in my blood or be very powerful. But… I will protect your daughter, even if it kills me. I lost someone very special to me." He turned the knob, opening the door. "Not losing another." Marco left the room, leaving a very worried River to his thoughts. Grabbing his compact phone, he dialed up a number.

* * *

Sitting in his room, Marco was intently holding the dimensional scissors. "Is this a good idea? I mean… I will do anything for Star." He snipped the scissors, feeling magical sparks coming out of them. "But getting help? I should be able to protect her myself." As he got up, he froze hearing something. Looking around his room, he locked his vision at a corner. A dark frown was on his face, glaring intently. Feeling something leave his room, he sighed and walked toward his closet. Digging through the organized location, he found a black dress jacket and pants. Tossing them on his bed, he continued looking for something. His eyes went wide, spotting a brown box. Walking toward it, he gently opened a lid. It hid a small skull mask, one with decorated colors and a small sun mark on each cheek.

Getting dressed in the attire, Marco only had the mask in his hand. "Hopefully this works." Sliding the mask around his face, only brown orbs were present, the mask covering everything else. Oddly enough, the sun marks on the mask glowed. Marco rubbed his chin but shrugged the thought off. Wearing a red cape, large red hood hanging down his back, took out the scissors.

"Find Pete…" He snipped into the air itself, making a blue vortex. It was swirling as if the many circles spun for generations. Marco walked into the vortex but stopped as he felt something touch his shoulder. Looking behind, he saw nothing. He still smiled, jumping into the vortex.

The sensation of traveling through dimensions tingled Marco's nerves and skin. Coming out of the vortex, it vanished, leaving him in some odd town. Monsters were roaming around, chatting like no one's business. Marco rushed into an ally, being hidden from plain sight. Throwing up his hood, he tried looking around. The buildings were very naturalistic, seemingly built from solid dirt and red bricks. Taking a deep breath, Marco walked out of the ally and walked into the streets.

"Why hello good sir!" Marco turned to the voice's source, seeing a tall elephant monsters waving hello. "You seem a bit lost. May I guide you?" He nodded, walking closer to the creature. "See, we help our kind here. So just tell me where you need to go. I got a good mind up here." He tapped his large head, making Marco snicker.

"Thank you." Marco took off the hood, folding his arms together. "Looking for a warrior named Pete. I think he lives here and is a good friend of mine." The monster froze in place, blinking a few times. Marco let his arms drop, getting nervous. "You okay? I can ask…"

"No, anyone who is friend's with the king should be honored." He made a bow, making Marco feel very confused. "Follow me." The two walked in tense silence, passing various vendors and shops. Odd looks were given to Marco, forcing him to throw up his hood. The monster tapped his shoulder, pointing toward a bar. "Sir Pete is inside there. Please be mindful. You seem… Different, from other monsters."

Marco opened the door, giving a thankful smile. "This was cool of you, name's…" Marco froze, tapping his chin. "Sol." The elephant monster nodded and left, nearly running away from Marco. "Uh…okay, I guess?" He opened the door and went inside, feeling the aroma of alcohol rush toward his face.

* * *

Rasticore and Pete were laughing loudly at each other, slapping backs and snickering like idiots. "And I told him, 'You couldn't beat me with determination' and guess what? He still lost!" Rasticore slapped his knees at Pete's comment, burping slightly. Pete raised an eyebrow, picking up another glass of swamp-water flavored beer.

"You will love the stories I share partner." Rasticore tapped some buttons on his robotic arm, showing holograms of a chase. "I was after this odd blue fella, ran super-fast. But one quick blast in the head, the critter went 'poof', like nothing."

Pete clapped his hands mockingly. "My, you are  _such_ a great hunter. I should follow in your footsteps  _mighty_ Rasticore." Despite joking, Rasticore gave a genuine smile. Blinking in surprise, Pete smirked back. "Seriously though, you are a good at your job."

"Thanks, you are very good as well. We should team up again sometime. I'm sure Toffee has plans for us soon." Rasticore commented, folding his arms. "I get the feeling something's happening soon."

Pete waved his hand. "Come on, we just did a job. I feel… Really damn relieved personally." An honest smile went across Pete's face. "Hope the Princess is okay now." Rasticore pat Pete's back, giving a worried expression. "You feel it too, don't you?"

"I think our next job will be to help the girl," Rasticore answered, slugging down his entire drink. Wiping his mouth, he rubbed his tired head. "Ugh…this stuff isn't strong enough." Pete elbowed Rasticore, making the two snicker.

"I would like a drink please," Marco asked softly, getting the attention of the monster bartender. Taking out some Earth money, the monster glared at it coldly. "Come on, this joint has to accept that. It's all I got." Rolling its eyes, the monster poured a glass of swamp water, slamming it on the countertop. He spat into the drink, making Marco glare coldly. "Thank you  _so_ much… Jerk." Marco started drinking the water, chapping his lips. "Wow, this stuff tastes like…"

"Coffee?" Pete answered, getting the attention of Marco. "Kid, take off that stupid mask. I know it's you, Marco." He sighed, pulling the mask off. Pete snickered, folding his arms proudly. "Didn't know you completed the trials."

"I didn't, just borrowing the king's pair for now," Marco answered, taking out the pair and showing it to Pete before putting it away. "I… I came here for help." Pete and Rasticore gave each other a nervous look.

Rasticore spoke up first, looking at Marco darkly. "It's about the princess, correct? Why else would you be here now?" Marco nodded to his answer, having a fire in his eyes. "Well, how can we help? Pete and I are on break for a day or so."

"Can you make me stronger?" Marco asked with conviction. Pete stood up, seeing himself in Marco's place for a moment. "Tom is coming back and I'm not sure I can protect Star. Please, I need help." Marco took out some money from his pocket. "It's not much, but sure you can use the money for something."

Rasticore was going to take the money but Pete simply grabbed off the table. Giving it to Marco, he gave a kind expression from his eye-less sockets. "Marco… When it comes to Star, we have your back no matter what." He gave a playful but dark glare toward Rasticore. "Right, partner?"

"Yes…" He stood up, holding out his hand. "You never saw my monster appearance human, so I would like to properly introduce myself. Name's Rasticore, brother of King Toffee and leader of the Monster Armies. I like to hunt in my spare time, so if you need a target down, better pay up." He gave a sly smile. "Considering the situation though, my services are free of charge until I get that demon's head on my wall."

Marco shook his hand proudly, feeling the confidence and bravado coming off his touch. "Thank you. Thank you both so much." Pete gave a somber look of understanding. The trio sat back down, wondering what to say next. Marco looked at his glass, seeing some vapors coming out of it. "How can I get stronger guys? Some training is needed for sure, but I  _can_ fight. Black belt in martial arts can use a bo-staff, and faced some battles of my own."

"Before anything." Pete slugged down his entire glass before slamming it down. "We gotta properly introduce you to the big man." Marco scratched his head before piecing things together. "That's right, our boss actually wants to speak to you. So you came at  _just_ the right time, Marco." Pete stretched his back, standing up. "It's on our tab, as usual, Joe." The monster behind the counter rubbed his head, before taking the three glasses and started washing them out.

Rasticore pulled Pete aside, giving him a baffled look. "The kid might get chewed a life by my brother! You really think it's a good idea to do this now?" Pete nodded, having a thin frown on his bony face.

"The kid's family. Respect that now before its official, got it?" Rasticore only sighed, nodding in agreement. "Good. Hey Marco! Are you just going to stand around like that? Could get someone to fight you if…" Marco rushed out of the bar, making Pete laugh loudly. "I like him." Rasticore chuckled and the duo left the bar together.

* * *

Star lounged on her bed, groaning in annoyance. "Why is my mind so confused?! I can fight Tom but get all worried… Now Marco is scared." Sitting upright, she sighed, looking up at her ceiling. "Maybe talking to the walls will give answers?" The ceiling remained silent. "Right, you don't talk back."

"But I can speak." She turned to her right, seeing Glossaryck floating in the air, riding the spell book like a magic carpet. "So, what's wrong my student? Feel some dark magic in the air."

"Well…" Star sat upright, looking at Glossaryck somberly. "I feel like… My body was split in half. One half was here, on Earth. But another was on this odd adventure, with a cool demon fella. Now both 'halves' are together again but the other 'me' gave a warning. Tom's coming back and… I'm scared." Glossaryck gave a weak smile, hovering off the book to sit on Star's head, patting it softly.

"Worried? You are one of the strongest magic users in butterfly history." He held his hand over Star's head, feeling his eyes grow wide. "And you have Eclipsa's magic in you too. Oh boy, this is something. Tell me, what happens when you see this?" He snapped his fingers, making an apparition of Tom show up. In an instant, Star shot a blast of golden light from her hands, making it vanish on the spot. "Impressive! You are the youngest butterfly to use magic  _without the wand_  so skillfully in generations." Star smiled, rubbing her neck sheepishly.

"Well, that's good I guess." She folded her arms, hugging herself feeling coldness overtake her. "But I'm worried. What if Tom captures me again? I… I don't want to hurt anyone." Glossaryck said nothing, hovering toward the magic mirror. "What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago." He pressed the diamond button. "Call Mom." Star's eyes grew wide but before she could leave the bed, Moon appeared on the screen. "Hello, Queen. I'm calling so you can finally do  _your job_  for once."

Moon frowned harshly. "Pleasure seeing you to Glossaryck. I don't appreciate how you tried to kill me last time." Star's eyes continued being wide, slowly walking over to the mirror. Moon put on a smile, waving toward Star. "Hello sweetie. What's wrong?"

"Glossaryck. Why did you call  _her_?" Star didn't turn around, nearly boring into her mother with dark blue eyes. "She did nothing for me. Getting me stuck with Tom in the first place, sending me to that hellhole. How can  _she_ help?!" Glossaryck sat on Star's shoulder, patting her back.

"Look, kid, you are powerful and everything. But, a family is important. I'm always going to have your back, as my job is to train you into the best person you can be." Star looked in his direction, giving a thankful smile. "Now, you need to let Moon help. Besides, it's time she does her  _job_. Even that lizard did a better job raising you."

"Enough," Moon said through gritted teeth, ignoring Star's confused face. "Look, if you want to visit Mewni to train, I'm more than happy to help you Star." She gave a hopeful smile. "I want to connect with my daughter again." Star folded her arms, raising an eyebrow. "I'm serious honey. Please, I know that…"

"Admit you were wrong," Star said with no emotion. Moon and Glossaryck were silent, not moving an inch. "Well? Say it. If you do, I will visit Mewni today." Moon closed her eyes, feeling her nerves burn from anger. Star darkly chuckled. "Fine, I'm visiting. But I am  _ **not**_ staying on Mewni. Is that clear? Earth is my home. You banished me anyway."

"Fine," Moon responded, giving a tired look. "See you soon Star." The call ended but Star felt her anger bubble up. Eyes were twitching, arms shaking, body glowing faint golds and purple. Glossaryck backed away, feeling the intensity of the magic.

"Can you train me for now?" Star asked in a low voice, once that mixed kindness and command. Glossaryck simply nodded, flipping to a page in the spell book. Star walked to her bed, taking out a pink book from behind a pillow. "Also, here. Put these in the book." Glossaryck took the small notebook, flipping through its pages. Star smiled back at him, magic still glowing around her. "That large brick is mine after all. Should use it willingly." He grinned, tossing the pink notebook into his home. It glowed faintly, growing slightly larger.

Flipping to a random page, Star held her wand tightly, grinning at her mentor. "Now let us begin your training Star."

* * *

Marco was lead to the Monster Kingdom's center; Castle Avious. The skies were a dark blue, with faint clouds covering sunlight coming down. Walking to the castle doors and soon, through the very castle itself, Marco felt scared. 'Why am I nervous? I mean… Pete and Rasticore are good people. They  _helped_ Star. That's enough for me.' Shaking his head, he put on a more confident face. "So… Rasticore. You said your bother was Toffee. Uh… Can you explain why he attacked Star and me before?"

They stopped moving, now inches away from their destination. "Well, Marco, why don't you ask him yourself?" Pete asked casually. He pushed Marco through the door, the boy stumbling over a red carpet. Groaning from pain, he shot up, harshly glaring at Pete. Before Pete could quip back, a loud cough got the group's attention.

"Hello, Marco. Now, I'm well aware of your visiting my kingdom." He turned around his office chair, having a blank expression. "Tell me, what do you make of it?" Marco rubbed his neck, feeling the intense yellow eyes of Toffee look into his soul.

"I think it's real… Nice?" Marco answered sheepishly. Toffee folded his hands together, encouraging Marco to continue. "The people were very helpful to me and I never felt scared… Until now honestly." Taking a deep breath, he entered a fighting position. "I…I need your help, to protect Star. But you attacked us before. Why?"

Toffee slowly got out of his chair. Putting arms behind his back, he slowly walked toward Marco. "Marco Diaz, I was simply testing you and the Princess." He stopped moving, now only a foot away from Marco's face. "I have a keen interest in Star Butterfly. I know you are in a relationship with her currently."

Marco felt his body grow cold, gulping in fear. "A-And I'm proud of that! I love Star and that's why I'm here. Pete helped Star sever that bond with Tom. You…sent him to do that. I'm confused Toffee. What do you want with us?" Toffee took a deep breath, kneeling down, meeting Marco at face level.

"Listen, my entire life, I wanted one thing." He placed his claw on Marco's shoulder. "Peace. That is it. My kingdom is built on that one sole goal. During my many, many years ruling… I grew attached to the Butterfly family. One member was Star." Toffee stood up, glaring at Marco with dangerous yellow eyes. "I know what her past lover did. Pete can say that much." Walking to his desk, he placed both claws over it. "Enough proof to end the Lucitors for generations. Give peace across the kingdoms. But no, that did not happen." He turned around, folding his arms. "Marco, will you hurt Star? A simple yes or no would suffice."

"Of course not!" Marco shouted, clenching his fists. "She is the reason I'm  _sane_ right now! I was alone for so long, losing someone very special to me. Star… She is my light. And I'm hers. We  _need_ each other to get better." He gave a kind grin toward Toffee, something the monster was surprised by. "Star is my…everything; I came here, a monster-infested kingdom, to get help in protecting her after all."

Toffee processed everything he just heard, closing his eyes and thinking deep in thought. Memories of his time with Moon and River flashed through his mind, joyful ones of their times growing together. Opening them, he held out his hand. "Welcome to the family, Marco."

Marco walked toward Toffee, shaking his hand firmly. "I don't understand that… But okay. Thank you." Toffee only nodded, folding his arms once more. "I told Pete this but…"

"That demon is returning." Marco had a shocked look, which Toffee held back a chuckle at. "Boy, I have eyes everywhere across Mewni. Know that." He walked toward his desk, pressing a button. A doorway opened up on the side of his wall, leading to stairs. "Pete, help Mewni's future king train. You know the demon's weaknesses better than anyone."

"Gotta ya boss." Pete placed a hand on Marco's shoulder, smirking proudly. "Nice first impression man." Marco and Pete were going to head downstairs before they heard another cough. Marco turned around, seeing Toffee smile at him.

"I like your attire, Marco. Very professional." Marco blinked before a stupid smile appeared on his face. Pete and Marco walked down the stairs, now leaving Rasticore alone with Toffee. "Brother, you know how to enter that void."

Rasticore's face contorted into a worried expression. "Brother, I'm not sure…" He held up his hand, making Rasticore confused. "What is my mission?" Toffee walked to Rasticore, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Bring that lost brother to Earth and do what you can in warding off that demon's efforts." Toffee walked toward his desk, sitting down casually. "I have a feeling a special…person, is our target."

"Mmm… Okay." Rasticore's blade revved up and tapped some buttons on his robot arm. It glowed a faint purple, spreading to his chainsaw. Making a hole in space, it was a purple and black vortex. "Brother… You welcomed the boy into the family already?"

"Of course. He's the reason Star didn't kill everyone yet." Toffee answered blankly. "To be frank, my monster princess should have some happiness in her life." Rasticore nodded, jumping into the portal. Now completely alone, Toffee took in a deep breath. Pressing a button, a small speaker popped up. "Ludo? Can you come here? We are going to train some more."

* * *

Coming out of a blue vortex, Star leaped into the land of Mewni. The first time in weeks. Joining her was River, rubbing his beard in wonderment. "Pumpkin, you sure about this?" Star sighed, nodding her head. Glossaryck was riding on the spell book, eating some pudding.

"Oh come on River, the girl is ready to face Moon." River shoved heavy hands in his pocket. Walking ahead, Star and Glossaryck followed. Shocked eyes studied Star, who wasn't wearing her Princess attire. Instead, she donned an Earthly outfit; long-sleeve pink shirt, blue rainbow belt and black skirt with white stockings underneath it. Surrounding her neck was a simple butterfly necklace and blond hair was in a ponytail. "Though you think dressing like that is a good idea Princess?"

Star snickered at the comment, lightly poking Glossaryck's face. "Come on, they kicked  _me_ out, remember? I'm only here to get help and then we're gone." She folded her arms, glaring at the people watching her in confusion. "WHAT?! Never seen a teenager before?" Silence overtook the air, making Star groan in annoyance. "Of course they don't get it." Marching ahead, she caught up to River.

Walking inside the castle, they see Moon sitting down on her throne, having an unreadable face. River charged into her, giving a powerful hug. "Moonpie! I missed you." Moon closed her eyes, hugging River back lovingly. They stayed like this for a moment, but Star took it in.

"So you really do have a heart." Star spat, breaking the embrace. Moon coughed, having a smile on her face. "Just… Drop the act Mom. I know you really hate me. So… Help me train and I will be out of your hair." Moon just slowly walked up to Star. "Uh… I said I will leave when we're done here?" Star felt goosebumps, feeling Moon hug her affectionately. "M-Mom?"

Moon said nothing, tightly hugging her daughter. "Mommy loves you Star." Star just patted her back, not feeling completely convinced. The two let go, feeling awkward afterward. "So… How is life on Earth?" Star raised her finger but Moon clapped her hands. "I will get the dining room ready. Manfried? Get the chefs cooking a wonderful meal!." Her royal servant nodded, walking out of the room. Star bit her lip, rubbing her arm.

"Mom? So this is like, a family get together thing?" Moon nodded frantically, Star noticing a strained smile. "Just… I need to call Marco first." Her expression darkened. "Oh… You have a problem with  _him_ now?" Star clenched her right hand, the golden light slowly surrounding it.

"Save the fighting for training later Princess. And Moon, you approve of the boy. Right?" Glossaryck said joyfully, but Moon could tell the serious tone in his voice.

"Of course! The boy… Mango, is a lovely person. Hope to meet him soon." Moon said in fake happiness. She started walking, gesturing Star to follow. Star put on a poorly placed-on smile, marching ahead.

'Today was a mistake.' She hissed in her mind, marching off after Moon. Glossaryck rubbed his forehead, feeling annoyance take over. River looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Moon shouldn't set her off. You  _don't_ want that my liege." Glossaryck warned, floating after Star on the spell-book. River sighed in defeat, walking toward his family.

* * *

_Play this track as you read this scene for added effect - YouTube (_ _watch?v=GtypR3tABNI)_

"Ow!" Marco hissed, sliding back across the cold stone grounds of Toffee's private training room. Rubbing his cheek after taking a hit to the face, Pete simply smirked at Marco, folding his arms while spinning around a glowing blue bone. "Could be a bit easier on me…"

"Think Tom will give you a break?" Marco stood upright, having a blank expression. "Good, you get it. Now, I want to give you something." Pete snapped his fingers, making a small black box appear in his hands. Marco walked up to Pete, seeing him open the box. It was brass knuckles, each one being a different color. One black, one white. "Put them on, then I will explain how they work."

Marco took them and slid them over his fists. Stretching his hands, he felt them fitting quite nicely, smirking at how light they feel. "So are these what? Magically enhanced or something?" Pete stood still, bowing mockingly. "Uh… What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for a punch. Now, hit me  _right_ here." He pointed to his chest. "Make it a good one." Marco nodded in response and dashed toward Pete. Landing a heavy punch with his right hand, the white-knuckle glowed brightly. Pete jumped away  _right_ when the hit was going to have an impact, sending a small shockwave. The waves hit the stone walls, making them crackle somewhat. "Hehe… Still, works like a charm."

Marco looked at his hands, feeling shocked. "This is magic, isn't it…" Pete shook his head, making a bone playfully spin in the air. "So I can use this alongside my martial arts." He smirked, folding his arms together. "I like that, matches my fighting style. Thanks, man." Pete hand waved the comment and grabbed the bone he was spinning. It tossed it at Marco with lighting speed but a quick punch by Marco shattered it into pieces. "I… I never reacted that fast to anything."

"Try and fight me  _now_  Marco." Pete made his two eye sockets glow a vivid blue, sending many bones hovering in the air. "I mean, want to see you try my new toy out." Marco grinned, entering a fighting position. He charged toward Pete with a flying round-house kick, but he swiftly slides to the side, avoiding the attack outright.

Pete shot a storm of bones toward Marco, which he avoided through skillfully rolling away and punching some heading his way. Seeing an opening, Marco clenched his left fist and punched the ground, making a small shockwave. Pete staggered for a bit, but regained his footing, not before getting punched in the face. Stumbling toward a wall. Pete shook his head, grinning darkly. A large bone soon appeared out of his right hand, spinning like a top. Flying toward Marco, he yelped in fear, ducking to narrowly avoid the attack.

Before he could stand upright again, Pete frantically punched Marco. Holding up both hands like a boxer, he blocked the rapid punches. "Seems you're a tough guy, huh? Princess picks them good." Pete grinned, sweep kicking Marco the ground, holding out his right palm, shooting a swarm of bones at Marco. Holding out his two arms in a defensive pose, the influx of objects turned to dust. Marco looked at his arms, seeing a faint white shield covering him.

Jumping back, he charged into Pete, only to get kicked across the room. Marco crashed into a wall, weapons falling off a nearby rack. Rubbing his head, he noticed a bo-staff laying across from him. Grinning madly, he grabbed the weapon and spun it in the air. Pete made a long-bone appear in his hands, blocking the frantic but skillful strikes from Marco. "Focused… Like that. Tell me, how long have you trained?" The two slid back, slight scuff marks emitting from their feet.

"Many years." Marco lightly lifted his jacket, hiding away his black belt. "Never leave home without it." Pete chuckled as he split his bone-staff into two pieces. Chucking one at Marco, he swatted it away, sending the object toward a picture. "Uh…sorry about that."

"It's fine. I break things here all the time." He shot a small bone toward Marco, who dodged it with a skillful slide. "But focus on the fight, you know…" Pete vanished, making Marco's blood turn cold. "…I can be anywhere I want, pal." He kicked Marco hard in the back, sending him skidding across the ground. Jabbing the bo-staff and one fist into the ground, he regained footing. "Tom will pull tactics like that, trying to appear friendly. Demon charms and all that."

Marco cracked his neck, tossing the bo-staff away. Pounding his two fists, small sparks came out of them. "Oh, I will be ready." Leaping into the air, he punched the ground, sending a small shockwave toward Pete. He took the hit, getting slightly staggered. Dashing toward him, Marco threw skillful slices and jabs with his fists, Pete blocking all the strikes.

Fixing his hoodie, Pete brushed some dirt off him. "You're quite good at this Marco. But can you take… _this_?!" Pete's eyes glowed faintly blue, unleashing bones from the ground beneath him. Marco felt the intense power coming from Pete, tightly clenching his fists. Noticing a cross-bow handing on the wall, he raced toward it, avoiding pillars of sharpened bones coming from the very ground. Grabbing the bow, he shoots various arrows toward Pete, but he blocked them all. Gritting his teeth, Marco rushed over to the weapons pile again, taking a shield.

Running toward a wall, Marco spotted Pete shooting another swarm of bones his way. Kicking into the air, he ran across it before jumping off. Taking his shield, he hopped on top of it. One of the bone pillars shot him high into the air. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Marco screamed at the top of his lungs, feeling his right fist overcharge with some form of power. Letting gravity take it's toll, Marco crashed right into Pete's skull, making a loud impact. Marco flew back, bumping into a nearby table. Pete laid down on the ground, softly laughing. Marco slowly walked toward him, feeling his entire body tire out. "I…I did good, right?"

Pete got up, spitting out some blood. "Dude, that was one of the best fights I've had in  _quite_ a long time. You need work but…" He threw his arm around Marco's shoulder. "I can make a warrior out of you." Marco smiled proudly but soon fell to his knees, groaning in pain. "I think we should give it a break, I sorta dunked you."

"Shut up." Marco teased, seeing Pete walk off, heading toward some fridge-like object. Taking out a green bottle, he chucked it toward Marco. Without much thinking, he chugged it down. "Wow…this stuff works great! What's in it?"

"Don't want to know." Pete slyly answered, drinking a green bottle of his own. "Feel strong enough to protect Star now?" Marco lightly laughed before sighing, rubbing his neck.

"I'm… Still not strong enough. I mean… I nearly passed out after fighting you." Pete only laughed at the comment, making Marco fold his arms in anger. "Seriously, I need to be…"

"Dude, you held your own in a fight against  _me_. I'm  _not_ someone you want to pick a fight with." Pete said earnestly, wiping a lone tear from his face. "And besides, I got your back when that jerk returns. So, don't worry." Both smiled at each other but was interrupted by a ringing from Marco's pocket.

Opening the phone, he saw Star's face. "Hey Star. What's up?" Some silence was on the other end of the line, making Marco grow nervous. Pete walked next to Marco, rubbing his chin in wonder.

"I'm on Mewni…" Marco felt his heart beat rapidly, something Star seemingly noticed. "But I'm NOT staying here. Came here to get help to fight Tom." He sighed in relief, nervously laughing. "I told you before Diaz, not leaving you so easily."

"Thank goodness. I got your dad's scissors and can be to Mewni soon." Marco didn't see this but her face glows at the comment. "Do I need to dress fancy or anything?"

"You might want to. Mom is… not happy with you." Star said in annoyance. Pete snickered loud enough to get Star's attention. "Where are you anyway?"

"I got some help to fight Tom. And  _I'm_ stronger now." He clenched his right fists, the knuckle glowing faintly. "I will be there soon." Star smiled brightly on the other line, feeling some worry leave her.

"See you soon Marco." Star was going to press the button before she stopped. "I love you, Marco." Now ending the call, Star opened the closet door on Mewni, seeing her blue Princess Dress. "Ugh… Time to put on a show for 'mother dearest'. Though… Can't wait to see Marco's face when he visits."

Marco gently put his phone away, sliding into the dress pants pocket. "I love you too, Star." He felt a stupid smile grow across his face, looking toward Pete. "I'm going to Mewni now but how can I contact you?"

Pete held out his hand, with Marco placing his phone on it. Typing in some numbers, Pete tossed the phone at Marco. "Just ring me up. Rasticore and I will be there like  _that_." Marco held out his fist, which Pete pounded. "Tell the princess I said hello."

Marco made a rift into space, thinking about Star. Looking back at Pete, he saluted before jumping into the portal. Pete let himself put on a smile, leaning on a nearby wall. Looking around the training room, he couldn't help but laugh. "Things get worse, things get better, I made a friend." Looking at his bony right hand, he clenched it. "Funny how life works sometimes."

* * *

Star sat in her bed on Mewni, taking in the room. Looking at her blue-gloved hands, alone sigh escaped her tired lips. "Why did I come here again? Mom just is making me her 'doll' again, looking pretty for the nobles. Would leave…" She looks at her door, hoping someone's on the other end. "…but now's a good time for Marco to visit Mewni. We really need the help." Clasping her hands together, she focuses on her inner magic, feeling a sense of warmth and peace spread across her body.

" _Star, I know you are scared but people have your back."_

" _But Dante! I never fought like this before. Even during my escape from Saint O's…"_

" _Look, I'm here, okay? Marco's waiting for you back home."_

" _I know… I know… Thanks for the_ _pep_ _talk."_

" _But know this, you are Mewni's Princess. One of the most important beings out there. What you do in the future, can change everything. Keep that in mind."_

" _I will."_

Star felt a warm smile creep across her face. "Wish you could be here." She patted her cheeks, standing up. "No, gotta be serious now. Making a good first impression back on Mewni, despite  _hating_ this place, can be useful." Walking toward her mirror, Star took in her appearance. No longer wearing her Earthly attire, she was instead wearing her bright blue princess dress and a royal crown. Folding her arms, she made a small frown, tapping her arms in annoyance.

A vortex of blue soon opened in her room, making a faint humming sound. "Star? Uh… Can I come in?" She looked toward the vortex, seeing Marco peak his head from the other side. "I thought you were getting dressed and stuff so tried to be respectful. Not fully sure how these things work." Star grabbed Marco, pulling him through the portal. Both fall on top of each other, snickering like idiots.

"You dork." She helped him up, but they just stared at each other. "Wow. You look… Like a Prince. Why?" Marco rubbed his neck, nervously laughing.

"I tried to head into the Monster Kingdom, getting help to fight you-know-who. Figured looking like a skeleton prince might have worked. But Pete saw right through my guise." He passed Star the skull mask, who took it gently. Gently brushing her thumb over its cheek marks, they made a faint hum. "You noticed it glowing too? Just don't get why…" He looked around the room, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "This looks very similar to your room on Earth."

Star put the mask down, smiling proudly. "I designed it myself! Spent a while picking the colors and everything buuuuuut, was worth it." She sat down on her bed, lightly patting it. Marco sat down next to her, showing her his hands. "What's in your hands?"

The knuckles glowed dimly as Marco smiled earnestly. "I got these from Pete. With this… I can fight Tom. You don't have to face him alone now." Marco placed a hand over hers, giving a loving smile. "I'm only human but I won't lose you. No matter what." Star lightly punched Marco's arm.

"Stop getting all sappy on me. But remember our talk from…" Marco took Star's hand and nodded frantically. Star gave a loving smile, kissing his cheek. "Good, don't need a knight in shining armor. Just my best friend." She traced her finger over Marco's chest, having a sly smile. "Though you  _do_ look quite nice as a prince."

"I try my best I suppose," Marco answered back with a grin. Star took his hand and the two left her room, ready to face Moon.

* * *

Feeling the void's harsh sunlight shine through his window, Dante slowly got out of his bed. Rubbing his tired eyes, he looked to his left, seeing an empty spot on his bed. Sighing sadly, he got up, throwing on his royal battle armor and black hooded cape. He noticed an odd smell coming from the kitchen as he left his room. After coming down the stairs, his eyes went wide once he saw who was in his kitchen.

Placing down a plate of blue toast, the guest waved hello. "Rasticore… Didn't know you are a resident of this pit as well." He walked over to a chair and sat down. Taking the piece of toast, he harshly bit it. "I'm in a really sour mood, so make it quick. Had a rough night man."

"Seems you felt something for the princess, huh?" Rasticore teased, making Dante choke on his toast. Some chunks landed on his plate as he tried calming down. "Wow, didn't expect that."

"She's just my friend." He folds his arms, tapping his foot in utter annoyance. "What do you know about Star? I helped her and…" Taking a deep breath, Dante calmed down. "Point being, is she okay now?"

"For now, yes," Rasticore said bluntly. Pressing some buttons on his arm, the holo-image of Tom walking around the void showed up. "Tom needs to be taken care of and I'm willing to offer my services for a very small fee."

"Name it," Dante hissed, clenching his demonic claws violently. "That bastard hurt Star and is a  _disgrace_ to my family name. Want him alive or dead? Both work fine for me." Rasticore laughed joyfully, shaking his head. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just…" He wipes away a lone tear. "I figured you would have  _some_ ounce of love for your brother." Dante scoffed at the comment, eying a cup of coffee on the table. Slugging the entire mint-flavored drink down, he slammed the cup down. Rasticore held out his hand, which Dante shook right away.

"When can we start?" Dante asked bluntly, but Rasticore shook his head. Dante stood up, noticing Rasticore turn away from him. "I can find him myself if…"

"Do you love the Princess?" Rasticore stated bluntly, never turning around. "It's meant that she stays with the Earth boy, who proved his worth thus far. Are you going to cause issues? Because I can have two demon heads on my wall tonight." Dante tightly clenched his clawed fists, feeling his teeth grit violently.

"Listen here." Dante folded his arms, having a playful grin. "Star's a strong person, and I want to help her out, but these blockheads need to get their acts together. They're making me necessary." Rasticore turned around, seeing fire seep from Dante's right palm. "But you will  _not_ end me. I have my goals and future to think about, got it, pal?"

"Good, just wanted equal understanding. Welcome to the team." Rasticore walked out the door, closing it gently. Dante slowly made his way over to the couch, covering his two working eyes in shame.

"No, you are  _not_ like him." Letting go of his face, Dante looked at the light coming down from the sky. For a brief moment, a familiar smile shined down on him, before melting into the yellow light. "I got your back Star, no matter what." A confident smile grew across his face, sitting upright on the couch.

* * *

_Play this when you get to this scene for added effect - YouTube (_ _watch?v=6QL72f1himk)_

In Butterfly Castle, Star and Marco were slowly walking down a long hallway. The only sounds were the gusts of wind and clanking from Star heels, both teens in complete silence. Marco looked around in awe, feeling the oppressive and proud atmosphere crash down on him. Star though felt nervous. Her blue-gloved arms were shaking and nerves jumpy. Never letting go of Marco's hand, he could feel the tension eating up Star's body.

"We don't have to see them you know." They stopped walking, stopping near some paintings. "You got Pony Head's scissors and I got River's. We can leave at any time Star." She let go of Marco's hand, hugging herself like a scared child. "Bad memories… I'm sorry. I… I don't know how I can…"

"Marco, stop." She placed a hand on his shoulder, looking away from him. "You did  _nothing_ wrong, okay? Just… I haven't been here for a while." Star looked up, seeing a large painting. It was of herself, Moon and River posing for the royal painter. "I look so lifeless, huh?"

Marco studied the picture, rubbing his chin. "Well, your expression screams 'Get me the hell out of here' but everything else looks really good. The colors used for painting this are really vivid and the thrones behind you guys show great power." Star smirked, elbowing Marco. "Hey, just saying the truth here."

"Would you change your mind if I told you something?" Marco raised an eyebrow, with Star leaning close to his ear. "Mom used a spell to keep me in place." His eyes went wide before an annoyed sigh escaped his mouth. "Now does it look good to ya still?"

"Yeah…but man, that's just wrong." Marco and Star shared a laugh before continuing their walk. "But I'm sorry for being a bit overprotective. We talked about this before but I completely get it." He shoved his hands away, looking down the long corridor. "People kept saying 'I'm sorry for your loss.' and 'It will be okay one day Marco' when Jessica died. It got even worse when Jackie kicked me to the curb." Taking a deep breath, he gave a guilty look toward Star. "You are so much stronger than people give you credit for. If you want, you could rip this castle in half."

Star slapped her knees, trying to wipe away some tears. "I'm not  _that_ strong yet… I think so at least." She shrugged her shoulders, letting her arms hang down. "I know you get where I'm coming from. Part of why I was annoyed earlier with you." She kissed his cheek, both exchanging smiles. "It's cool, trust me."

They continued their walk in silence, finally heading to their destination; a large dining room. A massive chandelier was hanging down, various stars and moons surrounding it. Royal blues of many shades coated the walls and dining table, silver utensils shining off bright reflections. Ringing of a small bell got Star and Marco's attention, coming from Moon Butterfly herself. "Hello, you two! Come, join us please."

"Thanks…Mom." Star said in a regal tone, lacking any emotion. She noticed others sitting at the table, being from various kingdoms surrounding the Mewni Kingdom. To her shock, even the Commission of High Magic was present, sitting right at the table's end. "What is going on? I thought this was just so we can catch up mother?"

Moon waved her hand, having a wide grin. "Just wanted to show the various kingdoms everything is under control, right dear?" Star felt her skin crawl,  _feeling_ the darkness in Moon's voice. "Now, can you introduce yourself to everyone Mango?"

"It's Marco. Marco Diaz, your highness." Marco said with as much respect he could muster. Standing up, he coughed, getting everyone's attention. "Hello, my name is Marco Diaz, but you know that already…" He fixes his collar, feeling the air seemingly get taken out of his lungs suddenly. "Now, I'm currently in a relationship with my best friend, Princess Star Butterfly. We are going to do great things for the kingdom. Thank you for your time." He bowed and sat down at fast speeds. Star noticed his skin getting pale, leaning over to her ear. "We should have left before…"

"Gee, good idea. But we  _can't_ now. Just play along." Star had a small grin form on her face for a brief second. 'Time that hellhole school was put to good use.' Star stood up, gently lifting her dress hemming before bowing. "Now, I'm honored to see you all once more. Generals of the Waterfoak Kingdom. Ambasitors of the Cloud Kingdom. Queen Lucitor of…" Star's eyes grew wide, seeing the Underworld Queen sitting near the table. Her mind was racing but the soft touch of Marco's hand pushed her onward. "…the Underworld Kingdom."

"Funny you say that princess, considering you killed my son willingly and left the altar before…" Queen Lucitor was going to finish her ramble before a loud cough was heard. River stood up, glaring evilly at the Underworld Queen. "…It does not matter, we could possibly arrange something once my son is found. Don't want war, do we, Queen Moon?"

Moon only nodded in response, looking away from Star's burning expression. "Now, may we enjoy a fine meal." Everyone continued eating, but Star never touched her plate once. Neither did Marco, just holding each other's hand under the table, trying to keep a happy expression. River noticed this, looking around the table in bafflement. Moon just continued eating, as if the world wasn't shattering around her. After a tense fifteen minutes of silence, Moon clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention. "Everyone, am proud to announce that my daughter will be returning to Mewni to resume her royal duties as…"

Marco shot out of his seat, glaring at Moon. He was going to open his mouth but looked at Star, silently asking something. Star shook her head, making Marco sit back down. Star coughed, folding her hands gently. "Mother, if I recall correctly, you banished me to the Earth Dimension, remember? After I was careless with my magic, you felt it was required that my training continued in a 'safer' location. One where I wouldn't be harmful to anyone." She looked right at Queen Lucitor, continuing to have her blank expression. "Now, Queen Lucitor. I'm well aware of how the marriage laws work in the Underworld Kingdom. The husband gives their mate a special headband. Not unlike my crown right now." Star took her crown as an example before putting it on. "It has very interesting effects, ones that I'm sure you wouldn't want to be shared among everyone right now, correct?"

Queen Lucitor felt her body sweat bullets, seeing the hidden grin on Star's face. She only glared in response, folding her arms. "Yes, that is private information that only us demons should know. You can continue princess."

"Thank you for your kindness. To continue my point, I will continue my training on Earth, as I'm learning new cultures, gaining valued knowledge from Earth's education system and connecting with my future husband. The one that I  _choose_ willingly, of my own volition." Marco had a blank expression, but inside he was frozen in shock. Star gave a quick glance at him, pushing Marco to nod and smile in response. "So, after this lovely meal, I will be returning to Earth with  _my_ Prince. I'm sure you would be very understanding of this mother. Father, you come from Earth too, if I'm not mistaken."

"Of course! I know that dimension like the back of my hand pumpkin." He laughed boastfully, looking across the table's shocked expressions. "Now, my daughter picked a wonderful prince, I must say. Wouldn't you agree, Moonpie?" Moon noticed River's kind blue eyes but felt a message being told to her.

She closed her eyes, pounding the table. "ENOUGH! Star 'Stella' Butterfly, you will respect my orders!" Star only blinked, tilting her head in response.

"Mother? Why are you acting so foolish? We have guests in our presence." She covered her mouth, making a mock laugh. "To think, I was the one that needs to be reformed into a model princess." Hekapoo and Rhombulus laughed loudly in the back, much to the anger seeping from Moon's pores. "Enough of the jolly laughter my friends and allies. Would you all care to partake in a discussion about the Earth dimension? Or would you rather hear the another…more interesting tale?"

"What tale do you speak of Princess?" The Waterfoak general asked, folding his scaly arms together. The Pigeon Kingdom ambassador echoed his thoughts, cooing loudly. River saw the dangerous look in Star's eyes, as did Glossaryck.

"Princess, you shouldn't talk about  _that_ here," Glossaryck said carefully, sitting on Star's head casually, summoning a pudding cup to eat. "Or you could. Interested in seeing how you tell the story actually. The details are kind of fuzzy."

"What story are you talking about?" Marco asked worriedly. Star gave him a kind smile, kissing his cheek. His eyes grew wide, realizing  _what_ Star was going to share. "That sounds… Very interesting. Though people here might get sick."

"Oh nonsense Marco dearest. It's a jolly good story. One that I'm sure mother and Queen Lucitor will greatly enjoy." Moon was about to get up, a small smile graced Star's face, making Moon grit her teeth. "You shouldn't miss this mother, after all. You know the story quite well. Just… Refuse to share it with our allies." Star turned around, taking up her glass. "Before I met my lovely boyfriend Marco, I encountered another charming fellow. He was quite the interesting one, always using fire magic and having quite the temper." Star looked at the red liquid in the drink, seeing a reflection of Tom laughing at her. "But sometimes, snakes are always very interesting creatures. Shedding their skin, exposing their honest selves."

Queen Lucitor stood up, laughing nervously. "Princess, you don't need to continue. The Underworld kingdom will…"

"I'm the guest of honor, Queen Lucitor." Star said coldly, eyes glowing a dark shade of purple. "Now, let me finish my story, please." She slowly sat back down, feeling her body shake rapidly. "Thank you, though I apologize for my outburst." Star laughed girlishly. "It's not proper to act like that, very un-ladylike."

Moon closed her eyes, feeling them turn a vivid blue. Leaping out of the table, she grabbed Star by her hair, throwing her on the ground. "You nasty little brat! Why are you acting like this?! You should have  _died_ in that school." Star only had a false look of shock, her blue eyes looking toward the table. Everyone looked horrified at the display, causing Moon to slowly letting go of Star's hair. Marco raced over, helping Star up; his eyes fully devoted to her disheveled state.

"You okay? I can…" Star waved her hand, taking out her scissors. "I can carry you home." Star smiled, letting Marco pick her up. As she opened the portal to Earth, the duo left. Leaving the ballroom in intense, horrifying silence.

"We need to talk. Now." Glossaryck said coldly. "Hekapoo, get our guests out of here." She nodded, making portals for everyone. One by one, the room only had Moon, River, and Glossyrick remaining. "Why did you do that?"

Moon grit her teeth, pointing toward were Star left. "That nasty daughter… You heard her! She was…"

"What? Tell the truth?" Glossaryck hissed, folding his arms. "In fact, going to that school really did something. She knows how to speak well, has some of the most powerful magic in the multiverse, and has my support 100%." He lightly chuckled, rubbing his beard. "Boy, she takes after  _him_ though. Wouldn't you agree River?"

River only bored into his wife's face, clenching his fists tightly. "After tonight, I will be staying on Earth for an indefinite amount of time Moon." He took off his crown, walking to the throne room. Gently placing it down, he let out a single tear. "Mewni, hope you can respect my choices from this day onward." Standing back up, he looked at Hekapoo, who was back in the room. "My dear friend, can you make a portal to Earth, please? That boy borrowed my scissors."

"What did I say about that?" Hekapoo said half-seriously. "Fine, here you go." She cut a rift into space, stopping River before fully going through. "The kid has to…" River only nodded, heading into the portal. Once it closed, Hekapoo looked at Moon. They just stared at each other, the silence saying everything unsaid. Clanking from her heels echoed through the halls, leaving Moon all alone.

"Star will make a wonderful Queen one day." Glossaryck hovers away slowly, refusing to look at Moon any longer. "If she wants that role to begin with." Moon slowly walked back to the throne room, taking in the silence around her.

"What have I done…" She covered her face, sobbing loudly. The Queen of Nothing, sitting in her empty throne.


	16. Date Night

The sun was setting over the town of Echo Creek, signifying the end of a long day. That wasn't the case for two people, however, as Marco walked out of a blue vortex carrying Star in his arms. Looking around, Marco noticed they were in Star's room. Placing Star down gently on his bed, he worriedly rubbed his neck. "So…some dinner, am I right?" Laughing to relieve the tension did not work. Star just sat upright, looking down at her lap.

"Can't believe her…" Star punched the bed harshly, making the fabric slightly bounce. "Really thought Mom cared about me  _somewhat_. But tonight proved she doesn't." Folding her arms, Star's face grew a dark frown. "Maybe she knew Saint O's would do those things or maybe even had an idea about Tom's plans…"

"I have to stop you there Star," Marco responded, sitting down next to her. "Your Mom's a real piece of work.  _That_ much I get. But what mother would willingly let those things happen to their daughter?" Star gave a bitter laugh, looking away from Marco.

"You don't know her." She curled up in a ball. "You don't." The room grew silent, only the simple fall breeze gusting through. Star lightly sobbed, letting her inner emotions come out. "At least… I was able to fight back before."

"Fight back? You destroyed her Star!" Marco said with a large grin, causing Star to raise an eyebrow. He gave a 'are you serious now' look. "You told your Mom off on  _her_ playing field. Not through fighting or killing her." Marco took Star's hand, giving it a firm squeeze as he continued speaking. "You used something you suffered through as a weapon. Be proud of yourself."

Star felt Marco's words strike her heart, charging it with some positive emotions. Her cheek marks glowing, Star gave a small smile. "Thanks for that. Really needed the pick-me-up there." Marco waved his hand and stood up.

"One thing that confuses me though…" He rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "Why would she ruin things with all those people?" Star folded her arms, wondering where Marco was going with this. "What? I mean… Those are like, the rulers of Mewni, correct?"

Star stood up, having a focused expression. "Mewni  _is_ composed of various kingdoms. The Waterfolk, Pigeon, Cloud, Dolphin…" Marco raised his finger at the last one. "Don't bother, I'm confused by that too. They  _are_ super smart though." He dropped it, sitting back down. "Then there is the Monster and Underworld Kingdoms." Star started pacing, arms behind her back. "The monster kingdom is a good ally to Mewni, though they have a 'history' of being bad people." She scoffed, growing a disgusted look. "Monsters have always been nice to me, so I don't get that claim."

"And we can say the Underworld is something else," Marco mumbled, eyes glued to the ground. "Though I think Pete comes from that place." Star looked at Marco, having a somber smile. "Oh, a sour subject I'm…"

"No, a friend of mine comes from there too." She sat down next to Marco, eyes slightly glassy. "That dude really helped me at one point…" Marco patted her shoulder, giving a bright grin. "Yeah, not all demons are Tom's. I think…"

"I figure such." Marco shook his head before getting up. "Earth is kinda messed up, giving people labels and all that. Shame Mewni's like that too." Star nodded in agreement, both letting the silence linger in the room. The two looked at each other as if expecting someone to say something.

"Want to go out on a date?" Star and Marco asked in unison, covering their mouths in shock. Soon, they just laughed in amusement. Rubbing his chin in thought, Marco took out his phone, eyes shining for a brief moment.

Star leaned on Marco's shoulder, poking his cheek. "Picked out a place?" Marco nodded, tapping some buttons on his smartphone. It showed an Italian restaurant, having a mustached man as its logo. "That guy looks funny."

Marco snickered at the comment, closing his phone off. "Echo Creek has this amazing diner, having all kinds of great food and service. I would like to take you there, hoping to get our minds off everything." Marco held out his hand. "Want to join me?"

Star took his hand, letting a small blush grace her face. "Sounds great! Now, shew! Give me some time to get ready." Marco bowed mockingly, both teens snickering stupidly at each other. Watching Marco leave the room, a content expression graced Star's face. "That dork… Knows just what to say."

* * *

River jumped out of a portal, landing a few feet away from the Diaz Household. Frowning harshly, he rubbed his tired forehead. "Tonight could have gotten  _a lot_ better if Moon were just to make it a private dinner." Touching his now crown-less head, a dark feeling spread through his nerves. "No, I must do this, for Star. To be…"

"A real father?" Glossaryck comments, floating on the spellbook, seemingly coming out of a portal of his own. "We both failed River. Now, we do the right thing." His voice was monotone as if hiding anger of his own. "Funny how we try to be blind to the reality, hoping our visions aren't true. Don't you agree, River?"

River looked into his eyes, not saying anything else. They knocked on the door, seeing Mr. Diaz smile warmly at the duo. "Hello! How was your visit with Star's mother?" River gave a strained smile, something Mr. Diaz picked up on right away. Helping them inside, the trio sat down in the kitchen, letting soundlessness calm everyone down. "I'm sorry, didn't realize…"

"It's fine. I'm not going to just be a guest here any longer." River gave a proud grin toward Mr. Diaz, holding out his hand. "I will start paying rent for my room soon." Blinking a few times, Mr. Diaz just grabbed River's hand and shook it. Glossaryck studied the scene, rubbing his long beard.

"Not that I disagree, but you think leaving Mewni to  _only_ Moon is a wise choice?" Glossaryck asks. River raises an eyebrow, laughing darkly. "Taking after your daughter for sure, my liege." He summoned a pudding cup, eating it slowly. Hovering toward Mr. Diaz, he bowed respectfully. "Hey, didn't meet you yet human. I'm going to train those two kids magic. It's my job, so hope you understand."

Mr. Diaz awkwardly laughed, rubbing his neck. "Sure… Blue magic man." The trio slowly started chatting away, letting out some personal stress from the long day.

* * *

Marco paced around in his room, hearing endless dialing on his phone. "Come on… Pick up you jerks…" It finally rang, making Marco tightly clench the phone. "Is this The Juniper Brothers? I tried calling for a while… I know it's late but I  _really_ need a table."

The man at the other end was silent as if annoyed from getting a call so late. "Some boyfriend, getting their date's table ordered late." Marco was about to shout in annoyance before he was cut off. "Kid, its fine. Lucky, you aren't the only late call. One table is open, so take your lucky lady down by… 9 PM sharp. Come late, the table's gone."

"Thank you…" Marco said with a relieved sigh. "Place it under 'Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz' please." The call ended, with Marco sitting on the bed. "I can't go like this…" He tugged on his dress clothes. "Dirty from before and Star's likely dressing casual too." Noticing his closet door open, he walked toward it. Pulling out a neatly pressed red-hooded vest and black jeans, he smirked proudly to himself. "I got just the thing."

Meanwhile, Star was using the wand to put on some clothes. Now wearing her pink-long sleeve shirt and black skirt, she neatly fixed her hair into an over-the-shoulder style. Brushing it gently, she let the brushes soothing touch calm down jumpy nerves. "It's only your first date with Marco…" A small frown graced her face, placing the brush down. "You dated before… But he's not like that." Resuming her brushing, she stood up ready. Putting on white boots, she left her room, slowly walking toward Marco's. Gently knocking on the door, she noticed it was open. Letting a small grin grow, she lightly pushed the door. "Hey Maaaaaarco. You ready?"

Marco jumped into the air like a scared cat, nearly falling over himself. Star went into a laughing fit, unaware of the annoyed expression on Marco's face. "Geez…. Nearly gave me a heart attack." Fixing himself up, he took in Star's appearance. "You look great."

Star blushed, throwing her arm around Marco's shoulders. "Well, want to look nice for our first date." She lightly poked Marco's chest, having a sly grin. "You look  _really_ sharp." Marco gave a small smile, trying to hide his red face.

"I got our table ready, so we just have to head out." Marco walked toward his closet, taking out two helmets. "It's quite the walk, so we are taking my bike." Star caught the pink helmet, noticing butterfly and ladybug stickers covering it. "Before you ask, it was… Jessica's. I don't have any others."

Star gently brushed her fingers over it, sensing hefty weight coating the object. "Wow… You trust me with…" Marco waved at the incoming question, fixing on his blue helmet. Star only smiled, putting hers on as well. The duo walked downstairs, noticing three people in the kitchen. "Dad? I thought you were going to stay on Mewni?"

River turned around, giving Star a warm grin. "Well pumpkin, let's just say Daddy is going to stay on Earth for a while longer. You have fun with Marco." He gave a proud nod toward Marco, who smiled too.

"I will treat your daughter well, Mr. Butterfly." Marco bowed in respect, not noticing Star's raised eyebrow. Before she could ask anything, Marco took her hand and they left the house. Mr. Diaz only sighed, slugging down some of his drink.

"They grow up so fast, don't you agree?" Mr. Diaz mused. River nodded in agreement, relaxing in his chair. Glossaryck rubbed his beard, hovering in the air. "Where are you going?"

"Someone has to keep an eye on those two." He warped away, leaving Mr. Diaz and River slightly confused. They shrugged it off, resuming their discussion from before.

* * *

Marco was slowly kicking peddles of his black bike, feeling the shaky body of Star hugging him. Leaning forward, he slowed his movement. "Star, I got you, stop being so nervous." She huffed in slight annoyance, resting her head on Marco's shoulder.

"I'm not nervous! Just… Never rode a bike before." She looked beneath her, seeing the ground seemingly blurred. "You… Might be going too fast, Marco." He slowly stopped the bike, helping Star off. "I never said to…"

"You were scared, and that's fine." Marco put a hand on one handle, starting his walk. "We can walk rest of the way there. Come on." Star gave a joyful smile, walking alongside him. "Did you ever ride fast things on Mewni?"

"Not really," Star answered back, letting out a small laugh. "Rode an invisible goat and a few warnicorns in the past. I never saw the ground when riding them, making me feel such a  _rush_!" She excitedly flung her hands into the sky. "I guess Saint O's really did a number on me."

Marco placed his arm around Star's shoulder. "And what if it did? You are on Earth now. Nothing and I repeat  _ **nothing**_ will hurt you here." Growing a sly grin, Star folded her arms. "What?"

"You sound so confident, Diaz. That feels nice." Star let her arms drop, taking Marco's open hand. Giving a firm squeeze, she looked ahead. Marco felt the intense warmth, saying nothing, only gently tightening his hold on Star's hand. The duo walked the soon night-coated streets of Echo Creek's shopping center, seeing various stores. Marco stopped walking, seeing his Karate Dojo a few feet away. The building was very simple, being styled in a small brown-building. Alone painted sign saying  _Body, Mind, So_l_  was present, making Marco snicker to himself.

"What's so funny?" Star asked, noticing Marco not moving. He pointed toward the building, with Star squinting her eyes to make something out. "Just a rundown building…"

"It's where I learned to get strong," Marco answered, having a nostalgic smile grow on his face. "Remember when I first told you about Jessica? We both came here train." Marco walked closer to the building, gently rubbing his finger over the painted sign. "Always found it funny how  _Soul_  got messed up."

Star followed Marco, gently placing his bike down. "So it's about teaching you about the sun?" Marco raised his eyebrow, earning a playful snicker from Star. "I know ma vocab, thank you very much. And considering my name comes from that fireball above us, I know the sayings for the sun."

"Huh…" Marco rubbed his chin. "My parents were going to name me that I think…" Star laughed loudly, slapping her knees. "It's not that funny Star… Just a name."

"Our names would literally mean the same thing," Star said in-between laughs. Marco blinked a few times before going 'Oh'. He snickered slightly as he picked up the bike. "I'm good at jokes."

"Okay Mrs. Jokester, any more zingers?" Marco teased, walking away from the building. Star took out her wand, biting it gently. "You are… Really going to eat that?"

Star noticed the wand in her hand, putting away gently. "Nervous habit. And no, I don't have a zinger. Whatever  _that_ means." Marco rolled his eyes and the duo continued walking past some shops. Not even walking a few feet, Star stopped in front of a clothing store, mouthwatering at designs on display. "I. Want. That. Now!"

"Store's closed Star." He lifted the sign gently, earning a pout from her. "I promise, we can visit it after school tomorrow." Slouching her shoulders, she dragged her feet.

"Fiiiiine. But you promised. If we don't go…" Marco waved his hand, putting a hand behind his head.

"You will turn me into a toad or something, I know." Star felt her eye twitch before a pleased smile spread across her face. Marco started walking at a faster pace, pointing toward their destination. "We made it. Welcome to The Juniper Brothers! Odd name for a diner…"

Star felt her a loud noise coming from her stomach. "Uh… Can we go in now? I'm starving. Wish I had some of that special Multi-bear pork…" Marco raised his finger in confusion. "You were going to eat it too before Mom ruined  _that_ experience, so don't question things." Marco dropped his finger, shaking his head amused. Taking out a lock from his pocket, he parked the bike in place. After locking it in place, he stood up, taking Star's hand gently.

"Ready for our first date? I'm… Kinda nervous." Marco admitted, laughing sheepishly. Star kissed his cheek, feeling her face heat up.

"Don't be! We are going to have fun and stuff." She dragged him into the diner, both nearly stumbling through the door. A tall man dressed in a waiter's uniform stands before them, raising his thick eyebrow. "Hello sir, I'm here with my date. Table for Diaz and Butterfly?" He only walked ahead, inviting Star and Marco to follow him. Being guided to the table, Star took in the restaurant appearance. Neatly furnished woodwork shined oddly bright, tables spacious but not massive in size and various couples of all kinds chatting away. The man led the couple seating them in the center, the table is covered with a white sheet and a lone candle being lit.

"Please be ready to take your orders when I return." Star bowed toward the man, causing him to shake his head in confusion. "Thank you, Miss." Walking away, Marco pulled out a seat for Star. She sat down gracefully as Marco pushed her in.

"You don't have to act properly; this is a fun date," Marco said casually, now sitting down. "Be yourself, okay?" Star folded her arms, having a blank expression.

"I am myself. Just… Trying to be respectful, you know?" Star picked up her glass, noticing it filled with water. "Huh… So just like on Mewni." She took a slug of it before wiping her mouth. "That was nice…"

"So dinner manners on Mewni, mirrors how they work on Earth?" Marco leaned forward as Star placed a napkin on her skirt. "Oh… Forgot to do that too." He mirrored Star, showing a toothy smile. "I can have manners too."

Star giggled, covering her mouth. "I know  _you_ can silly. I'm just doing what I grew up with." She took Marco's hand, giving it a light kiss. "I'm fine, it's allll good." Marco noticed her arms were not gloved, feeling the softness of her pale skin.

"You aren't wearing gloves…" Marco said softly. Star looked at her arms, not seeing flashes. Sighing in relief, she rested her arms on the table.

"Well… For the longest time, I always saw…" She looked around the room for a moment before locking her vision on Marco. "Chains. Cuffs. Messed up stuff when my arms aren't covered. Today though… It's like I don't see that anymore."

"I'm proud of you, trying to get better." Star smiled warmly, rubbing her arms. The touch soothed her, as if a part of her was missing this whole time, but returned. They looked at one another lovingly before hearing some coughing. Marco snapped his neck to the left, seeing a waiter. "Sorry, we aren't ready to order yet." The waiter nodded, walking off slightly annoyed. "Guy can't wait a minute, huh?"

"You're telling me; we just got here…" Star commented, soon picking up the menu. "There's this… Chicken sandwich? Spaghetti & Meatballs? Ziti? I never heard of any of these…" Marco put down his own menu, looking at Star joyfully.

"I think the chicken sandwich might be good. We  _were_ going to eat some meat thingy on Mewni before. Also… Do you have a sweet tooth?" Marco flipped over to the dessert page, showing various cakes and sweets. "Best part of any fancy meal."

Star studied the images, feeling her mouth water. "Ooooooohhhhh! We have the ice cream sundae!" She nearly shouted, shoving the menu back to Marco. He laughed in response, putting it down.

"Okay! Sounds like we picked out our foods for the night." The couple smirked toward each other, waving to get the waiter. He returned, seeing Marco and Star smiling widely. Taking their orders, he walked off, never taking an eye off them. Letting a smile grace his lips, he walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Oskar was sitting in his run-down car, trying to get it working. "Come ON! I literally just put you back together." He pounded the steering wheel, letting a loud horn echo across the night skies. "Damn it…" Getting out of the car, he covered his ears at the broken horn. "How the hell can…" Smoke came out of the car, making him sigh in defat. "Fine, you win. I will walk to pick Jackie up." Kicking the car door shut, he mumbled curses under his breath.

The walk wasn't very long, but it felt as such to Oskar. Throwing on a blue vest, plain white dress shirt, and basic black pants; he was ready. Taking out his broken-up smartphone, he looked through its shattered reflection. His bright eyes were slightly dull, hair continuing to cover one of them. Putting the phone away, he slouched every step he walked.

Stopping a few blocks away from the Thomas Household, he frowned harshly. "I… I don't know. Everything I do keeps going wrong." He ruffled his hair, laughing to himself. "Gotta get Marco to look at my applications.  _Need_ to get into a good school." Making nervous steps forward, he got toward Jackie's door. Lightly knocking, it opened up, revealing Mr. Thomas. "Hello, sir! I was just…"

"I know why you're here. JACKIE!" He shouted, making Oskar shake. "Listen, kid, I know you mean well, but…"

"She can do better, I know." Jackie got down the stairs, Oskar and her father unaware. "You say that every time I pick her up. Look, can I please…" Jackie pushed her father away, glaring at him harshly. "Hey, Jackie! You look great!"

Jackie fixed her light sea-colored skirt and black top, having a seductive smile. "Thanks. Now Dad, you  _know_ I love him, right?" Mr. Thomas raised his eyebrow, making Jackie huff in anger. "Seriously! I do. Let me be happy."

"You were happy with that Marco kid." He walked off, leaving the couple alone. Tense silence lingered in the air, both unwilling to look at each other. Oskar sighed, placing a hand on Jackie's shoulder.

"I… I get it. Come on, I'm already late… Stupid car breaking down." He laughed slightly. Jackie smiled, taking his hand and walking out of the house. "We have to walk… Sorry about that."

"Dude, its fine!" Jackie shouted joyfully. "Besides…" Seemingly out of thin air, she took out a skateboard. "Before you ask, I always have it on my back." He looked at Jackie but a kiss on Oskar's lips prevented him. "Skater's secret, don't want it  _spoiled_ , now do we?" Oskar only shook his head, flipping his hair back.

"Of course." He hopped on the board with Jackie, the duo skating across the night-covered town in peace. Jackie was dead silent, enjoying the light humming from Oskar's soothing voice. The mere touch from him caused Jackie to shudder slightly, both from the enjoyment and another lingering feeling she didn't want to ponder on. As they got into Echo Creek's busy shopping center, Oskar and Jackie jumped off the board. "It's over there." He pointed to the restaurant, making Jackie cover her mouth in shock. "Always hear how you want to visit a fancy place. So, been saving up for a date. Sick, right?"

"You… You didn't have to do that." Jackie said, trying to mask her tears. "I haven't…" Oskar placed a finger over her lips.

"I'm not Mr. Fancy, but you stuck by me. Want to do right by you… My little mermaid." He kissed her hand, making Jackie giggle girlishly. "Always love that nickname."

"It's my favorite movie, of course, I love it." She tackled into Oskar, giving him a warm hug. He said nothing, hugging her back. "I… I really needed this. Thank you." Rubbing her back softly, he heard the content moans escaping Jackie's mouth.

"Anything for you." They let go, holding each other's hand. Walking toward the restaurant, they get inside. Oskar puffs up his chest, taking a deep breath. 'You got this man, for Jackie. Be a man, not a hobo like her father thinks you are.' Waving hello to a tall man, he smiled earnestly. "Hello, good sir. I am here for a date with my lovely lady here. Table for Greason and Thomas." Leading the way, Jackie and Oskar find their table, but both are in shock. "Sir… There are no other tables, correct?" The man shakes his head, causing Oskar to sigh. Pulling Jackie's seat out, he soon sits. "Jackie… I didn't realize…"

"No, it's fine." She tapped the table, noticing Marco and Star laughing right across from them. "It's good." Oskar studied the water ripple slightly from her glass, gulping in slight fear. She noticed Oskar's worried eyes. 'Damn it, girl! Stop being such a bitch! Oskar did all this for you… For once in your life, appreciate him.' She took his hand, giving it a firm squeeze. "Sorry, that was really jerky of me."

"No, it's all good." Oskar gently put her hand down, lounging back in his seat. "I mean, we both had a feeling the two would go out at some point." Turning around, he smiled with intense pride toward Marco. "The kid needed to move on and damn is he doing so. Rock on Diaz."

Jackie smiled, feeling some relief. "Yeah… I agree." She coughed, getting Oskar's full attention. "So, how's the song coming along?" Oskar sighed, looking at his empty plate in annoyance. "Didn't know it was that bad."

"No, not that. Just… Feels like everything is going wrong." He rested an arm on the table. "Having issues getting my college apps filled out, the gigs after school aren't paying much and…" Oskar shook his head. "I'm fine babe, just got a lot of inspiration to pool from. Hard to pick it apart though."

"Oh, well… I'm here for you, okay Oskar?" Jackie said warmly. Oskar felt his heart melt, her voice sounding angelic in his mind. She looked at the menu, rubbing her chin. "The Chicken Club looks good, what are you ordering?"

"Likely a burger with fries," Oskar said bluntly, feeling his lips water. "Always love a good burger." Jackie snickered, folding hear arms playfully. "Come on, I seen you munch down through like, piles of fries that one time."

"ONLY for a bet I lost against Janna, you jerk." Jackie teased slyly. "They were good chilly fries…" They heard coughing, getting the attention from the waiter. "Oh, we're ready. I would like the Chicken Club with a plain salad."

"And I would like a deluxe burger with extra cheese and fries please." Leaving the couple after taking their order, Oskar turned his attention toward Jackie. "Did you look into my offer? Your voice sounds amazing, so you being our singer would rock."

"You know how dad would feel about that," Jackie said in disappointment. "But maybe I could help you during the talent show coming up. Dad won't be going to that." Oskar frowned, not going unnoticed. "Dad doesn't…"

"He does hate me. And I just don't get  _why_." Oskar threw his hands in the air, getting annoyed. "I did nothing wrong. I treat you right and always show respect toward him. But no, because I left those 'parents' of mine and made my own life, everyone thinks I'm a damn lowlife and failure."

Jackie pounded the table, making Oskar jump. "Did I ever call you that?" Oskar blinked at the question. "Seriously, you are one of the nicest guys I know. Sure, you may not be the brightest tool in the shed, but I  _know_ you love me."

"Thanks… Felt nice hearing that." Oskar said earnestly. "I…" He closed his eyes, before nodding to himself. "I wasn't sure about that. Ever since recently, I noticed you… Looking at Marco again."

"Of course I am, he's being friendly." Jackie raised an eyebrow, the air getting colder around them. "I'm not following."

Oskar rubbed his forehead. "Just… Nothing, our food is coming and I want us to have a nice night, okay? Sorry I brought it up." He noticed the water near him, slugging it down in one shot. Jackie's eyes were angry, having a hidden chill behind them. "We can drop this. I'm sorry about…"

"No, continue. Call me a bitch like everyone else." Jackie spat, pounding the table. The entire diner was looking at them now, including Star and Marco. "Everyone thinks I'm using, nasty and just a horrible person. Tell me you think that too." Oskar was frozen in shock, angering Jackie further. "TELL ME!"

"NO!" Oskar screamed his lungs out, unleashing bitter roar. "You want me to explain? FINE! I will. You cheated on Marco right after his fucking sister died and guess what? I LET that happen. And I was okay with it, because I felt a spark between us. Call it evil, but I loved you then and I love you NOW. But ever since he finally moved on, you are jealous! WHY!" Jackie fell back in her seat, shaking from fear. "Am I not good enough for you? Were all the comments about our future together lies? Did I waste my fucking time saving up money for this dinner?! You tell ME. NOW!"

Jackie opened and closed her mouth, again and again, unable to say anything. She only cried, looking at her plate. "I'm sorry… I'm a horrible person." Oskar felt the red clouding his vision gone, seeing horrified couples glaring at him. Taking a deep breath, he stormed out of the dinner, slamming the door shut. Loud sobbing can be heard from Jackie, who was too lost within herself to notice Marco running after Oskar and Star taking his seat.

* * *

Star pulled out Oskar's seat, rubbing her arm nervously. "Girl… Uh, you going to be okay?" Jackie looked up, her face now somewhat messy thanks to tears still running. Star sighed, passing her a napkin. "Just let it out. Let me know when you want to talk." Jackie nodded, wiping face and fixing herself up. Patting her cheeks, she gave a more composed look, giving a weak smile toward Star. "Now talk."

"I… Everyone thinks I'm this horrible person." She folded her hands, glaring harshly at them. "I mean… I did cheat on Marco. When Jessica died, he kept pushing me away and…"

"Then you just give him space?" Star butted in, folding hear arms unamused. "While what Marco went through doesn't compare to being mentally enslaved by a demon or suffering in a literal hellhole school, he still went through a lot." Star looked at the empty plate, seeing an image of Tom laughing at her. Being tempted to chuck the object away, she stopped, taking a deep breath to calm down. "Those scars… Not sure if they will ever heal."

"Wait…  _What_ did you go through?" Jackie asked, blinking in slight shock. Star rubbed her forehead, leaning her arm on the table. "You don't have to talk about it."

"Well… I don't mind, I guess. After dealing with a lot… I got my wand back and messed up using it.  _Again_." Star holds up her wand, a faint pink hum radiating from it. "Being sent to Earth was my 'punishment' for messing things up but really, I'm happy about that." Her faint smile turned into a thin, blank expression. "And my past relationship before Marco wasn't great either." She tapped the table, letting anger seep through her gritted teeth. "That bastard made me his plaything for six damn months… Nearly married the prick before finally breaking free." Star shook her head, sitting upright. "I…went through a lot Jackie and it wasn't fun.  _At_ all. The reason I was so cold when coming to Earth. But Marco…" Star covered her chest, feeling her marks glow vivid red. "Out of everything in my messed up life, I know he has my back. No matter what."

Jackie's jaw dropped. "Wow, that's heavy girl. Since you spilled it all out to me, I should tell you my story. Want to hear it?" Star nods, pouring herself and Jackie another cup of water. "Thanks, the water tastes good here."

Star simply leaned forward, having a small smile. "Well, we are paying a lot of money for this… I think. Anyway, continue, want to hear what happened."

Jackie took a deep breath before speaking. "Here it goes… When Jessica died, Marco locked himself away from everyone. I mean… He still went to school and talked with everyone, but I  _felt_ his heart was sealed away. Canceling date plans, always working alone on school projects and even pushing Janna away." She paused, taking a deep breath. "But… I didn't want to feel so alone. I missed Jessica too. She was like the sister me and Janna never had. Oskar loved the little tike too. So… It was hard on all of us."

"I'm sorry…" Star said softly, looking away from Jackie. "So… What kick-started the thing between you and Oskar?"

"One night, Oskar and I were walking through the parks of Echo Creek. It was a nice spot, somewhere we always hung out after school. But Oskar and I broke down, singing a song that we both loved to sing. A song Jessica loved so much." She folded her arms, trying to keep her eyes on Star. "After that, we kissed. It felt so… Nice getting that physical touch again." She laid back in the chair, rubbing her forehead in self-anger. "So, we decided to go out and have fun. Oskar wanted to tell Marco right away, but I felt it was too cruel, considering his sister just died…"

"Well, that's your first issue," Star said bluntly. "Marco's a lot stronger than you think. He can take  _a lot_ and said that people always felt sorry for him. I mean… I get it, I do." Star slouched forward, feeling pressure for some reason. "I had a hard time opening up to Marco and just hearing all this from you  _now_ tells me getting closer to that heart of his… Might be tricky down the line." Star waved her hand, sitting back up again. "But point is, you should have talked to him. I assume he caught you and Oskar kissing or something, making him hate you for a while."

"Basically," Jackie answered, taking a slug of her water before putting it down. "Now, I feel… Odd. Seeing him with you makes me feel jealous and I  _hate_ that. He's so happy now and I don't want to ruin what I have with Oskar." She covered her face, groaning in annoyance. "What should I do girl?"

"Talk to Marco." Star got up, placing her hand on Jackie's shoulder. "He's very understanding about a lot of things." She walked off, going outside to get some air. 'Hopefully Marco's having better luck with Oskar.'

Jackie looked in Star's direction, feeling a large weight lifted off her back. "This feels…nice."

* * *

Oskar was leaning on a wall outside the diner, arms folded and eyes closed. Humming a small tune, he let a smile grace his face. Tapping his foot on the ground, he bobbed his head back and forth, trying to get invested in the tune. A lone tear came down his face, but he didn't notice. Marco opened the front door of the diner, looking around frantically. His eyes went wide, hearing a very familiar tune.

"So close no matter how far; couldn't be much more from the heart…" Oskar mumbled softly, opening his eyes to wipe away the tear. He jumped, feeling something touch his shoulder. Turning around with a clenched fist, he stopped, seeing Marco have a somber expression.

"Forever trusting who we are, and nothing else matters. Amazing lyrics for any situation." Marco bluntly said. Oskar took a deep breath, calming down. "Sorry about nearly giving you a heart attack man."

"It's fine but yesh, tell a guy before you show up behind him." Oskar grinned, relaxing on the wall. "I assume you heard my… Spat with Jackie before, huh?" Marco nods, leaning on the wall next to him. "I don't like getting angry like that, but… Everything is just… Getting to me."

"I get the feeling." Marco narrowed his eyes, looking up at the moon shining down above them. "Something's coming on my end soon too and I'm horrified about what it will bring." Oskar noticed the dark tone in Marco's voice, giving a nervous expression. "But… I gotta deal with it. Not losing Star for anything."

"Blondie really fixed you, huh?" Oskar earnestly asked, earning a dark laugh from Marco. "What? You aren't happy…" Marco said nothing, blankly looking ahead.

"I appear fixed, normal, and healthy again. But I'm not." He closed his eyes, feeling a dark memory creep up on him. "Every day, I feel something. Not sure  _what_ , but something like… All the good I'm doing now, being with Star and opening up to you guys again, will be yanked all away from me." Marco clenched his fist, lightly hitting the wall behind him. "And I will be broken all over again. But I can't feel this way, not when Star's counting on me."

"Shit… That sucks bro." Oskar responded, earning a light nod from Marco. "But… We all gotta face our demons."

"You know I got your back, right man?" Marco commented. Oskar stayed still, unsure how to respond. "We've been bros since grade school. Heck, you helped me learn English! I mean, I owe a lot to you."

"Nah, just being a good friend." Oskar waved the praise away. "You did a lot for me too. Couldn't believe how many tests I would have bombed if you didn't cram that knowledge here." He playfully tapped his head, making Marco laugh loudly.

"More like  _force_ you to study." The two snickered at each other. Comforted silence lingered, air gently brushing passing by. "But I can't thank you enough, for helping Jackie."

"Dude… She cheated on you and I let that happen." He got off the wall, folding his arms. "I mean, I love her man. Never letting her go and everything. But I still hurt you."

Marco closed his eyes, letting a nostalgic smile grace his face. "It hurt. Man, it hurt. But I was a bad boyfriend to Jackie. When Jessica died, I was a mess. We all were but it hit me the hardest." He hugged himself, feeling cold all of a sudden. "But you were suffering too. Janna, Jackie, Ferg, Alfonzo… And it hit you bad."

"Yeah, loved her like a sister," Oskar said firmly. "I get why you shut the world away. I wish I can do that sometimes too. But, I can't. I want to be a rock star, sharing my art with the world." He played on an air guitar, letting a bright grin dance across his face. "I want to share Jessica's song to the world one day."

Marco placed a warm hand on Oskar's shoulder. "I know. But I wasn't there for Jackie.  _You_ were though. Even though I'm with Star and love her a lot, I will always have a place for Jackie here." He lightly tapped his chest. "But I moved on… Wish she could."

"Me too…" Oskar sighed in annoyance. "Her stupid father hates me and always talks about how 'Marco was better at X' and 'You are a bum that'. Jerk…"

"He  _was_ a prick to me too dude," Marco responded. "I had to  _pay_ him to let me see her one time. Despite my high grades and a clean record." Oskar's jaw dropped. "Yep, guy's a prick. Though compared to what I faced tonight at Star's home… Her father is nothing compared to Moon."

"Star's mother? She's like a queen or something, right?" Marco nodded, leaning back on the wall. "Want to tell me what went down?"

"More or less, three things." Marco held out his hand. "She called me Mango twice." Oskar laughed loudly, ignoring Marco's burning gaze. "Glad you found that funny. Anyway, called me  _that_ , tried forcing Star to say on Mewni and seemingly doesn't care about her."

"Dude… That's harsh. No wonder she was so quiet when first coming here." Marco looked up at the sky, seeing the moon turn a shade of red. "So, what happens now?"

"I guess… Not sure really. Star is going to stay on Earth for good, so that's nice." He turned around, having a serious look toward Oskar. "But you, what's your plan? I'm here if you need help but you need to patch things up with Jackie."

"She likes you though still and I don't want to cause another scene," Oskar answered, looking away. Marco grabbed his wrist, tugging him to follow. "Dude, I'm not ready to go back in!"

"Nearly jumped over ten cars one time but afraid to talk to a single person?" Marco teased, earning a loud groan from Oskar. "I got your back, come on." They walked into the diner again, ready to face their partners.

* * *

Oskar and Marco were back inside the diner, everyone eating calmly after the chaos from before. Star leaned on a counter, smiling at the incoming duo. "Hey boys. Did you knock some sense into Oskar?"

"I'm right here…" Oskar spat, but Star waved it off. "But yeah, feel a lot better. Is Jackie okay?" Star smirked, pointing toward Jackie's table. She was sitting calmly, eyes locked on her food-filled plate. "Great, I will see you two later. Oh and Princess? You're lucky to have him." Marco pounded Oskar's fist before he sat back down.

Watching him talk with Jackie again, Marco sighed contently. "Good thing those two are fine now. What did you say to Jackie?" Star leaned in close, winking playfully before kissing Marco's cheek.

"I have my ways, Diaz. Now, our food came and I waited until you were finished." Marco took Star's hand, quietly walking back to the table. Both sat down, mouths watery from the aroma of the food. "This smells sooooo good!" She took a bite out of her Chicken Sandwich, moaning contently. Marco couldn't help but smile at the sight, blushing at the sight of her nearly glowing face. Taking a bite out of his own sandwich, he felt some relief.

"I've been waiting to eat for hours. So worth it." Marco let out a small burp, covering his mouth in embarrassment. Star put down her sandwich, lightly snickering before she burped too. They looked at each other for a few seconds before erupting into joyous laughter.

* * *

Hours seemingly passed, as both couples were enjoying their night out. As the group left the dinner, Marco looked near the parking lot. "You want us to join two on the walk home?" Star held on to Marco's hand, having a content expression.

"We're cool dude." Oskar waved at the comment, looking at Jackie. "Actually, you want to talk with Marco?" Jackie blinked a few times, looking at Oskar in confusion. "You two should, you know, throw bridge under the water."

"Water under the bridge," Marco said deadpanned. Oskar laughed as he guided Star toward Marco's bike. Jackie stood still, rubbing her arm nervously. "Look… I don't hate you. Okay? I understand why things… Went bad between us."

"I still hurt you and me…" She laughed darkly at herself. "Can't believe this but I still want to be with you. But I know we both moved on. Can we just…" Jackie was going to continue but Marco silenced her with a warm hug. "What are you…"

"You don't think I miss us? I wish I could have worked things out, but Oskar takes good care of you." He tightens his hug, feeling his face grow a frown. "I didn't deal with things well. We all miss her. But… Time is strange, pushing us to move forward. We will always be friends."

Jackie hugged Marco back, enjoying the warmth. "Thank you, Marco." They stayed like this, unaware of Oskar and Star giving each other a hi-five. Letting go, they had understanding similes, walking toward their partners. "I'm ready dude." Oskar and Jackie hopped on a blue skateboard. "See you around guys!"

Star and Marco waved goodbye, seeing them vanish in the darkness. "That's sweet, seeing you two make up." Star elbowed Marco playfully. "I'm ready for my ride home." She strapped on the pink helmet, sitting in the front. "I'm riding this time."

"I never taught you how to ride the bike though…" Marco put his helmet on, putting his arms around Star's waist. "When you feel worried or anything, just tell me okay?" Star said nothing, only grinning. She kicked the pedals, sending the two flying at high speeds. "We are going too fast!"

Star just laughed loudly, taking out her wand and blasting some pink light into the sky. As the duo raced back home, a simple heart saying 'SB + MD' hovered in the sky. Walking out of the dinner, a tall man shook his head. Morphing back into a tiny blue man, he smirked. "Those two are something…"


End file.
